Sad Eyes
by Fallen-Angel2881
Summary: YURI LEMON GIRLGIRL read at your own risk MAKOTOOC
1. A Look Back

Chapter 1: A Look Back

FLASHBACK

Makoto paced the throne room floor nervously. Her personal guard was due to arrive any minute.

"What's the matter Makoto dear?" a soft voice asked from the doorway.

"Nani? Oh okasa its you. I'm jus nervous about the guard dad had sent here for me. What if he's ugly or worse he like want to be with me or something?"

Her mother laughed sweetly and walked over and wrapped her daughter in a tight embraces. "You don't have to worry about it dear I picked this one out for you. Trust me you'll like her. You guys will get along just fine."

Makoto blushed. Her emerald eyes meeting her mother's sea green ones. "H-h-her?" Makoto stuttered. "You actually got me a female guard. But okasa I-"

"I know Makoto dear I know. Don't worry she's the best warrior on her planet and I KNOW you guys will be CLOSE." Her mother smiled softly and winked at her daughter.

Makoto blushed. "Okasa." she said softly hugging the slender woman.

A few moments later the royal messenger entered the throne room with a cloaked figure. Their face completely hidden by the hood of their cape. When they reached the queen and Makoto the caped person fell to one knee and spoke with a strong cockney accent. "My name is Melanie Jayne Chase crowned princess of Descillian. I swear on my parent's grave I'll protect the princess of this planet with my life." Mel took her sword from its sheath on her right hip and set it at Makoto's feet. "You 'ave my sword and loyalty Princess."

Makoto blushed heavily and picked up Mel's sword. The handle was silver. At the top was a green star inside a red circle. The blade had writhing of a different language in black written down the center. "Please stand and remove your hood so I may look at you."

Leaving her head bowed in respect Mel stood up slowly and removed her hood. Thick rainbow hair rested on Mel's shoulders, her left ear had 5 piercing in it and her right had 3. She had a scar that ran vertical down her left eye. She stood about 5'8" and was wearing black leather pants with swashbuckler type boots. She had a loose fitting sleeveless white cotton shirt on that laced up in the chest. Both her arms spawned tattoos of dragons. Her facial features were cold and looked as if they were carved from stone. Though her shirt was loose Makoto saw the definition of her stomach muscles and she could tell there was a tattoo around her navel. None on her planet matches her muscle tone; she has legs that are stronger then that of any human and even more beautiful.

Makoto was awe struck at the girl standing before her. Never had she seen a person look so cold and cruel but gentle at the same time. "Please don't bow your head."

Mel lifted her head slowly and opened her deep emerald eyes. Her head was on the right angle to catch the lights in the room. Causing the lights to glisten in them like lone stars in a deep emerald sky.

Makoto's mind went completely blank as she looked at the person before her. Her bright emerald eyes lost in Mel's. She blinked a few times and noticed there was a chain around the girl's muscular yet slender neck. "Wh-whats that around your neck?"

Remaining silent Mel pulled her necklace out from inside her shirt. At the end of the chain was a medium sized pentacle. Mel looked up at Makoto and spoke softly "anything else ya would like ta know princess?" Makoto shrugged her shoulders. "'ow bout you your majesty. Anything you would like ta know?"

The queen smiled softly "No you answered all my questions when I came to see you last week."

Mel smiled softly. "Very well then."

Makoto blushed when Mel caught her off guard with a comment. "Take a picture princess it will last longer." Mel smiled warmly at Makoto then chuckled at the blush getting deeper on her cheeks.

Makoto spoke her embarrassment present in her voice. "That was not very nice you know."

"Gomen nasai princess but ya looked like ya ready ta pass out. Like ya fergot to breath or summin." Mel winked at Makoto and smiled.

"OKASA! She's horrible and rude."

"You're just mad because she caught you lookin. Now give her back her sword and get to bed its late. Your quarters will be across the hall from Makoto's should she need you in the middle of the night."

"Very well your majesty." Mel bowed to the queen and turned to face a very red Makoto. "Gomen, Gomen I'll stop teasing ya. I didn't mean ta be 'orrible n rude 'onest. I am sorry princess. Shall we?" Mel motioned for Makoto to walk in front of her.

Makoto sighed, "I guess I'll forgive you this time. Just don't let it happen again." Makoto walked past Mel and started down the hall.

"Yes princess." Mel made a face at Makoto before following behind her down the hall.

The two girls walked in silence down the hall. The only noise was the sound of the small chain that hung on the sheath of Mel's sword lightly hitting the metal at the top of it.

Makoto sighed heavily as she approached her bedroom door. She stopped suddenly and Mel, not paying attention, ran into her. "Gomen nasai princess. I wasn't paying attention and I'm really sorry." Mel helped Makoto to her feet. "Gomen nasai again." Mel bowed respectively and blushed slightly she smells of roses

Makoto looked at Mel and chuckled "You really do say your sorry alot don't you." Makoto went to brush the hair out of Mel's face and to her shock Mel cringed and jerked away. "I'm not going to hurt you Mel. I was jus going to brush the hair off your face that's all."

Mel looked at Makoto and blushed slightly before smiling softly. "I know princess, but if you 'ad to live through what I did every time someone goes to touch ya, ya would do the same." Mel frowned. "It's not you princess. It's me. Gomen nasai. Sleep well I'll be in my room if ya need me." Mel bowed again and watched a very confused and stunned Makoto walk into her room before doing the same.

"Her eyes are full of such sorrow and hate. Yet there is a hint of warmth in her smile. That poor girl must have gone through hell." Makoto sighed.

Mel laid in her sports bra and her leather pants in the dark room. She laid in the soft bed and stared at the ceiling. Her arms were crossed under her head, and she sighed heavily as images of a sweet emerald eyed angel swam in her head. "Don't even think about it. She's the princess ya don't stand a chance." Mel sighed heavily again and let herself slowly drift off to sleep.

The following morning Makoto knocked softly on Mel's door and walked in quietly. In the soft glow of the rising sun Makoto saw Mel still asleep. Mel was now on her stomach, her face turned to the left away from the window. Her left arm hung off the edge of the bed, and the tips of her slender fingers just barely touched the floor damn she looks good in the glow of the rising sun. She seems so peaceful. The smiled that played at Makoto's lips soon turned into a frown when her eyes fell on Mel's back. Despite the large hunter green dragon tattoo she had covering her back Makoto saw at least 100 if not more scares covering the older girls back. Makoto leaned over her and ever so lightly traced one of the scars with her finger.

Feeling Makoto's finger run along one of the many scars she had on her back scared Mel and she awoke with a start. Not looking to see who had run their finger down her back Mel grabbed them and flipped them down on the bed and straddled their waist, pinning their hands to the pillow. Upon looking at who it was Mel blushed heavily, and released Makoto's hands. "Gomen nasai princess." Mel gently got off Makoto and sat on the edge of her bed with her back to Makoto. She sighed heavily and hung her head. Her rainbow hair falling in front of her face.

Makoto looked over at Mel and sat up slowly. Even slower she crawled across the bed and wrapped the older girl in a tight and comforting embrace. Resting her chin on Mel's shoulder she spoke softly. "It's ok Mel. It was really my fault. I shouldn't have woken you in that manor." Makoto lightly ran her hand down then back up Mel's left arm in a comforting manor. "So strong..." she said bushing heavily realizing she had said that out loud. "Gomen ne."

Mel smirked slightly. "Don't be sorry princess I'm jus very jumpy." Mel looked at Makoto, who still had her in a warm comforting embrace, and smiled softly. "I know we got off to a bad start yesterday, will ya allow me ta make it up ta ya?"

"Depends on what you have in mind Mel-chan."

"Please call me Mel. Let me make ya breakfast after training." Mel smiled as Makoto brushed her lips across her cheek as she released Mel.

"Breakfast hmmm... Well alright I guess so."

Mel smiled as she stood up and grabbed her shirt. As the girls talked quietly in Mel's chamber a tall figure stood in the shadows just outside Mel's door watching them. They growled slightly and clenched their fist as they walked away.

After training the King told Makoto to go get cleaned up for breakfast. Mel turned her face to watch Makoto as she walked out of the training room. After Makoto was out of sight the King punched Mel hard in the stomach. Causing the tall girl to fall to her knees. Usually a swift hard punch in the stomach would barely faze Mel, but about 3 days before she left her step father decided to do some real life battle training and he had cut an 'X' across her abdomen where Jupiter's king just punched her. Her shirt slowly starting to turn red in the stomach area. Mel coughed and spit the blood from her mouth and looked up at the king confused. "Don't let me catch you with my daughter again like you were this morning got it."

Mel blinked a few times trying to focus "Wha? I-"

She was cut off by a hard blow to the left side of her face. The king grabbed Mel by her hair and pulled her into a sitting position. "Don't play stupid with me bitch. I saw you on top of her."

Mel turned her head away and spat more blood on the floor then looked back at the king still trying to focus her eye sight. "I...wha? That wasn't wha I-"

Mel was silenced once again with a swift hard kick to her ribs. "Don't lie to me damn it," The king kicked Mel hard again in the ribs. By now Makoto and the Queen had wandered back to the training room to see what was taking Mel and the king so long.

Just as the king pulled Mel to her feet he went to turn away but saw Makoto and the queen standing there and with a mighty swing turned around and punched Mel one last time in the face sending her to the concrete floor hard. He looked down at her and in a low harsh cold voice spoke. "Consider that your warning."

Makoto and the queen both walked into the room to see what happened. The queen went to Mel's side and Makoto confronted her father. With a tone that would make Satan's blood run cold Makoto spoke. "Why the hell did you do that to her?" Makoto clenched her hands into tight fists.

In the same tone he spoke to Mel in the king glared at his daughter. "That's what will happen to every female lover you keep. Got it!"

Makoto glared at her father. "She's not my lover. What made you think we are lovers?"

"I saw you two this morning, don't you play dumb with me Makoto Elizabeth Kino."

"This morning? You mean me holding her." Makoto rolled her eyes "I scared the hell out of her when I went to wake her up. She grabbed me and put me in a hold. After seeing it was me she released me. I felt bad about scaring her so I hugged her. That's all it was."

The king glared at her. "Don't lie to me. Its times like this I'm glad there is no blood between us." At that he pushed Makoto out of the way and left the room.

"DAMN YOU FATHER! I FUCKIN HATE YOU!" in a softer tone "You'll pay for this." Makoto then went to join her mother at Mel's side.

Her mother had Mel up in a sitting position and was examining her. "You're in pretty bad shape can you stand?"

Mel sat there quiet, head hung and her features colder then steal, her fists clenched into tight fists. Every muscle in her arms twitched as Mel tensed them up. Her breathing was heavy and shallow. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and nose. She made a slight growling noise deep in her throat and looked up at Makoto and her mother with deep blood red eyes, her once rainbow hair was now snow white.

"Makoto get away from her now. He...he pissed off Reyu. She was fine till he shoved you"  
Makoto fell to her knees and wrapped Mel in a tight embrace. "Please don't do this please. Mel I know you can hear me don't change into Reyu to fight for me please." Makoto held Mel tighter as a small tear ran down her cheek. Her voice was soft as she spoke. "Please Mel; you still owe me a home cooked breakfast."

Mel's muscles all relaxed as she unclenched her fists. She slowly brought her right hand up and rested it between Makoto's shoulder blades and in a husky raspy voice Reyu spoke to Makoto. "If Mel will give you her sword so will I. I can't promise Mel won't fight him, but you have my word I'll have no part in it." Mel's hand slowly slid down Makoto's back and she left it rest at the base of Makoto's spine. "Please don't cry princess. I promise I won't fight your father."

Makoto looked up at Mel teary eyed and smiled softly then wrapped the warrior in another tight embrace.

The queen stormed off to find the king. When she did he was in his study looking at some log books. In a tone not often heard from the normally cheerful woman the queen spoke. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are you're still alive?"

The king blinked a few times and looked at his wife. "What do you mean? That girl wouldn't dare raise a hand to me."

"No Mel might not, but Reyu will kill you."

"Who?"

The queen sat down and spoke in a more normal tone. "Reyu the demon warrior goddess of the stars."

"I know who she is why did you bring her up?"

"I chose that girl to guard Makoto not only because she is the strongest warrior in the near by galaxy. I chose her because she possesses Reyu within herself. After you left Reyu made her presence known and was going to come after you...if Makoto hadn't stopped her you'd be dead right now."

The king blinked and shrugged his shoulders. Then coldly dismissed his wife.

A year had passed since Mel had come to Jupiter, six short months her and the princess had been an official couple. Mel and Makoto sat in the middle of a moonlit field filled with wildflowers. The cool night breeze swept the sweet smell across the vast open plain. The flowers swayed lightly as the cool breeze kissed them Mel wrapped her arms around her emerald eyed angel and kissed the top of her head lightly. Mel then yawned and stretched before lying down in the cool grass. Makoto laid down next to Mel and rested her head on Mel's chest right under her chin. Makoto sighed softly and kissed Mel's exposed collar bone softly. "I love you Mel-chan. I just wish we didn't have to hide our relationship from everyone."

Mel kissed the top of Makoto's head softly as she wrapped one hand around Makoto's slender yet toned waist and the other she folded under her head. "I love ya too angel, but it's really not a good idea to clue your father in on this. I really don't want my ass kicked again. Besides we're not 'iding it from everyone your mother knows. So no one else really needs to." 

Makoto cringed at the memory of what her 'father' did to Mel then sighed heavily. "I guess your right."

"Mako-chan please don't worry about it. When the time is right we'll come forward with the news ok." Mel chuckled slightly and reached over and picked a light blue flower and tucked it behind Makoto's ear. Mel silently twirled the thin brunette stand of hair that fell in front of Makoto's left ear around her finger.

The mood was cut short by the sounds of hooves hitting the soft ground. Makoto and Mel sat up and looked off into the vast darkness. Mel stood up in front of Makoto and drew her sword and stood in a ready fighting stance. As the sound got closer Mel could see a white horse flying the flag of Jupiter's royal family. Makoto let out a heavy sigh as the messenger rode towards them and stopped. "Princess your mother requests yours and Mel presence at the castle at once."

"Ride ahead and tell my mother we're on our way."

The messenger nodded and was off. Mel whistled and her palomino mare Io came running. Mel mounted the horse and pulled Makoto up on the saddle in front of her. "'old on tight ok." When she was sure Makoto had a tight hold she reared the horse up on it hind legs and headed back towards the castle as fast as the horse could run.

Once there the two girls made their way to the throne room to see what was so important. Upon walking in Makoto's heart sank. Wall to wall soldiers, her father called the army up. They were going to try and defeat the latest threat to her planet. Makoto looked at Mel and frowned. "He's going to make you fight in this war I know he is."

Mel looked at the younger girl and smiled softly. "If protecting ya means I must go then I will. Don't worry angel I promise I'll come back ta you if 'e sends me ta fight." A small tear ran down Mel's cheek when she saw the pain in her lover's eyes.

"Don't make such promises. There is no way you can guarantee me that you'll keep it." Makoto walked away from Mel and up towards the front of the room.

Mel swallowed hard and followed Makoto to the front of the room.

The king looked at Makoto out of the corner of his eyes while he spoke to Mel. "As Makoto's guard you must fight in this war." When he saw Makoto fall to her knees he smiled inwardly. "We leave at dawn so get whatever you need and be prepared to leave."

Mel's body went numb as she nodded. She walked over to her angel and stood in front of her. Tears falling freely down her cheeks. "Makoto I...I...I 'ave ta...ta go..." Makoto stood up and threw herself into her lover's arms. Mel wrapped her arms around Makoto as she cried. "I'm so sorry angel. Please don't cry. I'll come back ta ya I swear." Mel released Makoto only long enough to remove her pentacle necklace and fasten it to Makoto's slender neck. "Keep this safe fer me. It was mother's." Mel went to hold Makoto, but Makoto instead pressed her lips firmly to Mel's and kissed her deep full of raw emotion. Mel wrapped her arms around her lover's delicate waste and pulled her close deepening the kiss. Everyone in the room stood awe struck at what they saw. Mel's heart wept at the thought of her being the cause of her angel's pain.

So kiss me and smile for me Tell me that you'll wait for me Hold me like you'll never let me go.

Dawn came faster then Mel had wanted it to. She got dressed quickly. She lightly kissed Makoto on the lips before walking to her chamber door. "Aishiteru my sweet angel. I swear I WILL come back ta ya." Mel turned slowly and closed the door. Her heart breaking more and more with each step she took.

Now the time has come to leave you One more time let me kiss you Then close your eyes and I'll be on my way Dream about the days to come I won't have to leave alone

The early morning fog rolled across the open battlefield like waves in stormy seas. The putrid smell of death clung to the light dust in the air. The opposing army gathered 100 yards out. Death rode the wind like a banshee calling out for someone. Mel watched as the archers took their positions on the front line. The king dropped his sword and they sent a shower of arrows pouring down on the other army. The king's on both sides yelled charge and the two armies rushed each other. The green field becoming a sea of black and white as the armies met. The sounds of the battle carried on the wind like deaths own sweet song. It seemed that Jupiter's army was winning and the others were retreating. Someone yelled to Mel to look out, as she spun around to face her attacker everything went black.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

The sweet sounds of Celtic music filled the grand ballroom of the castle. The king had two reasons to celebrate that night. His army returned victorious that morn from the battle, and his daughter was turning 17. Makoto sat alone in her dark chamber. She clutched her lovers blood stained sword and cried softly. Her sobs were cut short by a soft knock on her door. "Come in." Makoto wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to see who had knocked on her door. A faint smile crossed her lips as she could barely speak. "Okasa."

Her mother walked over to her daughter and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Oh Makoto I'm so sorry. I know what you're going through. But remember little one Mel had Reyu to protect her. I'm sure she'll return to you. Five men the king thought were dead walked through the door not ten minutes ago. So come now get dressed and come downstairs. Everyone is here to see you. Please, I'm not asking you to have fun I'm just worried about you. You've been locked in your room since you were told. I want you to meet someone."

"Who okasa?"

"The queen and princess of the moon."

Makoto nodded and quickly put on a long around the neck emerald green satin dress. It zipped up the back and was slit up to the thigh on the left side. There was a diamond cut in the fabric in the middle of Makoto's chest directly above and between her breasts. Makoto left Mel's pentacle necklace on and the pent sat perfectly in the center of the diamond. She grabbed a pair of knee high boots the same color as her dress. She then cleaned up Mel's sword and wore it on her right hip to finish off the outfit she put her hair up in its trademark ponytail and curled the brunette strands that hung in front of her ears.

When Makoto and her mother entered the ballroom, a hush fell over the crowd. Makoto looked over at her mother and went to leave. Her mother grabbed her and they walked over a woman with silver hair done up in odongos. As they approached her the crowd began to mingle once again. "Serenity, this is my daughter Makoto. Please forgive her attitude she lost someone dear to her in the battle yesterday."

A short blonde version of Serenity lunged forward and hugged Makoto tightly. "Gomen nasai Makoto-san."

Makoto smiled softly and looked down at the blonde. "Arigotu."

The blonde let Makoto go and smiled. Her blue eyes twinkling in the light. "My name is Usagi, but please call me Bunny Makoto-san."

"Please call me Mako-chan. Bunny hmmm. Its cute, and it fits your pig tails look like floppy bunny ears." Makoto chuckled slightly. For some reason talking to this girl made her forget the sorrow she had felt so strong hours ago. Another hush fell over the crowd as the doors of the ballroom burst open.

Makoto quickly turned her head in the direction of the doors. Makoto squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them. She wasn't imagining things her warrior was really standing there. "Gomen nasai, excuse me please." Makoto ran towards the doors, tears of joy streamed down her face as she embraced her lover and captured her lips then mouth in a deep passion filled kiss.

When they broke for air Mel smiled down at Makoto. "I always keep ma promises angel, always." Mel mopped a tear up off Makoto's cheek with her thumb and smiled. Mel twinged with pain when Makoto drug her hand down Mel's chest and stomach. For the first time Makoto got a good look at her lover. Her white shirt was brown in places from dry blood and red in others from fresh. "Mel your hurt come on lets get you fixed up shall we." Makoto motioned for her mother to come with her.

"Serenity do you mind helping? We might need you. Depends on how bad the wounds are there maybe no use in trying."

"Yes we'll help. Come Bunny we must go now."

The three women walked silently to Mel's chamber. When they got there Makoto had her boots off and was kneeling behind Mel. With Mel's shirt off they saw the large gash that ran diagonal across the length of her back. Makoto was washing the wounds so she could tell what was actually Mel's blood and what wasn't. While she cleaned the wounds off she placed soft kisses on Mel's neck and shoulders.

Mel growled in pain every time the rag brushed across the open wound. Makoto chuckled slightly. "You're such a baby ai really." Makoto smirked and leaned in so her cheek was next to Mel's. In a low husky voice Makoto teased her rainbow haired lover. "Wait till I clean the wounds on your stomach and chest. You'll defiantly have a reason to growl and possibly cry out then." Makoto winked as she playfully nibbled her lover's ear tugging at the ear ring gently.

"Makoto Elizabeth Kino don't make such plans with others in the room." Her mother said closing the door behind them.

"Elizabeth?" Mel raised her left eyebrow and chuckled slightly

"Jayne." Makoto stuck her tongue out at Mel. "You know if you weren't beat up so bad I'd hit you." Makoto handed her mother a rag to finish up Mel's back and walked around and looked at her lover. Mel had her head hung. Makoto knelt down and saw Mel had her eyes half open. She got the tips of her fingers wet in the bowl of water she brought over and flicked the warm water in Mel's face. Makoto smiled inwardly as Mel looked at her Makoto made a pouty face and gave Mel the puppy dog look from hell. "Please don't be mad at me ai."

Mel smiled at her angel and reached her hand out to her. "I'm not mad at ya angel. Come 'ere." Makoto stood up and sat on the bed next to Mel. "That necklace looks good on ya, ya know. Keep it safe fer me ok." a weak smile formed on the warriors lips. Mel sat there as every muscle in her body screamed out in pain. There was nothing Mel wanted more at that moment then to take her angel in her arms and make love to her all night.

"Take your bra off Romeo."

Mel blinked a few times "Wha?"

Makoto's mother chuckled softly "You heard me Romeo take your bra off." 

Mel blushed slightly then did as she was told. As she did that Usagi and her mother lit candles and turned the light off. After her wounds were dressed, and the healing ritual preformed Makoto's mother, Serenity, and Usagi left the two alone.

Makoto sat on the bed next to Mel lightly running her fingers through the think rainbow mane. Mel turned her head to look at Makoto. A playful smile playing on her lips. Mel caressed Makoto's cheek lightly with her hand then leaned in ignoring her muscles cries and kissed the sweet cherry lips of her lover. Pulling Makoto closer to her Mel unzipped Makoto's dress. Makoto whimpered into the kiss as she lost herself in the moment. Mel felt Makoto wiggle out of the dress not breaking the kiss. When they broke for air Makoto stood up and let the dress fall off her body and lay rumpled on the floor. She smiled at the slight blush that crept up on Mel's face as she removed her pink satin panties. Mel leaned forward and pulled the tall slender girl down to her. Makoto sat on Mel's lap wrapping her well toned legs around the injured warrior. Mel wrapped her arms around her angels toned slender waste as she trailed soft kisses down Makoto's neck flicking her pulse spot with her tongue as she moved the kisses to her chest. Mel lazily circled Makoto nipple with her tongue before taking the soft flesh into her mouth. She kissed across her lover's chest and did the same thing to the other nipple before tightening her grip on Makoto and standing up. Mel gently laid her angel down on the bed and positioned herself over her. Mel ran her tongue down Makoto's body. Makoto was already breathing heavily and irregularly as Mel stopped short of the anticipated destination. Makoto growled annoyed. She hated it when Mel teased her like that. Mel began to softly pet Makoto. Then slowly she spread the folds and slipped two fingers into the eager moist flesh. She kept a slow steady pace. Probing deeper every time Makoto arched her back. Mel smiled down at her young lover. She placed soft kisses down the young girl's body. Stopping short again. A soft moan escaped Makoto's lips as she spoke breathless "please...don't...tease...me"

Mel smirked and spread her lover's legs apart farther. In a low husky voice she spoke. "'appy Birthday angel." At that she continued south replacing her fingers with her tongue. 

END OF FLASHBACK 


	2. That Morning

Chapter 2: That Morning

It was a warm spring morning and Makoto and Minako were on their way to school. Usagi was running late as usual and when she saw Makoto and Minako a broad smile formed on her lips. "Mako-chan, Minako-chan wait up!"

Makoto stopped and looked over her shoulder and smiled "Hurry up Usagi-chan." A slight giggle escaped the tall brunette's lips as she watched her blonde friend push herself to run faster. Usagi ran as fast as she could, but of course her curse of being a klutz made itself known. She tripped on a crack in the side walk. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact of her hitting the pavement. Instead she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She sighed in relief. "Thanks Mako-chan I owe you."

"You're welcome odongo atama but who's Mako-chan?"

Usagi opened her eyes wide and pulled away from the person that had saved her from falling. She looked up at her savior and smiled softly. In front of her stood a tall girl wearing a guy's uniform from her school. She had deep emerald eyes that reflected only sorrow. Her thick rainbow hair reached between her shoulder blades. "Arigotu, my name is Tuskino Usagi."

The taller girl smiled "Doo itashimashite, my name is Melanie Chase but please call me Mel."

By now Makoto and Minako had walked over to Usagi. Minako walked to Usagi's side and put a hand on her shoulder "are you ok Usagi-chan?"

Makoto just stood there and smirked "I hate to be a bummer but um we're all gonna be majorly late if we don't get a move on. You guys can talk on the way to school ne?"

Usagi looked and Makoto and frowned "You're such a downer Mako-chan."

Makoto shook her and sighed heavily. "Fine you stand here and talk I've had enough detentions for being late this week. Besides it's Friday and I'd rather hang out at the arcade after school then in detention. Ja ne." Makoto turned and slowly walked away.

"That was Mako-chan, and this is Aino Minako." Usagi smiled

"Nice to meet you Minako-san the names Mel. But um your other friend is right. Being new I might skate with being late my first day but um I don't wanna risk it." Mel smiled softly and winked at Minako and Usagi as she turned to leave. "Ja."

It didn't take Mel long to catch up to Makoto. "Wait up will ya." Mel chuckled slightly.

Makoto slowed her pace till Mel caught up. Makoto's voice was cold and void of emotion. "What do you want?"

Mel blinked a few times and looked at Makoto and a faint smile crossed her lips you haven't changed one bit Princess. "You looked like you could use someone to talk to that's all."

Makoto glared at Mel. "I'm fine." Her gaze then fell back to her feet to conceal her slight blush. "So please just go away."

Mel caught the blush and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere till you give me a good reason to."

Makoto clenched a fist and swung at Mel. Mel grabbed her fist and spun her around and carefully pinned her to the wall. Mel looked at Makoto and her eyes met hers. Mel slowly let Makoto go and backed away from her. "Your eyes were never that sad." Mel sighed "Gomen nasai I'll go now." 

Makoto watched as Mel walked away. After a few seconds what Mel said finally sank in. "W-wait up a second."

Mel slowed her pace and let Makoto catch up. "I'm sorry I pinned you to the wall like that I-"

Makoto cut her off by putting her index finger to Mel's lips and shook her head no. "Doo itashimashite, I'm the one that should be apologizing not you. I really had no reason to swing at you. You were only trying to be nice. I'm Kino Makoto by the way, but Mako works." She smiled softly at Mel.

"I'm used to people talking swings at me, so please don't apologize. I'm Melanie Chase, but please call me Mel."

The four girls all walked into their first class just as the late bell rang. The teacher told Mel to go and sit in the empty seat next to Makoto. Mel walked to the back of the room and sat down. Makoto blushed slightly as Mel sat down. Mel looked at Makoto and smiled "wake me when class is over k." At that Mel put her head down on the table.

After a few minutes the teacher glared at the back of the room to see why Mel wasn't answering him. He walked to the back of the room and slammed a huge book down on the table in front of Mel. Mel jumped and stood up with a very upset look on her face but realized she towered over the teacher and grumbled a few choice words as she sat back down.

Lunchtime rolled around and Usagi, Ami, Minako and Makoto were just walking out onto the campus grounds when they heard shouting.

"What the fuck did you jus say boy?"

"You heard me you stupid dyke. Now why don't you jus go?"

"Fuckin make me you little pussy." Mel threw off her blazer revealing a white muscle shirt that was loose in the chest but hugged the rest of her. Her exposed tattoo's glistened with sweat. The muscles in her arms twitched as Mel tightened them.

"Fine I will. Ain't no damn dyke gonna get away with what you said." He to threw off his blazer. Mel was clearly stronger then him.

He ran at Mel full boar. Mel smirked and flipped him over her. He ran at her again but stopped short and punched Mel in the face hard breaking her nose. Mel shook the punch off and punched the guy back square in the jaw. The guy shook his head a few times and motioned to his one buddy who came up behind Mel and held her while the other guy punched her hard in the ribs.

Makoto saw the other guy grab Mel and went running over there with fists clenched. "Why don't you guys fight fair?" Makoto then grabbed the guy punching Mel and punched him hard in the gut. Mel broke the hold the other guy had on her and spun around and punched him hard in the stomach. Causing him to hunch over. Mel then grabbed his head and rammed it hard in to her knee as she brought it up, breaking the guy's nose.

As he fell Makoto walked over to Mel who had her head hung and eyes closed. Makoto slowly put a hand on Mel's shoulder as she spoke softly "Are you alright Mel?" Mel opened her eye's and looked at Makoto and smiled softly. "Yea I'm fine. Nuttin like a good fight to get the day moving huh."

By now teachers were out there talking to witnesses about the fight. The dean walked over and saw the two guys moaning on the ground and Makoto holding Mel up. The dean asked Mel what happened and after she told her everything, leaving out the fact Makoto laid the one guy out; the dean sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Miss Chase but policy on fighting is a 10 day suspension. I'll see that they stay out longer for the manor in which they picked the fight. Get your assignments for the next ten days and go home ok."

As she turned to walk away Makoto called out to her "Wait she didn't tell you everything."

Mel shot Makoto a 'don't you dare' look and then sighed as the dean walked back over "And just what did she leave out Miss Kino?"

"The fact that they double teamed her and I came over and laid Jake out."

"Well then your punishment is the same get your assignments and go."

"Makoto-san why did you do that?" Mel sighed heavily

"Call me Mako-chan please; Makoto-san makes me sound old ok." Makoto smiled "I did it because it was only fair. If you have to be punished for defending yourself then I should be for hitting Jake right?"

Mel looked at Makoto and sighed. "If you say so."

The girls gathered their assignments and left. Mel invited Makoto over to her place so they could talk. Makoto accepted and when they got there Makoto's jaw hit the floor. Mel chuckled and opened the door to her loft apartment. Makoto looked around in awe.

Mel smirked as she hung her blazer on the coat hook by the door. "Make yourself at home I'm gonna go let my dog and cat out of my room." Mel stopped and looked at Makoto. "You don't mind either of them do ya?"

Makoto smiled. "No please by all means let them out."

Mel smiled and as she turned to walk down the hall she turned the light on in her 100 gallon aquarium and fed the fish. Makoto soon heard the dog come running down the hallway and smiled. Makoto sat in a chair in a well lit room. One side of the room had art supplies scattered about. There was an easel with a sheet over the picture. On the other side of the room were 2 guitars, one electric and the other acoustic, drums, and a keyboard attached to a synthesizer. Makoto smiled and turned the keyboard duo on. After she adjusted the volume she found a techno beat on the snyth and played the Mission Impossible theme. Mel leaned on the door jam and listened to Makoto play. Half way through the song Makoto looked up and saw Mel standing there with a smile on her face. Makoto quickly stopped playing and turned everything off.

"Gomen nasai Mel-chan I didn't m-"

"Don't worry about it Mako-chan please. It's nice to see someone playing it for a change. I don't play keyboard. Just guitar and drums. Please feel free to play the keyboard all you want. Shit take it all its doing is gathering dust here."

Makoto's eyes went wide. "I-I can't. I have no room in my place. I can barely afford rent let alone pay you for this."

Mel smiled "Well you can leave it here, but please say you'll take it." Mel held her hand out to Makoto.

Makoto blushed and looked at Mel confused and reached into her bag for her wallet

Mel chuckled "I don't want any money Mako-chan. I want to show you something though. Please take my hand." Mel chuckled again as Makoto blushed deeper.

Makoto smiled and took Mel's hand. Mel led her to the balcony. "Best view of the Bay in town. I like to sit out here and watch the sun set."

Makoto looked out at Tokyo Bay and then looked over at Mel such sad eyes "H-hey Mel may I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if it's too personal."

"Sure ask away Mako-chan."

"Well um I noticed you have no pictures of your Mom or Dad and I was just wondering why."

A small tear ran down Mel's cheek. "They um. Well you see they died when I was 2. I lived in an orphanage till I was about 5. Then after 8 years of being given to one abusive foster home after another I ran away from there and lived on the streets till I was about 17. Then finally the orphanage owner Miss Star found me and took me back there and let me stay there till I was 18. Before releasing me my like super rich uncle stopped by and gave me the lease to this place and a shit load of cars and money. I don't only own this loft I own the building so." Mel sighed "I hope that answered your question Mako-chan."

Makoto looked at Mel and sighed. "Yea it did. One more question and that's it ok I promise. What did you mean when you said earlier that my eyes where never this sad?"

Mel looked at Makoto and smiled softly. "I knew you didn't remember when I had you pinned to the wall today."

"Remember what Mel?"

"Your past before you took your place as Sailor Jupiter."

Makoto's eyes went wide. "What makes you think I'm Sailor Jupiter?"

"Your ear rings. Your mother gave them to you before you went to protect Princess Serenity or should I call her Usagi?"

Makoto backed away slowly from Mel clutching her henshin pen. "W-who the hell are you?"

Mel looked at Makoto "Please don't back away Mako-chan I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you. You were my angel I-I would never hurt you. Please don't run off I'll finish telling you how I know all this." Mel looked at Makoto uncertain of what Makoto might do.

"H-how do you know all this Mel? And what do you know of my past?"

"Back on Jupiter I was your royal guard assigned to protect you. I was sent from my home planet of Descillian. My planet is known for its fierce army. It was even stronger than Jupiter's. So to form an alliance between our two planets my father sent me to Jupiter."

"W-why you?"

"What better way to form an alliance then to send the princess of Descillian to Jupiter right? Not only that I was the best on my planet, and your father requested a female be sent to guard you. So your mother came to see me before I left for Jupiter. We were pretty close, but then your destiny called."

Makoto took a few steps closer to Mel. "So w-what you're saying is that I knew you before I was a Senshi?"

Mel nodded and looked at Makoto. "Yea you can say that."

"By close you mean we were more than just friends huh?"

"You can say that."

Makoto went to say something, but fainted into Mel's arms instead. Mel carried her into the house and took her to her room and gently laid Makoto down on the bed. Mel brushed Makoto's hair from her face and kissed her forehead lightly "Remember angel, please." Mel stood up and slowly walked out of her room closing the door behind her. Mel walked slowly to her studio and turned the light on. She took the sheet off the picture she was working on and sighed. It was a picture of Makoto in her princess gown combing her hair. Mel had her surrounded by roses. Mel picked up the pencil she had sitting on the desk and started to sketch more roses on the background. After about 30mins of that she covered the picture back up and grabbed her acoustic guitar and started to play Time in a Bottle she sat there and sang the lyrics softly as she played. Half way through the song Makoto had walked to the studio and leaned on the door jam. The tracks of her tears still present on her cheeks. Mel looked up from her guitar still playing and smiled softly at Makoto. "Feel any better Mako-chan?" 


	3. Past Returns

Chapter 3: The Past Returns

Makoto slowly stepped into the studio and towards Mel. "I- I remember everything Mel."

Mel stopped playing and set the guitar off to the side just as Makoto fell to her knees at Mel's feet. Mel stroked Makoto's hair softly as she cried. "Please don't cry angel. I hate it when you cry. I don't like to see you so sad."

Makoto looked up at Mel teary eyed "I remember my father sending you off to that war after catching us together. He told me you were dead. Then on my birthday you walked through the doors to the ballroom and I-"

Mel pulled Makoto into a sitting position as she joined her on the floor, Mel hugged her close. "You really do remember everything." Mel held Makoto tight till she stopped crying.

Makoto took a few steps back and looked at Mel, who in turn traced the trail of her tears with her thumb. "I-I should go Mel. I'm sorry."

Mel pulled her close again. "Please don't go Mako-chan. At least not yet. Let me make you dinner."

Makoto nodded in agreement and the two walked into Mel's kitchen. Makoto sat at the table and Mel set a beer in front of her, and then opened one for herself as she cooked.

Mel looked over at Makoto and went to say something but saw the look that Makoto had on her face and decided not to say anything for a while. Finally Makoto broke the silence and looked at Mel. "Do you um, I mean do you think we could um well."

Mel smiled at the blush that was creeping up on Makoto's cheeks. Mel picked up the empty dishes and grabbed two more beers from behind her bar and motioned for Makoto to follow her into the front room. 

The only light in the room was from the glow of the fish tank. Mel flipped the light switch on and chuckled as she picked up her boa and put it around her neck curling its tail around her right wrist. Mel put a game in her PS2. While setting up the game Mel looked over at Makoto sitting over on the leather sofa petting Mel's black cat. "Her name is Dortia, and no she doesn't talk much." Mel chuckled. "By the way Mako-chan if my memory serves me right you're a pretty killer cook."

Makoto blushed "Not as good as you Mel-chan."

Mel chuckled "Please just call me Mel, and you don't give yourself enough credit Mako-chan." Mel shook her head and put her snake back in its aquarium next to the TV. "Here." Mel handed Makoto a controller and the two sat on the sofa and played DOA2: Hardcore for a few hours.

Makoto caught a glimpse of Mel's clock and sighed heavily. "I didn't realize it was so late gomen but I should go."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I mean I have a spare room if you wanna stay. But if your parents are expecting you home I'm not gonna stop you." Mel smiled softly and turned the game off.  
Makoto watched Mel put the controllers away and blushed deeply as she spoke. "Um well no my parents aren't expecting me home anytime soon. I don't live with them so. Are you sure it's not a problem if I stay here tonight?"

Mel chuckled "It's no problem ang- Mako-chan. I wouldn't have offered if I thought it would be a problem."

Makoto smiled softly. "If you're sure it won't be a problem I'll stay."

"Well I'm sure you won't want to sleep in your school uniform. Come on lets get you something to sleep in shall we."

Makoto blushed but stood up and followed Mel back to her bedroom.

Mel opened the door to her room and turned on the light. She had motocross posters all over her wall. the 4 biggest ones were all of Haruka and her from the 2 world championship races. In the corner above her mirror was a huge poster of the Sailor Senshi. Makoto smiled softly. Mel opened her dresser drawer and looked over at Makoto then back into the drawer then she pulled out a pair flannel pants and handed them to Makoto then opened another drawer and pulled out a wife beater and handed that to Makoto also. "There ya go those should fit ya. What do you say we go relax and watch a movie hmmm?"

Makoto smiled softly "Yea why not. I'm not tired. So what movie you wanna watch?"

The girls walked back into the front room. "There's the movies, you pick one while I go see what I got to munch on ok." Mel smiled and left the room. Makoto shook her head and began to look through the movies. wow they're all American films. Makoto finally picked The Mirror Has Two Faces and set the DVD on the coffee table then sat on the leather sofa and waited for Mel to return.

Mel walked into the room and saw the DVD out on the table and Makoto was no where to be found. Mel shrugged and set the bowl of popcorn down on table and pulled a pack of Marlboro Special Blends out of her back pocket and went and stood on her balcony to smoke. Mel lit her cigarette and sighed "You were so happy before angel what happed? Now your eyes are as sad as mine."

"I lost everyone I once loved." Makoto was now wearing the cloths Mel had given her. She was leaning on the door jam looking at Mel through the screen door.

"I'm sorry I talk to myself alot when I'm out here I didn't realize you were standing there."

"Don't apologize Mel." Makoto said opening the door and joining Mel. Closing it quickly so the cat didn't get out. Makoto leaned against the railing and looked out over at the sky line. "Mind if I bum one of those?"

Mel smiled and handed one to Makoto along with the lighter. "So did that answer your question Mel?"

Mel looked down at her feet then back up at Makoto. "Yea I guess. I didn't expect an answer in the first place. I'm sorry I should never have gone into any of that stuff with you. At least not right away any ways."

"It's ok Mel. There's still a chance I can get one of them back. Well at least I hope I can anyways." Makoto blushed and took another drag from the cig and looked at Mel, who was blushing herself.

After taking the last drag from her cig Mel flicked it over the balcony and looked at Makoto. "You talk like the feelings returned along with the memories. But I know you're only saying that to get my hopes up." Mel turned her back to the railing and looked over at Makoto from time to time while she spoke. "Look Mako-chan I didn't tell you all that because I wanted to be with you. Don't get me wrong I still love you and I probably always will. But I don't want you feeling like 'ok I was with her then I should be with her now' cuz I only want you here with me if that's what you WANT not because you feel you HAVE to be. See what I'm saying is give it time and see if this is really what you want." Mel pulled out her keys and took her spare house key off the ring and handed it to Makoto. "Here take the spare key. That way you can come over whenever and play your keyboard." Mel smiled as Makoto took the key. "I'll tell you what Mako-chan, stay here with me the next 9 days, since it's the weekend and were outta school fer 10 fer that damn fight, and we'll see how things go. How does that sound to you?"

Makoto looked at the key in her hand and smiled softly then looked at Mel. "In a way I honestly meant what I said about that. I do have some feelings for you Mel, but I'm sure they're not as strong as they were but, I dunno Mel I feel different when I'm with you. I feel oh what's the word." Makoto snapped her fingers "Whole. I guess that's the word. I mean I don't feel alone or sad here with you. You know what I'm trying to say at least?"

"Hai, I do Mako-chan."

"10 days huh. That's all I'm aloud to stay?" Makoto hung her head and looked at her feet.

Mel walked over to Makoto and lifted her chin. "You can stay here as long as you want ang- Mako-chan." Mel leaned in and kissed Makoto softly at first, moving her lips in sync with Makoto's response. The kiss gradually got deeper as Makoto surrendered more and more to the feeling that hit her low and worked its way up. Mel wrapped her arms around Makoto holding her tight.

Makoto stepped back slowly and reluctantly broke the kiss. Her face was flushed as she looked at Mel. "I...um...well...um...that was uhhh...well-" Makoto blushed as she stumbled over her words. Images of the past playing in her mind.

Mel smirked slightly then looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry that was a lil much I shouldn't have kissed you." 

Makoto smiled softly. "Nani? Iie it wasn't don't worry about it..." Makoto blushed before saying the last word. "Ai."

"So you still wanna watch a movie or you change your mind?"

Makoto looked up at Mel. "Iie I still wanna watch a movie but I'm starting to second guess my choice." Makoto chuckled slightly.

Mel smiled and chuckled "I see. Drama was a bad choice huh. Honestly I totally FERGOT I had that movie." Mel lit another cig and smiled at Makoto offering her another.

Makoto smiled and took the cig and snuggled up next to Mel on the balcony. The cool night air made Makoto shiver slightly. Mel looked at Makoto and slowly put her arm around Makoto's shoulders and rubbed her arm lightly. "Do you want me to get you my blazer?"

"Iie. I'm fine how I am." Makoto blushed slightly as she rested her head on Mel's shoulder.

Mel smirked. mmmmmmmmm roses. She still wears rose perfume oil Mel sighed inwardly and pulled Makoto closer to her. Taking the last few drags off her cig Mel flicked it over her balcony and looked over at Makoto and smiled. Mel's dark emerald eyes barely reflected the glinting of the moonlight. Makoto turned her head slightly and caught the moonlight in her eyes and Mel nearly fell over. so beautiful... Mel spoke very softly, not realizing she was talking out loud. "I remember when your eyes would catch the moonlight like that. You were so happy then. We...were happy then. Now your eyes are sad. Not as sad as mine, but sad none the less. Gomen nasai I wish I could make your eyes sparkle again like that. But who am I kidding; a knock out like you probably has 20 guys lined up." Mel sighed. "Oh angel I've missed you. But I'll cherish what time we have together now."

"I...I want to stay here with you Mel. You talk like you're leaving or something." Makoto frowned slightly "heh 20 guys yea right. You're the first person to really show any TRUE interest in me. Please say you'll make me happy Mel." Makoto turned in Mel's arms and her green eyes met Mel's and smiled slightly. "Your eyes are beyond sad Mel you have almost dead eyes. They're so dark and empty. Please let me give you back the life your eyes once had."

Mel smiled softly at Makoto and kissed her forehead softly. "I'm not going anywhere angel. Not unless you tell me too." If you'd let me I'd make you happy. Mel smirked slightly. "I've never heard my eyes referred to as dead before. I know they are dark and empty they've been like that since you left to take your place as Sailor Jupiter." Mel traced her finger down along Makoto's jaw line and smiled softly, and spoke jus as softly as she smiled. "You're the only one who can angel." 

close your eyes give me your hand darlin do you feel my heart beating do you understand?  
do you feel the sme?  
or am I only dreaming?  
is this burning an eternal flame? 


	4. Makoto In Love

Chapter 4: Makoto In Love?

Makoto turned her face away from Mel as a small tear ran down her cheek. She wiped her cheek oh her shoulder and looked back at Mel. "Let's go see what movies you got to watch huh."

Mel nodded and the two of them walked back into the apartment. "I take it Mirror has two faces is out huh." Mel chuckled slightly.

Makoto looked at her and shrugged, "Depends what else you got?"

Mel pointed at the large bookcase full of movies. "I have no idea you tell me Mako-chan." Mel smiled and walked into her kitchen.

Makoto smiled and followed Mel into the kitchen. "Oh no you're not running off and leaving me to pick the movie ai."

"Nani?" Mel blinked a few times confused then smiled "Never mind I figured out what you jus said. Guess my mind is some place else." Mel chuckled. "Let me finish up in here then I'll be out."

Makoto looked at Mel concerned. "Um ok I'll wait for you on the sofa." Makoto walked out of the kitchen and sat on the sofa. A few moments later Mel emerged from the kitchen with another huge bowl of popcorn. The two girls looked at the movies and finally decided on Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves.

Mel took the DVD from Makoto and walked over to the entertainment center and put the movie in her digital DVD player then walked over to her 70 inch wall mounted flat screen TV and turned it on. While the TV warmed up Mel searched for the DVD remote. "Ma fa na ble! Where the hell did it go?"

"Where did what go ai?" Makoto asked laughing because she was holding the remote in her hand.

"The damn re- so you have it huh. Just how long were you going to make me look for the damn thing before you told me you had it?"

Makoto smiled evilly. "Oh I dunno. By the way Mel how much did that thing cost ya anyways?"

"Rude aren't we." Mel smiled and chuckled slightly "You wanna know how much the TV was or how much the wireless digital DVD player cost?"

Makoto raised her left eye brow and looked at Mel. "Hmmm how bout both."

"Well the TV was 15, ooo dollars and the DVD player was um...shit it was like 20 thou." Mel rubbed the back of her neck and smiled nervously at Makoto.

Makoto just shook her head and chuckled. "You really are a baka you know that."

"Me no los rapidos I know. Estupido thaz me."

The two girls laughed and after a few minutes of tickling Makoto she finally surrendered the remote to Mel. Mel picked up another remote and hit a button. The large room was soon filled with very loud heavy metal music. Mel quickly hit another button and turned the music off. She shook her head and hit another button and the lights turned off. Mel finally got comfortable. She leaned back against the soft leather cushions and stretched her arms along the back of the sofa and crossed her feet and rested them on the coffee table. Makoto sat down next to her with her legs folded under her. She blushed as she cuddled close to Mel and rested her head on her shoulder. Makoto slowly wrapped her hands around Mel's waist. Through Mel's shirt Makoto could feel the definition of Mel's ab muscles. Mel smiled softly and draped her left arm over Makoto's shoulders.

she still has such strong arms. Makoto nuzzled Mel's neck before kissing it lightly. Makoto then put her head back where it rested on Mel's shoulder and watched the movie.

Mel looked down lovingly at Makoto cuddled up next to her and smiled. Mel blushed at her bodies reactions to having Makoto in her arms. "You feel chilly. Do you want me to go get you a blanket?" 

Makoto looked at Mel and blushed at the flicker of longing in Mel's eyes. "No its ok. I'm fine just how I am." Makoto snuggled closer to Mel. "I just want you to hold me please."

Mel smiled "I can do that." Mel never took her eyes off of Makoto the remainder of the movie.

Makoto felt Mel shift a little on the couch and looked up at her. That action and the fact Mel could feel Makoto's taunt hard nipples through her shirt pushed Mel past her limit. With the song (Everything I do) I do it for you playing on the TV Mel pulled Makoto up to eye level and kissed her deeply. Makoto's eyes went wide as Mel captured her lips then mouth in a hot kiss. Makoto blushed deeply when Mel decided to add to the kiss by using her tongue ring. Makoto at first kissed Mel back then tightened every muscle in her body and pushed Mel away.

Mel blinked a few times and smiled softly before she reached over with her right hand and softly caressed Makoto's cheek then letting her arm rest on the back of the couch. Makoto looked down at the sofa then back up at Mel who still had that look in her eyes. "Gomen nasai Mel I didn't mean to push you away like that I-" Makoto's mind went blank as she saw Mel smirk slightly before reaching over and wrapping her arm around Makoto's slender yet toned waist, and pulling her to her once again.

Mel spoke in a soft husky voice "Don't be sorry princess. If you're uncomfortable doing this say so now and I won't do it again. If not please let me make you happy again." 

Makoto sat there silently for a few moments and looked deep into Mel's eyes almost searching for the answer.

Mel smiled softly. "You won't find the answer in my eyes angel. Look inside yourself for the answer."

Makoto nodded slightly and sighed. "Can you Mel? Can you make me happy?"

Mel looked at Makoto and smiled softly "Look deep inside yourself angel only you know if I can make you happy. But if you let me I will."

Makoto was quiet for a few minutes then smiled softly. She repositioned herself so that she was straddling Mel's waist. Makoto ran her fingers through Mel's thick rainbow hair and smiled. Mel sat forward and wrapped her arms around Makoto's waist and captured her lips and mouth in a deep playful kiss.

Makoto woke up the next morning and looked around. When she went to get up she felt familiar arms grab her and pull her close. "Mmmm where you going angel?"

Makoto smiled. "To the bathroom for a shower if that's ok with you."

Mel chuckled. "Yea sure help yourself." Mel let Makoto go and rolled over.

Makoto smiled warmly as she got out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She kinda chuckled at the theme of Mel's bathroom. The shower curtain was black and had lightning streaking threw it. The towels were black along with the bath mat. Makoto pulled the shower curtain back to reveal a black marble tub slash shower. Makoto shook her head and put the water on. She pulled the shower curtain closed undressed and got in. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she let the warm water wash over her.

Mel laid in her bed with a soft smile on her face that soon faded when a small black cat jumped up on her chest. In a sleepy annoyed tone Mel spoke to the cat. "What do you want Dortia?"

The cat sounding just as annoyed answered her. "Why in the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell her all that."

"Come off it cat you know damn well why I did that."

The cat stood up and walked up to Mel's face so her nose was touching Mel's. "You better hope all this doesn't blow up in your face Melanie." The cat then jumped off the bed and walked out of the room.

Mel sighed and rolled over on her stomach. "Grouchy cat." Mel let her right arm hang off the bed.

Makoto turned the water off and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. Makoto giggled. "Guess I gotta go raid Mel's closet fer cloths." Makoto walked out of the bathroom and into Mel's bedroom and shook her head. "Now doesn't this look familiar?"

Mel smiled "Yea but you were in a gi last time not my bath towel. Let me guess you need cloths."

"Yup if I may borrow sum."

Mel rolled over and sat up. "Well my pants, shirt, socks and boxers will fit ya but gomen princess but my bra's won't." Mel chuckled at the glare she received from Makoto. Mel got out of bed. She was still wearing her school uniform slacks, and her sports bra. Makoto noticed the sun like symbol around Mel's navel with 'warrior' written above it, and the large hunter green dragon that covered her back. Through the dragon tattoo Makoto saw a scar that ran diagonal across the length of Mel's back. She even still had the 'x' scar across her ads.

"You haven't changed one bit you know that. You still look exactly the same. Right down to the scar over your left eye. All that's missing is your cockney accent."

Mel flexed all her muscles as she stretched then she cracked her neck before walking to her closet. "Gee thanks you make it sound like a bad thing. But you still look the same as you did on Jupiter so. I'm warning you I like my cloths a little baggy." She handed Makoto a pair of faded blue Levis loose fit jeans, a baggy black T-shirt that had Godsmack written across it with their symbol below it. She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of half silver half black silk boxer and a pair of sock and set them all on her bed. "There ya go princess. My turn for the shower." Mel grabbed a pair a loose fitting black leather pants and a silk shirt with Dante from Devil May Cry on it. She walked to her dresser and grabbed a pair of navy blue silk boxers and her white kickboxing sports bra. She then went to the bathroom and closed the door. After about 15 minutes Makoto heard the water shut off. A few minutes later Mel walked into her room fully dressed except she left her shirt undone. "So angel what do you wanna do today?"

"Hmmm I dunno lets go hang out at the arcade. I know the guy there he'll give us free drinks." Makoto smiled and winked at Mel

"The game arcade huh. Alright if you want to. It's been awhile since I've been to an arcade this should be interesting. But I'll have you know it's my treat. We'll even have lunch while we're out ok."

Makoto's emerald eyes sparkled "Ok sounds like a plan to me Mel."

Mel smiled as she buttoned up her shirt leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned her and Makoto walked out of the bedroom. Mel smiled as she stepped around and over her dog, who decided to sprawl out in the middle of the hallway. By the time they got to the parking garage it was well after 1pm. Mel looked at Makoto and winked "So which car you wanna take?"

"W-w-which car?"

"Yea I got a totally supped up 1963 split window stingray, a '69 stingray, a '67 Shelby Cobra and a jeep wrangler. Plus 3 different motorcycles so what's your pleasure?"

Makoto looked at Mel with her right eyebrow raised. "It's a nice day lets take one of your bikes."

Mel smiled. "Ok let's go." Mel walked over to a black Yamaha sports bike and handed Makoto the spare helmet before getting on the bike. After Makoto was on Mel felt her arms wrap loosely around her waist. "Gotta hold on tighter than that angel." After Mel felt Makoto's grip tighten she started the bike and pulled it up into a wheelie and pleaded out of the parking garage.

Mel parked next to a yellow convertible '69 Stingray. As Makoto got off the bike her smile grew. Mel looked at the car. Mel put the helmets in her saddle bags and the two girls walked into the arcade. Makoto smiled and ran up behind a tall blonde and jumped on her back childishly. "Hey Haruka-san."

The blonde smiled and looked at Makoto over her shoulder. "Hey Mako-chan."

"And what has you in such a childish mood today Mako-chan?" A teal haired girl asked wrapping her arms around her lovers arm.

Makoto let go of Haruka and smiled. "Nuttin, I jus got the best nights sleep ever last night that's all." Makoto chuckled slightly. "Oh yea duh how rude of me." Makoto ran back to the door and grabbed a very confused Mel by the arm and drug her up to where her two friends were standing. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san this is Mel. Mel these are my friends Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru. Haruka-san-"

"Is one of the best motocross racers in the Tokyo circuit. I lost to her in Madrid last year."

Haruka looked at Mel and raised her left eyebrow. "You raced against me in Madrid?"

Mel smiled "Yup had you a few times too. If I hadn't landed wrong on the last jump I would have won."

The light bulb above Haruka's head finally lit up as she realized who was standing there. "Melanie Chase you little punk." Haruka chuckled. "You better not be corrupting poor Mako-chan. She's too sweet and innocent to hang with the likes of you, you know." Haruka smiled.

"Yea, yea I know, I know. I promise I won't corrupt her too much." Mel smiled at Haruka and winked at Makoto and Michiru.

Makoto shook her head. "You're such a damn flirt you know that Mel."

"Don't I know it." Mel's smile got bigger as she saw Makoto blush.

Michiru looked at Mel and smiled softly. "It's nice to see you again Mel-chan. Would you guys care to join us for lunch?"

"Um ok sure but I got whatever Mako-chan and I order ok."

Haruka nodded and the four girls walked over to a table and sat down.

After they ate the girls sat and talked Mel and Haruka talked about the World Championship Race in Madrid. While Makoto and Michiru asked random questions.

FLASHBACK

It was a warm spring morning in Madrid and the stands were already packed. The racers were in their pits making all the final modifications and adjustments on their bikes. Mel leaned up against her bike and sipped her bottle of water. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she looked up at the sky. Her daydream was cut short by a tap on her shoulder. She jumped slightly as she turned around. Another racer stood before her. Their slate blue eyes matched their race suit. Their short wheat colored hair blew slightly in the wind. They stood about 5'10, and from what Mel could see was quite toned. "Can I um help you?" Mel asked a little confused. The whole year she'd been racing no other racer had approached her in the pit.

The other racer chuckled. "I had to come over and meet the only other girl in the Tokyo circuit. And anyone who can make it this far her first year racing is worth knowing."

Mel blinked a few times then smiled softly. "The names Melanie Chase. But please call me Mel."

"Nice to meet you Mel-chan. The names Ten'ou Haruka."

"Please just Mel. I grew up in Liverpool, England and New York. I'm not used to the whole 'chan' 'san' 'soma' thing." Mel chuckled

"Wow England and America. Tokyo must be a big change for you."

"Yea it iz kinda. I only moved out here cuz well I lived a block away from ground zero. I jus need a change I guess. Have a really rich uncle out there. Gave me a few cars a few bikes a loft and a shit load of money I'll never spend. And the kicker is he wants nuttin to do with me."

Haruka frowned she knew all to well how it felt to not be accepted by family. "What about your mother and father? Don't they miss you?"

"Wouldn't know. They've been 6ft. under since I was 2. So you can see what I focused all my attention on."

Haruka kicked herself for asking. "I'm sorry to hear that. Best of luck out there today." Haruka turned and stared to walk away. Then stopped and turned around. "I'm sure one day you'll find whatever or whoever it is you're looking for. Don't give up on that." Haruka walked back to her bike and rode back to her pit.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

The starting gun shot rang through the calm mid day air and the racers were off. The clear sky around the track slowly became dusty as the race went on. Haruka and Mel were first and second the whole race. When they took the final jump Mel's bike skidded slightly and slowed her down just enough to follow Haruka across the finish line. After the trophy ceremony Mel went back to her pit and loaded her dirt bike into the bed of her truck then sat in the chair on the far side of the pit while the rest of her pit crew loaded the equipment into the truck. Mel focused on the rock that lay at her feet. After starring at it for about 10 minutes she growled and stood up kicking the rock as hard as she could.

Haruka's eye's widened slightly as she watched Mel kick the rock. Mel then sighed heavily and sat back down in the chair and hung her head. Haruka walked up and put a hand on Mel's shoulder. "Are you ok Mel-chan?"

Mel looked up and saw Haruka standing there with a younger, teal haired girl hanging from her arm. Mel sighed heavily. "Yea I'm fine. I just need to get to a gym and pound a heavy bag for a while."

"Your coming to the big celebration aren't you?" the teal haired girl asked softly

"Naw I don't do celebrations. Besides 2nd place has no business there anyways. Have fun though you guys." Mel stood up to leave when Haruka put a hand angrily on Mel's shoulder and spun her around. Her annoyed glare was met by Mel's. Her deep emerald eyes burned into Haruka's slate blue eyes. "What." Was all Mel said.

"There's only one thing in this world I hate more then dresses and that's people like you"  
"Then why the fuck you still have your hand on my shoulder."

"Because, you shouldn't be beating yourself up for losing the race. Big fuckin deal you came in 2nd place. Most first year racers would kill to be in your place. You should be happy you made it this far and came in 2nd place." Haruka's hard look softened when she saw Mel's eyes glass over with held back tears. "Look Mel-chan why don't you come with Michiru and me to the party. Afterwards we'll finish up the talk we started earlier."

Mel swallowed down her emotions and shook her head. "I'm sorry Ten'ou-san but I'll jus make you look bad. I'm going to the gym to beat a heavy bag then back to my hotel room to pack." Mel rubbed her neck. "Hold on to her Ten'ou-san. Never let her go or you'll regret it the rest of your life." Mel felt a small tear run down her cheek and turned away from Haruka. She took her race shirt off and removed the padding. Haruka's eyes went wide when she saw the scars all over Mel's back. Mel threw the pads on the ground and put her shirt back on. As she walked away she threw her pads in the truck. She told her manager where she was going and left the track.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

After 3 hours of intense working out Mel went to the locker room and showered then dressed and left. When she got back to her hotel room there was a note stuck to her door. Mel took it off door and walked in. She sat on the bed and read the note. It was from Haruka telling her to meet her in the center of town at midnight. Mel looked at her clock and it said 7:45pm. Mel sighed heavily and flopped over on the bed. No sooner did she get comfortable but there came a soft knock on her door. Mel groaned annoyed and stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it her deep emerald eyes met soft teal ones. "Michiru-san?" Mel asked confused.

"Hai, may I come in I need to talk to you."

Mel stood to the side and allowed Michiru to walk in. "Please excuse the mess I was in the middle of packing."

Michiru walked in and sat in one of the chairs at the small table. She spoke in a soft comforting tone. "What you said to Haruka at the track today. About never letting me go. You spoke as if you had someone you cared deeply for at one time. Why did you let her go?"

"I didn't!" Mel shot back but her look fell as she looked at Michiru. "Gomen nasai I didn't mean to yell. I didn't let her go...she...she had to go." Mel choked back her tears. "I went and saw her the other day and she acted like she didn't remember me. So I wished her well and left."

Michiru looked at Mel and frowned. "I'm sorry that's not what I came here to talk to you about. When you took your pads off your back was covered in scars. You look like you've been threw hell and back again."

"Maybe I was." Mel looked at Michiru with a face void of emotion. "Was there something other than my past you wanted to talk to me about?"

Michiru looked at Mel shyly "I just wanted to know more about you that's all. You will be meeting us at midnight right?" Mel nodded "Good meet us by the fountain."

"Yea ok whatever. Why do you guys wanna meet me at midnight anyways? Why couldn't Haruka-san come here like you did?"

Michiru stood up and walked towards the door. "Just meet us there alright."

END FLASHBACK 


	5. Minako Spills The Beans

Chapter 5: Minako Spills The Beans

Makoto looked at Mel and smiled softly as her communicator went off. "Um I'll be right back guys." Makoto walked outside and answered her communicator. When she opened it she saw Rei's face appear. "What is it Rei? A new enemy or summin?"

"No Mako-chan I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. You weren't home and you didn't answer your cell phone. Where are you?"

Makoto smiled. "I'm at the arcade with Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Mel."

"Oh ok we'll be there in a few. Wait Mel? Who's he? A new crush?" Makoto blushed "Oh that's so great you finally found someone."

"Uh Rei Mel is-" Rei broke the connection to Makoto. Makoto sighed. "a girl." Makoto walked back into the arcade. Mel stood up so Makoto could sit down. "Well the girls are on their way."

Mel smiled softly and tucked her rainbow hair up under her backwards Yankees cap. Mel quietly drank her soda while Makoto talked to Haruka and Michiru. After about 20 minutes the other Senshi walked in. Mel got out of the booth so Makoto could say hi to her friends. Mel smiled softly as Makoto reintroduced her to Usagi and Minako. When she was introduced to Ami and Rei is when the round 1 of 20 questions started. Finally after about the 5th question straight Mel stood up from the chair she was in and looked very annoyed. She took a deep breath and set her hat on the table and let her thick rainbow hair fall. She then walked away from the group of girls. Usagi went to stand up but Makoto put her had on Usagi's shoulder and shook her head. "I'll go talk to her you guys stay here."

"I'll go with you Mako-chan, it's my fault she's mad. I owe her a major apology."

"Whatever Rei-chan."

The two girls walked outside and saw Mel leaning against her bike smoking a cig. Rei looked at her and blushed slightly. "M-Mel-chan I'm sorry. Mako-chan made it sound like she was with her latest crush and-" Rei bowed "Gomen nasai, I acted very immature."

Mel looked at Rei and walked over so she was in front of the bowing girl. Mel cupped Rei's chin in her right hand and raised the younger girls face to hers. "Don't apologize I'm jus not a 20 questions person." Mel released Rei and walked back over and leaned against her bike. "Truthfully I'm not a crowd person either, so jus ignore my shitty attitude. I mean don't get me wrong I'm not closterfobic I just don't like crowds of people." Mel finished up her cig and dropped it at her feet and snuffed it out. "Shall we go back in?"

Makoto and Rei nodded and Mel opened the door for the two girls then walked in behind them. She chuckled slightly and shook her head. Ami was keeping Usagi in the booth with Minako's help.

"Mel-chan I'm sorry if I made you mad asking questions." Usagi's deep blue eyes quivered. She looked like she would cry if Mel didn't accept her apology.

Mel nodded to Usagi. "Its ok odongo don't worry about it."

Minako saw the look on Makoto's face and looked at her confused. "Hey Mako-chan you alright? You look different."

Makoto raised her right eyebrow and looked at Minako. "Nani Mina-chan?"

"You look I don't know different. And hey where were you last night? I went to your place and you never showed. I finally went home at midnight."

Makoto blushed heavily. "You waited at my place all that time Mina-chan? Gomen nasai I went to see a soccer game with Mel, then back to her place for dinner. By the time we finished with everything it was well after 2am so I staid at Mel's."

Minako glared at her friend. "I happen to know there was no soccer game yesterday anywhere in Japan. Care to try the truth this time Mako-chan?"

Makoto blushed and stuttered a bit as she spoke. "W-w-well a-after school I spent the day at Mel's. We jammed some in her studio, I looked at her sketch book, we had dinner, played video games, well just one game but we played fer a few hours, then we watched a movie. But I did stay the night at Mel's."

"Yea she did but I slept on my couch while she got my room. Shit I'm such a bachelor the blankets are still all over cuz I didn't pick um up." Mel chuckled.

"You have a studio Mel?"

"Hai Rei-chan I do."

"Could I possibly use it to record my demo tape?"

"Yea sure. You guys wanna head up to my place then?"

"Sure where is it?"

"Corner of Tankaishi and Main. I'll wait out front for ya guys ok. Did you guys walk or drive here?"

"We all drove except Usagi she walked."

"I'll give her a ride Mel. We'll see you at your place." Haruka smiled and looked at Usagi "You ready odongo?"

The young blonde nodded and all the girls walked out of the arcade. The others watched Makoto wrap he arms around Mel as Mel pulled her bike up into a wheelie waving over her shoulder to the others then she peeled off towards her loft.

Slowly everyone arrived at Mel's building. Mel led them to her private parking garage and after they all parked they got in the elevator and went up to Mel's loft. The girls all gasped as they looked around. Mel grabbed her boa off the floor draping it around her neck wrapping its tail around her left wrist. Minako saw the snake and ran behind Makoto and stood on her tip toes and looked over the taller girls shoulder. "I-is that snake real Mel?"

"Damn straight he is. What's wrong with Bahamut? If you're afraid of him Minako-chan I'll put him back in his aquarium. How he gets out I'll never know. Make yourselves at home, the studio is jus off to your right Rei-chan." Mel disappeared into her front room and put the large snake back and secured the lid after dropping in his dinner.

Minako followed Mel into the room. When she got there she saw Mel folding blankets listing to soft music. The song Fade Into You was playing and Minako saw a small tear run down Mel's cheek. "Mel-chan are you ok? I mean I know we don't know each other well but we're friend ne?"

Mel looked at the young blonde her sky blue eyes shown with her concern. "Yea Mina-chan I'm ok." Mel wiped the tear from her cheek as the song Lady began to play. Mel frowned and picked up her CD remote and changed the song. She left the music at the same volume and sighed heavily. As more slow songs played in the background Mel looked back at Minako and smiled softly. "Are we friends Mina-chan?"

Minako walked over to Mel and smiled. "Yes you baka we are. So what's the matter?"

Mel looked at Minako and smiled softly. "Nuttin's wrong jus the music. Sappy love songs make me lonely but I'm a sucker for um." Mel chuckled nervously as she tried to read the expression on Minako's face.

Minako looked at Mel and smirked. "I know exactly what's wrong with you."

Mel's eye's got wide "Y-you do?"

"Yup. You have a MAJOR crush ok Mako-chan."

Mel blinked a few times how did she know "w-what makes you so sure I have a crush on her."

Minako took the remote from Mel's hand and turned the song up. Just as Makoto walked in. The song Crush by Mandy Moore was playing. Mel blushed heavily as she saw Makoto standing in the door way. "Mina-chan knock it off will ya yeesh." Mel snagged her remote back and quickly turned off the CD.

"Hey I like that song." Makoto chuckled causing Minako to turn as red as Mel. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' in Mel's direction then turned to face her friend.

"I'll have you know it's not very nice to scare the living daylights out of me like that Mako-chan. But your right it is a good song."

Mel shook off her feelings and smiled weakly at Makoto then went back to cleaning up the blankets.

Minako grabbed Makoto's arm and drug her from the room. "Hey Mako-chan who are you going to the Renaissances Fair slash masquerade ball with?"

Makoto blinked a few times and looked at Minako. "Um no one I wasn't planning on going."

"Come on Mako-chan it's a theme ball. Ask Mel to go with you."

"M-Mina-chan I just can't ask her to go to the ball with me. What makes you think either of us swing that way any ways."

"Come off it Mako-chan I seen the way you two look at each other. I'm Sailor Venus remember. Besides I've known you long enough to know when your crushin' so just ask her or I'll ask her for you."

Makoto's eyes got wide as she blushed heavily. "Mina you wouldn't dare."

Minako got a sly smile on her face. "Watch me." Minako left a stunned and speechless Makoto in the kitchen and walked back out by Mel. Making sure she spoke loud enough for Makoto to hear her. "Hey Mel-chan." Mel looked up at Minako. "Makoto is majorly shy. And being new I doubt you know about the masquerade ball at the campus tomorrow. The theme is medieval times. Well anyways Makoto is majorly shy and is crushin' big on you and she wants to know if you'll go with her."

Mel chuckled. "Shy huh. Well tomorrow is what." Mel looked at her December calendar. Her eyes got wide for a second. "It's the 5th. Hmmm well if she honestly wants me to go with her I will."

Minako giggled. "She'll be so happy you said yes. We were worried about her. Poor girl has been single so long."

"Hey slow down there Mina-chan. Am I going to a dance with her or am I marring her."

"Gomen, gomen I guess I got a lil carried away. I'll go tell Mako-chan the good news." Minako went back into the kitchen and saw Makoto standing there with a look of total shock and embarrassment on her face. "She said she would take you. Happy Birthday Mako-chan."

Makoto blushed as she remembered the last birthday she spent with Mel. "Well now I have to go buy a costume. Thanks alot Mina-chan."

Minako got a pouty look on her face. "I only want to see you happy Mako-chan. I've been worried about you. I know it's been hell on you seeing us all with someone. And if Mel will make you happy then don't worry about what everyone else will think embrace that happiness. Mako-chan you're my best friend ok I will always be here for you. You know damn well I'd never judge you, and neither would Usagi."

Makoto smiled at her friend "Thanks Mina-chan. What do you say we talk Mel and the others into going to the mall? I'm sure I'm not the only one who needs a dress for tomorrow."

"Hai lets. You work on Mel I'll work on the others."

Makoto nodded and the two girls set out on their mission.


	6. The Mall

Chapter 6: The Mall

The girls roamed the mall for hours before they all found the perfect dress to wear. Makoto argued with Mel at the store about who would pay for her dress. While Makoto was insisting that Mel let her pay Mel handed the clerk her credit card and was signing the receipt by the time Makoto realized Mel had already paid for it. "You didn't have to do that Mel. I have the money to pay for it you know."

Mel smirked and spoke in her heavy cockney accent. "Oi I know princess, but I owed ya a birthday gift. Tomorrow is your birthday right?"

Makoto smiled softly. I've missed that accent so much. "Yea but what you did was just horrible and rude you know that."

Mel chuckled. "Oi I'm 'orribe n rude 'uh? Guess something's never change 'uh princess."

Makoto laughed. "Shhh stop with the accent and the princess stuff. The others will think summin's up."

Mel smiled and masked her accent with a spell again. "Oh hey I gotta stop in here and get summin I'll meet you guys at the food court k." The other's nodded and Mel watched them walk off. "Oh princess I wish we could just pick things up where they left off. But I'll give you all the time you need." Mel sighed heavily as she turned and walked into the sword shop and looked around.

Makoto snuck back to the store and walked up behind Mel and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly. "Get that one." Makoto pointed to a 26" sword that had a pentacle at the top of a gem encrusted handle. "It reminds me of the one you laid at my feet the night you arrived."

Mel smiled. "It does huh. Well ok if that's the one you want me to get I'll get it." Mel told the guy which sword she wanted and he sharpened it and put it into a sheath. Mel paid him for it and the two girls headed towards the food court.

Usagi smiled as she saw her two friends come into view. "Mako-chan, Mel-chan what took you guys so long?"

"I couldn't make up my mind which sword I wanted." Mel chuckled

"Cool so where are we eating?"

"I don't care there's 15 different places to eat pick one?" Makoto smiled at Usagi as she watched her blush.

"Well I spent all my money on my dress." Usagi started to whimper softly.

"Its ok odongo I gotcha covered." Mel winked at Usagi

"Your so cool Mel-chan thank you so much. I'll pay you back I promise."

"Don't worry about it. So where do want to eat?"

After Mel bought Usagi's, Makoto's and her food they went and sat with the others. After they ate they all went their separate ways. Mel looked at Makoto and smiled. "So where to angel?"

"Um how bout my place. My fish are probably pissed at me by now."

The two girls got in Mel's '67 Shelby Cobra and Mel drove Makoto home.

"Here we are."

"Wanna come up for drink or summin?"

Mel smiled and turned the car off and her and Makoto walked up to Makoto's apartment.

After a few hours Mel sighed heavily. "I better get going the natives are probably restless its past their feeding time."

Makoto walked Mel to the door. "Hey what time am I picking you up tomorrow? According to Mina-chan it's an all day thing."

"Get me about noon ok the doors don't open till 11 so."

Mel smiled. "See ya then princess." When Mel turned to leave Makoto grabbed her and pulled her close and captured Mel's mouth in a deep kiss. Mel returned the kiss happily and when the kiss finished Mel caressed Makoto's cheek softly and kissed her gently one last time before leaving.

Mel woke up about 9:30 the next morning and jumped in the shower. She walked into her room about 45minutes later in just emerald green silk boxers and a white sports bra. She opened the closet and grabbed the hanger in the very back of her closet. She took the black hooded cape off the hanger revealing a pair of black leather pants and a sleeveless white cotton shirt that laced up in the chest. Mel quickly got her pants on and walked back over to the closet and grabbed her pair of black swashbuckler type boots. She quickly put them on and then quickly put her shirt on. Loosely tying the strings on the chests. Mel put her sword on and it rested on her right hip. Lastly Mel put her cape on fasting it closed. Her pentacle necklace hung just below the clasp of her cape. Mel sighed and took one last look at herself in the mirror. Mel closed her eyes and touched the scar on her left eye and sighed "It's now or never Mel" she told herself quietly. She grabbed a dry cleaners bag and walked out of her loft.

Mel got in her black jeep wrangler and headed over to Makoto's. When she got there she grabbed the bag and walked up to Makoto's apartment. Mel took a deep breath and knocked softly on Makoto's door. When Makoto opened the door Mel almost dropped the bag she was holding. Makoto was standing there in a satin around the neck ankle length dress slit up to her waist on the sides. The color matched Makoto's eyes. There was a diamond cut in the center of the chest directly above and between Makoto's breasts. Makoto had her hair up in its trademark ponytail, and curled the tassels that fell in front of her ears. Makoto smiled "Take a picture it'll last longer."

"G-gomen Mako-chan its jus your dress. I-it's the exact one you wore on your 17th birthday. Well of course that was on Jupiter but still. There's only one thing missing though."

Makoto smiled and spoke in a sultry tone. "Oh really? Well why don't you come in here and show me."

Mel smiled and followed Makoto into the apartment closing the door behind her. Makoto walked over to her couch and put knee high combat style boots on that matched the color of her dress. Mel sat down next to Makoto and smiled. "Turn your back towards me."

Makoto blushed slightly but did as she was told. Mel removed her necklace and put it on Makoto. The pent hung perfectly in the center of the diamond. "There now it's exactly how it was that night. Well minus my sword. Oh hey before I forget. Stand up and face me." Makoto blushed again but did as she was told. Mel smiled at the slight blush on Makoto's cheeks and then opened the dry cleaners bag and removed a hunter green hooded cape. Mel smiled and dropped her spell and spoke in her cockney accent. "'appy Birthday angel." Mel draped the cloak over Makoto's shoulders and clasped it. After fixing the hood the two girls left. 


	7. Makoto's Loyal Knight

Chapter 7: Makoto's Loyal Knight

Upon arriving they were met by the other. Usagi looked at her two friends and smiled. "I like the whole prince and princess thing you guys have going on. Hey speaking of princes where did Mamo-chan go?" Usagi looked around for her prince as the others laughed.

Mel shook her head and looked at Usagi. "Oi, Oi tone it down odongo I'm sure 'e's 'ere somewhere. And besides I'm far from royalty. Is more like the princess and 'er knight."

"That's a wicked cool accent Mel-chan where did you pick that up? You almost sound like a Spice Girl." Minako smiled and went off into a giggle fit.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Mina-chan I grew up in Liverpool, England. It's my natural accent. I learned to mask it with magick. Oi it's not that funny." Mel blushed when she saw the others holding back giggles of there own. "Oi you guys even got Ami-chan giggling."

"It's ok Mel I think it's cute and besides it fits in with the whole Renaissance thing." Makoto winked at Mel then turned her attention back to her friends. "You guys can stop laughing at her now." Makoto's voice was serious as she glared at her friends.

As the day went on the girls were relieved they would get a day off from the recent yoma attacks. While the girls were watching Mel compete in one of the jousting events they heard a blood curtailing scream that didn't belong in the event. Mel watched as the Senshi slipped outta sight and after about 20 seconds she saw the Sailor Senshi run towards the scream. Mel growled and rode the horse she was on towards the direction the Senshi ran in. When she got there she saw what looked like a griffin. Jupiter threw her supreme thunder at it only to have the yoma reflect the attack back at her double strength. Mel dismounted from the horse she was on and ran towards the battle drawing her sword as she ran. She slid in the dirt and stood in front of the Sailor Senshi. When the dust settled Mel's once rainbow hair was snow white, her deep emerald eyes were now a blood red, and her cape concealed folded dragon like wings. Sailor Moon gasped when she saw Mel. "Please let us handle this. We don't want you or anyone else getting hurt."

In a gruff voice she spoke. "You need all the help you can get Sailor Moon." At that she threw off her cape and spread her black wings.

"W-who are you?" Sailor Mars asked stunned.

"A friend." Was all she said before running at the beast. Reyu jumped into the air mid charge. The beast swiped at her in mid air. Reyu dodged his claws and cut it across the face as she landed behind it. Confused the beast charged the Senshi. "Shimata!" Reyu ran as fast as she could towards the others. Try as she did she still got there too late. Jupiter and Venus lie at Sailor Moons feet. Reyu's eyes glowed red and so did the blade of sword. With a mighty cry she rushed the beast again. This time getting cut across her abdomen. The attack didn't slow the demon down. She raised her sword and drove it deep into the monsters chest. The beast screamed out in pain as it fell to the ground dead. Reyu landed at Sailor Moons feet. "Are they alright?" Reyu looked at Sailor Jupiter and Venus then at Mercury.

Sailor Mercury looked at Reyu. "Yes they are no thanks to you."

Angry Reyu shot back. "No thanks to me? I tried to distract that thing so you guys could attack or leave. Consider yourself lucky Jupiter's princess fights on your side."

Jupiter and Venus moaned as they sat up. Jupiter's eyes went wide as she saw who was standing there. "R-Reyu? What are you doing here?"

Reyu looked at Jupiter and smiled. "I told you princess, my sword was yours. Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I don't keep my word."

Jupiter blinked a few times then smiled. "It's nice to know you're on our side."

"As long as you still breathe I will fight along side of you and your allies." At that Reyu picked up her cape and remounted the horse and rode off. After she was sure she was out of sight she transformed back into Mel.

The Senshi looked for a safe place and detransformed. They walked back to where they had left Mel but didn't see her. Minako looked at the others confused. When she looked around she noticed Makoto was missing too. "Where are Mel and Mako-chan?"

"Right 'ere."

The group of girls turned around to see Mel still on the black stallion she was on and Makoto was sitting side saddle in front of her. Makoto's cheeks were clearly beet red.

Minako went off in a fit of giggles. "The valiant knight saves the princess and they ride off upon the knight's dark steed."

Mel reared the horse onto its back feet as it whinnied and then looked at Minako and winked. "Wha's the matter Mina-chan jealous?"

Makoto elbowed Mel in the ribs to show she wasn't laughing even if everyone else was. Minako looked up at Mel with a pouty face. "No I'm not. I have a prince who rides upon a gallant white steed." Minako wrapped her arms around the guy standing next to her.

Rei shook her head and smiled up at Yuichiro. "Its about time we headed towards the campus don't you think? It's..." Rei looked at the clock tower and sighed. "Its a little after 6 the dance starts at 6:30." Minako took Makoto's hand and helped her demount the horse. After Mel was off the horse the owner came and took his horse back to the carrel.

The girls walked into the gym and sat down at a table. When ever a slow song came on everyone but Makoto and Mel got up to dance. "Are ya ok princess?"

Makoto smiled at Mel and sighed. "Yea Mel I'm fine. I just don't do dances." Mel nodded. When the next song started Mel smiled.

Mel grabbed Makoto's hands and pulled her to the dance floor. Makoto put her arms around Mel's neck as Mel wrapped her arms around Makoto toned slender waist pulling her close. Their eyes met and they never broke the stare. As two danced one by one the other couples watched them, as they danced Mel sang the lyrics softly to Makoto.

No more talk of darkness Forget these wide-eyed fears I'm here Nothing can harm you My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom Let daylight dry your tears I'm here With you, beside you To guard you and to guide you

Say you love me every weakening moment Turn my head with talk to summertime Say you need me with you now and always Promise me that all you say is true That's all I ask of you

Let me be your shelter Let me be your light You're safe No one will find you Your fears are far behind you

All I want is freedom A world with no more night And you Always beside me To hold me and to hide me

Then say you'll share with me one love, One lifetime Let me lead you from your solitude Say you want me And you need me Beside you Anywhere you go, let me go too That's all I ask of you

Say you'll share with me one love One lifetime Say the word and I will follow you Share each day with me, Each night, each morning Say you love me You know I do Love me, that's all I ask you Love me, that's all I ask of you

After the dance Mel kissed Makoto deeply. After the kiss finished Makoto took a step back not breaking the embrace and smiled. Minako released her date and ran up to her friends and hugged them tight. "You guys make such a cute couple. I knew there was more between you two then friendship."

Makoto looked at Minako and smiled. "You really are something else Minako you really are."

Mel released her hold on Makoto and ran her hand threw her own hair and smiled nervously. Minako looked at Mel and raised her right eyebrow. "Mel-chan what happened to you?"

"Wha do ya mean Mina-chan?"

"There's blood on your shirt."

Mel looked down at her shirt. damn the yoma did get me. "I uh um musta pulled the stitches on my stomach in that jousting match." Mel shrugged her shoulders and looked at the young blonde.

"Whatever Mel-chan. Are you ok though? I mean you won't like die if you don't get restiched like now will you."

Mel chuckled. "No I won't die Mina-chan. I'm fine 'onest."

As the night went on the D.J. decided to have a karaoke contest. There were two categories you had to sing in solo and duet. Makoto signed up for her solo song and told Mel to pick the duet.

It was finally Makoto's turn to sing her solo song. She took a deep breath and as the music started Makoto sang in a low sultry voice at first. Hitting the high notes as well as the low ones. Never taking her eyes off of Mel.

I am thinking of you In my sleepless solitude tonight If it's wrong to love you Then my heart just won't let me right Cause I've drowned in you And I won't pull through Without you by my side

I'd give my all to have Just one more night with you I'd risk my life to feel Your body next to mine

Cause I can't go on Living in the memory of our song I'd give my all for your love tonight

Baby can you feel me Imagining I'm looking in your eyes I can see you clearly Vividly emblazoned in my mind And yet you're so far Like a distant star I'm wishing on tonight

I'd give my all to have Just one more night with you I'd risk my life to feel Your body next to mine Cause I can't go on Living in the memory of our song I'd give my all for your love tonight

I'd give my all to have Just one more night with you I'd risk my life to feel Your body next to mine Cause I can't go on Living in the memory of our song I'd give my all for your love tonight Give my all for your love Tonight 

After the solo singers were done they began the duets. Makoto and Mel were the last couple to sing. Mel smiled at Makoto as she took the first verse.

MEL: Do you still remember, how we used to be Feeling together, believe in whatever My love has said to me MAKOTO: Both of us were dreamers Young love in the sun Felt like my savior, my spirit I gave ya We'd only just begun

BOTH: Hasta mañana, Always be mine Viva forever, I'll be waiting Everlasting, like the sun Live forever, for the moment Ever searching, for the one

MAKOTO: Yes I still remember, every whispered word The touch of your skin, giving life from within like a love song that I'd heard

MEL: Slipping through our fingers, like the Sands of time Promises made, every memory saved Has reflections in my mind

BOTH: Hasta mañana, Always be mine Viva forever, I'll be waiting (MEL: I'll be waiting)

Everlasting like the sun Live forever, for the moment (MEL: for the moment)  
Ever searching for the one

MEL: Back where I belong now, was it just a dream Feelings untold they will never be sold And the secret's safe with me

MAKOTO: Hasta mañana, Always be mine Viva forever, I'll be waiting (MEL: I'll be waiting...) Everlasting like the sun Live forever, for the moment (MEL: for the moment...) Ever searching for the one

After the winners were announced the girls all went home with their dates.


	8. Bad Mel!

Chapter 8: Bad Mel!

Makoto decided to go home with Mel that night. When they got to Mel's loft Makoto spun around and faced Mel. "I know damn well you didn't pull any stitches. Unlike the others I KNOW you're Reyu. So let's get those wounds cleaned up."

Mel hung her head. "Ya think I liked lying to them? I knew ya knew who I was the second ya said my name. I don't care if ya or any of the other girls know who I am. We're all fightin' on the same team right?"

Makoto looked at Mel and smiled warmly. "As much as I've missed that accent I like your soft New York accent better ai. But your right we're all fighting on the same team. Now get you ass in the bedroom and take your shirt off."

Mel smiled softly and masked her accent once again. "Hai, okasa."

Makoto kicked Mel in the butt as she walked past her. "Smart ass"  
"Hai, I am. You of all people should know that."

Makoto shook her head and smiled as she gathered what she needed to dress Mel's wounds. Makoto washed and dressed the 4 gashes from the beast's claws. "There now take it easy with the fighting ok Mel." Makoto stood up and brushed Mel's bangs from her eyes. "You know you still look damn sexy in your knight uniform."

Mel chuckled as she put her shirt back on. "I do huh? Well princess your way sexier than I. Care to join me for a smoke?"

Makoto smiled "Sure, why not."

The two girls walked out to Mel's balcony. Mel's German shepherd was right behind them. Makoto snuggled up next to Mel and as they smoked they watched the snow fall. Just as Mel leaned in to kiss Makoto there was a knock on her door. Mel growled in annoyance as her, Makoto and her dog all walked in. Mel walked to the door and answered it.

When she opened the door Haruka and Michiru were standing there. Mel swallowed hard and took a step back when she saw the look on their faces. Makoto walked over and stood next to Mel. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san what are you doing here?"

Haruka angrily grabbed Makoto's arm and pulled her out the door. "I don't know who you really are, but you're NOT the same girl I met in Spain. You stay away from Mako-chan. You come near her again and I'll kill you."

Makoto broke away from Haruka and glared at her. "What in the fuck is the matter with you Ten'ou-san?"

Haruka looked at Makoto somewhat stunned. "You're my friend Mako-chan and I don't want to see you hurt. That person standing there isn't the same Melanie Chase I met it Spain. Just trust me on this ok."

Makoto looked at Mel and hung her head. "Give me a minute Mel. I'll be back in a few ok."

Mel nodded and closed her door. She walked back to her room and changed into a pair of faded baggy jeans and a white muscle shirt and went out and sat on her sofa in her dark living room and listened to soft music.

Makoto walked with Haruka and Michiru to their car. Haruka looked at Makoto and spoke softly. "Look it's like this Mako-chan Rei got some mixed vibes coming from her. She felt both good and intense evil. When she did a fire reading on her she got nothing. Until we figure out who or what she is I want you to stay away from her."

Makoto glared at Haruka. "How dare you Haruka-san. How dare you tell me how to live my life. I know damn well who and what Mel is. She's on our side ok so back off." Makoto turned to walk away but Haruka grabbed her again.

"Who is she Mako-chan?" Makoto remained silent. "Damn it Makoto who is she."

"A friend. That's all you need to know right now. When the time is right she can tell you herself. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to be with my girlfriend now." Makoto pulled her arm away from Haruka again and walked back inside Mel's building.

"Mako-chan..." Haruka sighed heavily.

Michiru put a hand on her lovers shoulder and smiled warmly. "Let her go Haruka she's a Sailor Senshi and can take care of herself."

"But-"

"No buts Haruka. You know as well as I do the strength of that girl. Come now let's go home."

Makoto walked back into Mel's loft and saw her sitting in the dark on the couch holding a pillow close to her. Makoto frowned and walked into the room and sat down next to Mel and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, then pulled Mel into a tight embrace. Mel closed her eyes and rested her head on Makoto's shoulder and allowed herself to be held by the younger the girl. Softly Makoto began to speak. "I'm sorry for the way Haruka acted. Don't take what she says to heart."

Mel left her head where it rested as she spoke. "Don't be sorry Mako-chan. She's only trying to protect you." Mel looked up at Makoto with teary eyes. "I don't blame her. Being a demon and all-"

"Stop that Mel. You and I both know that I don't need protecting from you"  
Mel smiled softly and tossed the pillow aside and wrapped her arms around Makoto and held her back just as tight as she was holding her.

Haruka paced her living room angrily. Michiru sat in the window sill and shook her head. "Wearing out the carpet won't solve matters Haruka. Face it no matter what you do Makoto won't turn her back on Mel. Makoto deserves to be happy-"

Haruka stopped her pacing and spoke in a harsh voice. "I know she deserves to be happy Michiko. I know how to get Makoto to listen to me and to see Mel is totally wrong for her."

"And how will you do that without jeopardizing your friendship with Mako-chan?"

"You'll see. We'll pay a visit to Mel again tomorrow morning." Haruka's eyes glistened with a sinister twinkle.

Mel was awakened by a loud knocking on her door. She slowly and carefully slipped out of Makoto's arms and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked to her door in her green flannel pj pants and sports bra. "I'm coming hold on a sec." Mel rubbed her eyes one last time before opening the door. Before she could see who it was a fist flew forward and hit her in the face sending Mel staggering back into her apartment. Haruka and Michiru walked in closing the door behind them. "Go get Mako-chan Michiko. I'll take care of Mel."

Michiru had a worried look on her face as she walked back to Mel's bedroom. She saw Makoto curled up cuddling a pillow and smiled slightly. The sounds of the fight in the other room quickly brought Michiru crashing back to reality. She walked over to Makoto and shook her arm gently. When she saw Makoto open her eyes she spoke quickly. "Mako-chan get up hurry Haruka is out in the living room fighting with Mel. I swear if I knew she had this in mind I never would have agreed to let her come here."

Makoto jumped out of Mel's bed and the two girls went tearing into the living room. There were papers and coushins scattered everywhere. The thick oak coffee table that sat in front of Mel's sofa was now broken. "Where are they Michiru-san?" The worry showing on her face. Before Michiru could answer they heard the sound of glass breaking. They quickly ran to the front room.

Makoto saw Haruka holding Mel against the railing of her balcony. "Fight me damn it." Haruka's voice was cold and full of anger. An anger that was growing with every minute Mel refused to fight back.

Mel looked at Haruka. Her face, arms and back bleeding from the beating she was receiving from Haruka and glistened with specks of glass from being thrown threw her glass doors. "I'm not going to fight you. So if you're gonna kill me do it all ready. If not stop turning me on." Mel's deep emerald eyes were fixed on Haruka's cold slate ones. "Well Ten'ou-san what are you waiting for?"

Haruka growled and punched Mel in the face one last time before letting her fall to her knees on her balcony. When Haruka turned around she was introduced to Makoto's left hook. Haruka hit the door jam hard then shook her head and looked at the person who just punched her. Rubbing her jaw Haruka spoke softly. "Mako-chan...You can't honestly tell me you don't feel the emence evil that girl possesses."

Makoto spoke through clenched teeth. "I told you last night I'm well aware of who and what Mel is. Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone? Why couldn't you just fuckin trust me Haruka-san? Why?"

Haruka watched as Makoto walked past her in similar pjs as Mel and help Mel to her feet and help her back into the apartment. Upon entering Mel used magick to fix the door. Makoto took Mel into the kitchen and sat her down in a chair. Michiru and Haruka followed Makoto into the room. Makoto glared at Haruka. "Answer me now Ten'ou-san."

Haruka looked at her feet. "I was worried about you Mako-chan. I know you can take care of yourself but I look at you like a younger sister. Gomen nasai I was only trying to keep you from being hurt."

Mel stood up and glared at Haruka. "I would NEVER fuckin hurt Mako-chan. NEVER! You don't know the first fuckin thing about me so how do you know I would hurt her?"

Haruka looked at Mel. "Your right I don't know anything about you other than what you told me. But in Spain you weren't dripping with such evil"  
Makoto sat Mel back down and turned to Haruka and Michiru. "You asked me last night who Mel was and because I didn't tell you, you came here and kicked her ass. If I tell you what you need to know will you finally trust me and see I know what I'm doing?" Haruka nodded her agreement and so did Michiru. "Ok fine sit down in here and I'll tell you while I pull the glass out of her wounds." Makoto told them the story leaving out the fact Mel possessed the demon warrior goddess of the stars Reyu within herself. "There now that you know all that are you happy."

Haruka looked at Makoto and frowned. "I'm deeply sorry both of you. If I would have known all that I would have backed off sooner. Please forgive my behavior Mako-chan, I hurt you and betrayed your trust."

Makoto looked at Haruka. "This time I will. But if you EVER do anything like this again you'll be sorry."

Mel winced every time Makoto pulled shards of glass from a wound. Haruka and Michiru left quietly. "Mako-chan please that really hurts. Just leave um."

"You're such a baby. I can't leave them they'll get infected. So be that strong gallant knight I know you are." Makoto smiled warmly at Mel and finished pulling the glass from her wounds. "Well you'll defiantly have a few more scars. But only one on your face looks like it will leave a scar." Makoto pulled the last piece of glass from a deep cut on her left cheek.

The girls got dressed and started cleaning Mel's apartment. After about an hour Makoto's communicator went off. Makoto went into the kitchen and opened it. Sailor Venus's face appeared on the screen. "Mako-chan we really need your help at the park now! There is 4 yoma's hurry!" Makoto nodded and went back to tell Mel she had to go. "I'll go with you."

"No your hurt stay here I'll be fine I promise. I'll be back when we get rid of the yoma's." At that Makoto kissed Mel softly and left. Transforming in a nearby alley.

Dortia walked out of Mel's bedroom and yawned. "Here take this." The cat dropped a henshin stick at Mel's feet.

"What's that?"

"Hold in the air and say Super Nova Guardian Power. And you will transform into your true warrior form"  
"What about you?"

"I already do. Don't worry. But lets get to the park they'll need your help."

Mel nodded and her and Dortia left transforming along the way. When they got there Sailor Moon was tied to a tree and a yoma each had an Inner Senshi in its grips. The Outers were scattered around hurt.

"SUPER NOVA..."

The yoma's looked around to see where the voice came from.

"RAINBOW STAR..."

Sailor Moon weakly opened her eyes to see what was going on.

"EXPLODE!"

The attack hit the yoma holding Jupiter surrounding it in rainbow light. When the dust from the explosion settled Jupiter stood there stunned and the yoma lay at her feet dead. Jupiter quickly attacked with her thunder dragon killing the yoma that held Venus. Mercury yelled out in pain as the yoma that held her squeezed her around the waist tightly. Super Nova growled and ran at the yoma drawing the sword from the sheath on her back. Super Nova cut the beast across the wrists. As she attacked that one a large black panther attacked the one that held Sailor Mars. Venus ran to where Sailor Moon was and quickly untied her. Jupiter turned her attention to the new Senshi trying to get Mercury free. Finally Nova cut its wrists deep enough to where it let Mercury go and focused its attention on Nova. Nova smirked and readied another attack. Before she could release it the beast swiped at her with razor sharp claws. Nova saw it swipe and turned her back to the attack. Nova felt the sting of the beast's claws as it ripped through the flesh of her back. It then grabbed her and was about to break her neck. Before any of the others could ready an attack, the black panther roared and lunged at the yoma grabbing it around the throat. The yoma stunned dropped Super Nova. She landed face down on the ground hitting it hard; the back of her fuku was rapidly turning red. The panther fought with the yoma till it was tossed away. Jupiter readied her supreme thunder as Mars readied her flame sniper the combined attacks killed the final yoma. Super Nova groaned as she tried to get up.

"You shouldn't move those wounds are pretty deep." Mars rested a gentle hand on Super Nova's shoulder.

Super Nova chuckled and spoke with a soft cockney accent. "Oi I'm fine really." Super Nova stood up slowly wincing in pain. Her fuku was metallic silver with metallic green, blue and purple streaks in the skirt. The bows were metallic green, and in the center was a pentacle. She had knee high combat style boots. The left boot held a boot knife. Her thick rainbow hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She had a scar that ran vertical down her left eye. Super Nova picked her sword up and put it back in the sheath. "If you're all ok we'll be going." Super Nova and the panther turned to leave.

Sailor Moon called out to Super Nova. "Wait please."

Super Nova stopped and looked at Sailor Moon, her deep emerald eyes fixed on Sailor Moon's bright blue ones. "Please who are you? I thought there wasn't anymore Senshi out there."

Super Nova smiled. "I'm Sailor Super Nova and this is Ahriman, my partner." The panther nodded in Sailor Moon's direction. The whole time Sailor Moon talked to Super Nova Jupiter and Uranus never took their eyes off of her. Ahriman looked at Super Nova. Her tone gruff as she spoke. "We should get going and get your wounds taken care of."

"Oi, Oi all right. Maybe I'll see you guys around." Super Nova smiled and as she turned to leave black dragon like wings sprung from her's and Ahriman's back. They got a running start then flew off.

"Did you guys see that?" Sailor Venus looked at Mercury.

"See what?" Mercury looked confused.

"Her wings."

"What about them Venus?" Uranus looked at Venus intensely

"They were the same as Reyu's. Black dragon wings."

"Who!" Pluto ran over to Venus and grabber her shoulders. "Please tell me you didn't say Reyu. Venus please tell me I heard you wrong."

Venus raised an eyebrow and looked at Pluto. "You heard me right Pluto why? Who is Reyu anyways?"

Pluto released Venus and took a few steps backwards. "Reyu is the demon warrior goddess of the stars. If she's around so are the other Night Goddesses."

Jupiter looked at Pluto funny. "You act like it's a bad thing."

"Makoto what part of demon did you miss? We must find the girl who possesses Reyu and kill her. She can't be aloud to meet up with the others."

Jupiter walked over to Pluto her bright emerald eyes reflecting nothing but anger. She grabbed the front of Pluto's fuku and lifted her just off the ground. "You even think about hurting her and I'll kill you myself got it."

Pluto blinked a few times. "Makoto you know who holds Reyu?"

"Yes she was my royal guard on Jupiter. Both her sword and Reyu's belong to me. They swore to protect me and now I'm swearing to protect them." Jupiter looked at the Outer Senshi "That goes for all of you. If you don't believe me just try something." Jupiter detransformed and turned and started to walk away when she felt a hand grab her. She turned around, her emerald eyes meeting Uranus's slate ones. "What Haruka-san?"

"How do you know she is still loyal to you?"

Makoto pulled her arm away from Uranus. "Yesterday we were attacked by a yoma and she helped us and told me herself as long as I still breathe her sword is mine." Makoto's eyes narrowed and her tone got an icy edge to it. "Don't think for one second I won't keep my word. Any of you try to hurt her you'll answer to me. Inner Senshi included." Makoto turned and walked away.

Venus detransformed and ran after Makoto. "Mako-chan what the hell has gotten into you? I've never seen you this upset and serious before."

Makoto looked at Minako and her expression softened. For some reason no matter how mad Makoto was looking at Minako's innocent face made her forget about whatever it was that made her mad in the first place. "Mina-chan..." Makoto hung her head. "Gomen ne I'm just sick of all this fighting between us. This morning Haruka-san came over to Mel's and beat the hell out of her. Mel jus stood there and took it. Even after she was tossed threw glass doors she still didn't fight back." 

"Is she ok? Why would Haruka-san do that?"

"I guess she's ok. Do you wanna go to her place with me and see her? I don't know why she did it but she's lucky I wasn't more awake when I decked her."

Minako's eyes got wide. "You decked Haruka-san! Yea I'll go see Mel with you."

Ahriman was just finishing up dressing Mel's wounds when she heard a key turn in the lock. In flash of silver light Ahriman transformed back into Dortia. Makoto and Minako walked into Mel's apartment and headed for the living room. "Damn Mel got this place clean. Couldn't tell WWE Smack Down took place in here." Makoto chuckled and looked at Minako who made herself comfortable on Mel's soft leather sofa. "Stay here I'll go find Mel." As Makoto walked down the hall towards Mel's bedroom her dog trotted up to her wagging her tail. Makoto knelt down and started to pet the dog. "Hey girl. I take it Mel's in the bedroom huh." The German shepherd barked happily and trotted back into Mel's room with Makoto right behind her.

When Makoto walked in she saw Mel lying on her stomach sleeping. Makoto smiled and kissed Mel's cheek gently. When she saw Mel open one eye she smiled. "Told ya I'd be back ai. Come on get up Mina-chan is here to see ya."

Mel blinked a few times and groaned. She was sore from the battle earlier but did as she was told. "Mina-chan? Huh? Wha? Never mind I'm not awake." Mel chuckled as she stood up and stretched. Tensing every muscle in her body before relaxing them. Mel smiled softly and embraced Makoto kissing her playfully. After the kiss Mel smirked and walked out of her bedroom leaving the dog and cat lying on the bed. Mel walked into her living room and saw Minako on the sofa and smiled then flopped down next to her. "Hey Mina-chan what are you doing here?"

Minako's smile faded from her lips when she looked at Mel. There were about 12 to 15 cuts on her face. "I can't believe Haruka-san would do this to someone she doesn't even know. Mako-chan doesn't she know you guys are an item?"

Makoto shook her head and chuckled. "Well yea she does now. But you best keep that lil blonde trap of yours closed. I'll clue the others in when the time is right ok." Minako nodded. "I'm trusting you to keep this secret Mina-chan."

"You can trust me Mako-chan I won't tell..." Minako drifted off and looked at Mel. "Hey you have a scar on your eye."

Mel raised her left eyebrow. "Yea so tell me something thing I don't know."

Minako smiled. "You have cat fur stuck to the end of your nose."

Mel chuckled and wiped the fur off her nose. "There, gomen nasai you guys hungry?"

Minako's stomach growled and she blushed heavily. "A little bit yea."

"Come on I'll make summin." Mel motioned towards the kitchen as she stood up and walked away.

"We'll be right in Mel-chan." Minako smiled and as soon as Mel was out of sight she turned and spoke softly to Makoto. "That new Senshi had a scar over her left eye too Mako-chan."

Makoto looked at Minako confused. "Yea but the Senshi's was longer than Mel's so calm down. Let's go get summin to eat ok."

When Makoto and Minako walked into the kitchen Mel was just cooking the last hamburger. "Here ya go you two." Mel set the plate on the table and smiled softly. Dortia wandered into the kitchen and purred up against Mel's leg. When Mel bent down to pick her up she ran. Mel got a very confused look on her face and followed the cat out of the kitchen. She finally caught up to the cat in her studio. "Dortia what's up? Why you running like that?"

"I was afraid of this Mel."

"Afraid of what?" Mel's look of confusion stayed on her face.

"That your scar over your eye would stay when you transformed. That blonde told Makoto about it. So that means she's a Senshi along with Makoto. You better watch yourself Mel."

"Dortia we're all fighting on the same side. If Minako figures out who I am so what. I better get back before they wonder. Come on I'll break you up a burger ok."

The cat purred happily and jumped onto Mel's shoulder. When they walked back into the kitchen Minako had her head in Mel's fridge. "Dr. Pepper, beer, and Coke. Doesn't she drink water?"

Mel smirked. "It's in the mini fridge behind the bar sexy."

Minako jumped and blushed heavily. "Gomen Mel-chan I was thirsty."

"It's ok Mina-chan. The bottled water is behind the bar in the mini fridge please help yourself."

After the girls ate Minako yawned and looked at the clock. "Damn it's after 6 already. I gotta get home and study for that psychology test tomorrow. You guys are so lucky you were suspended. You get longer to study for the tests."

Mel chuckled. "Mina-chan they gave us the tests to take at home. So if you wanna hang here for the night we can all study for it."

Minako smiled. "You took psychology Mel-chan? Well I need my books and stuff so I have to go home anyways."

"Well I can take you home so you can get you stuff then bring you back if you want."

Minako smiled. "Arigotu Mel-chan."

While Mel sat in her jeep Minako and Makoto went in to get Minako's stuff. Makoto smiled softly and waved at Mrs. Aino as she walked by. Upon entering Minako's room Makoto sighed heavily. "Your mom really doesn't like me huh."

"Ignore her she doesn't like anybody."

Mel turned the heavy metal music she was listing to up and sighed as she waited. While Minako and Makoto were gathering Minako's thing Makoto's communicator went off. When she opened it Sailor Mercury appeared on the screen. "Get to the park now!"

Makoto looked at Minako and nodded. "Mina-chan we'll have Mel take us to the park. We can transform when we get there"  
"But-"

"It's the only way to get there fast enough to help. Let's go."

The two girls ran to Mel's jeep and hopped in. "Mel can you take us to the 7th street Park now." Makoto looked at her with a worried look on her face.

"Hai. Buckle up I'll get ya there as fast as I can."

When they got there they saw the light from Sailor Mars's attack. "Stay here Mel we'll be right back." Minako and Makoto went running towards the battle transforming as they ran. When they got there they saw a dragon like yoma. In its left hand it held Sailor Uranus tightly squeezing her harder every time she struggled. Neptune was hunched over on the ground. Blood dripping from her mouth and nose. Pluto, Saturn, Mars, and Mercury were standing in front of Sailor Moon. Venus looked at Jupiter and readied her attack.

"VENUS...LOVE AND BEAUTY..."

"SUPREAME THUNDER..."

"SHOCK!"

"CRASH!"

The combined attacks didn't even faze the yoma. With a mighty swing it knocked Sailor Jupiter and Venus half way across the park. 

Mel sat in her jeep and watched the battle. Finally she clenched her henshin pen and transformed. Dortia sensed everything and as she ran to the park she transformed into Ahriman. Super Nova ran up to the other Senshi and studied the yoma. Sailor Mars went to attack. "Don't, fire makes it stronger." Super Nova looked at Mars.

Mercury pulled out her computer and scanned the yoma. "How did you know fire makes its stronger?"

"Oi 'e's a dragon type creature. All dragon types thrive on fire. Now let me think ok. We gotta get your friend outta there without 'urting 'er. Now I take it with every attack it counters and then 'olds 'er tighter." Mercury nodded. "Ok then that means Senshi attacks will only piss it off. 'ave you tried physical attacks?"

Pluto looked at Super Nova. "Our physical attackers are injured and in its grasp."

Super Nova looked and saw Jupiter and Venus laying face down in the soft dirt and Neptune was hunch over against a tree. Ahriman lunged at the beat out of no where. Stunned the yoma released Uranus. Black dragon wings sprung from Super Nova's back and she flew up and caught Uranus in mid air. She set her softly on the ground next to Neptune. She then turned her attention back to the yoma. The yoma swatted the large black panther away like she was a fly. Super Nova clenched her fist. Anger running high as she saw her friends and partner scattered about hurt. A red light surrounded Super Nova, her fuku changed into a black sports bra and camo pants tucked into the combat boots. A sword hung on her right hip. She had brown leather bracers on both of her arms and red fingerless fighting gloves. Her hair fell from the high ponytail it was in and faded to snow white. Her blood red eyes glowed intensely. Her left arm bore a tribal dragon tattoo. Her black dragon like wings were in a ready position. Reyu cracked her neck then knuckles before charging at the beast drawing her sword as she ran. The beast swiped at Reyu. Reyu flew up and over the beast to dodge his claws. The beast quickly swung its razor sharp tail striking the demon in the back. Reyu growled and raised her sword.

"Supreme thunder crash!"

The lightning attack struck Reyu's sword powering it with lightning as she lunged at the yoma. Reyu buried the thunder sword deep in the yoma's chest then removed it. Seeing the wound heal after she removed her sword Reyu dropped it in disbelief. Reyu narrowed her eyes in anger. As she spoke her voice was mechanical and echoed. "All things dark gather before me. Ashes upon ashes, blood for blood! Let this beast feel your pain and suffering!" Reyu balled up her left fist and drew it back. "DEMON STORM!" Reyu then lunged forward and punched the beast where she stabbed. Once she touched it red lightning showered from the sky killing the yoma.

Reyu landed next to Jupiter and knelt down before her, and hung her head. Jupiter smiled. "Reyu please stand you don't have to bow."

Pluto watched as Reyu stood and smiled softly at Jupiter. "Jupiter how did you get Reyu to obey you?"

"I told you yesterday Pluto she swore her loyalty to me. Reyu take Ahriman and go. Take care of your wounds." Reyu nodded and her and the demon panther left.

When they got to Mel's jeep Reyu transformed back into Mel. Mel winced in pain as she leaned against her car seat. Jupiter and Venus detransformed. "Mel's waiting for us in the parking lot we better go." Minako and Makoto walked back to Mel's jeep.

Mel was acting like she had been sleeping. So when the two girls got in the warm jeep she moaned and opened her left eye. Seeing who it was she smiled. "You guys ready?"

Makoto nodded "Yea let's go."

Pluto walked over to where Neptune and Uranus lay and examined them. Uranus moaned and coughed as she came to. "W-what happened?"

"You charged the yoma and it grabbed you. You don't remember?"

"No Plu I don't."

"Some new Senshi saved you."

"What happened to the yoma? Did Sailor Moon defeat it?"

"No, the new Senshi changed into Reyu and destroyed it."

Sailor Mars looked over at them. "Pluto can they stand? We gotta crowd forming here."

Uranus and Neptune stood up slowly and the Senshi left.

Mel parked her jeep and the 3 girls walked to Mel's loft. Minako stopped and bent down to tie her shoe when she looked back up she saw what looked like fresh drops of blood on the ground. She shook her head and hopped in the elevator with her friends. Minako set her books on the floor of the elevator and stretched. While stretching her leg Minako lost her footing and fell into Mel's back. Mel growled in pain and spoke through clenched teeth. "A-are you ok Mina-chan."

Minako stood up quickly "Gomen nasai Mel-chan I didn't..." Minako's eyes got wide when she saw blood on her hands. "You're bleeding Mel. What happened?" Minako looked at Mel then Makoto for answers.

The 3 girls walked into Mel's apartment and Mel shrugged her leather jacket off and left it where it fell on the floor. She felt dizzy and tried to shake it off. Mel hung her head and rubbed her forehead with her hand then looked up and shook her head. She pealed off the blood soaked shirt and dropped it to the floor. She looked at Makoto unsure if she could make it to her room.

"Mel are you alright?" Makoto looked at Mel her expression dripping with worry. Mel went to speak but found she had no voice. She looked at Makoto and shook her head no.

"I've managed to stop all the internal bleeding but she's lost a lot of blood and those wounds were really deep. We won't know anything till she comes to. If she makes it through the night I'll be impressed." Dr. Mizuno looked at the group of girls and sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you better news. Why don't you girls go home I'll call Ami with any news."

Makoto stood up. "Can I please see her?"

"I'm sorry I can't allow that. ICU visitors can be immediate family only. I'm so sorry Makoto. Go get some rest. We've contacted her home, I'm sure her parents will be here soon."

"That'll be one hell of a trick seeing how they died when she was 2. Friends are the only family she has."

Dr. Mizuno blinked "I'll see what I can do wait here."

Minako looked at Makoto then ran after Ami's mother. "Dr. Mizuno wait." The older woman turned around and looked at Minako. "Makoto is in love with Mel, they've been dating awhile now. If anything make sure Makoto can see her please."

Dr. Mizuno smiled softly. "I'll see what I can do Minako. Just keep an eye on Makoto ok, she looks like she's ready to pass out. Give me 20 minutes ok"  
Minako nodded and walked back to her friends. Minako looked at Makoto and smiled softly. "Why didn't you tell us Mako-chan?"

Makoto looked at Minako confused. "Tell you what Mina-chan?"

"About Mel-chan."

"What about her?" Makoto's look got more confused.

"That she was Reyu."

Makoto blinked a few times and looked at Minako. "You guys never asked." A nervous chuckle escaped Makoto's lips as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna walked into the hospital and saw Ami talking to a doctor who was leaning against the nurse's station. "Hey Ami." Michiru smiled "Where are the others?"

"They're in ICU. Go to the 2nd floor. Turn left, after the turn just walk straight down that hall. You'll see the others."

Michiru nodded and the three Outer Senshi left. When they finally reached the ICU unit they saw Makoto sitting in a chair with her head in her hands and Minako and Usagi trying to comfort her. Setsuna walked over and put her hand on the back of Makoto's head. Makoto looked up and smiled softly then hung her head again. Setsuna frowned and walked over to Mel's room and looked in the door. She walked to her office and grabbed her lab coat and walked back into Mel's room. "Makoto has had enough heartbreak for one life time You better pull through." Setsuna sighed heavily and looked at Mel's chart. Her eyes got wide as she read it. Setsuna closed the chart and walked back out in the hall. She grabbed Makoto by the front of her coat and pulled her to her feet. "How long have you known Makoto?"

Makoto pushed Setsuna away. "Known what?"

"That Melanie was Reyu."

Makoto glared at Setsuna. "I've known since I was on Jupiter. She was my guard there. So I've known quite a long time. Just remember what I said Setsuna."

Haruka's eyes got wide. "You mean to tell us Mako-chan that she's Reyu. So that means she's that new Senshi."

"Yea Haru-chan that's what I'm saying. And since you now know who is the holder of Reyu any of you try anything you'll answer to me." 

"I owe her my life Mako-chan I'm not gonna do anything. You have my word."

Dr. Mizuno walked back to the group of girls and saw Makoto glaring at Setsuna. "Dr. Meiou when did you get here? Anyways girls you're all okayed to go into her room."

Makoto looked at Ami's mother and smiled. "Arigotu." She then turned and walked into Mel's room. Minako and Haruka following close behind her. Rei, Ami, Usagi and Michiru walked in a few minutes later to let Setsuna and Ami's mother talk.

After about two weeks Mel woke up. She opened her eyes and saw Makoto in the chair next to the hospital bed asleep. Mel smiled and reached over and held Makoto's hand and slowly drifted back to sleep. A few hours later Makoto woke up and squeezed Mel's hand and sighed. "I'll be back ai. I'm in need of coffee." Makoto leaned over and kissed Mel softly. When she stood up Mel grabbed Makoto hand and squeezed it softly.

"Get me one too ok heavy on the sugar." Mel chuckled weakly and sat up. Embracing Makoto in a tight hug pulling her down to the bed.

"Mel..." Makoto smiled at Mel and kissed her softly then embraced her tightly as she cried.

Setsuna and Dr. Mizuno walked in and saw Mel sitting up hugging Makoto. "I'll go tell the girls she's awake you can check her out Dr. Mizuno." Setsuna walked to the nurse's station and called Hotaru. "Firefly you and Chibi-usa get the girls and get to the hospital ok I need to talk to them. Oh and make sure Haruka and Michiru come too ok."

Within a half hour everyone was at the hospital. Setsuna told them the news and Minako ran to Mel's room and smiled when she saw her and Makoto still hugging. Minako walked up next to Makoto and smiled. "Mind if I cut in?"

Makoto released Mel and looked at Minako and smiled. "Mina-  
chan..." Makoto stood up and let Minako hug Mel. The others made there way to Mel's room and hugged Makoto then Mel.

Rei hugged Mel then smiled. "You're lucky you pulled through girl. Cuz Mako-chan has been a major wreck fer two weeks. We really wouldn't be able to handle her like that 24/7." Rei chuckled at the groggy look on Mel's face. "Did anything I jus said stick girl?"

Mel blinked a few times and looked at Rei blankly. "Huh?"

"I'd take that as a no Rei-chan." Haruka chuckled and shook her head. Haruka closed the door to Mel's room. "I owe you my life Mel-chan, arigotu."

Mel looked over at Haruka and nodded. "Doo itashimashite Haru-chan." Mel rubbed her head. She was still very dizzy.

"Ok everyone out I need to perform a check up." Dr. Mizuno smiled.

"We'll be back Mel I'm gonna go get that cup of coffee now." Makoto smiled warmly and the Senshi left the room.

Mel sat on her couch with her feet up on the table, her arms were crossed behind her head, and her Yankees cap was pulled over her eyes. Makoto walked into the loft with Minako and Usagi. Minako saw Mel and smiled. Since the TV was on Minako thought Mel was watching it. She skipped into the front room and threw herself on the couch with her head in Mel's lap. Mel jumped and tossed her hat on the floor. Minako looked at Mel and smiled softly seeing the angry look on Mel's face. "Gomen ne Mel-chan the TV was on, and I thought you were watching it. I didn't mean to scare you." Minako looked up at Mel her sky blue eyes twinkling.

Mel's look softened and she smiled softly at Minako. "I'll fergive ya this time Mina-chan, but next time it'll cost ya." Mel winked at Minako. She then picked up the CD player remote and turned it on. Soft music began to play.

Now and forever, you are a part of me And the memory cuts like a knife Didn't we find the ecstasy, didn't we share the daylight When you walked into my life

Now and forever, I'll remember All the promises still unbroken And think about all the words between us That never needed to be spoken

Minako blushed and sat up. "Don't you listen to anything other than sappy love songs Mel-chan?"

Mel smirked and changed the genera of music. Stupify by: Disturbed began to play. Mel turned it up loud. "That better Mina-chan?"

Minako laughed. "Now this is the music I expected you to listen to."

Usagi laughed and her and Makoto walked into the front room. Usagi tried to head bang but fell over. Mel smiled and caught Usagi. "Damn Usagi-chan take it easy. Here if your gonna head bang do it right." Mel took the pink ribbons out of Usagi's hair and let the long golden strands fall from the ponytails. Mel smiled. "There now that your hair is down."

Makoto chuckled. "Go easy on her Mel; Usagi-chan is a huge klutz."

"Thanks alot Mako-chan." 

"It's ok if she's a klutz you don't have to be perfect to head bang." Mel chuckled and ruffled Usagi's hair. "Ready to get REALLY dizzy real fast." 

Usagi smiled. "You bet I am."

Mel smirked and changed the song. Sick of Life began to play and Mel turned it up louder while Minako and Makoto went into the kitchen. After about 25-30 minutes Mel and Usagi walked into the kitchen laughing. Minako laughed when she saw Usagi's hair. "Usagi you look like you jus came in from a wind storm." She went off in a fit of giggles looking at her two friends. "Your hair is beyond messed up Usagi-chan."

Makoto went to look over her shoulder to see what had Minako laughing so hard. As soon as she turned her head her lips met Mel's in a soft kiss. "What you cookin angel it smells great." Mel smiled as Makoto blushed. "You know you sure blush alot girl." Mel chuckled and wrapped her arms around Makoto's waist and lifted her up.

"Put me down you lug." Makoto chuckled.  
"Oi, now I'm a lug 'uh. Well jus fer that princess." Mel let Makoto go and walked around in front of her and held her again lifting her up and flopping her over her shoulder.

Minako and Usagi laughed. "Mako-chan looks so damn embarrassed."

Makoto flipped her friends off. "Mel come on put me down. Please Mel. Come on I'm trying to cook."

Mel chuckled. "Oi your jus lucky we 'ave company. But I'm not lettin' ya down till ya say you're sorry."

"For what?"

"Callin' me a lug." Mel chuckled

"I will not apologize for that. The truth hurts Mel." At that Makoto ran her hand along the healing wound on Mel's back.

Mel growled in pain and carried Makoto into the front room and flopped her down on her back on the soft leather sofa. Masking her accent again "That was really low you know that. You have any idea how bad that just hurt?"

Makoto made a pouty face and stood up wrapping her arms around Mel's neck. "Don't be mad at me ai. I'm sorry I did that it was low." Makoto leaned in a kissed Mel deeply.

When they broke for air Mel chuckled. "You cheat you know that. Let's get back before you burn what you're cooking."

"You can't really burn chili but yea let's get back."

When they walked into the kitchen Minako and Usagi oooed at them childishly. Makoto turned about 13 shades of red. Mel smirked. "You guys are just jealous."

Minako and Usagi stopped laughing and turned red. "N-n-no w-w-we're not." Minako stuttered.

"Yea you are. If you weren't you wouldn't have stuttered."

"Mel-chan we're not jealous."

Mel smirked and played with her tongue ring. "Yea well you ain't been kissed till you kiss someone with a tongue ring." Mel laughed at the three red faced girls standing before her.

After dinner Mel offered to take Minako and Usagi home. Half way to Usagi's house her communicator went off. When she opened it Sailor Mercury appeared. "Get to 7th street Park now there are 4 yoma's."

"Mel get us to 7th street park now yoma attack."

"You got it Usagi-chan." Mel did a U-turn in the middle of the street and sped to the park. Once there they all transformed and went running to find the others. When they got there Ahriman, the Outer Senshi and Mars and Mercury were battling 4 yoma's with razor sharp spines on their back.

"Are we glad to see you guys." Mars said somewhat out of breath.

Super Nova looked at the yoma's and sighed. "More? Don't these things ever give up?" Super Nova whistled for her panther. Instead from the sky the Senshi heard a mighty roar. They looked at the sky and saw a hunter green dragon. It's belly and wings were silver. Super Nova looked at Ahriman. "W-why tha 'ell is that dragon 'ere?"

"He's yours. Super Nova's partner in crime so to speak. Say hello to Blaze. He'll come when you whistle. Only as Super Nova of course. With him comes the fire sword."

"Cool so like 'e could get rid of the yoma's then?"

Ahriman shook her head. "Alas you must still do that. Blaze can only defend against air attacks."

Super Nova sighed heavily. "Looks like we 'ave to do it the 'ard way." Super Nova scratched her head. I wish Meteor and Universe were 'ere.

"...Meteor...Shower!"

"Universe...black hole..."

Super Nova's eyes got wide. "You guys run!"

"...SURROUND!"

The yoma's were sucked into the black hole and Super Nova sighed. "Oi, Oi Universe you gotta work on your aim." Super Nova smiled as she hugged the shorter girl.

Universe took step back and looked at the taller girl and smiled. "Well I see your still the same old Super Nova." Universe looked at the group of Senshi behind Super Nova her midnight blue eyes twinkled slightly in the moonlight. Her eyes fell on the brunette dressed in the green fuku. "And I see you still fight for your princess." Universe smiled at her friend.

Super Nova looked at Universe. She stood no taller than Sailor Venus and her bows paled to her midnight blue eyes. They accented her silver fuku beautifully though. "Now and forever."

Meteor cleared her throat and spoke in a proper British accent. "Forgetting someone aren't we?"

Super Nova walked over to the brunette. Her gold fuku accentented with bows of sea green. Her boots were identical to Sailor Moons only sea green. Super Nova smiled. "'ow could I ferget ya Meteor." Super Nova pulled the medium sized girl into a tight hug then released her. "Come 'ere I'll introduce you to the others." They walked over to the others. "Meteor, Universe, theses are the Senshi of the white moon. Sailor's Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Chibi-moon, and Sailor Moon a.k.a. Neo-Queen Serenity." Meteor and Universe bowed respectively. "And you guys these are Sailor's Meteor and Universe. Like me they are sworn to protect the universe. But I dunno about you guys but I'm starving." The others laughed and detransformed and walked to Crown Café for food and to sit and talk to the two new Senshi.


	9. No More Tears

Chapter 9: No More Tears

The girls sat in the café and talked for hours. Makoto sat arms folded across her chest looking at the 2 new Senshi, her features cold. "How did you guys meet Mel anyways?"

The blonde smiled softly. "Before she ever met you she was a Guardian Senshi. When Queen Europa came to Descillian in search of a guard for her daughter Mel's mother, Queen Eliana, put Super Nova back into a state of dormancy till she would be needed again. You were and are very lucky to have all 3 of Mel's forms guarding you. You are the only one other than her mother I can honesty say Mel truly loves."

Mel blushed heavily and stuttered. "J-J-Jessie s-stop talkin already."

The brunette chuckled. "What's the matter Mel? Don't want the other to know what a softy you really are? Just because you have that scar over your eye doesn't mean you're a bad ass. Did she tell you how she got that scar?"

"Crystal you wouldn't..."

"She was showing off on her palomino and the horse threw her into thorns. I'm sure if you ask her she'll tell you she was fighting with someone."

Mel sighed and hung her head. "Ya know your evil Crystal. Down right wicked. You guys have some nerve calling me 'demon-girl'. I need a cigarette." Mel stood up and walked outside.

Makoto watched Mel walk out and sighed softly and stood up and walked outside. "Mind if I bum one of those?" She asked wrapping her arms around Mel's waist and kissing her neck softly.

Mel smiled softly and handed the pack to Makoto along with her lighter. After the girl's finished their smoke they walked back into the café. Mel walked up behind Crystal and whispered something in her ear. Crystal blushed and looked at Mel. "You wouldn't." Mel just winked at Crystal.

"So Jess, Crys you guys got a place to stay?" Mel looked at her friends and smiled.

"Yes Mel we do. I'm sure you have enough company at your place anyways." Jessie smiled.

Haruka and Michiru eyed the two coldly. "Just how do we know we can trust you?" Haruka crossed her arms and looked at Jessie.

"You guys trust Mel don't you?" Jessie looked at her confused.

"No not entirely."

Makoto stood up with a pissed off look on her face. "Look if you have a problem with her you have a problem with me. Mel spent 2 fuckin weeks in a coma because she saved your ass Ten'ou-san or did you forget that part? I'm so sick of this shit. We fight on the same team yet you 3 act like your so much better than us. You all know my cell phone number call me when you get your head's out of your ass." Makoto walked away from the table "Come on Mel no use staying where you're not wanted."

Mel stood up and shook her head and said bye to everyone and followed Makoto out of the café. "Angel are you ok?" Mel put a hand on Makoto shoulder and looked at her sort of worried.

Makoto pulled away from Mel and spoke with clenched teeth. "I'm fine, so just leave me alone."

Mel spun Makoto around and looked into her bright emerald eyes. Her voice hurt. "Is that what you want Makoto? I mean if you don't want me around either I'll-"

Makoto cut her off with a deep passion filled kiss. "No ai it's not what I want. I want you; I want to be with you. I'm sorry I'm just pissed right now." Makoto leaned into Mel and rested her head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms tightly around Mel's waist.

Mel wrapped her arms around Makoto and kissed the top of her head softly. "Its ok angel I know you're upset." Mel looked down at the younger girl and smiled softly. "After 3 days you're already sure you want me and wanna be with me huh?" Mel chuckled and held Makoto tighter. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Makoto tightened her grip on Mel and spoke softly. "I'm sure Mel." Makoto sighed slightly. "I've never been so sure of something in my life."

Mel smiled. "Let's go home angel." Makoto nodded and the two of them got in Mel's jeep and headed for Mel's place.

"Hey Mel can we stop at my place so I can feed my fish?"

"Sure angel. What kinda fish you got anyways?"

"3 tiger barbs and a rosy barb. I only have a 5 gallon tank."

Mel smiled. "Well you know if you ever decided to move into my place there's plenty of room in my 100 gallon tank. All I have in there is 3 Bala sharks, a Black fin shark and 2 black skirt tetra."

"I'll keep that in mind ai." Makoto chuckled and shook her head.

Mel pulled up in front of Makoto's building. "Here we are."

Makoto smiled. "Well are you coming or no?"

Mel turned her car off and followed Makoto to her apartment. As soon as Makoto opened the door Mel took her in her arms and kissed her as they walked backwards into the apartment. Mel kicked the door closed as they neared the couch. The back of Makoto's knees hit the arm of her couch and Mel lifted Makoto up and set her down on the soft couch positioning herself over her supporting herself with her left arm so her full weight wasn't on Makoto. Mel kissed down the younger girl's neck and used her teeth to unzip the leather bomber jacket Makoto was wearing. Just as Mel started to unbutton the green suede shirt Makoto had on there was a knock on the door. Mel chuckled "Never fails."

Makoto groaned and reluctantly asked Mel to get off of her. Mel chuckled but did as she was told. Makoto sighed and opened her door annoyed. "What- Mina-chan gomen ne please come in."

Minako walked into the apartment and saw Mel sitting on the couch and smiled softly at her. "I just came by to see if you were ok Mako-chan. After what was said at the café you had us worried. I won't speak for the outers but you defiantly had the rest of us worried." Minako looked at Mel. "Mel-chan Jessie and Crystal are on their way to your place so you know."

"Thanks Mina-chan." Mel called Crystal's cell and told her where she was and to wait at her place for her. 

Mel and Makoto walked into Mel's loft and saw Crystal and Jessie sitting on her sofa. "Please make yourselves at home." Mel chuckled.

Crystal smiled. "I like your place Mel. Though it's not as messy as I expected." 

"Oi ya know wha..." Mel chuckled. "Kiss my ass ok missy."

"OOOOOOH must have hit a sore spot she's using her accent better watch it Crystal." Jessie laughed at look Crystal gave her.

Mel rolled her eyes and flipped her two friends off. Then wrapped an arm around Makoto's waist and whispered something in her ear. She kissed Makoto's neck softly then took a few steps back and winked at her. The blush slowly creeping up on Makoto's face. Mel smiled and let go of the younger girl. "Anyone want anything to drink?"

"What do you have Romeo?"

"Damn don't call me that Crystal." Mel chuckled but blushed at the memory of the first time she was called that. "Booze, soda and water. So what'll ya have?"

"A water for me Mel." Jessie said standing up and following her friend into the kitchen.

Crystal followed the others into the kitchen and sat at the table next to Jessie and across from Makoto. "I'll have water to Mel."

Mel looked at Makoto. "What about you angel?"

Makoto smiled and held up a can of Dr. Pepper. "I'm set ai but thanks."

Mel smiled. "2 waters coming up then." Mel walked to her bar and pulled 2 bottles of water from the mini fridge and walked back into the kitchen. When she got there Makoto, Crystal and Jessie were all laughing. "Ok what I miss?" Mel smiled as she handed her friends their water.

Makoto took her legs off the chair next to her so Mel could sit down. "I didn't believe your horse threw you but after they told me the whole story." Makoto smiled at the pouty look on Mel's face. She put her right hand on Mel's left cheek and ran her thumb across the part of the scar that was on her cheek. "Its ok ai, I still love ya. Don't worry I won't tease you anymore."

Mel looked at Makoto and smiled. Her gaze then fell on Crystal. "Don't make me tell um about your 16th b-day party Crys."

"Please don't Mel I'll quit teasing you about your horse. Tomorrow when we see the others I'll tell um I was kidding about the whole thing. Jus please don't tell that." Crystal looked at Mel and made a pouty face. "Ok, ok I won't tell. Though Mako-chan is the only one who doesn't know." Mel smiled at Crystal.

"Well I'm sure you'll tell her AFTER I leave. So have the yoma's been showing up a lot lately?"

Dortia jumped from the counter and sat in the middle of the table. "Just as I thought. You're our missing Senshi." Dortia looked at Crystal. "Where is Odin? I'm sure he's found you by now."

Crystal looked at the black cat sitting on the table. "Yea he did. He's at our place."

Makoto got a confused look on her face. "You mean you too are..."

Jessie's eyes got wide. "No, no it's not like that between us. Mel is the only lesbian on our team."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing Crys." Mel made a pouty face. "I'm hurt."

"Knock it off you two this is important. There have been 4 yoma attacks in the last 3 days. The last 3 had 4 yoma's in them."

Mel looked at her cat. "You mean while I was down fer the count those 2 weeks everything was quiet?"

Makoto looked at Mel. Her voice and expression showed her confusion. "Yea come to think of it, it was." Makoto looked at the cat. "Why did they not attack those two weeks?"

Dortia looked just as confused as Makoto. "I don't know I'll need to talk to Odin about it. Bring him here tomorrow ok we're going to have an urgent scout meeting tomorrow morning. Mel will have breakfast cooked by the time everyone gets here at 8 am."

"We'll bring him Dortia. 8 am got it. We better get home if we hope to have Jessie up that early. See you tomorrow." Jessie and Crystal nodded and left.

Makoto pulled out her communicator and called every one and let them know. She told Usagi to inform the outers. Mel looked at Dortia and sighed. "8 am great I'll need to be up by 6:30 to get that much food cooked."

"Come off it you have Makoto she can help you cook." Dortia glared at Mel.  
"I'm not gonna wake her up to cook. She can get up at 7:30 and do what she's gotta do then." Mel glared at her cat. "They gotta be after me that's why they didn't attack those 2 weeks." Mel looked at Makoto and frowned. "Maybe you should stay away from me till we get to the bottom of this angel."

Makoto's eyes got wide. "Hell no Mel I'm staying right here. If what you say is true I'm gonna stay with you." Makoto looked over at Mel and leaned forward taking Mel's face in her hands. "I just got you back. I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose you Mel." Makoto kissed Mel softly. "I love you and will do whatever it takes to protect you." Makoto leaned in and kissed Mel deeply.

Mel kissed her back at first then reluctantly broke the kiss. Mel stood up pulling Makoto up with her. "I love you too angel that's why I think you should stay away."

"Never Mel. I'll never stay away. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you because I wasn't there to help you."

Mel smiled softly and kissed Makoto softly. "Have it your way angel. You always were stubborn."

Makoto chuckled. "You of all people should know I always get what I want."

Mel shook her head and smiled. "What do you say we go watch a movie?"

Makoto smiled. "Only if you pick it."

Mel nodded and the two walked into the front room. Mel put music on while she looked through her movies.

Together Midnight in summer The air's so much warmer Falling in love under starlight Holding on so tight Together

I won't leave you lonely tonight I want you to hold me all night It's gonna be all right I won't leave you lonely tonight

Mel grabbed the movie Gone In 60 Seconds and winked at Makoto. Mel put the movie in and turned the lights off. Makoto wrapped her arms tightly around Mel's waist and snuggled close and rested her head on Mel's shoulder. When the movie got to the part where Randel and Sway are in the corvette 'talking' Mel pulled Makoto into her lap and smiled before capturing the younger girl's mouth in a deep playful kiss. Searching Makoto's mouth with her tongue. Mel cut the kiss short dragging her tongue up along Makoto's and out of her mouth. Mel wrapped her arms tightly around Makoto's toned waist and stood up and turned around and laid Makoto down on the soft leather sofa positioning herself over her. She traced soft kisses down Makoto's neck unbuttoning the green suede shirt Makoto was in. As she did she kissed the newly exposed skin softly. After she got it unbuttoned Mel pushed the sides of the shirt out of the way and unbuttoned and unzipped Makoto's jeans. Makoto whimpered softly into the kiss as Mel slid her hand down her well defined body and into her now open jeans and began to pet her through her silk panties. With her free hand Mel undid the front clasp of Makoto's bra. Mel lazily circled Makoto's nipple before taking the soft flesh into her mouth. Mel lulled her tongue over the taunt nipple causing it to harden more. As Mel kissed back up Makoto's toned body the younger girl moaned softly and undid the button on Mel's jeans and slid her hands under Mel's shirt and dragged her nails along Mel's back. She then pulled the shirt up over Mel's head. Mel chuckled and stopped what she was doing only long enough to sit up and remove her shirt.

Imagine The air filled with jasmine The breeze blows with passion You and me dance with desire The moon is on fire

Imagine

Je t'aime beaucoup, mon amour You are the one I adore

I won't leave you lonely tonight I want you to hold me all night It's gonna be all right No, you won't be lonely tonight

Mel took her shirt off and smiled down at Makoto. Mel then repositioned herself over Makoto and began to softly pet the younger girl and captured her mouth once again in a deep playful kiss. Mel traced down Makoto's neck with her tongue flicking her pulse spot and continuing down tailing soft kisses down the younger girls toned body. Makoto moaned softly when Mel stopped short of the anticipated destination. "You...always...were...a...tease..."

Mel looked up at Makoto and smirked. "Who says I'm teasing?" Mel grabbed the waist of Makoto's jeans and pulled them down. Falling off the sofa in the process. Mel sat up on the floor and smiled softly. She then pulled Makoto down to the floor removing Makoto's shirt and bra then she repositioned herself over Makoto and with her left leg she parted the slender legs of her lover and slipped her hand inside Makoto's silk panties and pet her softly to get her finger damp before removing them an her panties.

How tight can you hold me?  
How long can we stay awake?  
How hard can we laugh?  
How much love can we make?

Mel then slipped 2 fingers into the eager moist flesh keeping a slow steady pace. Probing deeper with each arch of Makoto's back. Makoto drug her nails down Mel's back with each wave that passed through her. Mel captured Makoto's mouth in a deep kiss to silence her cries. Makoto broke the kiss and looked at her rainbow haired lover breathlessly, and smiled softly. Mel winked at the trembling girl and trailed soft kisses and nibbles down the well toned body of her young lover usurping her fingers with her tongue. Makoto gasped loudly and dug her nails into Mel's back. She arched her back with every entry of Mel's tongue allowing her to go deeper. Mel decided to really tease Makoto and she began to use her tongue ring along with the sliest bit of magick. Makoto climaxed and called her lovers name. Mel replaced her tongue with her fingers once again and kissed Makoto to silence her fevered cries. Makoto could taste herself in Mel's kiss and she dug her nails deeper into Mel's back. Makoto reluctantly broke the kiss and when Mel caused a new set of waves she bit down on Mel's shoulder to silence her cries. After Mel felt Makoto come down from her climax she removed her fingers slowly and kissed her young lover softly. Mel then sat up and smiled down at Makoto. Mel then licked her fingers clean and then grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and then cuddled up next to Makoto with her back against the sofa. Mel wrapped her arms around Makoto and whispered in her ear. "I love you Makoto Elizabeth Kino." Mel smirked and nuzzled her lover's ear.

I wanna be the one you tell your secrets to All I want is to be closer Closer to you

Makoto snuggled close to Mel and smiled. "I...love you...too... Melanie Jayne Chase." Makoto chuckled as she let her heart fill with the warmth of the moment and snuggled up closer to Mel and she quickly fell asleep in her lover's strong arms.

Mel smiled. "No more tears for either of us angel." Mel closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	10. Pickin On Makoto

Chapter 10: Pickin On Makoto

Makoto opened her eyes slowly the next morning. She felt Mel's arm across her stomach and smiled. Makoto looked at the ceiling and sighed. I hope that you're right Mel. She then turned in Mel's arms and kissed the tip of Mel's nose.

Mel stretched and opened her left eye and smiled. "Why you kiss the tip of my nose I'll never know."

Makoto chuckled. "The face you make every time I do it is very cute."

"Oh ok." Mel smiled at Makoto warmly.

FLASHBACK

The day after Makoto birthday party her mother awoke early to check on Mel. She walked slowly down the hall to Mel's chamber. She knocked on the door and then walked in slowly. She walked over to the window and opened the curtain. She turned around and looked at the bed and her slender lips formed into a smile. Mel was on her right side with her arm wrapped around Makoto. The queen walked over to her daughter and kissed her forehead sweetly.

Makoto stretched and opened her eyes. Her lips curling up into a sweet smile. "Ohayo Okasa."

Her mother smiled. "Morning Makoto dear. You and Mel may want to get up. Your father is awake."

"He's no father of mine!" Makoto growled softly "But we'll get up."

The Queen sighed "You're right he's not your father and what he did was cruel." The Queen shook her head and smiled warmly. "We'll talk about this later. You and Mel get up. I'll keep the king away from Mel's chamber as long as I can so don't dottle." The queen smiled at her daughter once more and left the room.

Makoto turned in Mel's arms and kissed the tip of her nose softly. Mel stretched and opened her left eye. "Why ya enjoy kissin' the tip of my nose I'll neva know." Mel chuckled.

Makoto smiled. "Because the face you make is simply irresistible. Come now we have to get up before father catches us."

END FLASHBACK

"I love you angel." Mel kissed Makoto's forehead softly.

"I love you too ai. And I just want to stay in your arms forever. Promise me we won't be alone anymore."

"No more lonely tears for either of us I promise." Mel leaned in and kissed Makoto softly at first gradually getting deeper and more playful. "But what do you say we get off the floor, get dressed and I take you out for breakfast."

Makoto smiled. "I would but I don't know where you threw my cloths."

"Here's your shirt." Mel chuckled as she picked Makoto's shirt up off the couch.

Makoto smiled and took her shirt from Mel and smiled. "Why is it I ended up naked and your still half dressed?"

"Because I was the one doing the pleasuring last night." Mel smiled and stood up and buttoned her jeans.

"Oh really." Makoto took Mel in her arms and kissed her deeply. Just as Makoto got Mel's jeans unzipped and unbuttoned there was a knock on the door. Makoto chuckled. "Your right never fails."

Mel glared angrily at the door. "Hold that thought ok angel." Mel kissed Makoto sweetly and walked to her door. "Oi this 'ad better be pretty fuckin' good to-Mina-chan, Usagi-chan gomen nasai please come in."

Makoto quickly got her panties back on and was just zipping her jeans when her two blonde friends walked into the room. Minako blushed. "So this is why Mel's in her bra and has unfastened jeans"  
"Um no actually Maks slept in the bedroom and I slept out here. I sleep in my bra n boxers I was in the middle of getting dressed when you knocked on the door Mina-chan." 

Usagi blushed and sat on the sofa. Loud heavy metal music began to play and Usagi jumped from the sofa. Mel chuckled and pick up the remote from the sofa and lowered the music. Makoto shook her head. "Leave it to Usagi-chan to find the remote. So what brings you two here so early?"

"Um Mel-chan..." Minako sweat dropped and whispered into Mel's ear. "Next time don't fuck her brains out jus fuck her ok." Minako stood up and smiled.

Mel blushed. "Uhhhhhh ok Mina-chan I'll try n remember that."

Minako looked at Makoto and smiled softly. you deserve to be happy Mako-chan I'm glad you listened to me. "Did you forget about the Senshi meeting today?"

"ACK! I better go get food cookin I so totally fergot." Mel rubbed her neck then disappeared into the kitchen. Grabbing her shirt as she walked out of the room.

Usagi smirked and winked at Minako. "So Mako-chan how is she?"

Makoto looked at Usagi confessed "Who? Mel?"

"Yea."

"She's ok. Why."

Usagi laughed. "I'm not talking about her health Mako-chan."

Makoto's look of confusion returned. "Your not."

"No you dolt I wanna know how she is in bed. Well in this case on the floor."

Makoto looked at Usagi and smirked. She decided to tease her pigtail sporting friend. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Makoto winked at Minako. "Maybe I'll have her show you later ok."

Usagi turned 13 shades of red. "I t-th-th-think I'll pass on that Mako-chan thanks."

Makoto walked over and put her hand on Usagi's shoulder and knelt down so her emerald eyes met the younger girl's blue ones and smirked. "Well that's good that you passed because I don't share well." Makoto smiled "Seriously though Usagi-chan why would you ask that?" Makoto stood up and walked back over by the bookshelf and took her brunette hair out of its signature ponytail.

Usagi swallowed hard and looked at her friend. "In all the years I've know you I've never seen you with your hair down. It looks good down you should wear it like that more you look more mature."

Makoto smiled. "Don't go changing the subject Usagi-chan."

Usagi blushed deeply and pointed to the TV. "That."

Makoto blushed and pulled her pink satin bra from off the top of the TV. She looked at her two friends and rubbed her neck. She was just about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "I got the door Mel." Makoto stuffed her bra in her pants pocket and went and answered the door. "Rei-chan, Ami-chan hi. Come in."

The raven haired girl smiled. "Hey girl. Somehow I knew you would be here."

Ami smacked Rei in the arm. "Leave her alone Rei-chan she doesn't make comments on others private affairs neither should you." A slight pink hue colored Ami's cheeks as she walked past Makoto and into the front room.

Makoto smiled softly at Ami and looked at Rei. "Well are you gonna stand in the hall all morning or are you gonna come in?"

Rei smiled "I guess I'll come in." Rei walked into the loft and smiled at her older friend. "Your hair looks good down Mako-chan. You should leave it that way. I think the waves in it are truly beautiful." Rei blushed and looked at Makoto.

Makoto smiled and draped her arm over Rei's shoulder and leaned in and spoke to her softly. "I've only seen you look at Ami-chan like that. Though I'm sure you've told her how you felt right?" Rei shook her head no. "Well I know for a fact she's not seeing any one so if you get brave go for it. And besides she blushed lookin at you so chances are good she likes you too." Makoto kissed Rei on the cheek softly and smiled at her. "Come now lets go see what the others are talking about shall we."

Rei blushed softly. "She blushed huh? Yea but we should get back." The two girls walked into the front room. "I'm gonna go see what Mel-chan is up to. I'll be back." Minako skipped off to the kitchen.

Mel was just finishing up the last of the pancakes when Minako came skipping in. "Well I see someone got laid last night."

"Who would that be? I mean other than Mako-chan that is." Minako flashed a wicked smile at Mel.

Mel smirked and shook her head. "Jus go tell the others breakfast iz ready ok."

Minako smiled at Mel. "Hai okasa." Minako winked and went skipping off again to the front room "the fruit loop in the kitchen says foods done."

Makoto chuckled. "Her hair does look like a bowl of fruit loops now that you mention it Mina-chan. But yea let's make our way to kitchen."

No sooner had everyone sat down there was a knock on the door. Mel growled as she got up and walked to the door. When she opened it Jessie and Crystal were standing there. Crystal was holding a large orange and white alley cat. "Perfect timing the foods done." Mel chuckled and motioned for her 2 friends to come in. Crystal set the cat down and he followed Dortia, Luna and Artimis back into Mel's bedroom. Mel poked her head into the kitchen. "Hey angel if any one else decides to show up answer the door k I'm gonna go have a cigarette."

Makoto smiled. "Yea I guess I can answer the door. So go and smoke I'll be out in a few."

Mel smiled. "Gee thanks Mako-chan that's really swell of ya." Mel winked and chuckled. "Don't ask I haven't had coffee yet." Mel then walked out of the kitchen and on her way across the front room there came a knock on the door. Mel growled. "I got the door Mako-chan." Mel opened her door and saw the 4 outer Senshi standing there along with a young girl of about 10. Her pink hair was done up in cone pig tails. "They're in the kitchen. Help yourself to the food." Mel said coldly and walked out on her balcony. Mel sighed heavily and lit the cigarette. Mel looked out at the horizon watching the light snow fall. The frown on her face slowly tuned into a smile when she smelled roses and felt arms wrap around her waist. "Hey angel. What are you doing out here?"

"Came to bum a smoke and..." Makoto spun Mel around and kissed her deeply. "Steal a kiss."

Mel smiled and handed Makoto the pack of cigarettes. When she reached for them Mel pulled them away and kissed her playfully. "Here there's one left in this pack. After we're done we'll go back in and see what everyone is up to."

Makoto smiled and took the pack from Mel and removed the last cigarette. Lighting it she walked over to the railing and leaned up against it looking at Mel and smiling. She watched as Mel pulled another pack out of her pocket and opened it pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. "Just how many packs do you have ai?"

Mel smiled as she took a drag from the newly lit cigarette. "I only had the 2 ai. I'm down to just this one. Why?"

Makoto smiled and chuckled slightly. "No reason just being nosey." Makoto winked at Mel and smiled before taking another drag from her cigarette. After they finished their cigarettes the two girls walked back into the house. Makoto turned to walk into the kitchen when she felt Mel tap her on the shoulder. No sooner did she turn around Mel lifted her up and draped her over her shoulder. "You lug put me down." Mel shook her head no and walked into the kitchen. Makoto blushed deeply when they walked in. "Come on Mel put me down."

"Oi I might 'ave if ya didn't call me a lug."

Hotaru and Chibi-usa laughed. "She pretty strong if she can do that to you Mako-chan." Chibi-usa smiled

Makoto looked at the young pink haired girl and chuckled. "Yea Chibi-usa-chan she is strong." Makoto made a serious face and her tone turned serious. "Melanie Jayne Chase put me down right now."

Mel set Makoto down and looked at her with shock in her eyes. Mel spoke softly. "G-gomen ne Mako-chan. I was jus goofing around." Mel sighed and walked out of the kitchen. She walked into her front room and flopped down on the sofa and put the CD player on and listened to the soft music.

Makoto watched Mel walk out of the room and frowned. "I'll be right back." 


	11. Rogue

Chapter 11: Rogue?

After the 2 girls walked back into the kitchen the 4 cats trotted in. Dortia hopped up onto the table and sat down in front of Mel and spoke calmly to the Senshi. "As I'm sure you're all well aware of the fact that the 2 weeks Mel was in the hospital there were no yoma attacks. The reason for that is because Jessie and Crystal were heading them off before they reached the city. But now that the 3 Guardians are together once again there maybe more attacks."

Mel's features got cold and she dropped the spell that masked her accent. "Only one person I know tha uses tha types of yoma's we've been fighting is Rogue. She's been after me since I been on Jupiter."

Makoto looked at Mel and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But why is she after you?"

"Thaz easy angel. She wants Reyu's power. If it comes down ta 'aveing to fight 'er she's mine. I'm the only one trained in tha same form of weapons fighting as she is. Got it none of ya face 'er alone. If ya do you'll be looking at tha wrong side of tha flowers." Usagi went to say something but was cut off by Mel. "No buts Usagi-chan. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let any of ya be 'urt or worse ok. So jus ferget wha ever ya were thinkin."

Makoto frowned and spoke softly to Mel. "You don't have to fight alone you know."

Mel looked at Makoto her voice was gruff as she spoke. "Against Rogue I do. I don't want your guys' 'elp."

Makoto stood up and glared at Mel angrily before smacking her hard on her left cheek. "Come off it Mel. You're not alone anymore."

Mel stood up and glared angrily at Makoto. Masking her accent once again. "Not alone anymore? What the fuck does that mean huh? If you guys wanna die fine be my guest fight Rogue." Mel pushed the chair she was in backwards so hard it fell. Mel turned to leave and kitchen. She kicked the chair out of her way on her way out of the room. Mel walked out onto her balcony and lit a cigarette and sighed heavily. As Mel looked out at the lightly falling snow a tear rolled down her cheek.

FLASHBACK

A tall slender woman with long chestnut hair stood in the center of a throne room. Her deep emerald eyes shown with worry and fear as she looked at the woman before her. Before her stood a tall woman with long black hair that trailed behind her. Her ice purple eyes blazed with hate. "Where is she Eliana? Where is your daughter?"

Eliana looked at the woman. "I'll never tell you Rogue. You'll never control Reyu." At that she drew her sword and glared at Rogue.

"Have it your way Eliana. But before I kill you know this I WILL have Reyu's power."

Eliana scanned the room for a way out. The only door was behind Rogue. The room soon filled with sounds of clashing steal. With a mighty shove Rouge pushed Eliana to the ground. "Last chance where is your daughter?"

Eliana looked into Rogue's ice purple ice. "I'll never tell you where she is never." Eliana's pain filled scream filled the room as Rogue rammed her sword deep into Eliana's chest.

Pulling the sword from the lifeless queen Rogue wiped the blood from the blade. "I'll find you princess one day I will find you." Rogue's wicked laugh echoed off the stone walls.

END FLASHBACK

Mel sank into the arms that encircled her waist and continued to watch the snow fall. Mel felt soft lips on her neck and smiled softly. "Ai I'm sorry I smacked you I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I know why you wanna fight Rouge. Shit if she killed my mother I would do the same thing. But promise me you'll be careful. I love you and I'm not ready to let you go yet ok."

Mel turned around in Makoto's arms and brushed the tears off Makoto's cheeks then kissed her softly. "Don't worry about hitting me angel. And I promise you I'll be careful. I love you too angel more then anything in the world and I'm never gonna leave you." Mel flicked her cigarette behind her over the railing and took Makoto's face in her hands and kissed her deeply.

Minako had walked into the front room on her way outside to talk to her two friends and see if everything was ok. When she looked out the door and saw them kissing she smiled. I'm happy for you Mako-chan. Minako turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

After Mel and Makoto walked back into the kitchen they finished up their meeting and everyone went home. Everyone except Makoto. After Mel closed the door she sighed heavily. "That was one hell of a morning huh angel." Mel turned around and saw Makoto looking at her with a slight smirk on her face. "Wha are ya cookin up in that lil 'ead of yours angel?"

Makoto's smirk got wider. "I'm still holding that thought you know." Makoto winked at Mel and walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck, she leaned in and kissed Mel deeply. When they broke for air Makoto slipped Mel's shirt off. Mel smiled and kissed Makoto deeply unbuttoning Makoto's shirt as they walked towards the bedroom. Leaving a trail of clothing behind them. By the time they reached Mel's bed Makoto was naked and Mel was in her bra and boxers. Mel lifted Makoto up onto the bed and supported herself with her left arm so all her weight wasn't on Makoto. Mel trailed soft kisses down Makoto's neck, nibbling ever so lightly now and then. Mel continued down Makoto's well toned body stopping sort of the anticipated spot. Before Makoto could complain Mel slipped two fingers into the anxious wet flesh keeping a slow pace probing deeper with each wave that passed through her young lover. Feeling the soft smooth muscles constrict around her fingers. When Mel felt the younger girl tremble she replaced her fingers with her tongue and used her experience on her lover to heighten her climax. Makoto couldn't hold back any longer she dug her nails deep into Mel's back and yelled her warrior's name. When Mel felt the muscles relax she kissed Makoto hotly on the lips capturing her whole mouth in a deep passionate kiss.

When they broke for air Makoto smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Mel and rolled her over so she was straddling Mel's waist. She looked down at her rainbow haired lover her chest heaving as she spoke breathlessly. "You cheat you know that. Well now it's your turn." Makoto smiled and winked at Mel her chest heaving as she slowly caught her breath. Mel smirked at Makoto her deep emerald eyes reflecting her emotions. Makoto leaned in and kissed Mel deeply searching the older girls mouth with her tongue before trailing it up along side Mel's and out of her mouth. Mel looked up at Makoto and smiled softly. Makoto then laid down and supported herself with her right arm. She placed gentle kisses down Mel's body. When she reached the rim of Mel's boxers she smirked and kissed back up Mel's well defined body and slowly slipped her hand in Mel's boxers and pet her softly. When Makoto reached Mel's dry lips she kissed them just as softly as she was touching her rainbow haired lover. Makoto moved the soft kisses to Mel's neck. After she did she slipped 2 fingers slowly inside her warrior. The soft kisses were mixed with gentle nibbles. It didn't take Makoto long to bring Mel to a climax. When she felt Mel's muscles relax Makoto kissed Mel hotly on the lips then laid her head on Mel's chest and closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Mel's heartbeat. Makoto nuzzled Mel's neck then kissed it softly. "So what do you wanna do today ai?"

Mel smiled. Breathlessly she spoke. "Wanna go out for dinner seeing how its 5:15 now."

Makoto looked at the clock on Mel's dresser and smiled. "Yea I guess. Let's go take a shower first though ok."

Mel blushed slightly then smiled dropping the spell to hide her accent. "Your tha boss princess."

Makoto smiled "That's right now come on lets go."

After their shower the two girls got dressed and went to a nice restaurant. When they got out of the car Makoto smiled and fixed Mel's tie and brushed the little bit of cat fur off her leather trench coat. Mel chuckled. "Oi, Oi am I presentable now princess."

Makoto smiled. "Yea I suppose you are."

Mel shook her head and hooked Makoto's arm with her's and they walked in to the restaurant. The hostess smiled shyly at Mel. Mel winked at her and smiled. "Hey there Sal how have you been?"

The young black haired girl blushed heavily. "I've been ok. Haven't seen you in a while guess I know why now." The young girl frowned and took the two to their table as they walked Mel spoke to the young girl.

"It's not like that Sally and you know it. I just started dating her. I've been busy girl. If it makes you feel any better I've missed you. And I finally finished that demo tape of yours if you wanna stop by and get it or I can bring it over to your place its up to you."

The girl seated them and looked at Mel and shook her head. "Damn you." She chuckled "you're such a horrible flirt. I'll be by to get it." Sally looked over at Makoto and smiled. "You better watch her she's a horrible flirt."

Makoto smiled. "I know she is. But thank you I will."

When the girls got back to Mel's they changed and decided to go for a walk. On the way back to Mel's building the girls heard whimpering coming from the alley next to Mel's building. Mel raised her left eyebrow and walked towards the alley. When she got there she saw a young girl of about 13 sitting down on the wet ground crying. Mel looked at the little girl and frowned. She knelt down in front of her and spoke softly. "Hey what's the matter kiddo?"

The chestnut haired girl looked up at Mel, her ice blue eyes wet with tears yet to be shed. "Why do you care huh? 50 other people walked by me tonight and didn't care why should you?"

Mel frowned. "Lets jus say I've been where you are right now."

"You have?"

"Yea I have. I was about your age too. I was alone on the streets 6 years so now do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"First tell me your name."

Mel smiled. "My names Mel, what's your?"

The girl smiled "Ivory."

"So Ivory what's wrong hmmm."

Ivory looked over at Makoto then back at Mel. "Who's she?"

Mel smiled. "That's Makoto. Now talk." Mel chuckled

Ivory smiled. "Ok, ok. I got home from school today and found my parents were gone. They left a note saying that they didn't want me anymore because I was different. Rest of my family felt the same way so I ran away." A tear rolled down Ivory's cheek and she threw herself into Mel's comforting arms. Mel's eyes got wide with shock but she held the thin girl till she finished crying. Makoto walked over and hugged the girl from behind.

After a while Ivory stopped crying and looked at the two girls and smiled. Mel took Ivory's hand and stood up pulling the young girl with her. "Come now you can't stay on the street. I have like 3 extra rooms. So you can take your pick of which one you want."

Ivory's eyes got wide. "You mean it? You'll let me live with you?"

Mel nodded. "Yea, I mean if you want to you can."

Ivory hugged Mel again and the 3 of them walked up to Mel's loft. Ivory's eyes got wide when they walked into the apartment. "Wow Mel this is all your stuff?"

"Some of it yea but most of it is Makoto's."

"Call me Mako-chan or just Mako please." Makoto smiled softly at the young girl.

Ivory smiled at the tall brunette. "Mako-chan it is then." Ivory blushed and rubbed her neck. "I don't mean to sound rude but I'm starving."

Mel chuckled. "The kitchen is right through there help yourself."


	12. Ivory

Chapter 12: Ivory?

The next day Mel took Ivory to school. Ivory got off the back of the motorcycle and handed Mel the helmet. Mel smiled "I'll pick you up round..."

"3:30." Ivory smiled

"3:30 it is." Mel winked at the thin chestnut haired girl and put the helmet in the saddle bag and pulled the bike up into a wheelie and waved over her shoulder to Ivory as she drove off.

A small group of girls gathered around the short haired girl. "Who was she Ivory?"

"She was uh um well she was my older sister." Ivory blushed slightly and smiled.

Mel walked into the loft and heard music playing.

I don't have a perfect smile Maybe I'm just too shy I'm not a beauty queen On covers of magazines That's something you can't deny I got my own style Mel walked up behind Makoto wrapped her arms around the slender girls waist and sang along to the next verse.

So what you see is what you get A girl of no regrets I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd I'm just an imperfect girl I rise above this perfect world I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl

Makoto smiled softly at Mel and went to turn the radio off but Mel spun her around and kissed her softly. "Leave it I like that song." Mel smiled softly.

"When you told me about our past on Jupiter I didn't know what to think. I jus wish I would have met you sooner." Makoto looked at Mel and laid her head on Mel's shoulder.

30 minutes, a blink of an eye 30 minutes, to alter our lives 30 minutes, to make up my mind 30 minutes, to finally decide

30 minutes, to whisper your name 30 minutes, to shoulder the blame 30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies 30 minutes, to finally decide

Mel sighed softly. "Are you saying that because you're having second thoughts about all this?"

Makoto's eyes got wide. "No Mel I'm not having second thoughts about us. I love you." Makoto held Mel tightly.

Mel kissed the top of Makoto's head softly. "I love you too angel."

Mel and Makoto hopped into Mel's '67 Shelby Cobra and picked Ivory up. Makoto got out and flopped her seat forward and let Ivory in. "So what's on today's to do list kiddo?" Mel looked back at Ivory and winked before pulling out of the school parking lot.

Ivory smiled. "Let's hit the arcade then get shakes at the café."

Makoto smiled. "You heard the girl Mel. To the arcade"  
Motoki walked over to Makoto and tapped her on the shoulder. "I thought that was you Mako-chan. Glad to see some things never change. How have you been? You guys don't come in as much as you did when you were in high school."

Makoto smiled. "Hey Motoki-chan. You mean my hair huh." Makoto chuckled. "I've been good how bout you? How are things with Rika? Well I sorta got booted out of College fer fighting so I'll be around more." Makoto rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled.

Motoki smiled. "Yea I meant your hair. Things with Rika are great we're getting married in a few weeks I mailed you an invitation. I hope you and the others will be there. Fighting huh? You don't seem like the type that would fight."

"Trust me looks can be deceiving I fight a lot. I haven't been home in a few days I'm sure the invite is somewhere in my stack of mail. But fer sure I'll be there."

"So who's the mysterious guy with long rainbow hair Elizabeth saw you kissing in the parking lot?"

Mel stood behind Motoki and smirked. Her tone mock mad. "Me."

Before Motoki could turn around Mel's cell phone rang. Mel walked outside and heard a hysterical Jessie. "We need you and Makoto now at the campus hurry." Before Mel could say a thing Jessie hung up. Mel walked back into the arcade and whispered in Makoto's ear. "Possible yoma attack at the college we gotta roll now."

Makoto's eyes got wide. "Um I'll be back Motoki ok I promise."

"Gotta go save the world again?"

Makoto looked at him funny. "Nani?"

"Don't play stupid with me. The whole town knows who the Sailor Senshi are. Word is Yuichiro got plastered and blabbed to a ton of people in a bar. I asked Mamoru about it and he just hung his head. Jus be careful ok."

Makoto nodded. "Keep her occupied till we get back ok." Makoto nodded in Ivory's direction. But saw she wasn't there. "Hmmm wonder where she went. Ah well. But I promise I'll be careful."

Mel and Makoto hopped into Mel's car and sped to the collage. When they got there they saw the guy Mel got in a fight with only now he was taking on a yoma form. The dean turned and looked at Mel and Makoto. Mel looked at Makoto. "Go see if everyone is ok I'll fight. We can't have the school you're attending knowing who you are." Mel smiled softly and kissed Makoto quickly. "I'll be fine I have Ahriman and Reyu. Now go." At that Mel transformed and went running towards the new yoma.

Makoto balled up her fists but did as she was told. Makoto looked on helplessly watching her warrior fight the yoma.

Super Nova scratched her head and sighed heavily and looked over at her friends. "We gotta find a way ta kill the yoma with out 'urting 'im. Damn it." Super Nova clenched her fists in frustration. "Rouge jus show yourself now I know ya behind this."

The sky got black and a figure appeared wearing a deep purple leather halter top with black flames up the sides. Her black leather pants slightly flared and had silver flames up the side. Her raven hair trailed behind her. Her ice purple eyes twinkled with hate. She spoke in a low mechanical voice. "It's about time you show up princess."

Before Super Nova could do anything an attack came from behind her striking Rogue. Super Nova spun around quickly and saw a young girl about 13. Her short chestnut hair lightly wafted in the gentle breeze. She had knee high combat style purple boots. Her fuku was metallic purple with blue, green and silver streaks in the skirt. The bows were half blue half green with a silver pent in the center. Her gloves were elbow high and the bands were blue, green and silver. She twirled her pike and looked at Super Nova and winked her ice blue eyes twinkling. She spoke quickly "Don't take your eyes off of her Super Nova you of all people should know her power."

Super Nova nodded and spun around. Just as she did Rogue drove her sword between Nova's two lower ribs. Makoto's eyes went wide "Mel!" Makoto yelled and as she ran to her lover she transformed.

Super Nova looked at Jupiter standing there and smiled. "I'm fine Jupiter really. But 'ere you'll need this." Nova whistled and from the sky came a mighty roar and a second sword appeared in Nova's hand. Super Nova handed the 2nd sword to Jupiter. "Ya know 'ow to use that right?"

Jupiter nodded. "Yea Nova I know. You taught me remember."

Super Nova smiled. "Yea I remember. Be careful ok Jupiter"  
"You to."

The three scouts split up and looked for Rogue. The three met back up where they started and Super Nova shrugged. "Any luck ya two?"

Jupiter and the other Senshi shook their heads no. Jupiter looked at Nova and frowned. "Your hurt ai lets just go. I'm sure she'll be back."

Super Nova shook her head no. "Angel we can't jus go and leave 'im like that." Nova turned and looked at the yoma. She then looked back at the group of Senshi. "Time ta step up Sailor Moon your the only one who can 'elp 'im now."

Usagi took a deep breath and ran out of the crowd of people "Right Super Nova I'm on it. MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" After a few flips and twirls Usagi was transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. "Silver Moon crystal power kiss." Silver light encircled the yoma. With a pain filled scream the yoma melted away and Jake stood there bruised and bleeding from a small cut on the back of his neck. Sailor Moon looked at Super Nova. "Jupiter's right your bleeding pretty bad we better go and get you help."

Super Nova was about to agree when Rogue appeared behind Jupiter. "Jupiter run!" Jupiter looked over her shoulder and saw Rouge with her sword in the air. Jupiter turned her back to Rouge and felt the sting of her blade on her back. Jupiter stumbled a bit and ran over and stood in front of Sailor Moon. Jupiter looked over at Super Nova and saw her eyes were glowing red. "Nova no that's what she wants. She wants you to transform into Reyu please don't. I'm fine come on Nova don't."

Super Nova looked at Jupiter and then at Rouge. An almost dragon like growl came from deep in Nova's throat and jet black dragon-like wings sprung from her back. Her rainbow hair slowly turned snow white. Ahriman stood there and watched the transformation and frowned. She looked back at Jupiter and Moon and spoke in a gruff voice. "Since she changed out of anger it'll be a while for her turn back into Mel. When she changes out of rage she's unstable and very unpredictable."

Moon frowned. "So this means she may hurt someone other than the bad guy?"

"Yes unfortunately it does my queen."

Jupiter looked at the remaining Senshi and Minako nodded and looked at the others. "Time to go to work girls." Soon all the inner Senshi and the guardians were standing there watching the battle between Reyu and Rogue.

Reyu drew her sword and charged Rogue inflicting the exact same wound that Rouge had inflicted on Super Nova. She then used her demon mirror spell. Rogue looked at Reyu and laughed "And what was that sappost to do?" 

Reyu smiled slyly. "Every wound you inflict on me will be inflicted on you instead."

Rouge glared at Reyu and swung at her cutting her across the abdomen. To her shock there was no mark on Reyu. Rouge looked at her own abdomen and saw it was bleeding. "Damn you. I'll be back." At that Rogue was gone.

Jupiter approached Reyu slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. Not knowing who had placed a hand on her shoulder Reyu pushed her away. Venus quickly called her love me chain. "Venus love me chain entrap." After the chain was around Reyu Venus pulled the chain and Reyu hit the ground hard. Venus then looked at Mercury, Mars and Moon "You three get Jupiter out of here and to a doctor now. We'll take care of Reyu."

Jupiter pushed her friends off of her. "I'm fine, I don't need a doctor. What do you mean 'you'll take care of her?" Jupiter glared at Venus.

"I mean we'll take her somewhere safe where she can calm down. Now get your ass to a doctor to stitch that wound. I'll meet you at the hospital and after you're all stitched up I'll take you to Reyu. Now go!"

Ahriman picked Reyu up in her mouth and Venus hopped on her back. Meteor and Universe both spread their wings and the 5 of them were soon gone.

When Jupiter walked out of the ER she glared at Venus. "Where is she?" Jupiter hissed and balled up her left hand into a fist.

Venus took a few steps back "She's in the old warehouse on Jubban Street. Trust me Mako-chan she's fine. Ahriman had to chain her to the wall though. She's one pissed off demon right now." Jupiter shook her head and whistled. Super Nova's dragon soon appeared. Jupiter glared at the Senshi one last time before jumping up onto the dragons back and the two of them flew off.

Blaze landed on the roof of the warehouse and converted into his human form. Jupiter looked at him with shock in her eyes. Blaze chuckled his ice green eyes twinkled. "Don't look so shocked princess Ahriman has a human form too. But let's go relieve the others of guard duty shall we."

Jupiter smiled. "Yea lets."

The two of them walked through the roof door and down the stairs. When they got to the ground floor Jupiter saw Ahriman sitting there talking with Meteor and Universe. Ahriman's tail wagging ever so lightly. Meteor looked behind her and saw Jupiter walking towards them with a guy about 6 feet tall. He had chestnut hair that reached between his shoulder blades. It was pulled back into a low ponytail. He was wearing black leather pants and a white muscle shirt. Meteor looked at his well built arms. When they finally reached them Meteor looked at Jupiter confused. "Who is he Jupiter?"

Jupiter smiled but before she could say anything Ahriman growled. Jupiter raised her left eyebrow. "Easy girl this is Blaze. You know Nova's dragon."

Ahriman glared at Jupiter. "I know who he is. He knows better than let his human form be seen."

"Relax kitty we came through the roof door no one saw me but Jupiter and these three."

Ahriman then switched to her human form and crossed her arms. Her red wings turned into a red leather top and she was wearing silver leather pants. Her hair was streaked black, green and red. Her eyes were yellow with a green around the pupil. Her nails remained claw like. She had the same skin tone as Reyu and Blaze. "As long as no one saw you switch from your dragon form into your human form I guess no harm is done." Ahriman blushed slightly as she turned away from Blaze.

"That's my demon cat." Blaze smirked. "So how's Mel?"

Universe looked at Blaze then looked over at the dark corner Reyu was in her eyes glowing red as she looked at the group of people. "I'd say she's still one pissed off demon"  
The 3 Senshi detransformed and Makoto shook her head. "I'll take watch tonight you guys can go."

"Who do you want to stay with you?" Blaze asked looking at the brunette.

"No one I can handle Reyu trust me. I'm sure the amount of people here is only agitating her more."

Crystal nodded. "You know Mel better than we thought you did. We'll leave you alone with her then. Though I wouldn't venture to close to her if I were you."

The five of them nodded goodbye to Makoto and left. Makoto stood there for a second and looked at Reyu before walking up to her and kneeling down in front of her. "If I take those chains off your wrists do you swear you'll behave yourself?"

Reyu's eyes stopped glowing and she had quit growling. She spoke in her usual gruff husky voice. "I swear princess." Makoto smiled then leaned over and unfastened the shackles. The moment Reyu felt her arms were free she wrapped Makoto in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry about before princess. If I had known it was you who put their hand on my shoulder I never would have pushed you away." Reyu released Makoto and stood up and stretched. Each of her wings spanned about 6 feet. After she folded her wings back behind her back and sat back down.

Makoto smiled. "Don't worry about it I know you didn't mean it you were worked up over the fight." Makoto sat down next to Reyu and snuggled close to her and shivered slightly.

Reyu smiled softly and put her left arm around Makoto's waist and pulled her closer and wrapped her left wing around her to help warm Makoto up. Reyu looked down and saw Makoto's eyes closed. "Sleep well princess." Reyu slowly fell asleep holding Makoto. Sometime during the night Reyu faded back into Mel. All that remained were her wings.

When Minako went to see how Makoto was holding up she saw Makoto sitting against the far wall with Mel. Mel's wings were still wrapped around them. Minako approached the two slowly not sure if it was a trick or not. As she got closer she saw the shackles were lying on the ground. Minako gasped and stopped dead in her tracks.

The sudden gasp woke Makoto up. Makoto opened her eyes slowly and saw Minako standing there her face was pale and she had a terrified look on her face. "Mina-chan what's wrong?" Minako pointed to floor at the shackles. "Yea Mina-chan I know. I took them off of her."

Minako's eyes got wide. "Nani? Naze? Have you lost your mind Mako-chan?"

Mel moaned. "Will you two go argue some place else I'm fuckin tired and just want to sleep."

Makoto chuckled slightly and kissed Mel's neck. "Let get you home and you can sleep in a comfy bed instead of this cold hard floor."

Mel opened her left eye and smirked. "Yea ok let's go home."

After a few days of rest Mel was back to her normal self. Mel was out in garage tuning up her dirt bike when Makoto's green jeep wrangler pulled in. "Hey angel wuz up? Didn't expect you home so soon?"

Makoto smiled and got out of her jeep and walked over to Mel and pulled her into a standing position and kissed her deeply. "Why do you ask hmmm got a hot date waiting for you?"

Mel smirked as she wiped her hand clean. "Only hot date I got iz you babe." Mel kissed Makoto deeply then flopped her over her shoulder and walked over to the elevator. When they got to the loft Blaze and Ahriman were there in human form kissing. Mel smirked. "Hey now you two since when have you become an item?" Mel set Makoto down and looked at the two guardians.

The two of them blushed and looked at Mel. Blaze spoke softly. "Since before we met you why?"

"Oh I dunno never thought my dragon n my cat would be in love that's all."

Ahriman looked at Mel and frowned. "What you're the only one allowed to be happy?"

"No is not that by all means get married and have kids it jus caught me off guard that's all. Sorry fer saying anything." Mel got back in the elevator and went back to working on her dirt bike. The world championship race was in a few months. Mel had yet to tell Makoto that she would be leaving for Milan. Makoto frowned then looked at Ahriman. "I'm sorry for the way she's acting really. I'll go talk to her. Sorry again." Makoto waited for the elevator to rise and climbed in. Once she was back in the garage with Mel she walked over to her and spoke softly. "So getting your bike ready for the big race?"

"Nani?"

"Don't play dumb with me ai I know your in the race. And I hope you know I'll be there with you." Makoto smiled.

Mel looked at the young brunette and smiled. "You will huh." Mel then leaned in and kissed Makoto.

After about 3 hours of messing with her dirt bike Mel wiped her hands clean. Her and Makoto were about to hop in the elevator when they heard a car horn. Mel spun around and saw Mamoru's red car pulling in. Usagi, Chibi-usa and Mamoru stepped out of the car. "Hey Usagi-chan what brings you and your family here?"

"Luna found some info out on that new Senshi."

"Cool well lets go inside and talk ok."

The 5 of them walked to the elevator and when they reached Mel's loft they walked in and Mel saw Blaze, Ahriman and Ivory sitting in the front room watching a movie. "Who are they Mel-chan I thought your parents were dead."

"They are. That's just Blaze and Ahriman."

"And the girl?"

"Long story. So about the new Senshi?" The 5 of them walked into the kitchen. "Anyone want anything to drink?" Mel walked to the fridge and grabbed a six pack of soda and set it on the table while Mamoru relayed Luna's message.

"Luna said the new scout is Ivory."

"Nani?" Makoto looked at Mamoru confused. "Are you telling me that little girl Mel let live with her is the new Senshi."

"Yes Mako-chan that's what I'm telling you."

Mel leaned her chair back on two legs and rocked it slightly. Her face and voice were void of emotion. "I could have told yall that."

"Nani?"

"Yea Usagi-chan I could have told ya everything he jus said. Sailor Pulsar is a guardian like Jessie, Crystal and myself. There are actually 6 of us. Me, Jessie, Crystal and Trinity were the only four that were supposed to be awakened in this time. Ivory I honestly dunno why she awakened. She's the right age but still." Mel trailed off as Ahriman walked into the room still in human form.

Ahriman looked at the group of Senshi sitting at the table. "You'll never convince me your true hair color isn't blonde Mel really you are dense. No offence my queen."

"Man cat is chestnut not blonde yeesh! Jus spit out whatever it is you wanna tell us and quit pickin on me."

Ahriman smirked and shook her head. "Close enough if you ask me. But any ways. The reason Pulsar was awakened now is because of Rogue. Don't be shocked when Trinity shows up." Ahriman then walked to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and left the room once again.

"Damn evil demon cat always pickin on me. I'll fix her ass I'll drop the spell on my hair n prove it one of these days." Mel crossed her arms across her chest and mad a pouty face. "Man if T shows up I'm moving. That girl I love her to death but she treats me like a lil kid."

"I do not and you know it."

Mel's eyes got wide and she spun around and looked into familiar ice blue eyes. One half covered by fire red hair. "T-t-Trinity. What are you doing here?"

Trinity leered at Mel. "Someone has to make sure you don't go and get yourself killed. Granted you have Makoto but I know you and I know it'll take more than her to stop you from going after Rogue."

Makoto looked at the tall woman with a confused look on her face. "Do I know you?"

"No princess you don't but you know my sister Setsuna"  
"Setsuna? You mean there's more than one guardian for the gate of time?"

"Yes princess. She guards the gates of time for earth I guard the gates of time for space."

"That's all well and good T but why the hell are you here." Mel tipped the chair back again and looked at Trinity.

Trinity tipped the chair forward and leered at Mel. "Sit right in the chair Melanie. And I'm here to help."

"See what I mean." Mel rolled her eyes then looked at Trinity. "So this means you'll be staying here right?"

"Hell no. you couldn't pay me to stay with you. Your way too immature and I'm sure Makoto is living with you by now. I've already made plans to stay with Setsuna."

"Um no Maks hasn't decided to move in here yet."

"Loosing your touch I see."

Mel's face turned cold and she spoke in an icy tone. "Fuck you Trinity ok. You know damn well I was never a player and- Never mind." Mel shook her head and stood up. "I'm gonna go have a cigarette Maks knows where to find me should you need me." Mel walked out of the room slowly.

Usagi looked at Mamoru and then at Makoto. "Is she ok Mako-chan?"

Makoto looked at her blonde friend. "I don't know Usagi-chan she was never this moody on Jupiter. I'll get her to tell me what's up. But I'll talk to her later about it." 

Trinity sighed. "You think she's moody now you should have seen her when she was younger. Well I better get going I'll see you guys around ok." At that Trinity left.

Mamoru decided it was time him and Usagi left. "Chibi-usa come on we're going."

Chibi-usa walked over by Mamoru and Usagi and frowned. "Can't I stay longer? Me and Ivory are in the middle of a game please guys."

Usagi looked at Mamoru then at Makoto. "You might wanna ask Mel that question Chibi-usa."

"I'll go get her hold on." Makoto walked out onto the balcony and placed a warm hand on Mel's shoulder. "Usagi and Mamoru are leaving and Chibi-usa-chan wants to stay the night."

Mel took the last drag of her cigarette and flicked it over the edge of the balcony. Then her and Makoto walked in the apartment. Mel walked over by Chibi-usa and smiled softly. "A lil birdie told me you have summin to ask me."

Chibi-usa smiled softly. "I well I was wondering if I could stay longer."

Ivory smirked. "Jus ask if you can stay the night. They all know that's what you're hinting at."

Mel chuckled softly. "I don't care. If you wanna stay longer is kew with me it's all up to Usagi-chan and Mamaru-san."

Usagi smiled. "If it's ok with Mel then its ok with me."

"Thanks mamma." Chibi-usa hugged Usagi and Mamoru and her and Ivory went back to Ivory's room and finished setting up the game.

Mel looked at Makoto and smiled softly. "Sorry about before. If Trinity knew everything that's happened to me she wouldn't have said what she did. I mean I lived in New York before here."

"Why did you move?"

"Two reasons. One summin I don't really feel like talking about happened to me. And two my memories of you and the past came back and I came here in hopes of finding you."

Makoto looked at Mel. "You don't need to tell me I think I know. I'm sorry Mel."

"Hey now don't be sorry it wasn't your fault."


	13. Milan

Chapter 13: Millan

In the middle of the night Mel's cell phone rang. When she answered it a very excited Crystal told her Rogue had shown up in the center of town looking for her. Mel hung her phone up and woke Makoto up and told her what was going on. The two of them got dressed and ran down to Mel's garage. Mel looked at her cars and her eyes fell on her 1967 Shelby GT 500 Cobra. The two hopped in and Mel pealed out of the garage and sped off towards the center of town. When they got there they saw the others fighting a snake like yoma as Rogue hovered above it. Mel clenched her fists and her and Makoto got out of the car and as they ran towards the fight they transformed. Super Nova looked at Jupiter "Ya go 'elp them I'll take care of Rogue."

"No Mel let me help you. The others can take care of it. I mean they have the Outers, Meteor, Universe, and Trinity so let me fight at your side please."

"After that yoma is dead then ya can come 'elp me ok angel now go." Super Nova kissed Jupiter softly and black wings sprung from her back as she drew her sword. Super Nova ran towards Rogue and flew up to meet her in the air. As they fought the other Senshi took care of the yoma. After about a half hour of fighting in the air Super Nova and Rogue both landed bloody and tired. Ahriman ran to Super Nova's side and snarled at Rogue. Before the panther could react Rogue sent a black pulse ball flying at the panther sending her flying backwards. "AHRIMAN!" Super Nova looked at Rogue her deep emerald eyes burning into Rogue's ice purple ones. At the same time the two ran at each other. Their swords set off sparks when they clashed. After a few minutes Super Nova out muscled Rogue and with a mighty shove she pushed her down. Super Nova placed the tip of her sword under Rouge's chin. "Isn't this a familiar sight? Should I kill ya the same way ya killed my mother or should I make ya suffer first."

Rogue smiled wickedly and before Super Nova could react Rogue brought her right arm up and drove her sword deep into Super Nova's stomach. Jupiter's eyes got wide as she screamed out her warrior's name "MEL NO!" Jupiter whistled and Blaze appeared and dropped Super Nova's spare sword down to Jupiter. Jupiter caught the sword and spun it around in her hand then glared at Rogue. "Now you bitch you answer to me." Jupiter's features were cold and looked as if they were carved from stone.

Rogue smiled again and slowly stood up. "So you think you stand a chance against me do you. Fine let's see if she was a better teacher then she was a fighter." Rogue charged at Jupiter. Jupiter's sword clashed with Rogue's and sparks flew again. Jupiter dug the toe of her boots into the ground and pushed back with just as much force as Rogue was pushing with. The two soon pulled away from each other. As they did Rogue cut Jupiter's arm. Jupiter never took her eyes off of Rogue. As Jupiter and Rogue continued to fight Super Nova sat on the ground with her left arm across her wound and she was hunched over slightly watching the battle. Rogue and Jupiter's sword clashed again sending sparks flying. Only this time Rogue out muscled Jupiter and sent her to the ground hard. With an evil smile she buried her sword deep in Jupiter's stomach. Jupiter looked up at Rogue and coughed. When she did blood came from her mouth. Jupiter coughed again and laid her head down on the ground. Rogue took her foot and turned Jupiter's face towards Super Nova. "Looks like I've taken another person away from you. That makes what three now." Rogue laughed evilly.

Super Nova looked at Jupiter's face. Blood still trickling from her mouth. With what strength Jupiter had left she winked at Super Nova. "Angel." Super Nova whispered softly. With what strength Super Nova had left she stood up. Her eye's glowing red. A dragon like growl came from deep in her throat and a red light surrounded her.

Ahriman's eyes got wide. "I don't believe it." She turned her attention to the others. "Get back all of you. She's beyond pissed. Her rage has taken her over. You DON'T want to be here. Her rage form is uncontrollable. The rage form is the demon she holds with in her."

Sailor Moon looked at the panther. "I thought that was Reyu?"

"Reyu is the goddess form of the demon Enyo."

"Who's Enyo?" Mars looked at Ahriman.

"You're about to find out."

Super Nova's fuku tore away. Instead of having tanned skin her skin was red. Her head took on a dragon like shape. The muscles all over her body were flexed. On her arms at the elbows black tape was wrapped down to the tops of its hands. The demon's fingers were long and claw-like. Strapped to the demons legs and chest was silver armor. A thin dragon like tail sprung from its back. At the end was a razor shard diamond. Enyo spread her wings and let out a dragon like roar. She picked up Super Nova's sword and looked at Rogue with red glowing eyes.

Rogue's eyes got wide as she looked at the demon standing before her. Enyo spoke in a language unknown to everyone but Ahriman. "Demon Fury." The ground started to shake and split around Enyo and Rogue. Before she could react Enyo charged at her and buried Super Nova's sword so deep in Rogue's chest the tip of the blade was sticking out of her back. Enyo removed the sword and looked at the group of Senshi. Super Nova's blood covered sword still clenched in her fists. She growled softly then looked at Jupiter lying motionless on the ground. Enyo walked over to her slowly and fell to one knee and held her hand over Jupiter's wound. Ahriman knew what was happing and went running towards the demon. Enyo looked at her and just as she went to lunge at the demon she hit a red force field and went flying back. Ahriman shook her head. "Damn you Enyo don't do it. Don't you heal her. Don't you tarnish her pure soul with you evil."

Enyo spoke to the panther "Her soul was tarnished the night she first made love to Melanie." The demon then looked back at Jupiter then up at Ahriman. "You rather I left her to die?"

Ahriman hung her head. "No."

"Very well then I will heal her." Enyo then turned her attention back to Jupiter. A red light surrounded Jupiter. All the other's heard was Jupiter yell out in pain.

"What is that demon doing to her Ahriman?" Venus glared at the panther.

Ahriman hung her head. "Healing her. She's using her life force to heal her."

Mars's eyes got wide. You mean she's making her a demon?"

Ahriman looked at the raven haired girl. "No Mars she's not making her a demon. She will still be human. She'll just have demon's blood running through her veins."

Sailor Moon looked at the demon cat. "She'll be different though right."

"No Sailor Moon she'll be the same Makoto she was before Enyo healed her. She maybe a lot stronger but that's it."

Mars spoke again. "Why will she have demon's blood flowing through her veins?"

"I hoped none of you would ask me that." Ahriman sighed. "The healing process would kill her so Enyo cuts her arm and has her drink her blood. That pain filled yell you heard was the demon's blood taking over her body. After that happens Enyo will heal the wound."

Venus's eyes got wide. "How the hell does she heal the wound?"

"That I don't know Venus I'm sorry. But I swear to you she will be the same as she was before all this. Please trust me."

The light around Jupiter disappeared and Jupiter was still lying on the ground. Enyo stood up and turned away from the group of Senshi and started to walk away.

"Your not going anywhere you demon. Venus love me chain entrap." A gold chain of hearts wrapped around the demon. Once it was wrapped around Enyo Venus tugged as hard as she could pulling the demon to the ground. "We'll take them both back to Mel's. Rei's temple is too busy this time of year to leave Mako-chan there. And the only person who lives in Mel's building is Mel so it'll be easy to get a demon into her loft. Let's get out of here."

Ahriman gently picked Jupiter up in her mouth. Blaze landed near by and reverted to human form. "Venus you take Enyo and go with Ahriman. I'll take Mel's car and whoever cares to go to Mel's and we'll meet you there ok."

"Right. See you there." Venus and Enyo got on Ahriman back and the four of them flew off towards Mel's. 

When they got to Mel's Venus chained Enyo to the giant marble dragon Mel had by her balcony door. Ahriman took Jupiter and laid her down in Mel's bed and covered her up. Ahriman sighed and reverted into her human form and walked into the kitchen. Where she saw Minako sitting at the table with her head down. "It'll be ok Minako. Makoto should wake up in a few days. 3 days max she'll be out."

Minako looked up and saw a woman standing there. "I hope your right."

"She'll be fine I promise."

Blaze and all the inner Senshi walked into Mel's loft and saw Enyo chained to the statue sitting on the floor hunched over. They all walked into the kitchen and saw Minako and Ahriman talking. "How are they?" Blaze asked as he looked at Ahriman.  
"They're both comatose. We really only need to leave Enyo tied up till she transforms into Reyu. Because once she changes into Reyu she's no longer dangerous."

Three days passed quickly. By midnight of the 3rd day Makoto opened her eyes slowly and saw she was in Mel's room. She looked next to her and saw the bed was empty. Minako slept peacefully in a chair next to the bed. Makoto quietly got out of bed and walked into the front room. She placed her right hand on the back of her neck and looked at all her friends sprawled out all over the front room in sleeping bags and wrapped in blankets. Her eyes scanned the room and fell on the marble dragon by Mel's balcony door. Mel sat there hunched over chained to it. Makoto sighed heavily as she stepped around Ahriman and unchained Mel. Makoto ran the backs of her fingers down Mel's left cheek and smiled softly as her lover's eyes opened slowly. When Mel saw Makoto in front of her she threw herself into her arms. "Angel you're ok."

Makoto wrapped her arms around Mel. "Thanks to you I am."

Mel pulled Makoto down next to her on the floor and held her. That's how everyone found them in the morning. Mel was leaned up against the dragon and Makoto had her head rested on Mel's shoulder. Mel had her arm wrapped around Makoto's waist. Minako smiled softly and grabbed the blanket off Mel's sofa and covered her friends. The weight of the blanket woke Mel up. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Minako. Mel stretched the best she could sitting down and without waking Makoto. "Mmmm morning Minako-chan." Mel said groggily

Minako smiled softly. "Morning Mel-chan. How do you feel?"

Mel cracked her neck. "Sore Mina-chan very sore." Mel chuckled slightly.

Makoto opened one eye and looked at Mel and Minako then stretched hitting Mel playfully in the face with her hand. "Oh gomen ne Mel didn't hear you sitting there. I mean see." Makoto giggled slightly.

Mel shook her head while Minako smiled. "So Mako-chan how do you feel?" Minako's blue/gray eyes shown with concern.

"I feel fine Mina-chan. My stomach kinda hurts where the wound is but other than that I feel fine." Mel cracked her neck again. "Mel on the other hand..." Makoto trailed off and chuckled.

"Oi leave me alone I'm sore as all 'ell. Not ta mention stiff. Ya got ta sleep in a nice comfy bed. Me on tha other 'and 'ad to sleep chained ta this damn statue." Mel got a pouty look on her face and looked at the two girls next to her.

"Aw poor baby." Makoto said teasingly

Mel stuck her tongue out at Makoto and stood up. "I don't know bout you guys but I'm starving." Mel nudged Ahriman with her foot as she walked to the kitchen. The panther yawned and as she stretched she spread her wings. She then folded them back behind her and followed Mel into the kitchen.

The other's followed suite and when they got in the kitchen Minako sat down at the table as Makoto and Mel cooked breakfast. "You really do love her don't you Mako-chan?"

Makoto looked at Minako her mouth slightly open. She blinked a few times then spoke softly. "W-wh-what made you ask that question Mina-chan?"

Minako smiled softly at her friend. "Because both times we had Mel chained up and left for the night we came back in the morning to find you cuddled up next to her asleep and she would be unchained."

Makoto walked over to the table and sat down across from Minako. Makoto looked at the younger girl and smiled softly. "Hai Mina-chan I do. Wouldn't give her up for the world. But what about you Mina-chan? How are things with Scot?"

Minako smiled softly. "They're fine. Now no more changing the subject I'm only one aloud to pry right now ok." Minako giggled. "Sides I wanna be the only one to know the details 'tween you and Mel-chan." Minako smiled wickedly and blushed heavily.

Makoto smirked and leaned in and spoke low in Minako's ear. "What you really mean is you wanna know if she's good in bed or not right." Makoto sat back up and winked at Minako whose face was beet red.

"H-hai Mako-chan." She stammered

Makoto smiled. "Hai Mina-chan she is. She's very, VERY good." Makoto winked at her now crimson faced friend. "What Mina-chan you wanted to know." Makoto chuckled.

Mel walked up behind Makoto and put her face next to hers. "And to think I thought you didn't kiss and tell. Tisk, tisk angel now I have to punish you." Mel winked slyly at Makoto and blew Minako a kiss. 

Makoto looked at Mel out of the corner of her eye and raised her left eyebrow. "Punish me? Now where in the hell..." Makoto trailed off. "You wouldn't dare use any of those would you?"

Mel smirked and winked, and spoke in an innocent tone. "Whatever do you mean angel? You couldn't possibly be talking bout my cat of 9 tails or my hand cuffs could you?"

"Yea that's exactly what I'm talking about."

Mel stood up and shook her head. "You'll just have to wait and see angel. I'm gonna go have a cigarette before we wake everyone and eat ok." Mel kissed Makoto on the cheek and winked at Minako and as she walked past her she mussed the young blonde's hair.

Minako made a pouty face and huffed. "You're soooo lucky I haven't done my hair yet Mel-chan."

"Oh I'm shakin' now Mina-chan." Mel chuckled and walked out onto her balcony and pulled her pack of cigarettes from her back pocket and removed one. Mel sighed heavily before lighting it.

Makoto and Minako walked out into the front room to wake the others up when there came a knock at the door. Makoto groaned slightly and went to answer the door. When she opened the door she saw the Outer Senshi standing there. "What are you guys doing here?"

Trinity smiled. "We came to see how you guys were doing. You seem fine where's Mel?"

Makoto opened the door all the way and motioned for them to come in. "She's out on the balcony."

"Arigotu." Trinity walked out onto the balcony and saw Mel smoking. "I thought you quit that filthy habit."

"I did about four times. But its only thing that keeps my nerves in check. So missy what do I owe the honor of this visit."

"You really are a dolt you know that. I look at you like a daughter Mel. I was worried about you. I've never seen you lose control of your power like that."

Mel took the last drag from her cigarette and looked at her ice blue eyed friend. "You shouldn't worry about me so much. You'll be gray by 40. After Makoto winked at me I honestly thought she was dead ok. After seeing her wink at me I don't remember anything else. Next thing I remember is waking up chained to my dragon statue." Mel ran her hand through her hair and looked at the older woman before her.

"I see you finally found Ivory. I'm glad train her well."

"You knew about Ivory?"

"I am a guardian of time you know. You found her about a year early too. Well since Rogue is gone I must go back to my gate. Take care of yourself and those you love." Trinity hugged Mel and then smiled down at her. "I'll see you again soon young one." At that Trinity disappeared.

Two weeks past and the girls were standing in the lobby of a nice hotel in Milan. Mel was speaking to the clerk in Italian. "Yes 6 rooms. The best rooms you offer. We'll need them about 4 days."

The clerk hit a few keys on her computer and looked up at Mel and smiled. "You'll only have to pay for 5 rooms miss. Since your racing in the race your room was paid for by the Tokyo racing circuit. So for 5 of our best rooms for 4 days at 200 dollars a night will be 4000 dollars."

Mel looked back at her friends and sighed. And handed her credit card over to the girl. The girl charged Mel's card and handed her the receipt to sign. After Mel signed it the girl handed Mel back her card and her copy of the receipt. As Mel went to turn away the clerk tapped her on the arm and when Mel turned back around the girl was holding a motocross jersey identical to Mel's and a sharpie. Mel smiled softly and took the sharpie from the girl and signed the jersey and then set the marker down and smiled again "Ciao" Mel turned around and walked over to the others and handed them their key cards. "We own the top floor." Mel chuckled. The group of Senshi all went to their respective rooms.

"Hey Mel what time does the race start?" Minako asked before entering her room.

"It's tonight at 8pm. I'll have Mako-chan call you on your communicator's when its time to go. I'll call Jessie and Crystal's room n inform them so we'll see ya tonight ok. Enjoy the city its beautiful this time of year."

Makoto grabbed Mel and pulled her into the room and closed the door. Mel's eyes got wide as Makoto pinned her up against the door and kissed her hotly. When they finally broke for air Makoto looked at Mel and smiled. "If you win the race it would be my pleasure to treat you tonight if you know what I mean."

Mel chuckled. "You think the promise of sex with you will make me win huh? Well I need all the incentive I can get. Haruka-san has beaten me twice now. It be nice to see her as #2 this time." Mel then captured Makoto's mouth in a deep lustful kiss. Picking her up and carrying her to the bed. No sooner did Mel lay Makoto down but there was a knock on the door. Mel growled and reluctantly stopped kissing her lover. "Like I said never fuckin' fails." Mel growled again and angrily walked over to the door and opened it. When she saw who was standing there she took a few steps away from the door. "I remember what happed last time you were on the other side of the door."

Haruka hung her head. "I deserved that. May we come in?"

Mel nodded and motioned for the two older girls to come in. "Either of you want a drink?"

They both accepted a drink and the 4 girls sat and talked till it was time to get ready for the race. As Mel went through her duffel bag she pulled out all her pads and her racing uniform. Sitting in her helmet was a small green velvet box. Mel smiled softly and slipped it back into her duffel bag. As Mel got ready Makoto called the others and told them to meet them in the lobby in 15 minutes. Ivory walked into the room and looked at Makoto and smiled. "I'm gonna hang out with Hotaru and Chibi-usa after the race ok. We'll be in Hotaru's room if you need me k."

"That's fine kiddo. Just let Mel know ok."

"Ah she already knows. I talked to her a week ago about it"  
"Oh ok." Makoto chuckled

Mel walked out of the bathroom in all her gear. Her race shirt was silver and had black wings painted on the back. The front of the shirt was black and had four red claw like rips in it. Across the front in green lighting writing said 'Demon Warrior'. Her pants were black with the same red claw like design across the front and the back of them was silver. Mel picked her helmet up off the bed and smiled. "Shall we girls?" Makoto and Ivory smiled. They met up with the others in the lobby and headed towards the track. 

The stands were packed with fans on the cool January night. Makoto and the other girls were standing in Mel's pit on the track. Minako shivered slightly as the cool night air kissed her bare arms. Mel smiled and tossed Minako her jacket. "Hey Mina-chan next time everyone else has a coat on or a sweatshirt on don't wear a tank top ok." Mel chuckled. She hopped up on her dirt bike. "Be right back guys." She pulled the bike up into a wheelie and sped out of her pit to do her warm up/stunt lap. About 15 minutes later Mel pulled back into her pit and took her helmet off. "The track is pretty ruff lots of grooves in it. Not to mention it's wet from the rain earlier so there's a nice puddle in the dip before the final jump."

Makoto looked at Mel and smiled softly. "You say all that like it's a bad thing. Last two races the tracks were in perfect condition. Maybe a ruff track will be lucky for you." Makoto walked over and leaned up against Mel's bike and looked at her rainbow haired lover and smirked.

Mel smiled. "Yea maybe angel who knows." The two minute whistle blew and Mel smiled. "Stay here in the pit iz best seat in the house. Wish me luck."

Makoto kissed Mel softly "good luck ai." The others all blushed slightly and wished Mel luck. Mel put her helmet on and pulled out of her pit and took her position next to Haruka on the starting line. Mel looked over at her and nodded her head and gave Haruka thumbs up. Haruka shook her head and gave Mel thumbs up.

The shot rang out and the racers were off. The entire race Haruka and Mel were in the lead. By the third lap Mel had gained a nice lead on Haruka and when she hit the dip before the last jump she pulled the bike into a wheelie and did a hand stand on her handle bars and crossed the finish line followed closely by Haruka. Mel took her helmet off and untucked her hair from her shirt and smiled to herself. Mel tossed her helmet to a young fan and smiled. "Come to my pit after the ceremony ok n I'll sign that for you if you want." She then rode over to the winner's platform. Mel accepted the trophy but not the kiss from the trophy girl. Haruka smiled and shook her head. Mel simply flicked Haruka off and smirked when Haruka did the same thing she had done. Mel did her victory stunt lap and the crowd gasped at most of the stunts because Mel was doing them without a helmet.

Mel pulled back into her pit after the trophy ceremony and as soon as she got off her bike she was flooded with hugs from her friends. Minako was first into Mel's arms wrapping her arms around her neck hugging her tight. "You were so great Mel-chan; the race was so totally wicked cool."

Mel smiled as the younger girl let her go. "Arigotu Mina-chan."

Next to jump her was Usagi. "Sagoui Mel-chan that's what you were."

"Oi, oi odongo I wasn't that great." Mel smiled again. "But thank you."

Ami simply walked up to Mel and bowed. "Congratulations Melanie-san."

"Mel please Ami-chan. and arigotu."

Ami nodded and walked away. Rei smiled as she hugged Mel "You were great Mel-chan. You totally left Haruka-san in the dust."

"You gotta be kidding me Rei-chan she was breathing down my neck the whole race." Mel chuckled "but arigotu."

Mel felt a small tug on her pant leg and turned around and smiled at the little girl standing there holding her helmet. Mel took the sharpie Minako offered her. "So what's your name huh?"

The girl blushed and spoke very softly. "Katie."

"Katie huh." Mel smiled and signed the helmet and put it on the little girl and chuckled softly.

Katie laughed and took the helmet off. "Thank you very much. My older brother will be soooo jealous." The little girl hugged Mel softly then took her mothers hand and walked off happily.

"That was nice of you Mel-chan." Ami smiled softly at the older girl. Mel simply smiled in reply.

Makoto walked over to Mel and wrapped her arms around Mel's neck and kissed the tip of her nose playfully before capturing the older girl's lips then mouth in a hot kiss. The others blushed deeply as they kissed. When they finally broke for air Makoto smiled "You were great ai. Looks like you're in for a long night."

Mel smiled. "Aishiteru and hai we are in for a long night." Mel winked at her angel and kissed her softly.

Minako looked at the embrace Makoto and Mel were in and smiled. "Come on you guys lets leave the two love birds alone."

Makoto blushed and looked over at Minako. "You're really summin else Mina-chan. No one picks on you guys when you're hangin' all over your men."

Minako just smiled and winked at the taller girl. "We'll see you guys tomorrow for breakfast ok. Meet us in the hotel lobby."

Mel winked at Makoto then chuckled. "You said the magic word there angel 'men.' We should get going anyways I'm pretty beat. I hate night races they tire you out. Yea sure we'll see ya then round 7 ok."

When Makoto walked into the hotel room the bed was covered in rose petals and there was a bottle of champagne chilling next to the bed. "Mel how did you-"

Mel cut her off with a soft kiss. "I told the guy at the front desk to listen to the race and if I won I wanted the bed covered in rose petals and a bottle of Champaign chilling next to the bed." Mel then wrapped her arms around her young lover and kissed her deeply. "I'm gonna go hop in the shower though first. Care to join me?" Mel chuckled softly at the slight blush on Makoto's cheeks.

"No not a shower a candle lit bubble bath they are soooo much more romantic."

Mel smiled. "Ok I think I can handle that as long as you're with me." Mel wrapped her arms tightly around Makoto and kissed her deeply. "I'll go get the bath ready ok."

Mel kissed Makoto again softly. "Ok angel I'll finish up in here. Call me when it's ready." Makoto nodded and walked into the bathroom. And set everything up. Mel walked over to her duffel bag and pulled out a small green velvet box and smiled softly. 

Makoto poked her head out of the bathroom. "Bath is ready ai."

Mel put the contents of the box in the pocket of her flannel pj pants and carried them into the bathroom. Makoto smiled at Mel. "I'll be back gonna go get my pjs."

Mel undressed and settled into the hot water and sighed heavily. "You really are in for a hell of a night angel."

"Oh really and why is that?"

Mel smirked. "Get in the tub and I'll show ya."

Makoto looked at Mel and smiled softly. "Promise?" Mel nodded and Makoto slowly got undressed and sat down in front of Mel and leaned back into her and sank into the hot water.

Mel kissed the top of Makoto's head softly. "Aishiteru." Mel wrapped her arms around Makoto's waist and sighed softly.

Makoto smiled. "I love you too ai."

After the bubbles dissolved and the water began to get cold the two girls got out of the tub and dried off and got into their pjs. They walked into the room and sat down at the table and Mel drummed her fingers on the table top then looked at Makoto. "Get dressed angel and I mean formal dress k."

Makoto looked at Mel funny. "May I ask why?"

"I'm taking you to dinner so jus get dressed." Mel walked over to her duffel bag and pulled out a folded suite bag and smiled at Makoto. Mel set the bag on the bed and opened it. She pulled out a satin emerald dress, the same color as Mel's eyes, and handed it to Makoto. She then removed her tuxedo.

"Mel when did you buy this dress?" Makoto looked at Mel and raised her right eyebrow. "Well I'm sure you bought shoes to go with it so let's have um."

Mel slid a box of shoes across the floor to Makoto. "You're no fun angel. I'm not telling you when or where I bought that dress so don't worry your pretty lil head over it and get the sexy ass of yours into it." The two girls got dressed quietly and Mel grabbed her leather trench coat off the hook and put it on Makoto then spun her around and kissed her deeply. "Almost forgot summin." Mel disappeared into the bathroom and pulled her surprise out of the pocket of her pj pants. She walked back out by Makoto. "You ready angel?" Makoto nodded. "Let's get rollin' then." Mel called down to the front desk and told the girl in Italian to have a limo waiting outside for them.

When they walked down to the lobby they were met by their driver. "Mel a limo? What do you have planned ai?"

Mel smiled. "We're celebrating ok. So shut up and let me spoil you." Makoto smiled softly and nodded. They walked outside and got into the limo. About 10-15 minutes later they pulled up in front of a very expensive restaurant. Mel smiled at the hostess and spoke in Italian. "Can we have a secluded table out on the terries maybe and a bottle of your best champagne?"

The hostess nodded. "Of course Ms. Chase. Please follow me."

Mel motioned for Makoto to walk in front of her. "After you princess." Makoto blushed slightly and followed the hostess to a beautiful table on the terries.

"Here you go Madame. Giovanni will be right out with your champagne. If there is anything else you need just let him know. Enjoy the evening and view."

"We will thank you very much." Mel placed her left hand on top of Makoto's right and smiled softly. "You ok angel?"

"I'm fine Mel I've jus never been treated like this before that's all. I'm so used to taking care of myself I feel funny about you doing all this for me."

The waiter brought out the champagne and popped the cork and poured their first glass and set it down in front of them and handed Mel the menu since it was in Italian. They discussed what they were going to get then Mel ordered in Italian and the waiter wrote it down then left. Makoto picked up her glass to make a toast. "To finding lost love."

Mel smiled. "And to starting new lives." Mel dropped a delicate ring into Makoto's glass. It was gold with a heart in the center of two hands and a crown rested atop the heart. In the center of the open heart was a small diamond

Makoto sat there stunned looking at the ring through the bubbly glass then set it down slowly. "Is that what I think it is?"

Mel hooked the ring on a fork and pulled it out of Makoto's glass. She carefully dried it off then stood up and walked over to Makoto and fell to one knee. "Yea angel it is." Mel slowly slipped the ring on Makoto's left ring finger with the point of the heart facing Makoto's face. "Will you marry me Kino Makoto?"

Makoto went to speak but had no voice. A small tear ran down her cheek. She took Mel's hand in her's and stood up pulling Mel up with her and wrapped her arms around Mel's neck so they were standing nose to nose and spoke softly. "Yes Mel I will. I'd be honored to spend the rest of my life beside you." Makoto pressed her lips firmly against Mel's and kissed her lovingly. 

The girls heard clapping and broke their kiss. Makoto blushed when she saw everyone in the restaurant standing up and clapping. Mel smiled softly at Makoto. "What do you say we sit down and eat huh? You know before it gets cold." Mel motioned for the waiter to come out and serve them. "He must have seen me drop the ring in your glass and knew what was happening and decided to wait." The two girls ate quietly and Mel paid the bill and the two of them hopped back into the limo and ended up back at their hotel. Mel tipped the driver and her and Makoto walked into the lobby.

They were met by Minako when they walked in. "There you are. Mel the president of the Milan racing circuit has been looking for you for the past hour. Where have you been?"

"Dinner okasa. Where is he?"

Minako looked at Mel and huffed. "Haru-chan has been stalling him. He's in her room. STAY HERE I'll go get him."

"Hai Okasa."

Minako returned a few moments later with a tall guy in about his late 20's. His black hair was slicked back and his blue eyes twinkled slightly. He spoke to Mel in perfect English. "Did I interrupt your evening Miss Chase?"

Mel looked at the guy and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorta but how can I help ya?"

"I'm very sorry I won't keep you very long. I just wanted to inform you that the victory celebration will be tomorrow evening at 8pm. You are expected to be there. And before you even ask yes all your friends are welcome. Please enjoy the rest of your evening. I'll see you tomorrow evening. Please be there by 7:30. And so you know there will be press there. Ciao." The man smiled and kissed Makoto's hand. And spoke to her in Italian. "So beautiful you should be on my arm not her's. The pleasure I could show you and do to you." He then smiled at the two girls and walked away.

Makoto looked at Mel and saw the look on her face. "I'll be right back angel." She followed the guy outside and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around Mel grabbed him by the front of his coat and spoke to him in perfect Italian. Her voice taking an icy tone. "You EVER say summin like that to my fiancé again and I'll do a lot more then pin you against a wall." Mel let him go and smoothed the wrinkles out of his coat and shirt. "Now you have a nice night ok." Mel then walked back inside the hotel.

Makoto took Mel's hand. "What did he say anyways?"

"Nuttin much just comin' on to you. Don't worry angel you'll be speaking Italian before we go back to Tokyo."

Makoto smiled. "What do you say we finish our celebration in bed hmmm."

Mel smiled. "Yea sounds good to me. But um where's Ivory?"

"Spending the night with Hotaru-chan and Chibi-usa-chan."

"Cool so I'll have all night to make love to you hmmm. Life is good." Mel smirked at Makoto and the two of them got in the elevator and walked down the hall towards their room. When they walked past Rei and Ami's room they heard funny sounds. "What the hell are they doing in there?" Mel raised her left eye brow.

"Probably the same thing we'll be doing when we get to our room."

Mel looked at Makoto. "You think? I never would have guessed Ami swung that way? So who had it bad for who?"

Makoto laughed as they reached their door Makoto stood between Mel and the door. "Rei had it bad for Ami. But I have it bad for you." Makoto wrapped her arms around Mel's neck and kissed her playfully.

Mel kissed her back and when they finally broke for air Mel looked at Makoto. "Well you doing that won't get this door open any faster ok. All it will do is cause me to fuck you right here in the hallway."

Before Mel could get the door open Haruka tapped her shoulder. "Mel-san can I please come in and talk to you and Makoto-san? Michiko and I have to speak with you please."

Mel looked at Makoto and frowned. "Yea sure Haruka-san." Mel opened her door. "Please come in. OH SHIT! Um the bed is kinda covered in rose petal's so um don't ask." Mel looked at the two older girls and blushed.

Haruka's eyes got wide and she smiled softly. "Its ok Mel I wouldn't ask. I've done the same thing so."

Mel nodded and the four of them walked into the room. "Anyone want anything to drink?" Mel asked lookin at Makoto and fiddling with the ring on her finger. It was identical to the one she gave Makoto. Everyone wanted water so Mel walked over to the mini fridge in the room and grabbed 4 waters. Then went back by the others. She gave them their waters. "So what's up Haruka-san?"

"Just wanted to talk about the race. You've changed a lot since Madrid. That night I had you meet us by the fountain was actually pretty interesting. Never thought you would turn it down." Haruka smiled. "Though you have changed for the better. Makoto-san was and is lucky to have you protecting her."

FLASH BACK

Mel walked down the empty street and when she reached the fountain she saw two shadows. Mel sighed and walked over to them. "Can you please tell me why we couldn't have met in my room or yours?"

Haruka looked at her. "Because there's more room out here."

"More room?" Mel raised her left eye brow.

Michiru stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Mel's neck. "Yea the beds in the rooms are too small. See truth is that I really like your warrior look. Your features are so cold and curl, yet in your smile there is just the slightest bit of warmth."

Mel looked down at the teal haired girl who was practically throwing herself at her and kept an emotionless face. "Yea so I've been told. Look no offence but my heart still belongs to her I-I can't do what you're hinting at."

Michiru leaned more into Mel. Through her shirt Mel could feel Michiru's taunt nipples. "You said yourself she doesn't remember you. So why not let Haruka and myself warm you up tonight?"

Haruka's eyes got wide. "Michiko what are you doing? You don't even know her and you're telling her we'll fuck her? What's gotten into you?"

Michiru looked at Mel and then over her shoulder at Haruka. She smiled slyly. "Well you don't have to if you don't want to Haruka."

Mel's eyes got wide. "Hey now you two who says I'm into manaja trios anyways."

Michiru turned her face back at Mel and kissed her deeply. "I do."

"Hey I'm not into this dominatrix shit ok. Look I'm sorry I can't do this." Mel removed Michiru's arms from around her neck. "I really am sorry, but like I said before my heart is already spoken for. Even if she doesn't remember me I still love her. I'm sorry again." Mel turned and walked away.

END FLASHBACK

Mel looked at Haruka. "You didn't like the idea anymore than I did. What I can't believe is you let her offer something like that."

Haruka smirked. "To tell you the truth I really wouldn't have minded."

Mel's eyes got wide. Makoto looked at her lover then over at her two friends. "Wouldn't have minded what Haruka-san?"

Michiru smiled slightly. "Sleeping with Mel. You see after the race in Madrid I had Mel meet me and Haruka at the fountain in the center of town and I basically threw myself at her and offered her a 3 some with Haruka and myself. How she was able to turn that down. Even though you had no clue who she was she still loved you."

Makoto raised her left eyebrow and looked at her two friends. "So let me get this straight you threw yourself at Mel and she turned you down. And you really wouldn't have minded if Mel went along with it?"

Haruka nodded. "Yea kitten you got it right."

Mel looked at Makoto and smiled softly. "Yea you see the real reason Haruka-san beat the hell outta me was because she can't handle rejection. I must have been the only girl to ever turn her down."

Makoto looked at Mel and shook her head. "You're really summin you know that Mel." Mel just smiled at Makoto.

Haruka stood up and took Michiru's hand. "Well we'll catch ya at the party tomorrow night ok. Congrats though Mel. Hope you know next year I'll beat you for sure." Haruka winked and her and Michiru left.

Makoto looked at Mel and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Mmmm so now where were we ai?"

Mel smirked and unzipped Makoto's dress. "Here." She then leaned in and kissed her deeply picking the young brunette up and letting the dress fall to the floor in a rumpled pile. Mel carried her lover to the bed and laid her down. Mel then broke the kiss and took her tuxedo jacket off along with the tie and vest. "Vera amore me, la mia anima gemella. Aishiteru." Mel then laid down on the bed next to her young lover and kissed her neck softly flicking her pulse spot a few times with her tongue. Makoto turned in Mel's arms so she was facing her. Makoto kissed Mel playfully and unbuttoned her shirt and undid her pants. Mel smiled softly and rolled Makoto back onto her back and straddled her waist. She untucked her shirt and threw it off to the side. She then grabbed the bottle of champagne and popped the cork letting the foam spill onto Makoto's bare chest and abdomen. Mel chuckled softly. "Gomen ne angel didn't mean ta do that." Mel smiled and set the bottle of champagne down and licked up Makoto's body. Till she met her lips in a soft kiss. She ran her hand down Makoto's side as she lulled her tongue over her taunt nipples. Mel pet Makoto softly as she kissed up her neck and nibbled and then sucked on her earlobe softly. Mel captured Makoto's mouth in a deep kiss as she slipped two fingers into her lover. Feeling the smooth wet muscles constrict and relax around her fingers only added to Mel's wanting for her angel. Makoto whimpered softly into the kiss as the waves slowly began to grow and pass through her. Mel felt her quiver and kissed down her young lover's body. Makoto arched her back with every wave that passed through her allowing Mel to go deeper. Makoto moaned softly as Mel replaced her fingers with her tongue. Mel used her tongue ring and the slightest bit of magick to bring her lover to the brink of a climax and beyond. Makoto racked Mel's back with her nails. Mel winced slightly as she felt the warm blood start to trickle down her back. Makoto couldn't hold back any longer and she arched her back and yelled her lover's name. Mel replaced her tongue with her fingers once again and kissed the trembling girl to silence her cries. Mel felt the younger girl's body slip underneath her and broke the kiss and looked into the bright emerald eyes of her lover. "You ok angel?"

Makoto smiled up at Mel and with what strength she had left she removed Mel's hand and rolled them over. Makoto licked Mel's fingers clean and then straddled her waist. Her chest heaving as she spoke breathlessly. "I'm fine ai. It's no fun if I'm the only one receiving the pleasure." Makoto smiled and then leaned in and kissed Mel sweetly. She then unzipped Mel's pants and pulled them off. Makoto pet Mel softly through her silk boxers. She then slipped her hand into her boxers and slipped two fingers into her warrior and smiled softly as she felt her lovers muscles tighten and then relax. Makoto trailed soft kisses down Mel's neck and the exposed skin on Mel's chest and then kissed and nibbled on her abdomen. It didn't take Makoto long to bring Mel into a pant. After hours of pleasuring each other Makoto curled up next to her lover and fell asleep.


	14. Show Me Love

Chapter 14: Show Me Love

After about 5 days of being in Italy the group of Senshi went home. Mel helped Makoto move her stuff to Mel's loft. "So angel are you ever gonna tell your friends about us?"

"Tell them what Mel?" Makoto stood up and wrapped her arms around Mel's neck and kissed the tip of her nose. "Tell them that I'm desperately in love with you?"

Mel chuckled. "No you goof about this." Mel held her left hand up to Makoto and smiled softly.

Makoto smiled and chuckled. "Let's go to the arcade."

Ivory grabbed a hold of Mel's waist. "Yea can we please?"

Mel laughed. "What is this gang up on Mel day yeesh? Ok, ok we can go stop with the puppy faces. You taught her to do that didn't you angel?"

Makoto laughed. "No I swear to you I didn't teach her a thing. Just because back on Jupiter I would do that doesn't mean I do it now."

"Yea sure you don't your doing it right now. But if we're goin get over there by the elevator yeesh."

The three walked into the arcade and Makoto saw a familiar red bow in a blonde's hair and snuck up behind her and covered her eyes. Ivory smiled "Guess who?"

Minako, not knowing who grabbed her, elbowed Makoto in the ribs causing the older girl to let her go and take a few steps back. Minako then spun around and smacked the person in the face. Makoto rubbed her left cheek and looked at Minako through her bangs. "I guess I deserved that."

"Oh my god Mako-chan I'm sooooooooooo sorry. I had no idea it was you. Please don't hurt me." Minako took a few steps away from her friend.

Makoto raised her left eyebrow. "When have I ever hurt you Mina-chan? Unlike Mel I can control my temper so stop it. What's up with you guys anyways? Ever since that fight with Rogue you all seem afraid of me and Mel?"

Mamoru stepped between Makoto and Minako. "She didn't know it was you so leave her alone."

Makoto got a very confused look on her face. "I know that. I'm not mad honest. What has gotten into you guys?"

Usagi walked up to Makoto and smiled. "Ignore them Mako-chan my feelings for you haven't changed. They're all scared that since that demon healed you that you're different and not the same Makoto you were." Usagi looked deep into her friend's eyes and smiled. "But I can tell you're the same as before. Come on lets go play the new Sailor Senshi game. I got shot gun on Sailor Moon." Usagi giggled and skipped off towards the game. Makoto smiled and walked over and joined her friend on the game. Ivory and Chibi-usa ran off and were playing the VR fighting game.

Mel sighed and pushed Mamoru out of her way as she walked past. Mamoru grabbed Mel's arm roughly. "You jus better watch yourself I'm watching you and Makoto."

Mel pulled her arm away from Mamoru. "You are such an asshole don't fuckin touch me again got it. Cuz I don't care if you are Usagi-chan's boyfriend I'll kick your ass got it." Mel spit in Mamoru's face and walked away.

Minako frowned and walked over to Mel. "Mel-chan?"

Mel looked up at Minako then back down at the pool table. "What is it Minako-chan?"

Minako put her hand on the back of her neck. "What Usagi-chan said is true."

Mel took her shot then leaned the stick against the table and looked at Minako. "You guys really think that since Enyo healed her she's a demon now?"

"Ahriman said she has demon's blood running through her veins."

"Yea so that doesn't make her a demon. If you cut her she'll still bleed red blood and it'll take it just as long as it would take you to heal. Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I'd inflict the same curse on her ok." Minako went to put her hand on Mel's arm but Mel pulled her arm away and shook her head. Mel frowned at Minako then walked away. She walked outside and pulled the pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and removed one from the pack. Mel sighed heavily and sat on the hood of her jeep and smoked her cigarette.

After a few minutes Minako walked out. "Mel-chan I didn't mean to upset you. I just want a straight answer. Is Makoto honestly the same as she was before?"

Mel looked at Minako. "Yea Minako-chan she's the same. Look Minako-chan I love her ok and I would never do anything to hurt her never. And turning her into a demon would hurt her. So do me a favor." Mel tossed Minako the keys to her jeep. "Give these to Makoto ok. Tell her I'll meet her back at the loft." Mel took the last drag from her cigarette and walked away.

Minako frowned and walked back into the arcade. She walked over to Makoto and hung her head. "Here, I think I might have hurt Mel's feelings or pissed her off I'm not sure but she tossed me these and told me to give them to you. And she said she'll meet you back at the loft." Minako handed Makoto the keys to Mel's jeep and sighed. "Gomen Mako-chan."

"Don't be sorry Mina-chan that's just how Mel is." Makoto frowned and put the keys in her pocket.

"Aren't you gonna go and get her Mako-chan?" Usagi looked at her friend.

"No that'll just make her mad. She's a big girl she can take care of herself."

Mel stumbled into her loft about two hours later. Makoto watched as she went to hang her coat but missed and the coat fell to the floor. Mel laughed and picked it up and set it on the chair. Makoto walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok ai? You're acting like you're stoned."

Mel laughed again. She looked at Makoto with half lidded eyes. "Is it that obvious? Damn I'm losing my touch at hiding it."

Makoto's eyes got wide. "Please tell me your not. Please tell me you're only joking. Come on Mel this isn't funny, cuz if it's true my so called friends are getting a piece of my mind."

Mel looked at Makoto and frowned slightly. "It's not their fault I'm stoned angel. Is Jay's he got me hooked on pot and I've been trin' like hell to quite honest. Don't be mad at them be mad at me ok. Hit me; cry do whatever jus don't ruin the friendship you have with them ok."

Makoto took a step back away from Mel. "I won't do either. But I want you to promise me something Mel."

"What angel?"

"Promise me you won't come home like this again. Please promise me Mel. You look so sad and I don't know Mel you don't look like you at all."

Mel hung her head. "I promise angel."

Makoto took Mel's chin in her hand and lifted Mel's face so she was looking in her deep emerald eyes. "Don't hang your head ai. Never be ashamed of who you are ok. You'll get through this and I'll be at your side helping you every step of the way. Come now let's get you to bed."

Mel looked at Makoto. "I'm not tired babe." Mel pulled Makoto close and kissed her softly.

Makoto smiled. "Who said anything about sleeping?" Mel smirked and the two of them disappeared into bedroom.

Just as Mel got Makoto's shirt and bra off and had her jus about to the bed when there was a knock on the door. Mel tossed Makoto a shirt of her's from the cloths bushel and sighed. "Come in and it better be good."

Ivory walked into Mel's room slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Mel cut her off. "No, no I'm not mad at you. Your allowed to bother me I just thought it was Minako-chan or one of the others. Gomen ne. What up kiddo?"

Ivory smiled. "I heard what happened at the arcade from Chibi-usa and just wanted to make sure you were ok that's all."

Mel smiled softly. "Yea I'm fine kiddo. Jus not all with it right now. I'm sorry if I seemed mad cuz I wasn't. I'm just annoyed over what happened at the arcade that's all."

Ivory smiled at Mel. "Look Mel I was there and saw what you did in demon form to both Rogue and to Mako-chan. Even though your body changed your heart still beat in that demon's chest and I know you would never hurt Mako-chan that way. I see the scars you have and I can only imagine the pain you felt and the hell you went through just because of what you are. I know you would never subject the one's you love to that kind of pain. Despite the demon that lives within you you're still a good person Mel." Ivory walked over to Mel and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You're my guardian angel. You took me in when my family shunned me. Don't worry about what the other's think of you. The only opinions that should matter to you are those of the people standing in this room now. Never change who you are Mel. I love you for who you are and there is no way I'll ever be able to repay you for the kindness you've showed me. But I swear I'll always stand beside you."

Makoto smiled down at the young girl and put her right hand on Ivory's shoulder and looked at her. "For someone so young you are very wise. Mel has always been a real softy. Most people don't know that because they don't take the time to get to know her. When she first showed up on Jupiter and I saw her I was like 'great they sent me a lug' then after I got to know her she wasn't anything like her outer appearance made her out to be." Makoto brushed the tear off that rested on Mel's left cheek with her thumb and smiled warmly.

Mel removed Makoto's hand from her face and held it for a second before letting it go. She looked at Ivory then at Makoto before walking towards the door. "What you say is very noble of you Ivory, but they will not make me feel any better about what I am. Let's face it I'm doomed to be a demon ain't a damn thing I can do to change it. Let them think what they want to it won't change what I am. Let the fuckin world shun me I don't care I will always bare this cross. No matter what the world thinks of me." Mel hung her head her somber tone changing to an angrier one. "Let them think what they want about me, but Mamaru will pay for what he said about you today." Mel looked at the wall in front of her and punched it with all her might.

Makoto's eyes got wide. "Mel calm down its not that big of deal. What they thought or still think is just."

Mel looked at Makoto with hurt in her eyes and anger in her voice. "I WOULD NEVER FUCKIN DO THAT TO YOU!" Mel hung her head and spoke softly. "How? How could you think I would do that to you? What did I ever do to you to make you think I would do summin like that to you? Please tell me where I went wrong."

Makoto walked over to Mel and hugged her close. "Mel I-"

Mel cut her of by pushing her away. Makoto stumbled back a few steps. Mel's eyes were wet with tears that would never fall. She looked at Makoto, her face shown with nothing but hurt. "You're just like the rest of them. Tell me what I want to hear and then turn your back. Make me believe you're in love with me again so I drop my guard and then turn your back on me." Mel hung her head and flopped against the wall.

Makoto glared at Mel and spoke with clenched fists and threw clenched teeth. Her own eyes wet from tears that would soon fall. "NEVER MEL. I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW IT! You know I'm not like that. Please don't do this. This isn't you talking." Makoto took a deep breath and unclenched her fists and let her tears fall as she talked softly. "I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me Mel. I only meant I can see why they are worried. You didn't do anything to make me think that Mel. You didn't go wrong anywhere. Tell me something Mel. Why push away the ones who love you? Is it because you don't think it's possible? Why embrace the hurt your feeling and push away the people who love you the most?" Makoto walked back over by Mel and stood a few steps away from her. "Look at me Mel." Mel left her head hung. "DAMN YOU LOOK AT ME MELAINE!" Makoto sighed. "Please look at me Mel. I love you more than anything else in life please look at me. Why would you think I turned my back on you? Talk to me Mel please." Makoto cupped Mel's chin in her hand and raised it slowly. "Look me in the eye Mel and say that. If you truly believe that is true look me in the eye and tell me."

Mel looked at the hurt and pain in Makoto's eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I-I can't angel. I can't tell you that again. The truth is I love you more then life and I couldn't possibly live without you. Gomen nasai I should have never have pushed you like that nor should I have said that." Mel pulled Makoto close and buried her face in her shoulder as she hugged her tightly. "Your right I don't think it's possible. I don't think it's possible for a demon to be truly loved. Especially not by such a sweet beautiful innocent angel. It's been almost 6 months now since I found you and got you back. These short months feel like nothing has changed since Jupiter. All those years ago and even now my love for you never faded. I figured you would have moved on with your life and when I saw you walking with Minako to school that day my heart skipped a beat. Just being able to see you smile again made me weak in the knees. I didn't mean to come on so strong, but I was just so happy to see you again that I lost my mind. When you pushed me away it brought me back to reality. The reality that you had no idea who I was or what we had all those years ago." Mel looked at Makoto with sorrow filled eyes and continued to speak. "When I thought I had lost you again I really didn't care if I died as long as Rogue died first. All I remember is picking up my sword and yelling. After that it's all a blur. Even if you held a gun to my head and told me to make you a demon I still wouldn't. I'd rather you killed me then me putting you through that pain. The others have every right to be afraid of me. Shit I'm afraid of myself. But to have them fear you because of me isn't fair. It's not fair to you. You never hurt any of them in any way for them to fear you. Just because you have demon's blood in your veins now doesn't make you a demon or a monster like me. All it will do is make you stronger. Not only will your psychical attacks be stronger but so will your Senshi attacks. That's it that's all that's different about you." Another tear rolled down Mel's cheek. "When Enyo knelt down by you and saw you were still just barely alive she couldn't just leave you to die. So she did what she had to in order to save your life. I would never allow you to be changed into a demon. Sure there advantages to it but there are a whole hell of a lot more disadvantages to it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I did that to you." Mel let Makoto go and leaned up against the wall and just looked at Makoto. Her face void of any emotion.

For me, I've struggled all my life... To find that thing that makes it right... With you it seems I may have found Some other kind of love...

I will love you all my life Always be by your side And I will give you all I have Cause you gave me peace and joy...again, again, again...

Makoto smiled softly at Mel as a few tears fell. "You didn't really come on that strong Mel. Things moved faster than I was used to that's all. Your right I had no clue about my past on Jupiter. When I met you I had just barely remembered my past in the Moon Kingdom. When you told me all those things I felt my heart break because I didn't remember you or any of the things you were saying. At first I didn't believe you. After I woke up with all those memories I couldn't help but cry. All the years I felt so alone. With you I didn't. That's why I was so reluctant to go home to my cold empty lonely apartment. You filled the emptiness in my heart. Knowing that you were what was missing the whole time made me never want to let you go. I wanted to embrace that feeling of being loved and wanted and I never wanted to let it go. Mel I love you for you I don't care if you're a demon or if you have more scars then I care to count or if you grew up on the streets. All those things make you well you." Makoto walked over to Mel and sighed softly. "Don't worry about what the other's think of you ok. All that should matter to you is what me and Ivory think of you."

I was scared to let go and trust your love After what I'd been through I had had enough Whispering through your eyes you never said a word But something said... (Your heart's safe)

Ivory walked over by Mel and Makoto, a tear resting on her right cheek, and wrapped her arms around Mel. "She's right you know. We're all Senshi but yet we judge each other like everyone else does. Probably a lot harsher than everyone else. It doesn't matter that we risk our lives for each other and for the sake of the world. Some of us can't get past our own egos or our wants and needs. We don't think about each others feeling as much as we should. In a way we're all selfish but you, you put the others lives before your own. I've seen you rush into a battle and sacrifice so the others will be safe. If you ask the others why they think you do it. I'll be willing to bet you they say you do it to keep Mako-chan safe. That you do it all for her. But if that were the case you wouldn't have saved Uranus or Mercury. If they are too blind to see past what they know it's their loss." Ivory looked up at Mel with wet cheeks and smiled softly at the older girl.

Mel smiled softly at Ivory and put her free hand on Ivory's shoulder. "Please don't cry. What you both say is true, but your right kiddo it is their loss." Mel pulled Makoto closer with her left arm still wrapped around her waist and looked into her emerald eyes. Mel kissed Makoto's forehead softly then pulled Ivory closer and wrapped her right arm around her shoulders in a loose hug. "I don't know what I did to deserve either of you I really don't."


	15. Minako's Sister

Chapter 15: Minako's Sister

Mel yawned and stretched and looked at her clock. "8 o'clock in the morning who the hell would come to see me this early." Mel carefully let go of Makoto and walked out of her room towards her door. Mel opened her door as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When her eyes focused she saw Minako standing there. "Mina-chan what brings you here so early? Here come in." Mel opened her door wider and saw another girl standing there. Her bright pink hair accented her different colored eyes. Her left was violet and her right was hazel with a green ring around the pupil. She resembled Minako in looks and height but that was as far as it went. She stood there in cut off denim shorts and a white T-shirt. She had a silver bow tied in her hair and a backwards visor on. Mel saw the white rose tattooed to her right arm and a blue heart with 'Tiger' written over it, and ran her hand through her hair. "Who's your friend Mina-chan?"

"Don't even think about it you tattooed fruit loop not only are you taken but so is she. And if you really must know she's my sister Alana."

Mel blinked a few times. "Good Morning to you too jeeze. Wake me up then be all rude I see how you are Mina-chan."

"Did we really wake you? I'm sorry I told Minako it was too early. But she wigged out when we went to her friend Makoto's apartment and found it was empty."

By this time Makoto had walked out of the bedroom fully dressed. Her thick brunette hair rested freely on her shoulders. "Hey Mina-chan." Makoto stood next to Mel and put her arm around her waist and whispered in her ear. "Go get dressed k I'll keep Minako and her friend company." Mel nodded and walked off. "So Mina-chan who's your friend?"

Minako huffed. "She's my sister Alana. Now can you tell me why you didn't tell any of us you moved in with Mel? I went to your place to talk to you about letting my sister stay there with you and found it was empty."

"Slow down Mina-chan. The apartment is still mine so if she needs a place she's more then welcome to stay there. Before I moved in here I bought that apartment so she won't even have to pay for it." Makoto walked over to the bar and picked up a key and tossed it to Minako. "Here's the key."

"That still doesn't answer my question Mako-chan. Why didn't you tell any of us you moved in with Mel?" Minako looked at the key in her hand. "That's really not fair Mako-chan I know how much that apartment cost you to buy. You could at least charge her rent."

"Iie Mina-chan, you're my friend and I wouldn't charge you rent so why would I charge your sister? And I didn't tell you because this is the first time since we've been back from Milan that I've seen you. I've only been living here about 3 days. You guys are busy with college and Mel and I have been busy getting our bar/grill/night club open it's just wasn't the most important thing on my mind." Makoto sighed softly. "Gomen nasai Mina-chan."

Minako's eyes got wide. "So that's why you guys haven't come back. How can you own a restaurant of any kind without a degree?"

Mel chuckled. "That's easy Mina-chan buy the building and give all the right people enough money and they jus turn a blind eye." Mel winked at Minako. "I'm only joking. You only need a degree if you're lookin for a job as a cook or restaurant manager. But if you buy it and are the owner you don't need a degree you just need all the right paper work. So it's really easier to own your own then to try and find a job in one. Less hassle. Though getting that liquor license was pretty hard to get cuz they didn't believe Makoto was 22." Makoto shrugged and chuckled slightly. "But we ended up getting it after she brought her original birth certificate in. If Makoto wants to go back to school I'm not gonna hold her back. It's really all up to her."

Makoto fiddled with the ring on her finger. "Well it's not entirely just my decision."

Minako looked at Makoto funny and then looked at her hand and saw her fiddling with the ring. "And just when did you plan on telling us about that!" Minako shrieked. Makoto looked at her friend and then back at Mel. "Don't look at her for the answer Mako-chan. Damn have we really grown that far apart? I didn't realize we really only see each other in school and study group."

Makoto hung her head and sighed then looked back at Minako. "I planned on telling you all."

"How Mako-chan? Were just gonna wait and mail us all an invitation? Though its gonna be pretty hard convincing people that Mel is a guy."

Mel looked at Minako. "Um no not really Mina-chan I can pull it off better then Haruka if I really put effort into it. I'm a witch Mina-chan remember my hair can be any length I want it to be."

"Will you two stop it yeesh! You're acting like two year olds." Makoto sighed. "No Mina-chan I wasn't going to wait to tell you by mailing you an invitation. When we got the bar/grill/night club ready to open we were going to have a private party for all of us and I was going to tell you all then. Do you think you can keep it a secret for about another week? By next weekend we'll have it ready. Please Mina-chan."

Minako smiled softly. "Yea I can do that for you Mako-chan but only if you make me your maid of honor." Minako smiled evilly.

Makoto smiled. "Ok if that's what it'll take to keep you quiet." Makoto jumped slightly when loud music came from the front room.

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love 'Til you open the door

Show me love, show me love, show me love, Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor

Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more Makoto laughed. "Hmmm Tatu, fergot she had that." The music got a bit louder and Makoto shook her head.

Random acts of mindlessness Common place occurrences Chances and surprises Another state of consciousness

Tell me nothing ever counts Lashing out or breaking down Still somebody loses 'cause There's no way to turn around

Tell me how you've never felt Delicate or innocent Do you still have doubts that Us having faith makes any sense

You play games, I play tricks Girls and girls, but you're the one Like a game of pick-up sticks Played by fucking lunatics

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love 'Til you open the door

Show me love, show me love, show me love, Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor

Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more

Show me love, show me love Give me all that I want

Mel smiled when she saw Makoto shake her head. She lowered it when Clowns started but turned it off and walked out by the others. "Are you two done bribing each other? Cuz if you are would you like to go to breakfast my treat."

Alana's eyes got wide. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Minako smiled. "Alana Mel-chan owns this building so believe me she's serious. And knowing the kind of person she is she bought the apartment from Mako-chan's land lord. So jus smile and accept ok."

Mel's eye's got wide. "Oh ok lil miss idol over there has as much if not more money as me. Her only problem is she's cheap."

Alana laughed. "Hai she is that Mel-chan. But I would love to join you guys for breakfast. Arigotu."

Mel smiled and the four girls left for the restaurant. They all hopped in Mel's '67 Shelby Cobra GT 500. When they got there they pulled in along with a yellow convertible '69 sting ray. Mel smiled when she got out of her car. "Damn Ten'ou-san I one upped you again car wise."

Haruka looked at the cobalt blue car. There were two racing stripes down the center of it. Her eyes got wide as she saw the car in perfect condition. A sly smile crossed her lips. "Ok Miss Rally Vincent. But you're right you did one up me car wise. That's a beautiful car. Where did you find one in such perfect condition?"

It was Mel's turn to smirk. "I restored it my self actually." Mel chuckled at the look on Haruka's face. "You know you want my skills." 

Haruka laughed. "In your dreams kitten. You should want my skills." Haruka laughed again at the look she was getting from Mel, Makoto and Minako. "You got lucky in Milan."

Mel smirked. "Hai in more than just the race if you get my drift." Makoto and Minako both smacked Mel. "Ouch that was evil you guys. Only one not hitting me is Alana yeesh!" Mel pulled Haruka off to the side and leaned in and spoke softly to her. "I bet you $100 I can get your girlfriend off in under a minute. I can get Mako-chan quicker than that. I only said your girl cuz I never been with her. So care to take that bet?"

Haruka's eyes got wide. "Um I think I'll pass on that."

Mel stood up straight and chuckled. "Good because I wasn't serious about making it. Though I probably could do it. I mean that is if I were single. Come on we've kept them waiting enough."

Haruka chuckled and mussed Mel's hair. "Hai lets go. Minako-chan is probably on her second cow."

Mel laughed. "Yea probably. You and Michiru-chan enjoy your breakfast. Its bad enough I'm paying for theirs. Mako-chan can eat and damn it so can Minako-chan. I jus hope her sister isn't like her in that department. Ah well Ja." Mel waved over her shoulder at Haruka as she walked back over by the others. She walked up behind Makoto and Minako and draped an arm over one of their shoulder. Mel kissed Makoto's neck softly. "So are you women finally done talking because I'm starving?"

Michiru giggled. "Are YOU and HARUKA done talking? We were mearly entertaining each other till you were finished."

Mel smirked. "What you mean finished? I haven't even started yet." Mel winked at the teal haired girl.

Ivory pushed between Mel and Makoto and smiled. "Look I don't care what you guys say I'M FRICKIN HUNGRY!" Ivory smiled widely at Mel.

"Yes dear. The little queen has spoken lets go get some food ok girls." Mel smiled as Minako removed her arm from her shoulder.

On the way back to Mel's from breakfast Mel's cell phone rang. Makoto picked it up off the seat and answered it. "Whoa slow down Crystal. Ok give us a few minutes let us drop sum stuff off fist we'll be there ASAP ok." Makoto looked over at Mel and using the text message feature on Mel's phone Makoto simply wrote 'yoma's at park' Mel nodded and when they got back to Mel's Makoto pulled Minako off to the side. "Get to the park as soon as you can there's a yoma attack."

"Gotcha Mako-chan. I'll take Alana home and get there ASAP ok."

Makoto nodded. "Ok hopefully we'll see you there. You ready Mel?"

Alana tuned around just in time to see a black panther jump in the car. "Was that just a black panther?"

Mel smiled. "Yea it was I gotta take her to the vet. Mina-chan never told ya I had a panther huh."

Alana smiled. "No she didn't tell me. Well hope everything is ok with her. Come on Minako lets get going."

Minako nodded. "Yea we better go. Hope Ahriman is ok."

Minako and Alana got in her car and left. Mel and Makoto jumped into Mel's car and sped off towards the park. When they got there they saw a large serpent like yoma coiled around a lamp post. Mars and Mercury combined their attacks while Uranus charged at it with her space sword. Mel looked at Makoto and nodded. The two of them transformed and Super Nova, Jupiter, and Ahriman ran to the aid of the other Senshi.

"Where's Venus?"

Jupiter shrugged. "Her and her sister left before Mel and me so I don't know. She's probably having trouble explaining things to her sister. Hopefully she'll make it."

Super Nova drew her sword and glared at the yoma. "Move it Uranus." Black demon wings sprung from Nova's back as she ran at the yoma. She flew up to it and buried her sword deep in the yoma's chest. When she removed her sword the wound healed. "Shit! Wounds 'eal after they are inflicted. Now wha?" Super Nova landed next to Jupiter and sighed.

"Starlight Laser!"

The yoma was hit by a pale blue beam then crumbled into a pile of dust. The other Senshi spun around and saw Sailor Venus standing there next to another Senshi. Her fuku was dark green and it had navy blue bows. The silver bow in her hair accented her bright pink hair.

Venus smiled. "Sorry I'm late you guys but it's all her fault."

The new Senshi smiled. "Yes it was my fault. I'm sorry but I had to convince Minako to let me come."

Jupiter looked at the new Senshi. "Alana?"

The Senshi smiled. "Hey Mako-chan."

Super Nova stepped forward. "'ow did you know?"

"That was easy Mel-chan. The black panther gave you two away. Well at least you."

Nova looked at Ahriman. "Don't even say a word cat. Not a word."

"In Senshi form I'm known as Sailor Callisto. Maybe I'll see you guys again out of Senshi form." At that Callisto jumped onto the roof of a near by building and was gone.


	16. So There

Chapter 16: So There

Mel and Makoto sat there on the floor in front of the sofa kissing instead of watching the movie they rented. Ivory saw them and threw a pillow at Mel. Mel chuckled and laid her head on the couch and smirked at Ivory. "Wha?"

"Damn you two get a room. I wanna watch the movie not you two make out yeesh!" Ivory chuckled "I love ya two I really do but please wait till after I go to bed to do that shit."

Mel chuckled. "Gomen, gomen we'll behave."

Ivory smiled. "Good now shut up and watch the movie."

Makoto scratched her head. "Who was the adult again Mel I seem to have forgotten."

Mel laughed. "You heard the lil boss gotta shut up and watch movie."

Makoto giggled and snuggled up close to Mel. "Well I guess we can watch the movie."

After the movie was over there was a knock on the door. Ivory smiled and answered the door. Pretty soon she returned to the front room with Hotaru and Chibi-usa. Mel looked at Ivory funny. "Um how did they get here?"

"I brought them."

Makoto and Mel looked in the doorway and saw Haruka standing there. Makoto smiled softly. "Haruka-chan how are you?"

"I'm ok Mako-chan. Mel-chan can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yea sure. I was just about to go have a smoke. Walk with me." The two of them walked out onto Mel's balcony. Mel pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "So what's up Haruka-chan?"

"Minako told me bout you and Makoto. And I just wanted to say I'm happy for you. Michi and I have been engaged for a while now. And well I want you to do me a favor ok. Promise me you won't hurt her. Makoto has had enough hurt and heartbreak in her life to span two lifetimes. I look at Makoto as a lil sister so please take care of her and treat her good."

Mel nodded. "I'll take care of her promise and there is no way in hell I'd ever hurt her. As for Minako I can't make any promises what'll happen to her she promised Makoto she'd keep her yap shut."

Haruka smiled. "Please don't tell her I know. Minako only told me because I asked her. I saw the ring on Makoto's finger in the parking lot this morning. You're always wearing that ring so when I saw Makoto wearing the same one it only meant one thing to me that you proposed to her."

Mel smiled. "Yea well I won't tell Makoto but you can't say anything to any one though ok. Makoto wants to be the one to tell the others." Mel took the last drag of her cigarette then flicked it over the railing. "So what's up with bringing the kiddy's here?"

"I need you to watch um tonight. I called Usagi and she knows Chibi-usa is here. I have to go to some banquette with Michiru tonight."

Mel smiled. "Sure they can stay here. Now you can't say I never did anything for you."

"Thanks Mel I owe you two now. One you save my life and two you bailed me outta this jam. See ya tomorrow sometime k."

Mel smiled. "Yea ok see you tomorrow Haruka-chan."

At about 9 am the next day Ivory walked into Mel's bedroom armed with water gun. She snickered and then opened fire on Mel and Makoto. Mel jumped outta bed and chased Ivory into the kitchen before she finally caught her. Mel lifted Ivory up and threw her over her shoulder. "Alright you think it funny to attack me with a water gun at 9 in the morning huh." Mel carried Ivory back to her bed room. "What do you think we should do to her angel?"

Makoto laughed. "I say she has to make breakfast."

"Oh come on it was just water." Ivory pleaded

"Very cold water. And I think Makoto has a good idea. You get the honor to make breakfast today."

"Can't you be like normal parents and like ground me or summin?"

Mel chuckled. "You'd rather we grounded you then have you make breakfast today?"

Ivory smiled. "No its jus Chibi-usa is picky that's all."

Makoto laughed. "You know what they say like mother like daughter though in this case it's like father like daughter."

Everyone laughed. Ivory walked out into the kitchen and started breakfast. While Mel and Makoto got dressed Ahriman ran into Mel's room. "We have to get to the college campus and fast."

Mel yawned. "Why what's wrong?"

"Wake up you ass. Yoma attack. Finish getting dressed and get your asses there. You have 5 minutes to get dressed and out of here. The other Senshi are already there. Meet me there ok." Ahriman then disappeared.

Mel and Makoto finished getting dressed. "Hey Ivory put breakfast on hold we have some work to do. Yoma attack at the college."

"Right Mel we're on our way. Come on you two you heard her we gotta get to the college now."

When the five Senshi got there they saw what appeared to be either an ice or a crystal yoma. Callisto pulled her sai's from there holder in the small of her back and changed the yoma. When she hit it shattered and when it pulled itself back together there were two standing there instead one. Super Nova looked at the yoma and rubbed her chin. She looked at Jupiter and smirked. "Watch this princess." Nova winked at Jupiter then black dragon wings sprung from her back. Super Nova flew up about 6 feet from the ground on bowed her head. A red light circled her. When it faded Reyu hovered there. Reyu looked at Jupiter and winked. She then looked over at the yoma and ran her hand through her thick white hair. She then looked over at Callisto and shook her head. "Do me a favor Callisto transform into you other form I may need Kargorok's help."

Callisto looked at Reyu funny. "How do you know about Kargorok?"

Reyu landed in front of Callisto. "Because I'm a demon and I can sense things others only wish they could. If you don't want to change just say so. I can handle this myself anyways." Reyu turned and faced the yoma and held out her hand and a red and purple ball of light appeared and started to glow.

Callisto looked at Reyu. "I'll help you wait a second please." At that a deep purple light encircled Callisto when it disappeared there was a taller navy blue haired girl dressed in camo pants and vest. With a black bra. She had deep purple dragon like wings similar to Reyu's. Her eyes remained two different colors. Left hazel with a green ring around the pupil and right was violet. And a barb wire tattoo on her right arm. She looked at Reyu and smirked. Her voice was gruff as she spoke. "It's been a long time Reyu. Never in a million years would I ever think you would need my help. I'll take the one on the right you take the one on the left."

Reyu nodded. "Yea ok. I don't need your help I just don't want the fight to last any longer than it has to ok." At that Reyu faced the yoma on the left her voice mechanical and void of all emotion. "Demon soul." In a flash of red and purple light hit the one yoma was gone. Nothing remaining but a pile of dust.

Kargorok smirked. "Nice, nice well done. You really do give me a run for my money Reyu." Kargorok faced the yoma on the right and closed her eyes and floated up so she was even with the yoma's face. When she opened her eyes they were glowing purple. Her voice gruff and void of all emotion she spoke. "Hell fires." Flames surrounded the yoma and when they disappeared it stood there black. A strong gust of wind blew and the yoma crumbled and blew away with the wind. 

Reyu smirked. "Show off." Reyu walked back over by Jupiter and winked at her again then changed back into Super Nova.

Pulsar's eyes got wide and she walked over to Super Nova. "How in the world did you do that? I didn't know you had three forms."

Super Nova smiled. "Yea I do, but lets 'ope we don't see Enyo anytime soon ok." 

Jupiter ran her fingers down Nova's back and smiled softly. "I'll never get used to that."

"Ta what princess?"

"You changing into Reyu."

Venus piped up. "I'm with Mako-chan on that only I never knew my sister could do that. Hell I didn't even know she was a Senshi."

Kargorok walked over to Venus and smiled and transformed back into Callisto. "Aw don't worry about me Minako. I'll be fine. I've taken your place in England. I've lived this long so please."

Super Nova blushed when her stomach growled. "Anyone 'ungry? My treat." Nova transformed back into Mel and smiled softly.

Pulsar piped up. "Yup, yup I'm very hungry and if you're buying that makes me even more hungry." Ivory smiled up at Mel. The others detransformed and the inner Senshi agreed to go to breakfast. Hotaru decided to be the only outer Senshi to go. Crystal and Jessie gladly went with their friend to breakfast. When they arrived at the restaurant the hostess smiled widely and hugged Mel. "Oh my god its you Mel. How have you been?"

Mel smiled and hugged the girl back. "Logan hey how are you? I haven't seen you since shit after I got back from Spain."

The chestnut haired girl smiled her hazel eyes twinkling. "I'm good. Some things never change huh."

Mel raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You. You're always surrounded by beautiful woman. So which one are you dating hmm? Wait don't tell me you're dating..." Logan scanned the group of girls and her eyes fell on Makoto. "You're dating her." Logan smiled and pointed at Makoto.

Mel smiled. "You truly scare me sometimes Logan you know that."

Logan smiled. "Yea well you're a good teacher. Let me go get a table ready for you guys ok I'll be right back." Logan walked back to a table in a back of the place and put about five tables and went back and took Mel and the others to the table. "I hope this is a big enough table. So if I know Mel as well as I think I do this will be all one check. So what can I get you all to drink? Mel will have coffee how bout the rest of you."

Mel smiled. "Coffee all around Logan."

Logan smiled. "You guys better watch Mel. If you're not careful she'll spoil the hell out of all of you. But I'll go get those coffees and I'm sure some of you will want cream so I'll be back."

Rei smiled softly. "So Mel-chan how do you know her?"

Mel blushed softly. "It's a long story. Me and her grew up together in New York. Her mother was the last foster home I went to before I ran off and lived on the streets. She moved out here with her mother about 2 years before I did. I mean we were like sisters up till she moved. Well maybe a lil closer than sister's. But I never thought in a million years I'd run into her again."

Makoto chuckled. "See if you didn't run off from her place we would have met sooner." Makoto smiled.

Logan came back and smiled at the girls. "Ok you guys here's the deal cups fer ya all now let me go nab the coffee." Logan left then came back a few minutes later with a pot of coffee. "Ok now for the deal. All who don't want coffee turn your cup over." Logan sighed when none of them turned their cup over. Mel looked at Rei and then at Usagi and then stood up and turned Usagi's cup over. "Mel that wasn't nice you know." Logan chuckled.

"Yea but you don't know her. Trust me if she has coffee all these girls are gonna kick my ass. So to stay out of a full body cast bring her chocolate milk or summin ok." Mel chuckled and winked at Logan.  
"Yeah ok I'm sure you can take um."

Makoto smiled. "She might be able to take them but she has yet to kick my ass." Makoto chuckled at the look on Mel's face.

Mel looked at Makoto with her left eyebrow raise. "What the hell you talkin bout Mako-chan you know damn well I can kick your ass."

Makoto chuckled. "Yea, yea keep telling yourself that Mel."

Mel rolled her eyes. "You keep telling yourself that Mako-chan, cuz we all know I can kick your ass." Mel smiled and then stood up. "I soooo need a smoke I'll be back."

Logan watched Mel walk away from the table and followed her outside. "So what made you run away anyways Mel? I always wondered why you did. I mean you seemed happy with Jay and everything."

Mel lit her cigarette and chuckled slightly. "Jay was the reason I left. He well he." Mel trailed off and hung her head. "He raped me. I couldn't bear to face your mom when she found out. I left her a note and left. It wasn't anything you guys did. I jus couldn't stay there. He knew where I was there and I couldn't stand it. Him being a narcotics cop made it worse. He had soooo many sources it was soooo hard to hide from him. He got me stoned so he thought I wouldn't fight him. And now I got my girlfriend trying to help me stay clean. It's been hard girl it really has. But it's nice to see a familiar face. Here take this." Mel handed Logan a card. It had her home and cell phone number on it. She wrote her address on the back of card. "There now you have no excuse not to keep in touch."

Logan smiled and took the card. "Mel I wish you would have told mom or me and not run off. Mom thought it was her. We even went out and looked for you. I'll bring her by tomorrow to see you ok."

Mel nodded. "Well better get back before they think I'm doing things with you I'm not."

Logan smiled. "Got news for you Mel, I'm engaged so I wouldn't do those things with you. Sides your like a sister to me."

"Yea well so am I and yea you are like my lil sis in a way."

"Ha I knew it. The lil girl with the chestnut hair is your daughter."

Mel laughed. "No Logan she's not. Well she is sorta. I adopted her. So I'm not her birth mother if that answered any questions."

Logan smiled. "Well I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy Mel. Now come on lets go feed them before they get restless."

Mel chuckled. "Knowing Usagi she's probably already eaten her place mat."

The two girls laughed and walked back into the restaurant. Mel sat back down next to Makoto and smiled. "So what are you guys having?"

The others smiled and after everyone ordered Logan smiled and put their order in. Makoto looked at Mel and smiled softly. "So did you and her have a nice talk while you were out there."

Mel looked over at Makoto and smiled. "I guess, but that's all we did was talk. She wanted to know why I ran away instead of staying there."

Makoto shook her head. "I wasn't implying you did anything more than talk Mel. I know you better than anyone else and I trust you so don't get so defensive ok."

Mel nodded. "I'm sorry angel just used to being blamed for things I didn't do."


	17. The Lie

Chapter 17: The Lie

After Mel paid for breakfast the group of Senshi left the restaurant. Minako smiled slyly. "You guys wanna go hit the racks at the mall? We might as well make a day of it. I mean we rarely ever see each other outside school and Senshi duties."

Usagi smiled. "As future queen I command we all go to the mall."

Mel laughed. "Yea well I'm a rogue Senshi so I don't have to go if I don't want to."

Usagi walked over to Mel. "Look you wanna date my strongest Senshi you'll follow my orders." Usagi smiled evilly at Mel. "So there." Usagi stuck her tongue out at the older girl.

"Usagi-chan never stick your tongue out at a lesbian ok. You might regret I mean enjoy it later. You make it soooo hard to say no you know that. If I go I'm not buying anything for you other then maybe lunch got it. So if you need money get it now." Mel smiled and winked at Usagi. Makoto looked at Mel and whimpered. "Oh so now you want me to buy you things. Piss a bitch about the dress but now you want me to huh." Makoto nodded. Mel smiled and chuckled. "You make it even harder to say no. Fine, fine ok what it is you want?"

Ivory ran over to Mel and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You gonna buy me stuff too." Ivory looked up at Mel and smiled her ice blue eyes twinkling in the sun. "Pleeeeeease Mel." Ivory begged.

Mel looked at Ivory and smiled. "I'll give you money you buy your own stuff."

"Thank you Mel. Your soooo cool."

"Hey you owe me. You gotta make dinner tonight since the yoma attack got ya outta breakfast."

"Ok promise I'll make dinner tonight."

"You hear that guy's dinner at my place tonight at 6 ok."

Ivory scowled at Mel. "You suck."

Mel smiled and took what cash was in her wallet and handed half to Ivory and half to Makoto. "There now you two leave me alone." 

After the group of girls were finished at the mall they decided to all go back to Rei's temple and discus the recent yoma attacks. Mel stopped dead in her tracks at the stairs of the temple, and grabbed her chest. She slowly took a few steps backwards. It was hard for her to breathe until she got back by her car. Makoto stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked next to her where Mel should have been standing. "Mel answer me." Her eyes got wide as she saw Minako was next to her. "Where's Mel?"

Minako shrugged her shoulders. "Thought she was on other side of you."

Makoto turned around and saw Mel leaning against her car. "I wonder what's up with Mel."

Minako looked over her shoulder. "Probably smoking a cigarette."

Ivory's eyes got wide. "You guy's Mel's a demon she can't step foot on holy or sacred land. If she does it'll probably kill her."

Rei's eye's got wide. "Your right she is. I thought that she only held the spirit of a demon within herself." Rei looked at Makoto. "I'm so totally sorry Mako-chan I flaked. We better go see if she's ok. We'll have our meeting at the park ok."

Makoto walked over to Mel and a look of concern fell on her face. "Mel you ok?"

Mel looked up at Makoto her face pale and her voice soft. "Yea angel I'm fine."

Rei put a hand on Mel's shoulder. "I'm soooo sorry Mel. I didn't know that you yourself were a demon I thought you only held a demon spirit within you. I'm really sorry."

Mel's breathing was shallow. "It's ok Rei. But I'll tell you guys the truth for a change."

FLASHBACK

Queen Eliana knelt down in front of a statue of a demon panther and next to her was a girl of about 13. A black hooded cape concealed her face. Chestnut hair fell out of the sides of the cape. The Queen lowered the hood of the young girl. The girl looked at the queen and smiled softly. "Okasa."

Queen Eliana smiled. "Melanie dear I thought I told you not to talk with that accent. If you keep it up they won't allow you to take the throne."

"Oi I dunt want the damn throne mother. I 'appen ta like this accent. Ta 'ell wha everyone else thinks. Father was your royal guard. So as far as I'm concerned noble blood still run's through my veins."

Eliana sighed. "Well not for much longer Mel dear."

"Wha? Wha in the 'ell are ya saying?"

Before Eliana could answer the eyes on the panther statue began to glow red and the stone began to crack and fall off of it. Before Mel could react a large red winged black panther lunged at her.

When Mel came too she felt funny. Her body was numb but hot. She looked around and saw she was in her chambers. Everything seemed different. Colors were much bolder and sharper. Sounds were clearer and louder. Was I dreaming? She thought as she slowly sat up in bed. When she swung her feet over the side of the bed her feet hit something furry. Mel froze and looked down at her feet. Sleeping there on the floor was a large black panther. A gasp escaped her lips.

The sudden gasp woke the panther up. "So you're finally awake I see. It's been 3 days. Sorry about your face by the way. I truly didn't mean to hurt you. I'm Ahriman your new guardian."

"M-my guardian?" Mel rubbed the sleep from her eyes but twinged in pain when she rubbed her left eye.

"Careful it hasn't fully healed yet."

"Wha 'asn't 'ad time ta fully 'eal yet?"

"When I lunged at you a few days ago you struggled and I sort of cut you. It wasn't on purpose I swear to you."

Mel looked at the panther and raised her right eye brow. "Can ya tell me jus what 'appened that day?"

Ahriman nodded. "You held the spirit of Reyu Warrior demon goddess of the stars with in you. Your mother was instructed that on your 13th birthday you were to be brought to the shrine and Reyu awakened. Upon awaking her 2 other spirits within you were awakened. The demon Enyo and the Sailor Senshi of the stars Sailor Super Nova. So you may notice that you can do things you couldn't before like use magick and your fighting skills have increased greatly. I'll teach you techniques with a sword any knight on this planet would kill to have. When I get through with you, you will be one of the strongest warriors in this galaxy."

Mel glanced over at the panther as she finished getting dressed. "Super Nova 'uh. Guess my 'air color will 'ave ta change. Any magick spells fer that?"

Ahriman nodded and told Mel everything she would need to change her hair color. "All you have to do is concentrate really hard on the color then run your hands over all of your hair and wa la new hair color that will never fade and never grow out."

Mel smirked and did as she was told. When her hands fell back to her sides her once thick chestnut hair was now a bright rainbow. "Well what ya think?"

Ahriman whimpered slightly. "Different I'll give you that much."

When Mel walked down to her mother's chamber's the king glared at her. "Great first you won't ditch that peasant accent and now your hair is multicolored. What a queen you'll turn out to be. And dress like a lady for god's sake. You're not a guy so stop trying to be one." The king pushed Mel aside.

"Oi screw you I'll talk and dress 'ow I want to. You're not my father so stop trying to be. No blood binds us so I'll be damned if I'm gonna please ya."

"Melanie Jayne Chase hold your tongue." Her mother scolded. "You have no right to talk to him like that. Granted no blood binds you but he's still your father and you will mind yourself around him."

"If ya say so okasa." Mel left the room quietly. She went out into the court yard and was sparing with one of the knights.

The king walked out and took a sword from one of the knights. "Let's see how well your swordsmanship has gotten shall we." He tossed Mel one of the swords. She was doing well till the king threw a cheep shot and cut her diagonally across her abdomen. He smirked and cut her diagonally in the opposite direction.

Mel looked down and saw a large 'X' across her stomach. "Those were cheap shots ya know." Mel staggered back and dropped the sword. The knight she was sparing with caught her as she passed out. Ahriman saw Mel fall and lunged at the king and swiped him across the face with her claws.

The king struggled and got away from the panther. Later that night he chained Mel up by her wrist's to a tree and gave her 200 lashing with a whip. 

After 7 years of training Mel was sitting in the count yard reading a book when the Queen from Jupiter came calling. "Europa how are you." A warm voice came from a nearby chair.

"Eliana, I'm fine how are you."

"I'm good. What brings you all the way out here"  
"I came here looking for a guard for my daughter Makoto. She's 16 now and her father is worried about the resent wars that have been breaking out. He requests a female though. Last male guard he caught trying to rape poor Makoto. She really hasn't been the same since."

Mel heard the conversation and approached the Queen. "Excuse me your majesty I couldn't 'elp but 'ear the conversation. I would be 'onored to protect your daughter."

"Europa meet my daughter Melanie. She's been training the last 7 years. She's our planets best and strongest warrior. She also contains Reyu within herself. She's the best one for the job that you're trying to fill. If you can over look the fact she likes girls A LOT." The two women laughed.

Mel crossed her arms and glared at her mother. "You're lucky you're my mother ya know that."

For the first time Mel's mother looked at her daughter. "I never noticed how muscular you've gotten Mel. Standing there in your knight armor I can see the definition in your arms."

Mel smirked and crossed her arms across the chest plate of her armor. "So does that mean I get the job or no?"

Europa smiled. "Yes you may guard my daughter. I'll send a shuttle for you in a week. That will give us time to prepare, and give you time to pack whatever you need."

A week came quickly and a knight from Jupiter met Mel in the throne room. "This is all you're taking?" The knight rubbed his head as he picked up the duffel bag Mel had on the floor.

"All I need is my armor and what I'm wearing so yes that's all I'm taking."

The knight nodded and Mel said goodbye to her mother and her and the Jupiter knight left.  
END FLASHBACK 

Rei hugged Mel tightly. "I'm so sorry Mel-chan."

"It's ok Rei-chan you didn't know. None of you knew."

Makoto looked at Mel with hurt in her eyes. "Why Mel? Why would you lie to us at first and now all of a sudden decide to tell us the truth? I mean first you were just her holder, now you're telling us that she's you. That you're not even human." Mel nodded. "You mean to tell us that you're a fuckin demon? Not even human?"

Mel hung her head. "Yea Makoto that's what I'm saying. Here take this I jus need to be alone right now. Hopefully I'll see you back at the loft later. If not I'll understand." Mel handed Makoto the keys to her jeep and walked off.

Ami looked at Makoto. "Don't just stand there Mako-chan go after her."

Makoto looked at keys in her hand and a tear rolled down her cheek. "No Ami-chan I'm not. I gotta sort some shit out before I even think about talking to her. You guys care so much you go after her."

Ami sighed and looked at Makoto. "You have every right to be hurt and maybe even a little mad but don't throw away everything you two have over this."

Rei ran after Mel. After about a minute or two she caught up to her. When she did she pushed the button to link her communicator to Makoto's. That way Makoto would hear what Mel had to say. "Mel-chan don't be like this. Your not completely demon there's still part of you that's human. If there wasn't you would never have fallen in love with Mako-chan, and you sure as hell wouldn't be feeling this sad. Demon's are evil, your not. Even as Enyo you still cared for Mako-chan and couldn't leave her to die. Come on now that has to prove that you're still half human."

Mel looked at Rei and sighed. "Yea maybe Rei-chan, but I hurt her. I doubt she'll ever fergive me for not telling her. And what I did tell her was a lie. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. When I found out you were a priestess I was like 'oh shit hope I never have to go to the temple' and if I had said no to coming here I would have had to explain any ways. So no matter which way you slice it I was bound to hurt her."

Rei frowned slightly. "That's not true Mel-chan. She just needs a lil time to sort things out that's all. Give her a few hours she'll come around. She love's you girl so don't sweat it."

Mel looked at Rei and sighed. "Yea well she has every right to be hurt and pissed. If she sorts things out and decides to come back cool. If not I'll live. I'm used to rejection and such. So do me a favor and stop worrying about me." Mel sighed and pulled a cigarette out of her pack and lit it.

Rei crossed her arms. "What the hell kind of pissy attitude is that? I've never seen someone with such a self defeatist attitude like yours. So you're just gonna let her go? Is that it?"

Mel looked over at Rei. "Rei-chan I don't own her there for I don't have her. She's free to do whatever she wants when ever she wants. So if she decides she wants to go I'm not gonna force her to stay."

Rei sighed. "That's no way to talk Mel. Come on I'm sure by now all of us have noticed that ring on her finger so, and you'd have to be Usagi not to know what it meant. So be honest with me Mel-chan. Tell me truthfully how you feel about her."

Mel looked at Rei and took the last hit from her cigarette then sighed. "I love her heart and soul. If that's possible."

"If what's possible?"

"For a demon to have a soul. Look Rei I love her and would gladly die for her but none of that matters, none of that will take away the hurt of knowing that I lied to her. By the goddess I wish it would but I know it won't."

Makoto listened quietly to what Mel and Rei were saying tears streaming down her cheeks. She hit the locate button on her communicator and Rei's now acted like a homing devise. Makoto walked quickly in the direction Mel and Rei were headed in. It didn't take Makoto long to catch up. Rei hearing the footsteps stopped and grabbed Mel's arm and told her to look behind her. Mel turned around slowly and saw Makoto standing there. As far away as they were Mel could tell Makoto was out of breath and was crying. Mel looked at Rei and shook her head, then slowly started to walk towards her breathless angel. When Mel finally made it over by Makoto, Makoto threw herself into Mel's arms and cried softly. Her face buried in Mel's shoulder. Mel slowly wrapped her arms around Makoto. "Don't cry angel please. You have every right to be hurt and mad at me."

Makoto looked up at Mel and shook her head. "No ai I didn't. I had no right to act how I did. I'm sorry. My reaction was so totally selfish. And yes Mel it's possible for a demon to have a soul. I mean you have one. If you didn't you wouldn't care as much as you do about how others view you."

Mel blinked a few times. "How do you know what I said?"

Makoto held her communicator up and showed Mel the direct audio link button. "This is how."

Mel raised her left eyebrow. "Ah I see so you were spying on us huh."

Makoto blushed. "Yea sort of. I'm sorry I just had to know how you felt about all this and I was nosey. I wanted to see what Rei-chan was gonna tell you."

Mel smiled. "Let's get Ivory and go home. And to make it up to you I'll make love to you on a bed of rose how's that sound?"

"Better if we leave Ivory with Usagi or Haru-chan."

"That can be arranged angel." Mel smiled and chuckled softly.

Rei walked over to her two friends. "So everything is ok again between you guys?"

Makoto smiled. "Yea Rei-chan it is."


	18. The Club

Chapter 18: The Club

Mel and Makoto walked into the loft and as soon as the door closed Makoto pulled Mel close and kissed her deeply. By the time they reached the bedroom Mel was down to her boxers and bra and Makoto was naked. Mel used her power to cover the bed in rose petals. Mel picked Makoto up and laid her down on the bed and smiled. Mel trailed soft kisses down Makoto's body lazily circling Makoto's nipple with her tongue before sucking on it lightly. Mel then continued kissing down her young lover's body. Playfully circling Makoto's navel with her tongue trailing it down her body more stopping short of the anticipated destination. Before Makoto could say anything Mel captured her mouth in a deep lustful kiss and slowly slipped two fingers into the warm eager moist flesh. She felt the smooth muscles constrict around her fingers as she probed deeper with every arch of Makoto's back. When Mel felt her lover quiver she kissed down her body and replaced her finger's with her tongue adding to the climax by using her tongue ring and magick. After about an hour of bringing her lover to the brink she finally brought Makoto to a pant and rode the waves as they crashed. Makoto arched her back and called her lovers name. Digging her nails into Mel's shoulder blades as her fevered cries were soon silenced by Mel kissing her. Mel laid down next to her breathless lover and pulled her close to her. Makoto's head resting on her right shoulder. "Aishiteru angel. I'm sorry I never told you. It's just my past isn't my favorite topic to talk about." The only reply was Makoto's soft breathing. "Sleep well angel." Mel wrapped her arms around Makoto and pulled the cover's up to about her shoulder and Mel slowly fell asleep holding the one thing she would gladly die for in her arms.

Mel woke up early the next day and Makoto was still in the same spot she was when Mel fell asleep. Mel kissed the top of her angel's head and sighed softly. Makoto moaned slightly and draped her arm over Mel's abs. After about ten minutes Makoto opened her eyes and yawned. A soft moan escaped her lips. "Ohayo ai." Makoto said stretching.

Mel smiled. "Morning bright eyes. So what's on the to do list today other than finish up hiring at the club?"

Makoto looked at Mel. "That's really about it. Though I promised the girls an interview."

Mel laughed. "Cool Minako-chan can be our topless waitress."

Makoto smacked her with a pillow. "Stop it." Makoto chuckled. "Though it would be funny to see. But seriously Mel the girl's asked if there were still opening and I told them yes so they get interviews ok."

Mel smiled. "Ok angel they will be the only walk ins today got it. Our last scheduled interview is at 2:30pm. And with both of us doing them we should be done earlier than that. Tell them to come by after school. You do the interviews that have to deal with the grill part." Mel laughed. "I'll take care of the bar/ club interviews k."

Makoto smiled. "Ok that works. I'll go call Ami and have her tell the girls. She's the only one I know who will remember." Makoto picked up Mel's football jersey from off the box at the end of the bed and put it on, grabbing a pair of Mel's boxers from out of the drawer and putting them on before she walked out of the bedroom. Makoto walked out into the front room and picked the portable phone up from off the sofa and dialed Ami's number. "Hey Ami-chan it's me."

Ami's voice sounded groggy. "Mako-chan? Why are you up so early you're not going to school anymore?"

"Sorry if I woke you up I just wanted to tell you to let the other girls know if they're still interested in working at my place tell them to stop in after school. Its only two blocks from the campus. It's on the corner of 5th and Jubban."

"No you didn't wake me up I just had a long night Rei kept me up late studying. Ok I will let them know. What's it called?"

Makoto laughed. "Studying huh. So was it chemistry? Trust me Ami-chan you guys will know it when you see it. And tell them to decide if they wanna work in the bar, the club, or the restaurant. Because that will determine the times they work."

"Oh ok I'll do that. No Mako-chan it wasn't chemistry it was psychology. Unlike you I don't behave like a horny Jr. High school student."

"Ok, ok sorry Ami-chan. I'll let you get ready fer class see you and the others later ok."

"Ok Mako-chan. Ja."

"Ja"

Makoto walked back into the bed room and saw Mel lying on her stomach with her eyes closed. Makoto smirked and slowly crawled across the bed and straddled Mel's back. Makoto sat down softly and slowly started to rub Mel's shoulders. Mel moaned softly. "That feels really good angel. If you keep doing that I'll never get my ass out of this bed. Our first interview is at 11:30am and it's..." Mel opened her left eye and looked at her clock." It's 10:05. Let me up we'll go hop in the shower then get over there."

Makoto chuckled and got off of Mel's back. "Yea a shower would be nice."

Mel slowly got out of bed and stretched flexing and tensing her muscles as she did. After she stretched she cracked her neck and moaned softly. "Damn I really hate getting no sleep and then having to get up early." 

Makoto smiled and chuckled a bit. "It's your own damn fault you got no sleep. Now get your ass in gear come on it'll look bad if the managers were late for the interviews." Makoto playfully pushed Mel to the bathroom.

The girls walked into their club and smiled. Mel walked over to the alarm and disarmed it. Then walked over to the D.J. equipment and turned it on and grabbed a cd and put it in. Makoto laughed when she heard the song How Soon Is Now by Tatu starting. She laughed harder when she saw Mel goofing around while singing the song.

I am the son and the heir Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar I am the son and heir Of nothing in particular

You shut your mouth How dare you say I go about things the wrong way I am human and I need to be loved Just like everybody else does

"Ok Miss Chase quit being a dork and get over here."

Mel stopped what she was doing and looked in the direction of the voice. "Man Logan your evil. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I have a degree in mixology and all my talent is being wasted seating people at Denny's."

Mel chuckled and walked over by Logan. "Why couldn't you just say you're trained as a bartender? Mixology sounds like some damn thing you take in school or something. Here we'll go sit over here. Shit fuck it if you want the Bartender's job it's yours. You'll start tomorrow at 5pm. Do you want to work on the club side or the restaurant side?"

Logan smiled. "I'll work on the club side."

Mel smiled. "Good. Club side workers wear black pleather pants and a white shirt. Up to you what kind. You'll be working under me so what do you say you come over to my place later and you really get to know my girl and well you know. Grabbing my ass when you hugged me the other day wasn't the best thing to do"  
Logan blushed. "Your suggesting a three some aren't you."

Mel winked. "They never seemed to have bothered you before."

"That was then Mel I'm engaged now."

Mel looked at Logan and frowned slightly. "Gomen nasai Logan I didn't mean it."

Logan smiled. "If I were still single I would have gladly taken you up on that offer. But I really love the girl I'm with and as hard as you are to resist I can't do that to her."

"Gomen, gomen I understand perfectly don't worry about it ok." Mel smiled and brushed Logan's hair out of her face. "Enough about this huh. You'll be working from 5 till bout 2am. Is that ok? You'll be getting 15 dollars an hour plus your tips. On the weekends you'll get 17 dollars an hour plus your tips. And you can work as much overtime as you want so. If you need help with finding your uniform let me know ok."

Logan looked at Mel. "I have leather pants and a white shirt. Hey you think my fiancé can work here? She's been a bar waitress for a long time."

"Tell her to come see me if she's interested. 15 bucks an hour plus tips. She can work same shift as you, IF you promise to keep your relationship on the down low. Me and Maks are keeping ours on the down low so if you and her can work with that Tell her to come see me or Maks. If she wants to work club side have her come see me. If she wants to work restaurant side have her see Maks. Look if she comes in today after shit um 3:30 I'll give her a walk in interview. Only because I'm doing it for those girls I was with the other day."

Logan smiled softly. "Thanks Mel. I'll tell her. Oh before I ferget. I'll be right back." Logan walked out of the club and to her car. "Hey mom I want you to come in and meet my new boss." Logan walked back into the club with a slender average height woman. She had long thin brunette hair. She was in her mid 40's. "Mom this is my boss..." Logan trailed off when she saw the tears in her mother's eyes.

The woman took about five steps and was face to face with Mel. "Melanie is that you."

Mel nodded. "Yea Stacie it's me"  
"Oh my god it is you." the woman ran her hand down the part of Mel's scar that was on her cheek. "I thought I lost you all those years ago. Why Mel? Why did you leave?"

Mel hung her head. "Ask Logan I told her the whole story. Its jus too hard fer me to talk about. But I swear it had nothing to do with you or Logan."

"It was that no good boyfriend of yours Jay wasn't it. He always did rub me the wrong way."

"Yea it was him. I'm really sorry. Are you thirsty?"

The woman smiled. "No I'm fine. Thank you though."

Makoto walked over to Mel. "I'm sorry to interrupt ai but your 12:30 is here."

Mel smiled. "Ok thanks angel. Hey Logan has my phone number and addy and you know where I work now so keep in touch ok. I'm sorry I really got take this interview though so it was really great seeing you again though." Mel hugged the older woman softly.

"Yea it was great to see you too Mel. Good luck with this place. I'll be here the first day it's open for lunch ok."

"That would be tomorrow."

Logan smiled. "I'll make sure she's here. We'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Yea ok you two have a good one." Mel walked them to the door and looked at the application Makoto gave her. "Elizabeth. Come on down your the next contestant on the price is right."

A young red head stood up and laughed. "You're everything Mako-chan said you were." Her emerald eyes twinkled slightly.

"How do you know Mako-chan?"

"She's only been comin to Crown Café and Arcade since she was 17. Her, Usagi-chan and Minako-chan only had the worlds biggest crush on my brother Motoki."

"Oh ok that's right you worked in the café. So why come here? Why not stay there?"

"Father said the arcade makes more money so the café will only be open on the weekends. I can't pay my rent working two days a week."

"Ok so do you want to work club side or restaurant side?"

Elizabeth looked at Mel. "Probably restaurant side."

Mel smiled. "Hey angel she's yours not mine. Maks is in charge of that half, but I'll hire ya jus talk to her about your shift and wages and what not ok." Mel shook Elizabeth's hand. "Well I'll see you tomorrow sometime then ok."

2:30 rolled around and Mel and Makoto were finishing up their last interviews. Mel walked the new D.J. to the door. And told her the same thing they told everyone else. After she left Mel sat down at the bar and sighed. A big muscular guy walked into the place and walked over to Mel. "Do you guys need a few bouncers and a few door man fer your club?"

Mel looked at him and smiled. "Sure do. Haven't had anyone come close to fitting the bill. Why are you and your friends outside interested?"

The man smiled. "You better believe it."

"Well send um in and we'll see what we can work out."

"I'll be right back." The guy walked out and came back a few minutes later three guys just as muscular as he was.

"So who wants to be the 2 door men? Door men get to check ids and kick anyone's ass that starts a fight in the line. Though I highly doubt there will be any fights the first few days. Door men also get to be bouncer once the doors are closed. You would still stand by the door to keep people from sneaking in. Here's the deal, 15 bucks an hour free drinks and a free meal. Club side wears leather pants n a white shirt but bouncers can wear jeans as long as they are black. No weapons or drugs in the club Pleeeeeease. If I can leave my pot at home so can you ok. Door men wear nicer cloths and dark shades. If your still interested show up tomorrow at 5pm." 

The four guys nodded and left. Mel sighed and put her head down on the bar. After about 15-20 minutes the other Senshi arrived. Makoto walked over to Mel and brushed the hair off of her neck revealing an ohm symbol tattooed in red on her neck. "Hey Mel what's this tattoo mean"  
Mel raised her head and looked over her shoulder at Makoto. "Which one?"

"The one on the back of your neck."

"Oh my ohm symbol." Mel chuckled. "Ya know what I actually fergot. I mainly got it cuz it looked cool. All I remember is that it's Sanskrit."

"Why am I not surprised by that ai? Ah well the girls are here."

Mel stood up and looked at the seven Senshi standing there. "I see Jessie, Crystal, and Alana have added themselves to the list. Ok all of you that wanna work on the restaurant side go stand by Maks. And those of you that want to work on the club side come over here and sit at one of these tables." Mel laughed when Minako and Alana were the only two to come sit by her. Jessie and Crystal soon wandered over to Mel's side. Mel looked at the four girls. "Really the only openings I have open are bar maids. AKA bar waitresses. If you guys can work for 15 bucks an hour and from 5pm till 2am when we close and don't mind wearing leather pants and a white shirt of your choice. Come back tomorrow ready to work ok." Mel smiled at the four girls and sat down and sighed.

"You ok Mel?" Crystal asked putting her hand on Mel's shoulder.

"Yea Crys I'm ok its jus been a 'ell of a long day thaz all." Mel groaned at the presence of her accent but decided not to mask it.

Pretty soon Makoto and the others walked over to the club half. Usagi had a tear on her left cheek. When she saw Mel she went running over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Makoto had disappeared with the four girls that were just sitting at the table. "Oi, oi odongo wuz wrong?"

Usagi looked at Mel with wet eyes. "I'm so happy for you and Mako-chan."

Mel blushed. "You're crying over that. Oi odongo please dunt cry come on. Ya can be 'appy and not cry right?"

Rei walked over and put a hand on Mel's shoulder. "Hope ya know girl that if you hurt her you'll answer to me." Rei smiled and chuckled at the look she got from Mel.

Mel raised her left eyebrow. "I got two words for ya Rei-chan. Reyu and Enyo"  
Rei chuckled. "That's right I forgot you were a demon girl." 

Mel growled. "Ya know that's not even funny Rei-chan."

"Sorry girl I didn't mean to sound mean. I'm honestly happy for you two."

Mel chuckled. "Yea well none of ya 'ave ta worry bout me 'urting Maks ok. She's the one that 'urts me." Mel lifted up the back of her shirt and showed the others the scratches on her back. "See."

Ami blushed. "You are so crude Mel-chan."

After a few moments Makoto walked back into the room with Mel and the others. Jessie and Crystal just shook their heads. "Well congrats Mel. We'll see ya tomorrow ok. Got a lot of home work to do." Crystal and Jessie bowed and left.

One by one the other's left. Makoto walked over to Mel and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed the tip of her nose. "You ready to go ai?"

Mel just smiled. "Yea angel lets go."


	19. Shot!

Chapter 19: Shot!

Mel's phone rang early the next morning. Mel groaned and reached over Makoto and answered the phone. Her tone groggy. "Yea."

The line was quiet for a second then Minako began to speak. "I'm soooo sorry Mel I know I woke you up I was kinda hoping Mako-chan would answer the phone."

"Hold on Mina-chan. Hey angel." Mel rubbed Makoto's arm softly. "Wake up phone's fer you."

Makoto stretched and sat up taking the phone from Mel. Once Makoto had the phone Mel rolled over so she was flat on her stomach and went back to sleep. "Yea"

"Mako-chan I'm sorry Mel woke you."

"You called her to talk to me so talk Mina-chan." Makoto looked at the clock. It read 7:30 am. "Why aren't you in school Mina-chan?"

"I am I'm calling you from my cell. You think you and Mel can come up here for like lunch"  
"Um ok why?"

"I sorta promised some people they could have Mel's autograph. Don't worry I got Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan coming up too."

"So why do I have to be there?"

"Because you're her better half. Someone has to keep her in line. Besides I wanna see you."

"Mina-chan you saw me yesterday. But I'll come just in case there's trouble ok."

Minako chuckled softly. "Ok Mako-chan. So we'll see you two round 1:30 then."

"Yea Mina-chan. These people had better already have your autograph Miss Aino idol exstrdonair."

"Y-yea they do Mako-chan I jus gave it to um before I called you. I really do wish you guys would come back to school. We miss hanging with you at study group."

Makoto sighed softly. "Well we can probably squeeze a few morning classes in but we would have to done no later than 3:30 because I'm sure Ahriman and Blaze wanna be outta there before 5. I mean working from 9am to 5pm is seven hours so I'm sure they'll be board with being there. We'll talk to the dean when we get there ok after we hang with you at lunch."

"Sounds like a plan to me Mako-chan. But um ask Mel-chan if we can have study group at her place. I've never seen her look so I dunno weak before."

"I'm sure she won't mind but I'll talk to her about it later her lazy ass went back to sleep. Let me wake her up and we'll head down there and talk with the dean before we go hang with you ok." Makoto looked at the clock. "Its only 8:15 right now so I'll wake her ass up and we'll be down there ok."

"Ok Mako-chan see ya then. Ja na"

"Ja Mina-chan." Makoto hung the phone up and looked at Mel sleeping next to her. Mel's arm rested in Makoto's lap. Makoto smiled down at Mel. She was asleep on her stomach, her head turned towards Makoto. She spoke softly as she brushed the hair from off Mel's right cheek. "You look so peaceful when you're asleep. I just wish you didn't have to fight your inner demons when you were awake." 

Mel moaned slightly and buried her face in the pillow. All the muscles in Mel's back tensed. Makoto put her hand on Mel's shoulder blade and Mel relaxed and looked peaceful once again. After a few minutes Mel opened her left eye. Her tone groggy. "Why you still up angel?"

Makoto smiled. "Because you look so peaceful when you're asleep. You look so cute and childish." Makoto looked down at her sleepy lover. "Aishiteru."

A soft smile formed on Mel's lips. "I love you too angel." Mel sat up and pulled Makoto into her arms. "I look childish huh." Mel chuckled. "Only cute asleep huh?"

Makoto chuckled. "Naw your always cute ai. We need to get up though Minako made us an appointment to see the dean."

Mel groaned. "It's really not the best idea angel. I mean half the people there know we're Senshi."

Makoto smiled. "Yea so that means they won't give you anymore shit. Now get up and dressed lets go."

Mel sighed. "Fine but Minako owes me a few."

The two girls sat in the deans office listening to her complain about the damage that was caused during the fight. Finally Mel stood up with clenched fists. "Oi ya know wha I've about 'ad it with your shit. Next time we'll let the fuckin' yoma destroy the campus and kill all of ya ok." Mel shook her head and walked out of the office. Makoto close behind her. When they got outside the administrative building Mel started to vent her anger. "Never again will I risk my life fer any non Senshi. Fuck um all."

Makoto cut Mel off. "You don't mean that do you?"

Mel spun around and looked at Makoto. "You better believe I mean it. Not even a thank you for saving her ass just a bill for the damages. Well fuck her. Never again will I worry about any non Senshi."

Makoto frowned. "Mel that's not right. We're supposed to protect the planet and the people."

Mel cut Makoto off. "We protect the plant and the queen that's it. They wanna be ungrateful and bill us for saving their lives. Shit if they want our help they should pay us for it we shouldn't be held responsible fer what the fuckin yoma did. She should be happy I can control myself as a Senshi. Ya know she has sum fuckin nerve giving us a bill."

The dean spoke softly cutting Mel off. "You're right I had no right to give you guys a bill. I am very sorry. You saved my son's life and I owe you a lot."

Mel cut the dean off. "That asshole was your son. Now I know why nothing happened to him. You know damn well he's the one who started the fight. He just better pray I don't run into again cuz I'll really kick his fuckin ass and you tell him that."

Makoto stepped between Mel and the dean. "Cool it Mel. You know that was a bad idea telling her he was your son. I was there and he did start that fight. You know Mel could have killed him with her bare hands. Be grateful she was holding back."

The dean hung her head. "I am. Believe me I am. That's why I agreed to allow you and Miss Chase to return to school. I've already told Jake to leave you and your friends alone or he'll be the one out for a week."

Makoto looked at the dean. "We'll consider it. But we promised our friends we would have lunch with them. We'll see you before we leave ok." The dean nodded and the two girls walked off to find their friends.

Minako was the first to see Makoto and Mel. She ran and jumped into Mel's arms hugging her tightly. Just as Minako jumped into Mel's arms what sounded like a gun shot rang out. Mel turned her back to the noise and pushed Makoto down as Minako slowly slipped out of Mel's arms. Minako looked at Mel. Mel had a stunned look on her face. Minako pulled out cell phone and called the police while Makoto ran over to Mel. When she got to her Mel looked at her and went to say something, but Makoto put her finger to Mel's lips. She looked down at Mel's chest and saw there was no red on the white shirt in the front. Makoto ran her hand gently down Mel's back and when she looked at her hand it was red. Mel swallowed hard then slowly fell to her knees just as the police got there. The paramedics took Mel to the hospital. Makoto had to stay and talk with the officers. "All I know is we came up here to have lunch with our friends. Minako jumped into Mel's arm's like she always does and the shot rang out and Mel pushed me down and turned her back to the noise because she was still holding Minako. Can I please go now?"

"Yea Miss Kino you can go. If we need anymore information we'll come see you at the hospital ok."

Makoto hopped into Mel's Cobra and pealed out of the parking lot and sped off to the hospital. When she got there she was met by Dr. Mizuno and Setsuna. "How is she Meiou-san?"

Setsuna smiled softly. "Mako-chan we've know each other long enough you can call me Setsuna-chan. Mel will be fine. She's lucky her back was as scared as it is. It's the only thing that stopped the bullet from doing any real damage. You can go see her if you want. She's in room 27B."

Makoto bowed respectively. "Arigotu Setsuna-san." Makoto then walked off to go see Mel. When she got there Mel was sitting up in the bed getting dressed. "Mel what in the hell are you doing?"

"I'm fine angel I'm goin home. You know damn well I hate hospitals and doctors." Mel pulled her shirt on and winced slightly. Mel looked at Makoto and smiled softly. 

Makoto shook her head. "I don't know what to do with you. If you say your ok I can't stop you." Mel smirked. "You're right you can't stop me. Let's just go home ok angel." Mel sighed and sat down on the bed.

Makoto walked over to her. "Are you ok ai?"

Mel nodded. "Yea I'm fine just stood up to fast."

"No you're dizzy and light headed because you're fighting the pain killer I gave you. You have no idea how lucky you are to be alive Melanie. If your back wasn't as scared up as it is you might not be sitting there right now. If you insist on leaving you must let me or Ami check up on you at least two times a day to make sure the wound isn't getting infected and to give you something for the pain."

"Y'all know I don't like doctors."

"It's that or I'll have to security cuff you to the bed. So what will it be?"

"Gah! Fine you guys can check up on me. Can I go now?"

Setsuna smiled. "Yes Melanie you can go. And watch out for Minako she said something about giving you a hug."

Mel's eyes got wide. "She best not be trying to for a few weeks."

Makoto chuckled. "I'm sure she knows to take it easy on you ai. Let's go home though."

The two girl's walked into the waiting room and Usagi went running towards Mel. Makoto grabbed Usagi in mid jump and shook her head no. "Usagi-chan go easy on Mel ok. She was hit in the back and she's sorta drugged right now so you'll probably knock the poor girl over. Give her a few days before you go jumping her ok."

Usagi nodded. "Gomen nasai Mel I had no idea you were hit in the back. We all thought it was your arm or summin. Please forgive me."

"Don't apologize odongo. You didn't know." Mel smiled weakly at the young blonde.

Makoto set her friend down and smiled at her. And draped her arm over Mel's and Usagi's shoulders. "Shall we ladies." The three of them laughed and walked over by the others and then out of the hospital.

Setsuna stood there next to Dr. Mizuno and watched the group of girls leave. Dr. Mizuno looked at Setsuna and smiled softly. "According to Ami, Makoto is engaged to Melanie. And you seem to know that group of girls quiet well. How do you feel about the whole thing?"

Setsuna spoke in her typical mysterious tone. "Its not my place to pass judgment on them my two room mates are lovers and yes I do know that group of girls well. Them along with myself and two room mates are all very close friends. But if you ask me there isn't anyone else in the universe I'd rather see Makoto with. Mel spoils her and treats her like a queen. Makoto has had enough heartache to span two lifetimes. If she's happy then I'm happy." Setsuna chuckled slightly. "Though I must speak to Makoto about keeping me out of the loop on her being engaged to Melanie."

Dr. Mizuno smiled softly. "Very well said Setsuna. If she's happy that's all that counts."

There was a knock on Mel's door early that next morning. Mel slowly got out of bed. "Who is it?"

"The police ma'am. We have a few questions for you."

Mel opened her door just enough to see the two officers and then invited them in. "You guys wanna cup of coffee or summin?"

"Oh no thank you ma'am. Can you tell us if there was anyone that would wanna shoot you?"

"Just Jake Stevens. My first day there he started a fight with me and lost pretty bad. I got in trouble though because he's the dean's son and can do no wrong. I'm only saying him cuz before I left that day he told me that things weren't over."

"Ok ma'am thank you. We'll keep in touch." The two cops then left. Mel yawned then went back to bed.

A few hours later Makoto woke up and saw Mel sleeping on her stomach with her face away from her's. Makoto smiled softly and rolled over and put her arm on Mel's back below the bandages. She kissed Mel's shoulder blade softly and sighed. "I love you so much. I've almost lost you twice now. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

Mel spoke softly. "You haven't lost me yet angel and I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon." 

Makoto smiled softly and traced shapes on Mel's back with her fingernail softly. "Yet is the word I'm afraid of ai."

Mel sighed softly. "Don't be angel. I'm a demon remember. It'll take more then a bullet to the back to get rid of me." 

Makoto smiled softly. "If you say so ai. You think you can handle going to class today or would you rather stay home?"

"I'm fine angel really so please don't worry so much. Let's get to class before we're late."

The two girls walked onto campus and Minako came running towards them. "Mel-chan what are you doing here!" she shrieked.

Mel chuckled. "Look Mina-chan I'm fine. I've never been the bed rest type."

Ami walked over shaking her head. "All I have to say is you better stay out of any yoma fights till at least till next week. I don't wanna see you in my hospital again for a while ok."

Mel laughed. "Gomen Ami-chan but I can't stay out of Senshi fights. School fights I can manage but not a Senshi fight."

Ami glared at Mel. "You suck you know that."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Makoto blushed heavily. "Shut up already Mel yeesh!"

Makoto's sudden out burst made the group of girls laugh. Minako smiled softly at her friends and looked at Mel. "Arigotu Mel-chan I owe you one for what you did yesterday."

"Doo itashimashite Mina-chan. You don't owe me anything."

The day went with out incident up till lunch hour. The group of Senshi was sitting in the shade of a large weeping willow. Mel had her blazer folded up and lying on it like a pillow asleep while the others ate. Every now and then Makoto would look over at Mel. Mel was on her back with her arm over her eyes. Minako chucked at the look on Makoto's face. Ami looked over at the open campus behind her and saw Sailor Mars running towards them. "Guys you gotta transform there's a huge winged yoma comin this way."

Mel woke up and looked at Sailor Mars. "Whoa slow down Mars what does it look like?"

"It has like feathered wings and almost looks like a griffin."

"Well what are we waiting for let's transform and head this damn thing off before it gets here." Mel stood up and grabbed her blazer and put it on as she ran towards the campus entrance. As she ran she transformed. Makoto wasn't far behind Mel. Mars and the others took off after Jupiter and Super Nova. The Senshi intercepted the yoma in the center of town. When they got there Pulsar, Saturn and Chibi Moon were there. Pulsar and Saturn were standing in front of Chibi Moon. Pulsar charged the beast and injured its left wing before falling back. 

Super Nova drew her sword as she ran to the aid of the three young Senshi. "Are ya three alright?"

"Yea Nova we are." Pulsar smiled at the rainbow haired Senshi.

Jupiter stood next to Super Nova with clenched fists. "What are you thinking about doing ai? I hate it when you get that look in you eye."

"Just thinking about 'ow to rush it." Super Nova took Jupiter in her arms and kissed her deeply pinching just the right nerves on her neck to knock her out. Super Nova laid Jupiter gently on the ground out of harms way. "Ya three stay with 'er ok. If she comes to after I rush the beast let 'er go ok." Pulsar nodded and the three young Senshi stood guard over Jupiter as Super Nova rushed the yoma. The other's got there just in time to see Super Nova's black dragon wings spring from her back as she ran at the yoma. Super Nova put her sword away and hovered about 10ft above the yoma. She called upon her strongest Senshi attack. Her voice was void of all emotion as she spoke "Supreme Nova." The sky went black and the space surrounding the yoma began to change colors rapidly. Then a bright white light surrounded the yoma and the Senshi were hit by a gust of hot air. When they looked at where the yoma was all they saw was a pile of ash.

Jupiter blinked a few times then jumped to her feet. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Super Nova standing there talking to Mars and Mercury. Jupiter ran at Super Nova and tackled her. "What the hell did you do that for Mel?" Jupiter was sitting on Super Nova's chest jus below her bow. Her knees pinned Super Nova's arms to the ground. Super Nova looked at Jupiter with her left eye closed.

"Jupiter get off her she's still hurt you know." Mercury yelled at the thunder Senshi.

Jupiter glared at the water Senshi and spoke harshly. "I don't give a shit if she's dying so stay out of this Mercury." Jupiter glared back down at Super Nova. "Well? You better start talkin before I kick your ass. That was wrong what you did."

Super Nova glared up at Jupiter and with all her might rolled over so their positions were reversed. "Ya only wish ya could kick my ass. But if you think ya can bring it." Super Nova eyes shown with hurt. Jupiter pushed Super Nova off of her and Super Nova grabbed a hold of Jupiter's bow that was on her chest. The two of them rolled around a few more times before standing up. "No powers or magick jus fists got it."

"Yea I got it. No swords either Mel."

Super Nova nodded and took her sword from its sheath and called Pulsar over and handed it to her. The back of Super Nova's fuku was already turning red from the two of them rolling on the ground. Super Nova and Jupiter both took a fighting stance. After waiting for the other to make the first move Jupiter charged at Super Nova. Nova flipped over Jupiter and put her in a choke hold and spoke softly so only Jupiter heard her. "Look I did it because I love you ok. You know damn well I won't 'it you so do ya still wanna keep this up?" Jupiter's arms fell to her sides and tears ran down her cheek. She felt Super Nova loosen her hold on her and leaned into Super Nova. She rested her head on her shoulder. Nova now held Jupiter in an embrace. She brought her left arm up and draped it across Jupiter's chest and resting it on Jupiter's left shoulder. Jupiter turned slightly in Nova's embrace. Nova's lips soon met her's in a soft passion filled kiss. Super Nova brushed the tears off of Jupiter's cheek's with her thumb. "Don't cry angel."

"I'm sorry ai. I shouldn't have acted the way I did." Jupiter turned so she was facing Super Nova and wrapped her arms around Super Nova's back. She rested her head against Super Nova's chest and sighed heavily. Super Nova winced in pain as Jupiter's arms passed over her wound. After a while Jupiter released her hold on Super Nova. When she looked at her gloves they were red in parts. "Mel you're bleeding."

Super Nova chuckled. "Yea I know. I was shot in the back yesterday ya know. Rolling around on the ground with ya really wasn't the best idea." Super Nova smiled softly. "Dunt even think about apologizing either angel."

Mercury walked over and looked at Super Nova's back. "We had better get you stitched back up before you lose any more blood."

Super Nova spoke softly. "Yea ok Mercury." She let go of Jupiter and the group of Senshi walked away.


	20. Jealousy

Chapter 20: Jealously Rears Its Ugly Head

The group of girls walked back onto campus and walked to the parking lot. Mel looked at the others. "Meet me and Maks back at the loft ok. Rei-chan I'll give ya a ride to your school to pick up your car."

The other's nodded and got in their cars and headed to Mel's. Rei got in Mel's Cobra. "Um its ok Mel-chan my car is at the temple. Yuichiro gave me a ride to school today because he needed the car so we can just go straight to your place."

"Right on Rei-chan." Mel revved the engine a few times then pealed out of the parking lot. Mel smirked as she gained quickly on Minako's Mercedes. Mel flickered her headlights a few times then pulled out into the other lane to pass her. Minako thinking it was some jerk sped up. "Good Mina-chan speed up. I'll still get past ya." Mel smirked and rolled all the windows down. "Hold on you guy and ignore the loud music. We're about to teach Minako how to drive." Mel put her Mudvayne cd in and chose the song Not Falling and shifted gears and sped up. She pulled up along side Minako and when Minako looked to see who it was Mel winked at her and blew her a kiss before shifting gears again and speeding past her and then moved over into the same lane as Minako then sped off.

Minako hit her steering wheel. "Baka. She is such a child. I'll get her for that."

Mel lowered the radio after the song was over. Makoto shook her head. Ivory and Rei looked at each other and then started to laugh. When they got to Mel's building they drove up to her level in the parking garage. Mel smirked as she saw Ami and Usagi's car's were already there. Mel parked her Cobra next to Makoto's '75 mustang and the four girls got out of the car. "Minako may be a lil bitchy when she gets here. I kinda showed her lil shitty Mercedes up."

Rei smiled at her blue haired girl and walked over by her. "You should have seen the look on Mina-chan's face. It was priceless." Rei looked at Mel. "Girl that was awesome."

Mel smiled. "I HATE Mercedes and every chance I get to show one up I do. This one just happened to be Mina-chan's"  
Makoto laughed. "You knew it was her's her license plate is Aino."

Mel smiled. "Yea you got me there I knew it was her's."

After about 20 minutes Minako pulled up. Mel chuckled as she got out of her car. Minako glared at Mel. "You're such a baka you know that. About 2 blocks from where you passed me there's an accident. I so had to take a detour."

"There was no accident when I went through that intersection. Let's go inside though and talk ok. I mean Ivory is already up there."

The group of girls walked to the elevator and went up to the loft. Mel walked out onto her balcony and lit a cigarette. Makoto smiled. "Help yourself to whatever you guys can find in the fridge me and Mel will be right there. Makoto quietly walked out and took Mel's pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket. She took one and put the pack back. Makoto then reached into Mel's left front pocket and pulled out her lighter and lit her cigarette. She put the lighter back and winked at Mel.

Mel chuckled. "Are you finished turning me on now yeesh." Mel looked at her brunette lover and smirked.

Makoto smirked. "Yea for now I am. But the others are raiding the fridge so."

The two girls finished their cigarettes and walked into the loft. Upon walking in Minako assaulted Mel with streams of ice cold water. She laughed as she kept rapidly pulling the trigger on the water gun she borrowed from Ivory. Mel on the other hand wasn't laughing. Before any one could react Mel had Minako off the ground and over her shoulder.

"Mel put me down it was a joke."

Mel growled. "I fuckin hate water. It's a long story." Mel dropped Minako on the sofa and sighed heavily and walked towards her bedroom.

Minako frowned. "Mel." Mel kept walking towards her room. "Come on Mel stop for a second." Mel stopped and glared at Minako. "Look I'm sorry I didn't know."

Mel's look softened. "It's ok Mina-chan no one knew 'cept Maks so don't worry about it. I'm gonna go change my shirt though. I'll meet you guys in the kitchen."

Minako nodded and walked slowly back to the kitchen mumbling to herself. "Way to go you baka piss her off."

Mel changed into a plain white muscle shirt and walked out to the kitchen. When she walked in she was met by strange looks. Mel sighed heavily and shook her head. "Now what the hell are those looks for?"

Usagi smiled slightly and answered. "Mina-chan told us what you did. And Rei-chan was filling in the blanks of what was happening in your car that's all."

Mel shook her head. "Whatever. I'm gonna get some food any of you 'cept Usagi-chan want anything? I know she's hungry so I'm not even gonna ask her." Mel looked at the young sapphire eyed blonde and chuckled. After Mel made lunch the group of Senshi talked about the latest yoma attacks.

A few weeks later the girls were at their college's spring dance. Mel sat at a corner table and watched the group of Senshi dance. Mel sighed heavily and took her tuxedo jacket off. Mel watched as Makoto started to walk towards her to dance with her to the slow song and Minako grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the dance floor and danced the dance with Makoto. Mel shook her head and put her tuxedo jacket back on and walked out of the hall the college rented and leaned against her car. Mel pulled a cigarette out of her jacket pocket and sat down on the hood of her Cobra and lit the cigarette. Mel sighed and laid down on the hood of the car and looked up at the stars as she smoked her cigarette. After a few minutes Makoto walked outside and saw Mel lying on the hood of her car and frowned. "I'm sorry ai. Mina-chan pulled me back on to the floor and..."

"It doesn't matter." Mel's voice was somber as she spoke. "I don't do dances anyways. Dance with whoever you want to."

Makoto sighed and sat on the car next to Mel. "I want to dance with you not Minako."

Mel looked over at Makoto and half heartedly smiled. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself dancing with her"  
"Are you jealous Mel?"

Mel looked at Makoto and shook her head then sat up. "Hell no I'm not jealous. I know your comin home with me tonight and I know ain't no one else can do ya the way I do so I'm not worried bout Minako."

Makoto smiled and shook her head. "You really are summin else Mel." 

Mel smirked. "Yea I know. Can't ya tell I try?"

Makoto laughed. "Yea ai I can tell. Now get your ass back in there and dance with me."

Mel chuckled and the two girls walked back into the hall. Minako smiled when she saw Makoto walk in. Scot put a hand on Minako's shoulder. "You do realize you've danced more with Makoto then Mel has. She hasn't even gotten to dance with Mel yet. Let her have a few dances with her fiancé."

Minako smiled. "Someone sounds jealous to me." 

Scot shook his head. "No I'm not jealous Minako-ai I just want to dance with my baby for a few dances is that to much to ask?"

Minako smiled. "No babe its not. Lets go dance shall we."

Mel took Makoto's hand and spun her into her arms and held her close as they danced to Bring on the Rain Towards the end of the song Makoto rested her head on Mel's shoulder and closed her eyes. After the song ended Mel kissed Makoto's forehead softy; then went and sat down. Rei and Ami walked over and sat down with them. Mel took her tuxedo jacket off and draped it over the chair she was sitting in. Mel sighed softly when she saw Minako walk over and draped her arm over Makoto's shoulders. Makoto smiled slightly and removed Minako's arm. "Why are you so cheerful Mina-chan?"

Mel groaned. "Please if it involves sex don't tell us."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you grouchy?"

Mel glared at Minako. "Nuttin Mina-chan my back is just sore I'm sorry I didn't mean to be grouchy and rude to you."

Minako smiled softly at Mel. "Its ok girl. You really look tired Mel maybe you and Makoto should go."

"I'm ok Mina-chan. But thanks fer caring."

At about 2am the dance ended. Mel and Makoto walked into their loft and saw Ivory asleep on the sofa. Mel smiled softly. "I'll take her to bed. I'll meet you in the bedroom ok angel."

Makoto smiled softly. "Ok ai, but don't keep me waiting too long."

Mel smirked. "Ok angel." Mel gently picked Ivory up in her arms and carried her to her bedroom. Mel used her magick to move the covers. Mel gently laid Ivory down on her bed and pulled the covers up slowly. Mel kissed the young girls forehead lightly. "Oyasumi little one." Mel closed the door behind her softly and was met by Ahriman in the hall way.

"She's lucky to have found you, you know that right?"

Mel looked at the demon panther and rubbed her on the top of the head. "Lets just go to bed ok." Ahriman purred softly and followed Mel into the bedroom. Mel was met with a warm hug from Makoto. Mel jus smiled and hugged her fiancé. Ahriman walked past the two girls and jumped up onto Mel's bed and laid down across the center of the bed and pretended to be asleep. "Ahriman if you think your staying there you a few things comin." Mel chuckled at the look she got from Ahriman. The black panther growled slightly and walked down to the end of the bed and laid down. Mel let Makoto go and the two of them got in bed. Mel used her magick to turn the light off and Mel slowly fell asleep with Makoto lying on her chest.

Mel's phone rang early the next morning. Mel growled and reached for her phone. In a very groggy tone Mel spoke. "Hello." Mel growled when she heard the voice on the other end. "Minako-chan what do you want?"

"Will you and Mako-chan be in class today?"

"Um no Mina-chan its Saturday."

Minako got quiet. "Oh ok I'm sorry go back to sleep I'll talk to you later ok."

"Ok Mina-chan talk to you later. Ja na."

"Ja."

Mel hung the phone up and sighed. She looked over at Makoto who was lying on her stomach sleeping soundly. Wisps of Makoto's hair rested on her cheek. Mel smiled softly and brushed the hair off Makoto's cheek softly. Makoto stirred slightly and nuzzled the pillow with her nose. Mel chuckled softly and smiled at her sleeping princess. "Sleep well my love." Mel kissed Makoto's cheek softly and slowly got out of the bed. Mel picked up a pair of her baggy jeans and slipped them on over her boxers. Mel glanced at Makoto one last time and smiled softly. Mel grabbed her pack of cigarettes off the dresser and put them in her back pocket and walked out of the room. Mel walked past a sleeping Ahriman in the hall and went out on to her balcony and leaned against the railing and lit her cigarette. She then turned around and watched the sun continue to rise. When the sun was just right over the water, where the orange and yellow of the rising sun reflected off the still water, Mel felt slender yet muscular arm wrap around her waist. Shortly after the arms wrapped around her, a pair of slender soft lips brushed her neck softly. Mel smiled softly and spoke with her accent. "Morning princess."

Makoto smiled. "Morning ai." Makoto chuckled "What's the big idea watching the sun rise without me."

Mel chuckled. "'ey 'ow did you know I was out 'ere?"

"Ahriman told me."

"You were sleepin' so peaceful I didn't wanna wake ya. Minako-chan called and woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep."

Makoto smiled and held Mel tighter. "I'm really lucky to have you. I was lucky back then and I'm even luckier now. Aishiteru." Makoto sighed softly and rested her head on her lovers shoulder. 

Mel smiled warmly and relaxed in her lovers arms. "Ya really think you're lucky? Even after everything that's 'appened?"

Makoto held Mel tighter. "Yea I am lucky to have you. I love you more then anything else in this world. Now stop acting like this."

"Knowing what I am 'ow could you."

"What do mean 'what you are'? You're a caring sensitive hard ass."

Mel chuckled slightly. "'ow can ya over look the fact I'm a demon?"

Makoto spun Mel around in her arms. "I love you for you ai. I don't give a shit that you're a demon ok. You're my world my life my everything. I never would have accepted your ring if the fact that you were a demon bothered me." At that Makoto pressed her lips to Mel's and kissed her long and deep.

Mel kissed Makoto back and picked her up and carried her into the front room and laid her down on the sofa before breaking the kiss. Mel's thick rainbow hair concealed her face. A small tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the waistband of Makoto's flannel pants. Before either one of them could say anything about the tear a soft knock was heard on Mel's door. Mel smiled slightly and got off of Makoto and walked over to the door and wiped the tear off her cheek and opened the door. When she saw the person standing there she smiled softly. "Alana hi what are you doing here?"

The pink haired girl smiled. "Hi Mel-chan is Mako-chan awake?"

"Hai she is please come in." Mel motioned for the girl to come in.

Alana smiled and walked into the loft and went into the front room and saw Makoto lying on the sofa. "Mako-chan..."

Makoto sat up slowly "Alana-chan hi what brings you here."

Alana smiled. "I came over to talk to you about the apartment that you gave me."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter with it?"

"Nothing's the matter with it. I just feel bad not paying you anything for letting me live there."

Makoto smiled and shook her head. "If you really wanna pay me something for it. Just pay me what you can when you can ok. I don't need the money but if it'll make you feel better."

Alana smiled. "Yea it would make me feel better."

Mel chuckled and scratched her bare stomach. "I'm gonna go get a shirt on excuse me fer jus a second." Mel chuckled slightly and walked back to her room and grabbed a wife beater out of her top drawer and put it on as she walked back out to the front room.

Alana smiled. "I really like your tats Mel-chan. specially the dragon on your back."

Mel smirked. "Arigotu, I like your rose myself."

The three girls sat and talked for a while then Makoto's communicator went off. Minako's face appeared on the other side. "Mako-chan you and Mel-chan get to Rei's temple ASAP yoma attack."

Makoto nodded and closed her communicator. "Sorry to cut this convo short but we got a yoma attack at Rei's temple. Mel will you be ok."

Mel nodded. "Yea I'll be ok as Super Nova I can fly. I won't have to set foot on the soil."

"Alright then let's get over to the temple."

The three girls headed over to Rei's temple. When they got there they saw Rei against the wall of her fire shrine. She was tied up with barb wire. Super Nova flew over by Rei and looked at the way the wire was fastened and growled. She looked at Rei and winked. "Ya owe me big fer wha I'm about ta do." At that Super Nova grabbed a hold of the wire and stretched it out enough for Rei to easily slip out of it. Super Nova looked at the palms of her hands and smirked slightly at the red material.

Jupiter walked over and grabbed Super Nova's wrist and turned her arm over. When she saw the red on the gloves she shook her head. "You could have just cut the wire with your sword ya know."

Super Nova chuckled. "Ya I guess so, but where's tha fun in that? Relax angel I'm a demon remember. A minor lil wound like this will be 'ealed in no time."

Before Jupiter could say anything a dark bird like shadow fell upon the sacred ground. Rei quickly transformed as the other's looked up at the yoma. It looked almost prehistoric. It had bat like wings and a long beak. It was maroon in color and had deep black eyes. Super Nova growled and clenched her fists. Blood dripped from her hands. She slowly transformed into Reyu.

Reyu spoke in an emotionless voice. "Kargorok's help maybe needed. Callisto be ready."

Callisto nodded. "You just say the word girl and I'm there."

Reyu nodded and flew up to ground the creature so the other Senshi could fight it. "Demon sword!" Reyu lunged forward with her sword injuring the yoma's right wing. The creature fell to the ground and roared in pain before launching a fury of wind and lightning attacks.

Callisto quickly transformed into Kargorok and unleashed her own fury of wind and lightning attacks. "Venus your chain hurry!"

Venus wasted no time calling her attack. "Venus love me chain entrap!" A gold chain of hearts encircled the creature.

"Jupiter...Thunder...Dragon!" A dragon made of lightning flew forward striking the creature.

"Mars flame sniper." A burning arrow struck the creatures in the chest.

Sailor Moon stepped forward finally. "Enough is enough Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Reyu flew over to Kargorok and thanked her. Reyu then went over to Jupiter and whispered something in her ear before flying up into the air and transforming back into Super Nova. Super Nova winked at Jupiter and landed next to the thunder Senshi. "Dunno bout ya guys but I'm goin ta get sum breakfast." Super Nova detransformed. Mel brushed the black panther fur off her snow camo pants and smiled. "So who's comin with me?" Mel chuckled slightly at the looks she received from the others. "What?"

Minako chuckled. "Nothing Mel it's just after every battle you want food that's all."

Rei smiled. "Ignore her girl I'll go have breakfast with you and Mako-chan."

Makoto looked at her lover and smiled softly. "Breakfast sounds good to me ai. And it's nice of you to wanna go Rei-chan."

A few weeks later Mel and Makoto walked into the loft after racing a charity motocross race that morning, and Ivory met them in the front room. "Hey you two, have fun? And who won? Oh yea Mel this is for you Crystal and Jessie stopped by and left this for you."

Mel raised her left eyebrow and looked at the young chestnut haired girl. "Yea we had fun. Me, Maks, and Haruka tied for first. They stopped by here? They knew where I was hmmmm that's odd oh well. Thanks kiddo. How ya feeling? If you feel better we're meeting the others at the Cafe if you wanna come."

Ivory smiled. "Yea actually I am feeling a little better. If you guys don't mind me tagging along I'll go with ya."

Makoto smiled. "Trust me we don't mind. And besides Hotaru and Chibi-usa will be glad to see you. They asked about you at the race."

Mel stood there reading the letter. When Makoto looked at Mel her mouth was slightly open. She had a look of shock on her face. "Ai what's wrong."

Mel stuttered as she spoke. "C-crystal j-joined the Army and J-jessie and Yaten are getting married and Jessie's pregnant." Mel looked at Makoto. "They l-left me." Mel chuckled slightly. "Guess you guys got the major screws in this deal. We weren't really that close so they aren't screwin me any. But you guys are down two Senshi."

Makoto put a hand on Mel's shoulder. "It's their loss ai. Besides we have you, Ivory and Trinity so we really didn't lose anyone. It does suck though that they left and the manor in which they told you."

Mel looked at Makoto and smiled softly. "Let's just get going shall we."

The three girls pulled up in front of the Cafe about ten minutes later. Makoto and Ivory walked in while Mel sat on the hood of her car and smoked a cigarette. Mel finished and slowly walked into the cafe. She grabbed a chair from an empty nearby table and it turned it around and sat in it backwards and smiled slightly.

"So what's up girl you look agitated?"

"Well Rei-chan Crystal joined the Army and Jessie got knocked up so I'm out my team mates and all my 'partner' Ahriman does anymore is point out where I fuck up so yea I am agitated."

Rei's eye's got wide. "You mean we're out two Senshi?"

Mel sighed and stood up. "No you're out three." Mel put her henshin stick on the table. "Ahriman's right I'm jus a fuck up anyways. And besides Reyu and Enyo are stronger then Super Nova ever will be." Mel walked out of the cafe.

"Melanie-san I know we don't really know each other well but can I please talk to you."

Mel turned around and sat on the hood of her cobra and looked at the younger blue haired girl in front of her and smiled softly. "Sure Ami-chan what's up? And please call me Mel."

Ami blushed softly and walked over and sat next to Mel on her car. "Mel it is then. First of all take this back. You're not quitter and you know it." Ami handed Mel her henshin stick. "Second we all want you to stay. You've been a huge help I mean if it wasn't for you Mako-chan would be dead right now not sitting in there with us. Third if you leave what are we gonna do with Mako-chan hmm? She'll be absolutely horrible to deal with and she'll be unbearable. We'd probably kill her she'd drive us nuts. We like the happy Makoto alot better then we did the miserable one who pretended she was happy. Fourthly..."

Mel cut Ami off. "I get it I get it you guys want me to stay." Mel and Ami chuckled slightly then walked back into the cafe.

Makoto looked at Ami and frowned. "Thanks alot Ami-chan."

Ami shrugged "You wanted her to stay right?"

"Yea I did."

"Then deal with it Mako-chan. It was a last minute excuse"

Mel sat back down in her backwards chair. Haruka and Michiru had walked in via the arcade entrance while Mel was outside with Ami. Haruka walked up behind Mel and mussed her hair playfully. "Hey Mel. Hey why the long face?"

Mel sighed. "Because Crystal joined the Army and Jessie got knocked up and is gettin married. AKA they moved on with their lives sticking you guys with a beat up junkie."

Makoto smacked Mel in the arm. "You're not a fuckin junkie so stop it now."

Haruka raised her right eyebrow. "You're down two team mates huh. Well not to worry Mel you just gained ten more."

"Make that twelve more." Trinity smiled

Mel half smiled. "Thanks you guy. Though I really don't know why you guys believe in me so much."

Usagi smiled. "That's easy Mel. You're our friend and fellow Senshi. And Sailor Senshi always stick together. And we always believe in each other because if we don't believe in one another and trust each other then we wouldn't be as great a team as we are. I mean watching you and Mako-chan, Rei-chan and Ami-chan, and Haruka-san and Michiru-san all fight in sync the way you do really makes me proud. You guys are all super fighters and without you all I honestly think I wouldn't have made it this far. You've all bailed me out of alot of major jams and I thank you all for standing by me all these years and in your case Mel months. You're all the best friends and guardians a person/queen could ever ask for."

Mel blushed softly. "Usagi-chan your words are touching and noble but team work really does take more then trust and belief in each other you know. There is one major factor you are over looking."

Usagi looked at Mel with a confused look on her face. "And what would that be Mel?"

"Love Usagi-chan love. If we didn't love and care about each other in one way or another or have someone we love that makes it all worth fighting for. I mean I think that's why Jessie and Crystal moved on. I mean in one way or another we all accept each other for who they are. I don't think Crys and Jess really ever did accept me. Can't say that I blame them. Being a demon and all."

Makoto reached over and put a hand on her lover's arm. "You're right Mel in one way or another we all accepted each other for who and what they are. So you're no different I mean come on Mel if we can all stand Haru-chan." The younger girl chuckled softly and winked at Haruka who in turn smiled.  
Haruka smirked. "Oh ok I see how you are kitten."

Mel chuckled. "Are you comparing me to Haru-chan?"

Michiru smiled. "Yea Mako-chan I doubt anyone's ego could be bigger then Haruka's."

Makoto shook her head. "You all miss the point but it's nice to see you smile again though ai."

The girl's sat there and talked for a few more hours before all going to Mel and Makoto's night club.

Mel walked up to the bar and smiled softly at Logan. "Having fun girl?"

"Yea I guess. Oh so you know my girl is here some where. She's wearing a backwards blue visor and has on cut off denim shorts and a white tank top with a silver bow in her hair."

Mel's jaw dropped. "Does she have two tats on her left arm? A white rose and a blue heart with 'Tiger' in the ribbon?"

"Yea how did you know?"

"Cuz I met her about three weeks ago her name is Alana Aino. Minako's sister."

Logan smiled. "Yea that would be her."

"You know she lives in England right?"

"Used to live there actually. She moved out here"  
Mel rolled her eye's "give me a double shot please then give me a bottle of Jack and 12 shot glasses."

Logan smiled. "You got it boss." Logan poured Mel her shot then went and grabbed one of her spare bottles of Jack Daniels and put 12 shot glasses on a try. "There ya go."

Mel slung her shot. "Thanks Logan." Mel pulled out her wallet. "Here's 21 bucks for the bottle and the shot and here's 5 fer your tip. See me on your brake ok."

Logan smiled. "Ok boss."

Mel winked at the chestnut haired girl and took the whiskey and the glasses to the table. "Here ya go guys. Michiru ya want a glass of wine instead of whiskey?"

Michiru smiled. "No its ok Mel I'll drink the whiskey."

Mel nodded. "I'll be right back I have to go find Logan's girl I'll be right back with her." Mel walked away and looked around the club. Finally her eyes rested on the bright pink haired girl in the corner. Mel walked over and draped her arm over her shoulder. The girl that was flirting with her walked away.

"Mel-chan hey what's up?"

"Nothing Alana my sister told me you were here and Minako demanded I find you."

"Your sister?"

"Yea you know her."

"I do?"

"Yea she's your finance."

"L-logan is your sister."

"Yup so you best be good to her ok. But come on lets go have a drink."

Alana smiled. "Yea lets. And I swear I'll good to her. Though she never mentioned a sister."

"More like step sister I'm not related to her at all. Her mom adopted me in New York. It's a long story."

The two girls chuckled and walked back to the table. Minako looked at Mel and Alana funny. "Mel I thought you were going to find Logan's girl not my sister."

"Hai Mina-chan I did. And guess what luck they turned out to be the same person."

Minako's eyes got wide. "NANI?"

"She's right Minako and if you can't handle that to bad."

About a half an hour later Logan walked over to the table. Alana smiled stood up and hugged the slender girl. "What did you want to see me for Mel?"

"Oh no particular reason just to kill you. You could have told me when we showed up at the restaurant she was your girl ya know."

Logan chuckled. "Just because I guessed who you were with doesn't mean I have to tell you who I'm with ya know."

Mel put the younger girl in a headlock playfully and mussed her hair. "As your older sister I demand to be kept in the loop got it." Mel chuckled and released Logan. "So there guess I told you huh."

Logan chuckled. "Yea I guess you did. You really are a lug you know that. I gotta get back do me a favor though will ya."

"Sure what Logan?"

"Take care of yourself out there ok. I know you and your friends are the Sailor Senshi and I know Alana is too and knowing you're out there with her makes it a little bit easier to fall asleep at night."

Mel hugged Logan. "You got it girl."

Makoto and Mel walked into the loft. Mel stretched and looked at the clock on the wall. "Damn 2:45am you think I would be tired or summin huh." Mel chuckled and smiled at Makoto.

Makoto smiled and winked at Mel. "I know that look Mel and you're horrible for using it cuz you know I can't say no to it."

Mel smirked. "Yea I know I'm horrible but hey you can always say no I don't care."

Makoto winked and walked over to Mel and kissed her deeply. "Fine I think I'll say no. I'm goin to bed ai I'm beat."

Mel chuckled. "Fine be that way Oyasumi angel." Mel kissed Makoto softly and walked to the back room and turned on the light. Mel pulled the cover off of her 8 foot pool table and ran her hand along the black oak. The legs were carved into Chinese dragons. Along the sides were Chinese dragons and instead of diamonds there were jade symbols. The felt was white. Mel looked at her wall rack and racked her set of marble looking balls. Mel then took her stick off the rack and broke. Makoto walked back to the room and leaned on the door jam and watched Mel shoot.

"Damn ai you actually look like you know what you're doing."

Mel chuckled and sank the 8 ball then looked at Makoto. "What? You think you can shoot better?"

Makoto shook her head. "Um actually ai no I don't because I suck at that game."

Mel put the stick back on the rack and walked over by Makoto and pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Mel picked Makoto up and set her on the pool table. "Guess you changed your mind about playing huh."

Makoto chuckled. "Yea guess I did huh."

Mel smirked and slowly unbuttoned the cut off shorts Makoto was wearing. Mel grabbed the bottom of the hunter green spaghetti strap shirt Makoto was wearing and pulled it up over Makoto's head. Makoto shook her head and smiled softly down at Mel. Mel in turn playfully kissed Makoto's neck flicking the pulse spot with her tongue then nibbling softly on her ear. Makoto slid off the table into her lover's arms and Mel kissed her deeply. Mel lifted Makoto back up onto the pool table and slowly began to pet her softly. Makoto whimpered softly into the kiss. As Mel moved soft kisses down Makoto's neck Makoto's eye's opened wide and she grabbed Mel's hand and brought it up to her waist. Mel chuckled slightly. "Now what's the matter angel?"

Makoto smiled softly and blushed heavily. "Um the fact that Ivory is in the door way."

Mel looked and saw Ivory standing with her back towards them. Mel chuckled slightly and took her shirt off and handed it to Makoto. "It's ok to turn around now Ivory. Wuz up its 3:15 in the morning."

Ivory slowly turned around. Her face was beet red. "I-I I'm so totally sorry you two. I heard you guys come in a-a-and then I heard the sound of you guys playing pool and thought it would be safe to wander in and say hi. I'm really, really sorry Mako-chan, and Mel I d-didn't mean to interrupt anything honest."

Makoto cut the young girl off. "You don't have to apologize Ivory its ok you had no idea what Mel and I were doing." Makoto got off the pool table and untwisted the pair of boxers she was wearing and walked over to Ivory and hugged her. After releasing her Makoto smiled down at the younger girl. "What do you to say that we call it a night huh."

Mel and Ivory nodded their agreement. Makoto mussed the younger girl's hair as she walked out of the room. Mel put her hand on Ivory's shoulder. "Hey Ivory." Ivory looked at Mel and smiled softly. "Ivory I'm the one that should be sorry not you. I'm so used to living alone that I haven't gotten used to you or Makoto being here. I know it's been about a year now and I shouldn't be acting the way I am. I am truly sorry Ivory."

Ivory looked at Mel and smiled softly. "You'll just have to make it up to me by cooking breakfast when you wake up. It's ok though Mel it was bound to happen one day right? And sides I'm a big girl I can handle seeing Mako-chan topless. I'll just have to make more noise when I sneak up on you."

Mel chuckled softly and mussed the younger girl's hair. "I think I can handle makin you breakfast when I wake up. More noise would be good. Or you can jus call me on the communicator." Mel chuckled and her and Ivory walked out of the room.

Mel walked into her and Makoto's room and saw the bed empty except for Ahriman curled up in the middle of the bed. Mel chuckled and shook her head. She had just takin her boots off when she heard the water turn on in the shower. Mel smirked and took her socks off and walked into the bathroom quietly. Through the black shower curtain Makoto couldn't see Mel. Mel took her jeans, bra and boxers off and got in the shower behind Makoto. Mel smiled and wrapped her arms around Makoto's toned slender waist. "Mind if I join you angel?"

Makoto smiled and turned in her lover's arms and kissed Mel deeply. "No ai I don't mind." Makoto kissed Mel again and let the water hit her in the middle of the back.

Mel slowly backed Makoto against the wall kissing her deeply. Her right hand holding Makoto close to her, her left she ran down Makoto's side. When Mel reached her waist she slid her hand between her and Makoto and pet the younger girl softly. Makoto moaned softly into the kiss. Mel slowly slipped two fingers into her young lover and gently and slowly brought the younger girl into a pant. Makoto wrapped her arms around her lover as she felt her legs start to give. Mel trailed kisses down her lover's wet body and replaced her fingers with her tongue. Makoto moaned and Mel replaced her tongue with her fingers and kissed Makoto deeply to silence her moans. Makoto bit into Mel's shoulder and dug her nails into Mel's back as she rode the waves of her climax. Makoto's legs finally gave out and she slowly fell to her knees. With what strength she had left she leaned in and wrapped her arms around her rainbow haired warrior and nuzzled her neck. Mel smiled softly and shut the water off. "Are you ok angel?" Makoto nodded. "Ok well stand up ok. Here I'll help ya." Mel wrapped her arms around Makoto's waist and her and Makoto stood up. Mel leaned over and grabbed the towels off the rack. She handed one to Makoto and wrapped the other one around herself. After Makoto wrapped herself in the towel Mel smiled and picked Makoto up holding the muscular girl. Mel put her left arm under Makoto's knees and her right supported her neck.

Makoto rested her head on Mel's chest and talked softly as Mel carried her into the bedroom. "Aishiteru Mel."

Mel smiled. "Aishiteru angel."

When the two girls walked into the bedroom Ahriman looked up and perked her ears slightly. "What's the matter with Makoto?"

Mel winked at the demon panther and smirked. "Its 4am she's pretty beat. What I just did to her in the shower is the reason I'm carrying her."

Ahriman whimpered slightly. "I really didn't need to hear that Mel really. I'll go and let you get your pjs on and do whatever with Makoto. I'll be back." Ahriman hopped off the bed and walked down the hall to Ivory's room. Ahriman peeked in and saw the young girl smile at her. "Ivory what are you still doing awake?"

Ivory slowly sat up. "Walked in on Mel and Makoto in the game room and haven't fallen asleep yet."

"I see well they are finally in bed so get some sleep little one. Try to forget what you saw." Ahriman purred slightly as she walked out of the room.

Mel yawned and stretched and kissed the top of Makoto's head. "Damn it's past noon." Mel looked down and smiled at the girl sleeping on her chest. Mel lightly brushed the hair from Makoto's cheek and smiled when she saw Makoto open her bright emerald eyes. Makoto smiled up at her warrior. "Morning ai."

Mel smiled. "Try afternoon angel. It's 12:30."

Makoto sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Mel stood up and stretched. As she stretched she rolled her shoulders and spread her black wings. Mel rolled her shoulders again and her demon wings were gone. Makoto closed her eyes then opened them again. "Did you just have wings?"

"Yea angel I did. I told you I was a demon you didn't believe me?"

Makoto blinked a few times. "I believed you Mel. Its just you never had your wings outside Senshi slash Reyu form before. At least not that I've seen."

Mel put a hand on the back of her neck and half smiled. "No I guess I never did huh. Sorry if it bothers you angel, but every now and then I so need to stretch them." Mel turned around and picked up her shirt off the chair in her corner. She was about to put it on when she felt a hand run down her back.

"So that's what these two scars are from." Makoto's voice was soft as she traced the small trail of blood down Mel's back.

Mel frowned and looked at Makoto over her shoulder. She was just about to say something when there came a knock on the door. Makoto quickly grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of boxers out of the clean laundry bushel and put them on. "Yea come in." Mel watched as the door opened slowly.

Ahriman walked in and purred up against Mel's leg. Ivory soon walked in. "Mel, Mako-chan you guys gotta do me the world's biggest favor."

Mel raised her left eyebrow. "Depends on what it is."

Ivory blushed slightly. "Well it's my turn to have study group at my place. Everyone is here so I need you to act like buds not lovers."

Makoto smiled. "I think we can handle that." Makoto stretched. "I so need a cup of coffee."

Mel chuckled. "Yea me too lets go." Mel buttoned her baggy jeans and put her combat boots on. She grabbed a white muscle shirt and put it on as she walked down the hall.

Ivory looked at Mel and Makoto walk down the hall as they passed Ivory and her group of friends Mel winked. Ivory hung her head. "Mel knock that off!" Ivory sighed then looked at her friends "Gomen ne my sister is a horrible flirt. And DON'T even think about hitting on her Thomas. Let's just go in the kitchen and study."

Mel stole a quick kiss from Makoto before the group of kids walked in. "So Ivory what's the plans for today? I mean after you're done with whatever it is your doing right now."

Ivory groaned. "Look I don't know ok. Why don't you and Mako-chan go have a cigarette or summin and just leave me alone Mel."

Mel raised an eyebrow and looked at Ivory funny. "What the hell is up with you?"

Ivory glared at Mel. "Like you really have to ask. Think about it ok."

Makoto looked at Ivory funny then looked at Mel and motioned for them to leave. "Let's leave her alone. I think I know what her problem is."

Mel huffed. "Glad one of us fuckin does."

The two girls walked out of the kitchen and out onto the balcony where Ahriman sat sunning herself in the warm spring sun. Mel pulled her pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and handed one to Makoto. "Damn talk about pissy. Guess we really did piss her off last night."

Ahriman perked her ears and looked at Mel her tail wagging ever so lightly. "It's an act you dolt. All little sisters are mean to their older ones. Just play along. Tease her or throw her over your shoulder like you do Makoto."

Makoto smirked. "Just leave me on the ground ai."

Mel smirked and kissed Makoto sweetly. "Oi if ya say so princess. You're the boss."

Makoto smiled at the accent Mel used. "I really did miss hearing you talk like that you know."

Mel went to say something but was cut off by a knock on the door. Mel, Makoto and Ahriman walked to the door. When Mel opened the door Makoto gasped and stepped back. Before her stood a slender woman of about 5 foot 8. Her long thick brunette hair sat freely on her shoulder's. Her sea green eyes burned into Makoto's bright emerald ones. She was wearing a thigh length black skirt and a sleeveless white top. Mel looked at the woman and her mouth fell open slightly. "C-can I h-h-help you?"

The woman smiled warmly. "Yes Melanie you can. I came here to warn you and Makoto. Do you have somewhere where we can talk?"

Mel nodded and the three walked back to Mel's room. Mel was standing in front of Makoto as she spoke. "Before ya say a word I'm not fighting in no damn war on Jupiter. 'er father separated us once 'e won't do it again." Mel accent was present and very strong. Her features turned cold and her face was void of all emotion.

Makoto put a hand on Mel's shoulder. Mel never took her cold stare off of the woman. Makoto looked at her lover and spoke softly. "Ai."

The woman looked at Mel and smiled softly. "That's good to hear that you won't leave my Makoto to fight on a planet she's not even on anymore. I came here to warn you that your step father and Makoto's father are looking for you. Melanie your stepfather sent Empress Rogue out to find you and kill you. Along with Makoto."

"Yea she's been 'ere. I killed 'er"

Makoto walked up and stood next to Mel and looked at the woman with wet eyes and spoke softly. "O-okasa."

"Hai little one it's me. You might have lost your earth parents but not me."

Makoto threw herself into her mother's arms and cried softly. Queen Europa smiled softly at Makoto. "Don't cry little one you are finally free to be with Melanie. It's nice to see you haven't changed one bit." The slender woman wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I really must be going now before they realize I'm not on Venus at the summit committee meeting. Take care little one I'll see you again soon." The older woman kissed the top of Makoto's head softly. 


	21. My Last Breath

Chapter 21: My Last Breath

The sun set slowly as the day dragged on to an end. Mel sighed heavily and sat down on her sofa and looked at Makoto standing out on the balcony looking off into space. Finally Mel stood up and walked out onto the balcony. She wrapped her arms around Makoto's toned slender waist, and kissed her neck softly. "Its ok angel I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Makoto leaned into Mel slightly and sighed. "I know that Mel. That's not what I'm spacing about."

Mel frowned. "You're confused about your mother aren't you?"

"No not really confused I just don't know what to make of all this that's all. Everything is just moving so fast it's all just a blur right now." Makoto turned around and wrapped her arms around Mel and buried her face in Mel's shoulder and cried softly.

Mel held Makoto tightly as she cried. As Mel stood there and held Makoto the scars on her abs started to bleed. Mel felt the sting and winced slightly. Damn it he's fuckin around somewhere. Mel looked down at her young lover and smiled softly.

Makoto stood up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw the front of Mel's white muscle shirt was red. Makoto's eyes got wide. "Ai what the hell are you bleeding for!"

Mel looked at her lover and put a hand on the back of her neck and spoke with her accent. "Tha scars from my stepfather are bleeding."

Makoto raised her right eyebrow. "Do you know why?"

Mel nodded. "Because 'e's around 'ere somewhere. It's one of my curses. Tha one's on my back will probably start ta bleed when 'e gets closer."

Makoto frowned. "Gomen nasai ai."

"Ya 'ave nuttin ta be sorry for angel so please don't be." Mel wrapped her arms loosely around Makoto. "Ya know if my stepfather is 'ere so is yours. And I swear ta ya 'e won't 'urt ya ever again. I'll see ta that."

Makoto nodded slightly. "Arigotu ai. I know what you're trying to do but my stepfather is mine. After what he did to you. I vowed he would pay for it and trust me he will. You worry about your stepfather and leave mine to me."

Mel nodded and was just about to kiss Makoto when there was a knock on the balcony door. Mel looked over and saw Ivory holding the phone and pointing at it. Mel opened the door and smiled softly at Ivory. "Who is it?"

Ivory smiled. "It's Trinity I think. Please you two behave everyone is still here." Ivory looked at Makoto and raised an eyebrow. "Mako-chan what's wrong?" Ivory handed the phone to Mel and walked over by the tall girl. 

Makoto smiled at the younger girl and spoke softly. "After your friends leave I'll tell you its Senshi business."

Ivory nodded and turned around to see Hotaru standing in the door way. "Ivory-chan what's the matter with Mako-chan?"

Ivory shrugged. "Stick around after study group she says its Senshi related."

Hotaru nodded and the two girls went back to the kitchen to finish up. Mel growled and angrily tossed the phone into the house. "Damn it!"

"What's the matter ai?"

"We gotta go now. They showed up at Rei's temple tha other's are there now." Mel walked into the kitchen. "Ivory me and Mako-chan 'ave ta go. We'll be back ok." At that Mel and Makoto ran off.

Ivory called Mel on her cell phone. "Mel where are you two going."

"Yoma attack at Rei's temple just stay there we'll be back as soon as we can."

The girls pulled up and quickly transformed. When they got there they saw the other's scattered around hurt and tied up. Super Nova removed the sword from its sheath on her back and handed it to Jupiter. "'ere you'll need this."

Jupiter took the sword and looked at Super Nova. "What about you ai?"

Super Nova winked and transformed into Reyu. "I don't need it princess. Please be careful." she spread her wings and took flight.

Jupiter smiled softly and hugged Reyu. "You too ok. I want my fiancé back in one piece."

Reyu smirked. "Very well princess." At that black demon wings sprung from Reyu's back and she flew up and searched the grounds. She landed back by Jupiter and shrugged. "No sign of them. Let's untie the other before they show back up."

Reyu untied Mars first. "You guys it's a trap they used us as bait and you fell for it. Jupiter behind you. DUCK NOW!" Mars readied her flame sniper attack and stunned the king of Jupiter.

Jupiter spun around and faced him. "You'll pay for that." At that her and the king began to fight. While Mars untied the other's Reyu went searching for the king of Descillian.

Reyu's left wing began to sting and she turned around and saw Descillian's king standing there. Reyu growled and pulled her sword from the sheath. Descillian's king wasted no time and attacked the demon burying his sword deep into Reyu's ribcage. Reyu fluttered back and glared at the king. Before she could attack he used magick and tossed the demon threw the shrine wall. Bricks fell around the injured demon falling on her hard. The king turned his back to leave when he heard a growl come from the pile of rubble. He turned around and saw Enyo standing there. Before he could react the demon took Reyu's sword and drove it deep into the king's chest. When he fell over the sword came back through him.

Enyo growled again and hovered slowly towards Jupiter and her stepfather. Jupiter and her stepfather clashed swords and the king from Jupiter out muscled the thunder Senshi and she fell to the ground hard. The king raised his sword. Jupiter's eyes got wide when she saw Enyo walk up behind the king. Jupiter opened her mouth to yell but found she had no voice. When she saw Enyo bring her arm back she closed her eyes and turned her head. Just as the king was about to bring his sword down and burry it deep in Jupiter's chest, Enyo's arm came through the kings chest from his back. His still beating heart in the demons hand. Blood now covered Jupiter's fuku. Jupiter scrambled to her feet and watched in horror as the kings lifeless body fell to the ground. Enyo growled and squeezed the heart in her hand letting the blood drip from her hand as she dropped what was left of the heart.

Venus called upon her love chain. "Venus love me chain entrap."

Enyo's eyes flashed red and she caught the chain of hearts and pulled the love Senshi to the ground and drug Venus over to her. The demon grabbed Venus by the front of her fuku. Lifting her off the ground the demon growled again.

Venus screamed and pleaded with the demon. "Mel-chan I know you can hear me please! Please let me go. Mel-chan please!"

Enyo's eyes shown a deep emerald green for a moment and the demon set Venus down.

Ahriman stepped forward and spoke to Venus first. "You and the other's leave now." The panther then turned her attention to the demon and spoke to it in the same unknown language as before. "You're out of control they are the good guys. Let's get you somewhere where you can calm down."

The demon growled again. "Keep Makoto safe till I return old friend." Ahriman nodded and Enyo was gone.

A week passed and Mel still hadn't shown up. Makoto was still having nightmares of the battle at Rei's temple. The girls all sat in Mel's front room discussing who would look where for her. Their meeting was cut short by the sound of the elevator. The group of Senshi turned and looked to see who it was. Makoto stood from the sofa and ran to the elevator. She got there just in time to catch Mel as she fell. She had a deep gash on her left leg that started an inch above her knee and ran along side it half way down her calf. She had a 5 inch gash in the middle of her right side and her entire rib area was bruised. And she had a wound on her shoulder that went all the way through. Mel winked at Makoto before blacking out.

A few hours later Mel opened her eyes and saw she was in a hospital room. Mel groaned and looked around and saw Makoto sleeping in the chair next to her. Mel smiled softly and sat up. She removed the i.v. tube from her hand and picked the blanket up off the bed and limped over to where Makoto was and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Makoto moaned slightly and opened her eyes. "Hey angel sorry I woke you."

Makoto smiled and stood up and pulled Mel close to her. "God I love you so much. Promise me you won't leave me any time soon."

Mel smiled. "Till death do us part angel. If I'm not dead I'll always, always find my way back to you."

Makoto looked up at Mel with wet eyes. "Promise me you won't change into Enyo anymore. I know you don't remember what happened at Rei's temple but I'm still having nightmares about it. It was horrible. I've never been so afraid in my life. If the others weren't scared of you before, they are now. After what you did to Minako."

Mel cut Makoto off. "What did I do to poor Minako? Is she ok?"

"Yea Mel-chan I'm fine. You didn't hurt me just scared the hell out of me that's all."

Mel looked over at the younger blonde and frowned. "Gomen nasai Minako-chan." Mel slowly backed away from Makoto and sat down on the bed and a small tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry all of you. Maybe its better if you all just stay away from me."

"Stop talking like that girl. No way are we staying away."

"That wasn't a suggestion Rei-chan."

Makoto narrowed her eyes and looked at Mel. "Look Mel this thing you have with pushing people away all the time is getting pretty old. Face it you're not alone anymore you have friends who care about you and who love you. Stop embracing the pain and the hurt you feel and embrace the love and friendship for a change."

Mel quietly got dressed while Makoto spoke. Finally Mel looked at Makoto and spoke to her in Italian. "I'm sorry I never meant to hurt any of them or you. I've been nothing but trouble since I walked back into your life. Nothing good has come from me being here. Because of me your friends fear you. Because of me you cry right now. Now you tell me I changed into Enyo and attacked you guys. So now because of that you all fear me." Mel lifter Makoto's chin with her hand. "Vera me amore, la mia anima gemella, ti amo." 

A small tear ran down Makoto's cheek. She spoke to Mel in perfect Italian. "Don't talk like this Mel. You have not been trouble for us, especially not me. Since you walked back into my life I've been happy. If nothing good has come from you being here then why the hell do I still wear this ring? Don't you dare say you love me after everything you just said."

Mel wiped the tear from Makoto''s cheek and hung her head. "If that's how you truly feel angel. You know where to find me if those feelings change." At that Mel walked out of the hospital room.

Ami looked at Makoto standing there watching Mel walk away and trying not to cry. Makoto balled up her left hand into a fist. "You fucking coward! Is this how you deal with everything? Just fucking run away? When are you gonna stop running Melanie? When are you gonna finally face your problems?"

Mel stopped and shifted her weight to her right leg. Tears ran down her cheeks. Leaving her back turned to the group of Inner Senshi she spoke softly. "Your 100 percent right Makoto I am a fuckin coward. If I don't face the situation and run I don't get hurt. You have no idea what I've been through. You only see the results of what I've been through. I've been to hell and I don't want to go back. I know it sounds selfish of me, but I refuse to go back there, to all that suffering. You've all seen what I'm capable of. I know I scare the hell out of all of you. I scare the hell out of myself. Tell them Makoto tell them how you're scared of me. Tell them how you've never been so scared of me in your life." Mel looked over her shoulder at the group of girls. "When you can tell them that then and only then are you being completely honest with yourself." Mel looked at her young lover and frowned again and spoke once more in Italian to Makoto. "If you no longer want to wear my ring I'll understand. If I don't see you back at home tonight I'll take that as a sign that you want nothing more to do with me and I'll leave you alone from then on." Mel slowly started to limp away.

Makoto's eyes got wide as she watched Mel limp away. "Mel please stop." Makoto took off after Mel. When Makoto caught up to her she carefully spun Mel around and held her close. "Please ai don't talk like this I'm sorry. I love you and want to stay with you. What happened to the till death do us part talk?"

Mel looked at Makoto and sighed softly. "I meant what I said angel. As long as I'm alive I'll find you. I'm not forcing you to wear my ring. If you want to stay with me fine." Mel slowly raised her right arm up and wrapped it around Makoto's waist.

Makoto looked deep into Mel's cold eyes and kissed her softly before stepping away from her. Makoto saw the coldness in Mel's face and hung her head and started to walk away slowly.

Mel waited till Makoto was almost past her before grabbing the younger girl's arm. "Please don't walk away from me angel." Makoto looked at Mel and smiled slightly before throwing herself into her lover's arms and cried softly. After a few minutes Makoto looked up at Mel and smiled again before kissing her deeply. At first Mel left her arms at her sides and her eyes open in shock. Finally ever so slowly she brought her arms up and wrapped them around Makoto's waist and closed her eyes and kissed her lover back with as much raw emotion as Makoto kissed her with. Makoto put her hand on Mel's right cheek and slightly tilted her head to the right and kissed Mel deeper.

After a while Mel broke the kiss and just looked at Makoto. Makoto in turn hung her head. Mel slowly lifted Makoto's chin and looked deep into her pleading emerald eyes and her cold hard stare soon softened and Mel smiled slightly at her angel. Wincing slightly Mel shifted her weight to her right leg. "Ti amo angel, let's go home huh."

Makoto embraced Mel in a tight hug. Makoto spoke softly to Mel in Italian. "La mia anima gemella, vera me amore, ti amo." 

Ami walked over and placed a warm hand on Mel's shoulder. "I'm sorry Mel-chan but this time I can't let you just walk out of the hospital."

Mel raised an eyebrow and looked at the young blue haired girl. "Why not Ami-chan I'm fine."

Ami shook her head no. "No Mel you're not. You took a hell of a beating and honestly you're very lucky to be alive. You have a few serious internal injuries. Humor me and stay here tonight. I'll let you go in the morning."

"What kind of injuries Ami-chan?" Makoto looked at her friend with worry in her eyes.

"You guys know I would let her leave if all that was wrong was a gash on her leg and one on her side and in her shoulder. But I can't let her go with all that plus 10 broken ribs and a possible punctured lung. So after the MRI results come back I'll know if it is indeed punctured or not. So please stay here till I get the MRI in please Mel. If it come back and your lung is fine you can go ok."

Mel looked at the younger blue haired girl and smiled slightly. "Ok Ami-chan I'll stay here till you get the MRI results back."

Makoto helped Mel back into the room and sat her down on the bed.

Minako smiled softly and sat down on the bed on the other side of Mel. "You know what Mel-chan." Mel looked over at Minako and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not scared of you; I'm scared of what you can do and what you're capable of doing. What happened at Rei's only proves that even in demon form. By that I mean even as Enyo you're still in some kind of control. Has Mako-chan told you what happened yet?"

"No Mina-chan she didn't so please fill me in."

Minako looked at Mel and smiled softly before speaking. "We don't know what happened between you and your stepfather, all I can tell you is what happened between Mako-chan and her stepfather." Mel nodded. "Well Mako-chan put up a great fight we never knew she knew how to use a sword till we saw her fight. Long story short her stepfather out muscled her and was about to I dunno kill her I guess and Enyo appeared behind him and literally ripped his heart out. Her arm came through his back. His heart was still beating in her hand. After she dropped the heart I tried to tie her up with my chain. Only she caught it and pulled me down and dragged me about 3 feet to her and picked me up by the bow on my fuku. I don't know why but pleading with you worked. Enyo's eyes went from black to your dark green and she set me down and disappeared."

Mel hung her head and spoke softly. "I'm sorry Rei-chan I disgraced your home and spilled blood on its holy ground. I'm sorry you all had to see that."

Rei walked over to Mel and placed a gentle hand on Mel's injured shoulder. "You didn't dishonor or disgrace my home in way shape or form. You saved mine and the other's lives by your actions. You did what you had to do. Don't worry about it."

Mel smiled softly at the young raven haired girl. "Your words are noble Rei-chan but I'm very sorry for what happened."

Minako looked at the girl sitting next to her and frowned. "What happened to you in that week you were gone Mel? This isn't the Mel we all know. This humble weak person sitting here isn't the tough hard ass that we've all come to know and love."

Mel looked at Minako and frowned. "I'm not being weak or humble Mina-chan I'm just taking responsibility for my actions."

Makoto put a comforting hand on Mel's shoulder and looked at Minako. "That's enough about what happened huh it was a week ago."

Ami smiled and looked at everyone. "Mako-chan is right you guys lets let Mel-chan get some rest huh. I'll call you guys with any news."

Everyone except Makoto left the hospital. Makoto sat next to Mel on the bed and cuddled up close to her. "Ti amo. I'm sorry about earlier it just pisses me off to hear you talk like that. We really do care about you and love you. I wish you could see that." Makoto trailed off and fell asleep quietly in Mel's arms.

Mel looked down at Makoto and smiled softly. "I do see it angel its jus 'ard to accept after the 'ell I've been through." Mel kissed the top of Makoto's head and held the younger girl as she slept.

Ami walked into Mel's hospital room and saw her sitting up holding a sleeping Makoto. "Mel-chan did you get any sleep last night?"

Mel looked at the young blue haired girl and smiled slightly. "No Ami-chan I didn't. I wouldn't of even if Makoto wasn't using me as a pillow. Got too much stuff running through my mind to sleep."

Ami looked at her friend and smiled. "Well I got the results back on your MRI and I'm happy to say you may go home. But before you do I'd like to change the bandage on gash on your chest. And make sure you keep the stitches clean and dry for a few days."

Mel carefully picked Makoto up and laid her down on the bed. She then carefully removed her blood stained shirt. Ami blushed slightly. "Yeesh Ami-chan why you gotta go and blush. I have a bra on." Mel chuckled slightly. "Some doc you are girl. Can't even look at a girl with her shirt off. Now before you get mad and hurt me I meant that all in fun I wasn't being mean. So why are you blushing anyways? It's not like you haven't seen me with out a shirt before. Shit girl you've seen me transform so stop blushing"  
Ami smiled slightly at the older girl. "I know you weren't being mean Mel-chan. I know I've seen you transform and all but it was before I started seeing Rei."

Mel smiled at the blue haired girl. "I see you're still adjusting to the whole girls are hot thing huh. So I should consider the fact you blushed lookin at me as a complement then." 

Ami shook her head and slowly removed the bandage on Mel's side. "Well the wound isn't infected and it's healing nicely actually." Ami looked up at Mel. "Yea I guess you can stay I'm still adjusting to the whole 'women are hot thing' as you put it." The two girls chuckled as Ami put a fresh bandage on Mel's wound.


	22. The Truth About Ivory

Chapter 22: Truth About Ivory

Makoto walked into the loft while Mel sat on her car and had a cigarette. Ivory saw Makoto walk in alone and broke down. "WHERE'S MEL? WHERE IS SHE MAKO-CHAN!" Ivory hung her head and spoke softly now. "Please tell me she's ok please."

Before Makoto could speak Mel spoke softly. "I'm right here kiddo quit yellin." Ivory smiled and ran to Mel and hugged her. "I'm glad you're ok. I had been going crazy fer a week wondering where you were. Granted I wasn't goin as crazy as Mako-chan but I was close." Ivory buried her face in Mel's chest and cried.

Mel held the young girl as she cried. "Its ok kiddo I'm fine really. Jus a few broken ribs so stop squeezing me so hard." Mel chuckled slightly.

Makoto walked up behind Ivory and wrapped her arms around Mel kind of sandwiching the young girl between them. "Ti amo la mia anima gemella."

Mel sighed softly. "Ti amo angel." Mel slumped her shoulders. "You guys act like I died or summin yeesh. Please save yourselves the heartache and pain and don't care about me so much." Mel released the two girls and went to the front room and turned on her radio. Makoto looked at Ivory and shrugged her shoulders as she heard rap music come from the front room.

You better lose yourself In the music the moment You want you better never let it go "Hey Mel since when do you like rap?" Ivory looked at Mel with a confused look on her face.

Mel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't like rap jus a few songs." Mel sighed and sat down on her sofa.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Mel walked slowly to her door and opened it. Her brow furrowed as she looked at the guy standing there. "You have a lot of fuckin nerve showin up here Jay."

Jay frowned and looked at Mel. "Yea I know you hate me. I came to see Scot. His room mate said he was over here with his girl friend."

Mel stepped aside and let Jay in. "He's in the game room."

Ivory walked out of the front room and looked at Mel and Jay funny. "Damn the temp in this room is below freezing. You must be on her hit list man." Ivory then looked at Mel. "I'm goin over to Hotaru's ok."

Mel nodded and Ivory left quietly. Jay looked at Mel and smirked slightly. "If she ain't a spitting image of you when you were that age."

"What did you just say? Aren't you here to see Scot damn Jay just leave me alone."

"As much as you hate to admit it she's ours."

Mel glared angrily at Jay. "No Jay, she's not yours. I'd never give birth to your kid."

Jay shrugged his shoulder and walked back to the game room. Mel felt a tear run down her cheek and she quickly wiped it off and went back into the front room where Makoto was sitting on the sofa pretending to read a book. "Angel I know your not really reading that book."

Makoto looked at Mel with a confused look on her face. "How so ai."

Mel shook her head. "Because you're holding it upside down. I don't know what you heard but ferget it ok. I don't need the other's knowing. It's bad enough Minako might have heard."

Makoto looked at the book and chuckled. "You didn't know I knew how to read upside down huh. But sure I'll keep quiet bout what I heard. But are you ever gonna tell Ivory the truth?"

Mel hung her head. "Look angel for her to be mine I'd have to have had her at 13." Mel sighed. "The thing with Jay didn't even happen till I was 18 so there is no fuckin way in hell she's any part of him." Mel sat down next to Makoto and sighed. "Ivory isn't mine." Mel hung her head. "Look just because she might look like me doesn't mean a thing."

Makoto closed the book she was holding and glared at Mel. "She looks entirely too much like you for her not to be yours. You know I won't think any less of you if she is yours you know."

Mel hung her head and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Just don't tell the others ok. At least not until I tell Ivory."

Makoto nodded and pulled Mel close to her and sighed. "It's ok Mel. So if she's not Jay's then who's is she?"

Mel slowly pulled away from Makoto and stood up. "I'm not entirely sure who's she is angel. I did a lot of stupid things on the streets. I was in a gang for a while." Mel fell silent for a moment. "I'll bet she's Ice's. I don't know his real name so don't even ask. Sides he's dead now any ways it doesn't matter." Mel walked out on to her balcony and lit a cigarette. "She'll probably hate me if I tell her the truth."

Makoto walked out and wrapped her arms around Mel. "Ai you were 13 and living on the street I'm sure she'll understand."

Mel sank into Makoto's embrace and sighed. "I sure hope you're right angel."

A few hours later Ivory walked into the loft and saw Mel and Makoto in the front room playing a game on her ps2. Ivory walked into the room and hugged Mel from behind tightly. Makoto looked at Mel and motioned for her to tell Ivory. Mel took a deep breath and spoke softly. "I-Ivory I need to talk to you about something."

Ivory not breaking her hold on Mel spoke softly. "I already know what you're going to say Mel."

Mel got a confused look on her face. "You do?"

"Yup. After I closed the door to the loft I was nosey about what was going on. I heard everything you said to that Jay guy. After you told him I wasn't his I listened and you never said I wasn't yours." A tear rolled down her cheek as she held Mel from behind.

Mel hung her head and spoke softly. "I'll understand totally if you hate me."

Ivory released Mel and walked around and knelt down in front of her. "Hate you? Why in the hell would I hate you Mel? If I was in your position I would have done the same thing. Besides I kinda had an idea you were my mother after I talked to Trinity about how I became a Senshi. She told me only way I could be a guardian Senshi is if my mother was one."

Mel looked at Ivory and smiled slightly. "Remind me to have a talk with Trinity next time I see her."

Ivory smiled softly. As tears began to roll down her cheeks she threw herself into Mel's arms and hugged her tightly. Mel unsure of what to do slowly brought her arms up and wrapped them around Ivory.

Mel lay in bed with Makoto in her arms and sighed. She looked over at her clock. It read 4:51 am. The only sound was the soft breathing of Makoto as she slept in her warrior's arms. The day's events running through her head made it impossible for Mel to fall asleep. Two hours passed quickly and Mel reached over and turned her alarm off. She felt Makoto stretch and smiled softly. The two girls got dressed silently. Mel left her shirt unbuttoned and her tie was draped around her neck. Mel grabbed her blazer and followed Makoto out of the bedroom. Ivory was sitting at the table eating a bagel and talking on the phone to someone.

Mel looked at Ivory and raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell is calling this early in the morning?"

Ivory coyly answered. "Avery."

Mel shook her head. "Future kids drive me nuts."

Makoto looked at Mel. "Nani?"

"Avery is yours angel."

"You mean I'm not with you in the future?"

"You're with me you just wanted a kid so you got with some guy and got pregnant. So looks like I'll have another kid running around here."

Makoto blushed heavily. "You mean to tell me my future daughter is coming here?"

Ivory smiled when she heard a knock on the door. "Correction Mako-chan. She's here." Ivory walked over to the door and opened it. Makoto's eyes got wide when she saw the person standing there. She was the same height and age as Ivory; her thick brunette hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She was wearing the same school uniform as Ivory. Her ice green eyes locked on Makoto's emerald ones and the young girl smiled.

Avery smiled softly. "Okasa." Her smile widened when she saw Mel. She giggled slightly. "Haven't changed one bit Mel-chan."

Mel chuckled. "If you say so kiddo."

Makoto swallowed hard. "P-please call me Makoto. Mako works too though."

Avery smiled. "Mako-chan it is then. I totally understand you wanting to keep it on the down low."

"You guys just eat summin ok come on or we'll all be late for school. Granted college is a little more forgiving then Jr. High." Mel chuckled as she buttoned up her shirt and tucked it in.

Makoto walked over to Mel and tied her tie. "I so need to talk to you later about this."

Mel nodded and grabbed her blazer and put it on. Mel picked up the keys for her jeep off the counter. "You got it babe." Mel winked at Makoto. "Ok you two finish up your conversation in the car we gotta go its 7:15." Mel dropped Avery and Ivory off at Jubann Jr. High and then headed for the college. Mel parked her jeep and then looked over at Makoto and smiled. "Come here angel." Mel pulled Makoto to her and kissed her deeply. "Cheer up. She's just here to train."

Makoto's eyes got wide. "NANI?"

"She's a Sailor Senshi like her mother. She's Sailor Io." Mel resumed the kiss running her hand up Makoto's leg and up her skirt. Mel teased Makoto ever so lightly before petting her through her silk panties.

Makoto whimpered softly and repositioned herself so that she was sitting in Mel's lap. Makoto reluctantly broke the kiss. "We're so gonna be late ai."

"I don't care angel." Mel then leaned in and just as her lips met Makoto's she felt a tap on her shoulder. Mel growled and turned her head to see who it was. Mel let an annoyed sigh exit her lips. "Minako-chan what can I do for you?"

"For starters you can quit making out with my best friend and get to class. Then you can take responsibility for your actions by admitting right here and now that Ivory is your daughter."

Makoto had gotten out of the jeep and was standing next to Minako. "Mina-chan what the hell has gotten into you? And what makes you think Ivory is Mel's daughter?"

"Jay told me and Scot that she was theirs so I wanna hear Mel deny it so I have a good reason to tell her off."

"Mina-chan knock it off right now. You're totally out of line." Makoto looked at her friend with a serious look on her face.

Mel growled and glared at Minako. "You want me to admit it fine. Ivory is my daughter, I was 13 and living on the streets so I gave her up. Her father was the leader of the gang I was in. He died right after she was born. There are you happy now Aino Minako? You now know what you need not know." Mel's tone of voice got angrier. "You know what Minako I don't give a shit what you or the other's think of me ok."

"So you'll admit she's yours but lie about her father. How could you do that Melanie?"

Mel got out of her jeep angrily and glared at Minako. "Jay isn't her father. He fuckin raped me 5 years after I had Ivory. So fuck him and ya know what Minako fuck you!" Mel walked away from Makoto and Minako punching the wall hard as she walked down the sidewalk to the campus.

Makoto sighed and looked at Minako. "I'm sorry Mina-chan Mel hates and I mean hates Jay with a passion for what he did, and the fact you believe him I think hurt her more then it pissed her off. I guess I'll see you at lunch ok."

Minako looked at her friend and frowned. "I had no idea he did that to her. Yea I'll see you at lunch. Don't tell Mel but Jay transferred to this school."

As the two girls walked towards the entrance of the campus they saw a group of people huddled around what sounded like a fight. Makoto looked at Minako. "Looks like she knows Mina-chan." The two girls ran to where the group of people was. Makoto saw Mel fighting Jay.

Jay swung at Mel and she dodged the hit. "Aw come on Jay you had no problems hitting me when we were together." Mel jumped up and spun around kicking Jay in the side of the head. Jay shook the blow off and rushed Mel knocking her to the ground hard. He sat up and grabbed the front of Mel's shirt and punched her hard in the jaw. Mel pushed Jay off of her and the two stood up quickly. This time Mel rushed Jay and knocked him to the ground hard. She grabbed the front of his blazer and punched him four times in the face before he threw her off of him. Mel and Jay stood up quickly. Mel rushed him again but instead of knocking him down she picked him up and slammed him to the ground hard. Jay slowly got up and rushed Mel picking her up and lifting her over his head before dropping her on his left knee as he fell to them. He let Mel roll out of his hands. Mel lay on the ground for a moment before slowly getting up. She walked up behind Jay and tapped him on the shoulder. Jay spun around and looked into Mel's hate filled deep emerald eyes. Mel smiled slightly and punched Jay with all her might in the gut. Jay hunched over holing his stomach coughing. Mel then put her hands on the back of his head and as she brought her left knee up she pulled his head down. Jay's face hit her knee hard and he fell to the ground. Mel cracked her neck and looked at Jay one last time before walking through the group of people to the main building of the college.

Makoto ran over to Mel and spun her around. When Mel looked at Makoto her nose was bleeding and she had blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. "Ai are you ok?"

Mel looked at Makoto and nodded. "Yea angel I'm fine." Mel hung her head as she walked taking her hair out of its ponytail she put it up in to fight Jay. "If you see Minako before me tell her I'm sorry about what I said to her."

Makoto caught back up to Mel and spun her around. "Ai you can't be fine, you fought him with 10 broken ribs."

Mel chuckled slightly. "Well you better make it 12 broken ribs cuz I'm sure I broke um in that fight."

Ami had walked up behind her friends and heard what Mel said and spun her around and ran her hands down Mel's side slowly. "Yes Mel you did manage to break two ribs." Rei, Usagi and Minako had walked up to them and listened to Ami scold Mel. "I hope your happy now Mel. You beat the hell out of that guy for no reason and broke more bones."

Mel cut Ami off. She spoke to the blue haired girl coldly. "Fuck you Ami-chan that guy happens to be Jay Steel. The guy who fuckin raped me when I was 18 so don't you fuckin dare lecture me for kicking his ass ok, he fuckin deserved it."

The group of Senshi all looked at each other then at Mel. Ami spoke softly. "Gomen ne Mel-chan I had no idea. If I had known I never would have said any thing." Ami hung her head and started to walk away.

Mel sighed and grabbed Ami's arm as she walked away. "Ami-chan I'm sorry please don't walk away. I didn't mean to sound so angry. And I sure as hell didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Gomen nasai Ami-chan." Mel pulled the shorter girl into a loose hug.

Ami looked up at Mel blushing heavily and spoke softly. "It's nothing you should be sorry about Mel-chan. I made a comment before I let you explain why you did what you did. Knowing what I know now you had every right to beat him up."

Mel went to say something to Ami but was cut off by a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw the dean standing there. "Would you mind telling me why you just beat the hell out of Mr. Steel?"

Mel hung her head and spoke softly. "He well you see when I was 18 he well he raped me and got away with it. So you see he deserved it."

The dean looked at Mel and sighed. "Quit fighting with people or I'll be forced to expel you."

Mel nodded and put an arm around Makoto and smiled softly before kissing her deeply then winking. The dean huffed. "And stop flaunting your sexual preference."

Mel chuckled and shook her head. "Man people suck."

"Just get to class all of you here's a pass so you don't get in trouble. Though I'm sure the whole school plus the faculty knows you were involved in a fight."

Mel took the pass and bowed before walking away hand in hand with Makoto.

Lunch time rolled around without incident. Every time someone saw Mel they moved out of her way. Mel shook her head and walked up behind Makoto at their locker and kissed her neck softly. Feeling her lover's lips on her neck Makoto turned around and met Mel's lips in a soft kiss. Rei and Ami walked over hand in hand and chuckled. "You two are horrible you know that always flaunting to the whole college that Mako-chan is yours." Rei smiled softly at her two friends.

Makoto looked at Rei over Mel's shoulder and saw her holding Ami's hand and chuckled. "You have a lot of room to talk Rei-chan."

Mel shook her head and smiled. "Yea and besides if I was flaunting she was mine I would do this." Mel picked Makoto up and she wrapped her legs around Mel's waist. Mel then leaned her into her locker and kissed her deeply running her hand up her thigh. Stopping high under her skirt.

Ami blushed heavily. "Ok Mel-chan we get the hint."

Mel winked and set a very red Makoto down. "Ok if you get the hint lets go eat."

Mel sat there silently as Minako walked over with Usagi. Minako looked at Mel and hung her head. Mel simply put her arm around Makoto's waist and pulled her to her. Makoto smiled and sat in Mel's lap and leaned back resting her back on Mel's chest and abs. Minako shot Mel a dirty look. Mel smirked. "What's the matter Mina-chan jealous because she chose me over you?"

Minako's eyes got wide as she looked at Mel. "Me jealous of a louse like you? Ha, ha it is to laugh. You're just second best. A street rat like you could never make me jealous."

Mel removed Makoto from her lap and stood up angrily. "Fuck you Minako." Mel's voice got an icy tone to it. "I might be a street rat but I know more about life and how to survive then a spoiled little fuckin bitch like you."

Makoto looked at her lover and then at her best friend and stood up angrily. "Knock it the fuck off both of you, I refuse to be the object of a fight. I know you two are probably still pissed at each other over this morning so don't drag me into your pissing contest. Now come on both of you we can't have this kind of hostility between us." Makoto sighed and looked at Minako. "I'm sorry Minako."

Mel cut Makoto off by putting her hand on her shoulder. "Don't apologize for me angel I meant what I said." Mel took her keys from her pocket. "Here don't ferget to pick Ivory up on your way home." Mel handed Makoto the keys to the jeep and walked away slowly. Mel stopped at the jeep and grabbed a black bag out of the glove box and took what looked like a cigarette out of it and then put it in her blazer pocket. She then put the black bag in her back pack. Mel then removed a lighter from the glove box and put it in her blazer pocket. Mel then walked off the campus grounds.

After school Makoto picked Ivory and Avery up from school and started to head home. Half way there her communicator went off. She stopped at a red light and opened the flap and Sailor Moon's face appeared. "Get back to the college now yoma attack." Makoto nodded and did a u-turn and drove back to the college. Makoto pulled into the parking lot and transformed and ran to the main campus grounds.

Ivory looked at Avery and nodded. The two of them transformed and tore off after Jupiter. When they got there they saw a large shambler type yoma.

Jupiter looked at the group of Senshi and balled her hands into fists. "Mars where's Super Nova?"

"No clue girl she won't answer her communicator or her cell phone."

"I'll call her on my cell it rings different on her's if she knows it's me calling she might just answer." Jupiter ran to her car and picked up her cell phone and dialed Mel's number.

Mel glanced at her ringing phone and realized it was Makoto calling her. She sighed and put the lighter and joint back in her pocket. When she finally answered her phone Jupiter told her what was going on and Mel transformed and flew to the campus. When she got there she saw the others were injured and when the yoma saw Super Nova it quickly grabbed a recovering Jupiter. "Oi let 'er go and fight me fair an square." The yoma looked at Nova then tightened its grip on Jupiter. Super Nova growled and slowly removed her boot knife from its sheath on her left boot. Before the yoma knew what was happing Super Nova nodded at Jupiter and she ducked and Super Nova threw her boot knife and it struck the yoma between the eyes. The yoma released Jupiter and pulled the knife from its head. Growling it threw it back at Super Nova. The knife hit Super Nova in the chest. Super Nova looked at Jupiter with a look of total shock on her face before falling to her knees.

Jupiter ran to her fallen lover. "Mel don't you dare leave me you hold on." Jupiter cried softly as she spoke.

Super Nova weakly raised her hand and caressed Jupiter's cheek and spoke softly. "I'm not gonna lie to you and say I'm ok. Just know that I'll always be with you and I promise I'll find my way back to you." Super Nova kissed Jupiter softly before taking her last breaths. Her hand slowly fell from Jupiter's cheek and her eyes closed.

Hold on to me love you know I can't stay long all I wanted to say I love you and I'm not afraid can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?

closing your eyes to disappear you pray your dreams will leave you here but still you wake and know the truth No ones there

Say goodnight Don't be afraid Calling me calling me as you fade to black.

Jupiter broke down holding her lover's lifeless body in her arms. She slowly set Super Nova's body down and turned and faced the yoma. "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter's voice was void of all emotion and mechanical sounding. A large dragon made of lightning hurdled towards the yoma and destroyed it. Jupiter then looked back at where Super Nova was lying and fell to her knees and cried.

Ahriman arrived to see the group of Senshi huddled around something. "What are you guys doing?" Ahriman walked over to the group of girls Sailor Moon looked at her with tear filled eyes. Ahriman laid her ears back and pushed her way between the group of girls. When she saw Super Nova lying on the ground she walked up to Jupiter and purred softly before walking over and placing her head on her fallen partners chest. The demon panther whimpered slightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Ahriman looked at the others and whimpered again. She then picked Super Nova's lifeless body up and flew off with her.

Venus put a warm hand on Jupiter's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Mako-chan."

Jupiter looked at Venus and shrugged. "It's not your fault Mina-chan. I'm the one who called her and made her come here and fight."

Mars looked at Jupiter and pulled Venus to the side. "Let me talk to her Mina-chan." Venus nodded and went and comforted a crying Sailor Moon. Mars knelt down next to Jupiter and wrapped her in a warm hug. "It's not your fault either Mako-chan. Super Nova gave her life to protect you. Remember we all died once. But we woke up the next morning and carried on with life. Only our Senshi form died. Mel will find her way back to you I promise. If she doesn't you can hate me the rest of your life, but trust me on this Mako-chan she'll come back to you. She loves you too much not to." Mars released Jupiter and took her hand and they both stood up. "Let's go home." 

Makoto, Avery and Ivory walked into the loft and sat on the sofa and hung their heads. Ivory looked at Makoto and frowned before hugging her tightly. "It'll be ok Mako-chan."


	23. She's Back

Chapter 23: She's Back

Two weeks past and Ahriman returned to the loft and found no one was home. She looked over at a chestnut haired girl and reverted into her human form and smiled. "Looks like they are in school. Let's go and surprise Makoto shall we."

The girl smiled and spoke with a heavy cockney accent. "Yea let's go surprise 'er." They both got onto one of the motorcycles and rode to the college. When they got there they walked onto the campus and saw students milling around. "Oi looks like it could be lunch time."

Ahriman smiled. "Well follow me I see them." The younger girl nodded and followed Ahriman to a large cherry tree. "Wait here I'll bring her to you." Once again the chestnut haired girl nodded. Ahriman walked over to the group of girls and smiled. "Such lazy Senshi you all are."

Makoto looked at Ahriman and stood up. "Where is she Ahriman?"

"Over there." Ahriman nodded in the direction of where she left the girl standing.

Makoto looked over there and saw no one. "Over where cat?"

Ahriman shook her head. "Just walk over there she'll grab you." Ahriman looked over there and saw her leaning against a tree. "You might not recognize her but she'll defiantly recognize you." 

Makoto nodded and started to walk in the direction Ahriman nodded in. The others started to stand but Ahriman stopped them and shook her head no. Makoto neared the tree and looked around. "Where over here is she."

"Right 'ere angel." The chestnut haired girl walked out from behind the tree she was behind.

Makoto looked at the girl and smiled. She ran her finger down the familiar scar that ran vertically over her left eye. "Is it really you ai?"

"Aye angel it's really me."

Makoto let the tears run freely down her cheeks. "How I've missed you my love." Makoto threw herself into Mel's arms and cried.

Rei looked at Ahriman. "So what all does she remember?"

Ahriman shrugged her shoulders. "Everything except the day of the battle, but after Reyu and Super Nova are reawakened that will come back to her."

Usagi looked over and saw Makoto holding Mel. "I'm just glad she's back if we had to put up with another day of Mako-chan being so depressed I was gonna have to hurt her, Well attempt to any ways."

Ahriman laughed. "I'm sorry princess but she would take you in just a few hits. Remember she's a lot stronger since Enyo healed her." Ahriman looked over where Mel and Makoto were standing. "Hey where did they go?"

Rei blushed softly. "They probably went home and are well in bed right now."

Ahriman looked at Rei and blushed herself. "You think so?"

Mel carried Makoto from the door of the loft to the bedroom door and walked in and laid the younger girl down on the bed. Mel kissed her lover deeply slowly she moved the kisses to Makoto's neck as she unbuttoned her school uniform shirt. Mel softly kissed the soft skin as it was uncovered. Makoto ran her hand through Mel's thick chestnut hair. Mel looked up at Makoto and smiled before undoing her skirt and pulling it off. She kissed back up Makoto's toned tanned body and sat her up and removed her shirt and unclasped her bra. Mel slowly removed the black silk bra and kissed the newly exposed flesh before taking it into her mouth. Makoto moaned slightly as Mel laid her back down and kissed her deeply running her hand down her lover's side. Mel softly pet the younger girl through her black silk panties before kissing down her body and removing them slowly. Mel spread the younger girl's legs slowly and kissed the insides of her thighs before pleasuring her with her tongue. Makoto drug her nails up Mel's back and moaned loudly. Mel looked up at her lover and took her white muscle shirt off and then she slowly slipped two fingers inside her lover and felt the smooth muscles relax and tighten around her fingers. As she slowly pleasured her lover with her fingers she kissed her deeply and then kissed and nibbled down her lover's body and replaced her fingers with her tongue once again. Mel mixed technique with magick and every now and then teased with her tongue ring. Makoto dug her nails into Mel's back dragging them up towards her shoulders. Mel winced as she felt the warm liquid run down her back. Mel replaced her tongue with her fingers once again and kissed Makoto deeply. The younger girl moaned softly as she tasted herself in her warrior's kiss. As Mel brought Makoto closer and closer to a climax Makoto's fevered cried were silenced by deep passion filled kisses from Mel. Makoto snapped her head back and arched her back and called her warriors name before biting down hard on her shoulder. After the younger girl quit shaking Mel slowly removed her fingers and winked at Makoto as she licked them clean.

Makoto pulled Mel up to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly and spoke breathlessly. "Ti…amo…ai."

Mel rolled off the trembling girl and pulled her close to her and held her tightly. "Vera me amore, la mia anima gemella, Ti amo." Makoto snuggled close to Mel and rested her head on her chest and slowly fell asleep. Mel kissed the top of her head and slowly pulled the covers up over them before falling asleep.

Ahriman and the other's walked into the loft and Rei found the two asleep in each others arms. Rei smiled softly and told the others. "Well girls I was right. Makoto is asleep in Mel's arms. And yes Ahriman she's as naked as the day she was born. I mean Mel covered her lower half up, and the way Mako-chan fell asleep Mel's body hides her chest."

Ahriman blushed and reverted into her panther form. "I'll go get Mel hold on. I'm warning you though she looks different. Her hair is its natural color and she has her accent. She knows what I told her about that day but that's it so don't expect her to know what your talking about." Ahriman walked into Mel's bedroom and nudged Mel's arm with her nose. "Get up there's some people here to see you."

Mel yawned and carefully got out of bed covering Makoto up the rest of the way. She stretched and walked out into the front room and smiled softly when she saw the others standing there. Ami walked over by Mel and touched her chest where the boot knife had hit her. A scar now served as a reminder of what happened that day. Mel smirked slightly before talking. "I assure ya Ami-chan I'm really standing 'ere."

Ami smiled. "It's good to see you Mel-chan."

Usagi slowly walked over to Mel and looked at her funny. "I don't see how you look so different."

Mel raised her left eyebrow and looked and Usagi. "Wha tha 'ell does tha' mean Usagi-chan"  
Usagi smiled warmly at her friend. "Ahriman said you would look different and we might not recognize you. But she was wrong you still look like you just with different color hair."

Mel smiled softly and shook her head. "Oi ok Usagi-chan."

Makoto yawned and opened her eyes and saw Mel was no longer in bed. Makoto frowned as she slowly got dressed talking to herself quietly. "Guess I was only dreaming." Makoto stretched as she walked down the hallway. Her eyes fell on Mel and she smiled. Makoto wrapped her arms around Mel's waist and kissed her neck softly. "That was rude you know ai."

Minako chuckled. "What was rude Mako-chan?"

Makoto looked over Mel's shoulder and blushed slightly when she saw the other Senshi standing there. "Leaving me in bed asleep instead of telling me you guys were here."

Ahriman came running into the loft and spoke quickly. "I hate to ruin the mood but there's a yoma attack at the park."

Minako looked at everyone and nodded. "You heard her girl let's get to the park."

Makoto kissed Mel's cheek quickly. "I'll be back ai."

Mel watched as the other's left. "Oi I can still transform into Reyu righ?"

Ahriman shook her head. "No she'll have to be reawakened. It won't take long." At that Ahriman lunged at Mel knocking her down. Mel looked at her with wide eyes as she turned Mel's head to the left. Mel yelled out in pain as the demon panther bit into her neck. Ahriman then reverted to her human form and pulled out 3 vials of red liquid, and poured them into the bite mark on Mel's neck. The mark healed right away leaving only two scars. Mel sat up and snapped her head back and growled as black dragon like wings sprung from her back. When she looked at Ahriman her hair was snow white and her eyes were blood red. She blinked and her hair returned to its rainbow color and her eyes returned to their usual deep emerald green.

Mel looked at Ahriman and took the henshin stick from her. "Let's go help them out shall we." Mel jumped up and quickly transformed as her and Ahriman ran to the park. When Super Nova and Ahriman got there only two of the Senshi were still standing. Super Nova smirked and called her attack. "SUPER NOVA RAINBOW STAR EXPLODE!" A rainbow beam of light hit the yoma destroying it. Super Nova then ran to the only two standing Senshi. "Sorry I'm late ya guys."

Sailor Moon smiled. "Better late than never Super Nova."

Venus smiled meekly as she looked into the cold eyes of Super Nova. Super Nova walked past Venus and helped Jupiter to her feet. "Ya ok princess."

Jupiter looked at Super Nova and smiled. "I am now." Jupiter hugged Super Nova tightly.

The group of girls all walked back to Mel's loft and Makoto and Mel cooked dinner for everyone. As they ate they talked about random things. At about midnight everyone left. Mel and Makoto were soaking in a hot candle lit bubble bath when Makoto sighed heavily. Mel tightened her grip on Makoto's waist and kissed her shoulder softly. "What's the matter angel?"

Makoto sank into her lover's sweet embrace and spoke softly. "I want to be like you Mel."

"No you don't princess. You don't want to be a demon. A motocross racer ok fine be a racer, you're already a Sailor Senshi. I refuse to make you a demon. I can awaken the goddess that sleeps with in you, but I won't turn you into a demon. It's bad enough I've already tarnished your pure soul."

Makoto spoke softly. "Goddess? Wha are you talking about?"

"You all draw your Senshi powers from the goddess of your soul." Mel smiled softly. "All you have to do is ask and Amaya will be awakened."

Makoto spoke softly. "Will it hurt to awaken her?"

Mel chuckled. "Yea, but it's not as painful as having Reyu awakened. If it's done properly it won't hurt that bad."

"What will you have to do to awaken her?"

"I'm not gonna awaken her in the tub. Wait till we go to bed."

Makoto nodded and sank into her lover's strong arms. "Ti amo."

"Ti amo angel."

The two girls walked into their bedroom. Makoto sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. Mel looked over at Makoto and sighed before crawling across the bed and grabbing Makoto. Mel kissed her neck softly then whispered in her ear. "Fergive me angel." Before Makoto could respond Mel bit her neck. Makoto's eyes got wide before she slowly relaxed and closed her eyes. Mel laid Makoto down and turned her head so that the bite mark was exposed. Mel used magick and made a vile of silver liquid appear. Mel poured it into the open wound on Makoto's neck. The wound healed leaving two scars in their place. Makoto moaned slightly and furrowed her brow in pain. She sat up and opened her eyes. Her once emerald eyes now had silver streaks in them and her thick brunette hair now had silver streaks in it. Makoto yelled out in pain as hunter green feathered wings sprung from her back. Amaya looked at Mel and smiled softly before withdrawing her wings and closing her eyes. Makoto fell to the bed and moaned again softly before opening her eyes. Everything seemed more vivid to Makoto colors were brighter and sounds were clearer. Makoto looked at Mel with fear in her eyes. Mel pulled her close and held her tightly. "Its ok angel just breathe. You'll get used to it after a few minutes."

Makoto took a deep breath and held Mel tightly. The fear soon retreated and Makoto looked up at Mel. "I, I think I'm ok now ai."

Mel loosened her hold on Makoto and looked at her and smiled softly. "You sure you're ok? You still look pale."

Makoto nodded and spoke softly. "Hai I'm sure, but please just hold me a little longer." Makoto weakly wrapped her arms around Mel's waist and nuzzled her neck with her nose leaving her face there afterwards.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Mel sighed as Makoto pulled away from her and stood up. Her legs still weak she rocked slightly and Mel put her arm around her to steady her. "Take it slow angel ok you'll need a good hour to totally recover." Mel and Makoto walked from the room. Mel helped Makoto to the sofa where she sat down slowly. Mel then went and opened her front door. Mel looked at the blonde coldly. "What the hell do you want Minako?"

Minako hung her head. "I totally deserved that. I was wondering if I could talk to you and Mako-chan."

Mel's voice was icy as she spoke. "Maks is in the front room." Mel kept the cold look on her face as the blonde walked in and towards the front room. Mel closed her door slowly and then followed Minako into the front room.

Makoto looked up when she heard Minako walk into the room. A faint smile crossed Makoto's lips as she spoke softly. "Hey Mina-chan what brings you here?"

Minako looked at Makoto funny. "Are you ok Mako-chan?"

"Yea Mina-chan I was sleeping and I'm not fully awake yet that's all."

"I reiterate Minako what the hell do you want?"

Minako looked at Mel and saw how cold her features were. Minako took a few steps away from Mel and spoke softly. "I came here to apologize to you and Mako-chan I was way out of line with the things I said and I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Minako walked to the door slowly.

Makoto looked over at Mel and saw the cold look on her face and shook her head. "Mina-chan wait." Makoto stood up and shook her head to try and shake the dizzy feeling. Minako stopped at the door and waited for her friend. "Mel's not really mad at you Mina-chan but she's hurt deeply that you took Jay's word over her's and confronted her about it." Makoto smiled softly. "Ya know Mina-chan, I'm not blind I've seen how you look at me, and I see the envy in your eyes whenever I'm with Mel."

Minako's eyes got wide as she felt her cheeks get warm from the blush. "Y-you've seen all that?"

Makoto smiled. "Hai Mina-chan I have. The look in your eyes that night at the dance when you and me were dancing was a pure smitten look. You could see the love and longing in your eyes."

Minako hung her head. "I'm sorry Mako-chan but unlike you I remember I was the one who held your heart in the moon kingdom. I doubt if you remember or not but Mel came to see you a few times on the moon. I was jealous of her then because whenever she would visit you, you requested to be left alone. So the last time she came to see you I saw her before you did and kissed you in front of her. After that she quit coming to see you. I was jealous of her then and I'm jealous of her now. When she called me on it I didn't know how to react, I couldn't let the others know that she was right so I said something's I shouldn't have." Minako hung her head and sighed.

Makoto raised the younger girls head and smiled softly. "I remember Minako, but I also remember you and the princess caring on behind mine and Mamo-chan's back. Look Mina-chan whatever we had on the moon is in the past. You're with what seems like great guy don't throw what you have with him away on perusing me. I love you as a friend Minako, but I love Mel heart and soul. I'm engaged to her for gods sake. You're my best friend Minako and just because we're not together romantically doesn't mean we're not close right? No matter what Minako you'll always be my best friend and have a place in my heart." Makoto kissed Minako's cheek softly.

A tear rolled down Minako's cheek as she wrapped her friend in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry Mako-chan. I love you, but your right I shouldn't act on those feelings you're engaged to Mel. I never meant to hurt you, not then and not now." Minako buried her face in Makoto's shoulder and cried softly.

Mel leaned on the door jam and looked at Minako coldly. "Was that your true reason for coming over here Minako? To try and get her back?"

Minako jumped back away from Makoto and looked into the cold eyes of Mel. "No Mel it wasn't, honest. I truly did come here to say I was sorry for the way I acted. You were right Mel I was jealous she chose you her over me. I've never lost to someone before in relationship sense. I always get who I want. But not this time, this time I lost to a street rat."

Mel lunged forward with her fists clenched. Makoto grabbed a hold of Mel and held her back stumbling a little. "Knock it off both of you. Mina-chan that was not cool what you just said. You started off sincere then turned it around and made it sound personal. Look Minako you had your chance to be with me and you chose to fool around with Usagi behind my back. It's your fault you lost me not Mel's so stop trying to fight with her. And Mel calm down ok you and me can talk about this later just please I'm still kinda out of it and don't need to be holding you back now please just relax."

Mel relaxed and looked at Makoto. "Gomen nasai angel. And hai we WILL talk about this later. As for you Minako, Makoto ain't always gonna be able to hold me back so you jus better back the fuck off."

Minako glared at Mel. "I'm not afraid of a wanna be demon who's too stoned half the time to know what day it is. Mako-chan was mine once and will be mine again."

Mel growled. "You know damn well that's not true. Keep fuckin with me Minako and I'll show you just how much of a demon I can be. Why don't you jus give it up Minako she already said what you guys had is old news. Face it Minako you can't beat me. I was her first everything. So tell me how you plan on competing with that."

Minako's jaw dropped. "Her first everything? Shame she doesn't remember it. All she remembers is what me and her shared on the moon."

"Yea Minako she was my first everything. And no Minako I remember what me and Mel had on Jupiter. And you know what she never fucked around on me."

Minako hung her head. "Mel's right I can't compete with that but don't think I'm giving up." Minako turned and walked out of Mel's apartment.

Mel turned around and walked into the front room and saw Avery and Ivory playing on the PS2. Mel sighed and sat down and watched the two play.

Ivory, not taking her eyes off the screen, spoke to Mel coolly. "Minako problems huh."

"Hai kiddo, Minako problems."

Makoto sat down next to Mel and sighed. "I'm sorry for the way she acted ai. We do have a lot to talk about though."

Mel nodded her voice a tad on the mad side. "Hai Makoto we do have A LOT to talk about."

"Don't be mad at me ai. If you wanna be mad at Minako fine, but don't take it out on me." Makoto stood up and went to walk away when Mel grabbed her arm.

Her voice soft. "Angel don't walk away I'm sorry your right I have no right to take it out on you." Mel stood up and pulled Makoto into a tight hug.

Mel and Makoto walked to the bedroom and Mel closed the door behind her. The soft look on her face turning cold. "I can't believe the nerve of Minako." Mel looked at Makoto and her look softened. "Would you mind explaining this to me because I'm pretty lost?"

Makoto looked at Mel and raised her eyebrow. "What are you lost for?"

"Well I'm not really lost jus kind confused." Mel features slowly turned cold as she spoke. "I wanna know why you kept the fact from me that Minako remembered about you guys in the moon kingdom. I mean how long have you known she was still in love with you? I mean I'm not blind Makoto I see how she looks at you. Granted you don't return the looks but still. How far are you really willing to let her go?"

"I didn't really notice her gaze until the dance. I mean I thought it was strange that every time I went to dance with you she pulled me back. Look Mel I know what you're getting at and I want you to stop. I don't love Minako, she's old news. I love you and wanna spend the rest of my life with you ok. Don't let Minako's actions and feelings come between us cuz that's what she wants."

Mel's look softened slightly. "I have no intentions of letting her get between us." Mel looked at Makoto and smiled softly. "It's nice to know you feel that way."

Makoto smiled softly at her warrior. "Always and forever Mel, my heart and soul are yours. Minako held my heart once a very long time ago. But what me and her had was NOTHING compared to what we had and still have." Makoto threw herself into Mel's arms and held her tightly.

Mel's alarm went off at 6am the next morning. Makoto stretched and leaned over Mel and turned it off. Mel slowly got out of bed and as she stretched she flexed all her muscles and then relaxed them. "School sucks." Mel mumbled in a groggy tone before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The two girls took a shower and then got dressed. Mel left her shirt unbuttoned and draped her tie around her neck. Mel sighed and grabbed her blazer off the chair that sat in the corner of the room and yawned one last time before following Makoto out of the room.

Avery chuckled when she saw Mel walk into the kitchen. "Morning sunshine." Mel simply flicked the young girl off and poured a cup of coffee. Avery smiled. "No thanks Mel-chan, that's Mako-chan's job. Ohaiyo Mako-chan." The young girl smiled and went back to eating her toast and drinking her coffee.

Makoto smiled. "Morning you two. Ivory why are you so quiet?"

Ivory chuckled. "Cuz…well look at Mel's face and then I'll tell you." Mel had her left eyebrow raised and a funny look on her face. Makoto chuckled and looked back at Ivory. Ivory smiled softly. "Kinda made the coffee a bit strong."

Mel coughed. "Kinda? Damn girl this is Starbucks Espresso strong." Mel looked at the young girl and smiled at her. "It's ok though I need it. I was up almost all night studying for the damn Psychology test today."

Avery spoke never looking up from the book she was now reading. "I'm sure you two studied A LOT more then just Psychology."

Makoto spit the coffee out she was drinking and looked at Avery. "Are you sure she's not yours Mel? I mean I would never say summin like that." Makoto looked at the young girl and smiled then mussed her hair. "Go brush your hair it looks like Mel's."

Avery chuckled. "Yea ok but you guys better be ready when I get back it's 7:05. And nope I'm yours Mako-chan; you seem to forget I was raised by you two. Not my fault I hang around with Ivory. It's her fault." Avery flashed Makoto a playful grin and went to the bathroom to rebrush her hair.

Mel dropped Avery and Ivory off at school and then drove to the college. Mel parked next to Rei's red Honda Civic and smiled over at Makoto. "Ready for a REALLY long day?"

Makoto smiled. "Hai, and as long as you're with me I'm ready for anything." Makoto leaned over and kissed Mel playfully on her neck before straddling her lap and capturing the older girl's lips then mouth in a deep playful kiss.

Minako pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Mel's jeep wrangler. She sighed heavily when she saw Makoto in Mel's lap kissing her. you should be with me Mako-chan not a street rat like that. Minako got out of her car and glared at her friend. "Seriously Mel-chan, how can you think Mako-chan is as horny as you all the time?"

Makoto looked at Minako and smiled. "I got in her lap and started to kiss her Mina-chan she didn't pull me into her lap."

Minako huffed. "Sure make excuses for her Mako-chan." Minako looked at Makoto with an expression dripping with love, longing and pure raw passion.

Makoto sighed and got out of the jeep. "Mina-chan don't look at me like that. What we HAD is in the past, so please let it stay there. Mel's the keeper of my heart and soul now. Besides Minako you're my best friend I don't look at you as more than that. Well actually I do. I look at you as a sister, you and the other girls were all the family I ever had for a long time, and for that you all hold a special place in my heart. I could never date one of you guys it would just feel wrong. I'd feel like I was dating a sister. You have a boyfriend Minako, one who seems to love you very much, start a life with him and keep our memory in your heart." Makoto brushed the tear off Minako's cheek and smiled softly.

Minako nodded at Makoto and swallowed down the lump forming in her throat. Minako looked at Mel, returning the icy stare she was receiving from the older girl. "Don't look so smug Mel you've only won a battle but have yet to win the war."

Mel huffed. "When and where Minako? I'll even let you fight me as Sailor Venus to make it even. You wanna fight fine we'll fight. And before you even say anything fighting you was and is the last thing I wanna do, but you wanna keep acting like a spoiled lil bitch I'll be more then happy to knock you down a few pegs. Life is tuff Minako, a lot tougher for us because we're Senshi and don't have the luxury or living a normal life. But damn quit living in the shadows of the past and start living in the light of the future. You keep perusing this and you might drive Makoto away. I know that's the last thing you want so be happy you have her friendship, because if you keep this up you won't even have that."

Minako crossed her arms across her chest. "And what does a demon like you know of love? I don't live in the shadows of the past you do. Do you have any, ANY idea how hard it's been only being Mako-chan's best friend for all these years? I almost told her how I felt a lot of times. Sure I told her I loved her, but I'm sure she thought I meant it in a harmless friendship sort of way. I was gonna tell her how I felt at lunch the day you showed up. When I looked over there where you were standing and saw you I knew I would lose Mako-chan again if I didn't tell her. I looked over at her and was just about to tell her but she made a fist and went running to your side. When I saw that all the jealousy and envy came back. I hated you for showing back up, because when she lied about spending the day with you I knew right then and there I lost her again."

Mel's look softened a bit. "A demon like me knows more of hate then of love. No Minako I don't live in the shadows of my past. If I did I would be an entirely different person than I am now. Hai Minako I do know what's its like to watch the person you love from afar. When I first came to Tokyo I dropped the spell on my hair and left it chestnut, I would stand in shadows and watch Makoto with you guys at lunch and then hang out at the arcade. So many times I wanted to jus take her in my arms and hold her and tell her I love her. Finally I just I dunno I enrolled in the college and well you know the story from there Minako. Well I'm done beating this dead horse fer now. We're gonna be late for class, we'll finish this talk at lunch ok."

Minako nodded and the three of them walked to class. Minako went to her math class while Mel and Makoto went to Psychology. They sat down just as the late bell rang. The teacher looked at the two girls and shook her head. "Cutting it close aren't we you two." The teacher chuckled. "Miss Chase…"

"Hai"

"Go button the top three buttons on your shirt and tie your tie please."

Mel chuckled slightly and did as she was told. "See now if I would have done that before I came to class I would have been late."

The teacher shook her head. "Whatever you say Miss Chase. Everyone get your homework out and prepare for the test." The teacher smiled softly at Mel. "Oh yes and Miss Chase Katie loves that helmet you autographed for her. Her brother Davy is very jealous."

Mel looked at the teacher confused. "Nani?" Mel sat there for a second with her head cocked to one side and her left eyebrow raised. Finally the light bulb lit up over Mel's head and she chuckled. "You mean in Milan, my motocross helmet. Katie is your daughter?"

The teacher smiled. "Hai she is, and hai I was referring to your motocross helmet."

Mel rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the teacher. "Um tell ya what." Mel pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down her address and phone number on it and handed it to her teacher. "Bring him by after school and have him bring summin he wants autographed and I'll sign it for him. Well not right after school I promised my lil sis and Makoto's lil sis I'd take um to the arcade after school. Shit here." Mel took the piece of paper back and scribbled her cell phone number on it. "Call my cell phone if you get no answer at my place. Though my roommate Kat might answer I dunno she's never there anyways always off with her boyfriend. Or you can jus meet me up at Crown Game Center. If he's lucky Ten'ou Haruka might even be there. If she's not I'll call her and have her stop up there." Mel handed the paper back to the teacher and smiled. "Let's get this test over with."

Lunch time rolled around and Mel and Makoto walked out on to the open campus and Makoto smiled and put her hand in Mel's back pocket. Ami walked up behind Makoto and smiled softly before tapping the taller girl on the shoulder. Makoto turned around and smiled when her emerald eyes met Ami's blue ones. "Hay Ami-chan. Where's Rei-chan?"

"On the other side of Mel-chan." Rei chuckled.

Makoto shook her head. "So what have you two been up too?" Makoto paused. "Never mind I don't wanna know. I'm sure you've been making good of the time Rei's grandpa and Yuichiro are away."

Mel chuckled. "I thought you said this morning you wouldn't say stuff like that. Just goes to show she's yours."

Minako walked out and saw Makoto standing there with Mel talking to Rei and Ami and an evil smirk formed on her lips. you'll see here shortly that you still want to be with me. A vision of Makoto breaking up with Mel after she started a fight with her flashed in Minako's head. Minako took a deep breath and marched over to the group of girls and smiled at Rei and Ami before punching Mel in the face and quickly kissed Makoto deeply.  
Mel shook off the punch and grabbed Minako by the bow in her hair and pulled Minako away from Makoto. Mel's features were cold as she pulled her arm back and was just about to hit Minako but felt someone grab her arm. She tightened her grip on Minako's hair and turned and looked into the pleading blue eyes of Ami. Mel turned her cold stare back to Minako and tossed her to the ground and took her arm back from Ami and shot Makoto an icy glare before walking away from the group of girls.

Makoto stood there red faced and eyes wide. She stuttered as she tried to speak. "M-m-Minako-chan w-w-why the hell did, did you just do that?" Her voice slowly getting angry as she looked at the younger blonde on the ground. "Did NOTHING I tell you stick? I can't believe you would do that Minako. You so deserved what Ami-chan stopped Mel from doing. Though you're probably lucky Ami-chan stopped her cuz the way Mel fights, she don't stop till some ones unconscious." Makoto sighed heavily. "Listen and listen good Minako, I'm not in love with you any more that was on the moon not here on earth. What you and I had then is NOTHING compared to what Mel and I had on Jupiter and still have here on Earth. If you can't be happy being my friend then stay away from me Minako." Makoto turned and walked away from the three girls. Makoto caught up to Mel easily. "Ai please stop." Mel stopped and glared at Makoto. "Look I know you're mad but can I please tell you what I did before you get pissed at me?" Mel nodded. "I told Minako that if she can't be happy being my friend to stay away from me. I also told her what I told you last night. What me and you have is more then what me and her ever had. I love you Mel, not Minako, you. My heart n soul are yours 100. Please don't let her thinks she's won." Makoto couldn't stand to look at the icy glare from her lover any longer so she hung her head and let a few tears fall.

Mel's look softened and she frowned slightly as she walked over to Makoto and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't cry or hang your head angel. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the situation."

Makoto looked up at Mel with tear filled eyes. She smiled softly before leaning in and kissing her. She was still kissing her when Rei walked over. Rei blushed slightly and cleared her throat. Makoto slowly broke the kiss and looked at Rei not leaving the comfort of her lover's arms. "What Rei-chan?"

Rei frowned and looked at her two friends. "Mel-chan, Mako-chan I'm sorry for how Minako behaved. After you told her all that Mako-chan she broke down crying and Usagi went to comfort her. I agree with you though girl if you already told her you don't feel the same way about her now as you did then and she still kissed you, I would have told her to stay away from me too." Rei looked at Mel. "Mel-chan I'm sorry Ami stopped you. She just doesn't like to see fighting amongst the Senshi that's all."

Mel looked at the raven haired girl and smiled softly. "Its ok Rei-chan, I probably wouldn't have hit Minako any ways really I just wanted to scare her. She's Maks best friend I couldn't fight her with out hurting Maks too and that's the last thing I want to do."

Makoto looked back at Mel and smiled slightly then looked back at Rei. "Lets jus forget about this and go eat huh?"

Mel and Makoto pulled up outside the Jr. High school and saw Avery and Ivory talking to an all too familiar redheaded teacher. Makoto looked at Mel and sighed. "That's Miss Haruna we better go see why she's talkin to um." Makoto and Mel parked off to the side and walked across the schoolyard to where Miss Haruna and the two girls were. Makoto sighed when she got there. "What did she do Miss H?"

Miss Haruna looked away from the two girls and over at Makoto and Mel. "Well Miss Kino you can certainly tell she's related to you. You might want to tell your little sister here that she's too young to be kissing another girl at lunch."

"NANI?" Makoto almost fell over. "Let me guess the girl she was kissing was her." Makoto pointed at Ivory.

"Hai Miss Kino it was."

Mel shook her head. "Ivory how many times do I have to tell you, don't convert people at school. There goes your toaster girl." Mel chuckled and winked at the two girls who in turn smiled.

Miss Haruna looked at Mel and blinked a few times. "Toaster? What the hell does a toaster have to do with anything?"

Mel chuckled. "It's a lesbian thing don't worry about it."

Makoto looked at Mel red faced. "Mel shut the hell up. Your not helping matters any."

Miss Haruna looked at Makoto funny. "You know her?"

"Hai Miss H I do. She uh well she's my room mate."

Avery coughed. "Bullshit."

Mel chuckled, as Makoto got redder. "Shut up Avery you're already in enough trouble."

Miss H looked at Makoto and shook her head. "You always were a horrible liar. I don't care what you do behind closed doors jus don't bring it to school."

Mel smirked. "Are you implying that me and Maks are more then room mates?"

Makoto glared at Mel. "Shut up Mel, we'll talk about this at home ok."

Mel looked at Makoto. "We have more things to talk about other than this ok. Personally I don't care if they were kissing, I have a more important issue to take care of before I even think about letting this one process and actually sink in." Mel looked at the two girls. "You two go wait in the car huh."

Ivory looked at Avery then Mel and nodded. "Can we least explain our side of things?"

"At home Ivory, now get in the car." Mel glanced over at Makoto. "Ya ready angel?"

Makoto nodded. "Yea let's go. Nice to see you again Miss H." The two got in the jeep and drove home in silence.

The four girls walked into the loft and Mel sat down in the front room and sighed heavily. Just as she was about to speak Makoto's communicator went off. Makoto opened it and Sailor Moon's face appeared. "You and Mel get here quick, yoma attack in China Town."

Makoto nodded and turned to Ivory and Avery. "As punishment for what you pulled at school you two stay here. We'll talk when we get back." Mel and Makoto hopped in Mel's '63 stingray and sped off towards China Town. When they got there Makoto's eyes got wide. A large serpent dragon was entwined around the pillar at the entrance. Makoto looked and Mel and nodded. The two transformed and went to join the others.

Sailor Mars looked at Super Nova and smiled. "We remembered what you said about dragon types feeding on fire so I haven't attacked."

Super Nova nodded and looked over at Mercury, then Jupiter and lastly Venus. She smirked before she spoke. "Oi ok this is 'ow we're gonna do this and if it goes 'ow I 'ope it will Sailor Moon won't even 'ave to fight, but if it don't Mars its up ta you ta protect 'er till we can 'elp ok." The other's nodded. "Now Venus, you're gonna 'ave to put wha 'append between us at school behind you cuz we're gonna 'ave to work together on this alright. That and dragon types will feed off bad karma and will manifest it into a yoma so." Super Nova extended her hand. "I'm willing ta fergive n ferget if you are." Venus smiled and took Super Nova's hand. Super Nova then turned her attention to Mercury and quickly revealed her plan.

"SABON…SPRAY!" Mercury's attack caused a dense fog to surround the area where the yoma was making it vulnerable to attack.

Venus quickly readied her attack. "VENUS…LOVE AND BEAUTY…SHOCK!"

The yoma stunned swung its long tail knocking over Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. Mars recovered quickly and called upon her banishing spell. "EVIL SPIRITS DISPERSE!"

Super Nova nodded at Jupiter and handed her the sword off her back before transforming into Reyu. "Its do or die time princess." Reyu drew her sword and Jupiter nodded transforming into Amaya. Due to Mercury's fog the others never saw Jupiter or Super Nova change. Amaya looked at Reyu and nodded and as the two ran towards the yoma wings sprung from their backs. When they got half way there they jumped into the air and flipped driving their swords into the yoma's chest. Reyu spread her wings and spoke in a mechanical voice. "DEMON STORM!"

Amaya followed suite. "HEAVEN'S FURY!"

The combined attacks destroyed the yoma. Reyu looked at Amaya and smiled. Nodding softly she transformed back into Super Nova. Amaya smiled and transformed back into Jupiter. The two Senshi landed and walked towards the other's their wings folded behind their backs and swords at their sides. Sailor Moon smiled and when her eyes fell on Jupiter's wings she did a double take. "Jupiter when did you get wings?"

Jupiter smirked. "This is the first real yoma fight since Enyo healed me. Guess its cuz of that." Jupiter winced slightly from the pain.

Super Nova put a comforting hand on Jupiter's shoulder. "Fist time 'urts the worst. After you get used to it, it doesn't 'urt anymore." Super Nova winked at the others and then smirked.

The Inner Senshi sat around a table at Crown Café. Mel pulled out her cell phone and called Ivory and told her and Avery to meet them there. After about 15 minutes the two girls walked in. Minako's eyes got wide when they fell on Avery. "My god now we know what Mako-chan looked like when she was 13."

Before any of the others could react Chibi-usa jumped up from her seat and ran to the older girl and hugged her. "Avery-chan!"

Avery smiled. "Hey Chibi-usa-chan." Avery then looked at Minako and simply nodded. She looked at the others and smiled before going over to Mel and holding her hand out.

"Damn guess what they say IS true."

Makoto looked at Mel funny. "Nani?"

Mel chuckled. "Like MOTHER like daughter. Damn go ask Maks fer money she's your mother."

"I already looked in her purse at home and it's empty." Avery made a pouty face and wrapped Mel in a tight hug. "Please Mel-chan come on, me and Ivory jus wanna go play a few games. Please."

Mel leered at Makoto. "She's DEFENTLY your daughter. Ok, ok fine let me go." Mel pulled out her wallet and gave both girls $10. "There now leave me alone. We'll send Rei-chan in to get you two when were ready to order ok."

Avery smiled and hugged Mel again. "Ok Mel-chan arigotu." The two girls walked off with Chibi-usa and Hotaru into the arcade. 

Mel sat at the desk in her studio looking at a blank piece of paper holding the pencil under her nose with her lip. Makoto walked into the room and kissed Mel's neck softly. "Penny for your thoughts ai." Mel simply held her hand out to Makoto. Makoto chuckled. "You really are a dork you know that. Seriously though ai what's up?"

Mel let the pencil fall and turned around and looked at Makoto and smiled. She had changed out of her school uniform and was now wearing a pair of short jean cut-off shorts and a hunter green spaghetti strap mid-drif shirt. Mel stood up and took Makoto's hair out of its signature ponytail and smiled as she flopped some over Makoto's left shoulder. Makoto blushed and looked at Mel. "W-what are you doing ai?"

"You'll see, now sit."

Makoto raised her left eyebrow and looked at Mel funny before sitting on the bar stool Mel had in the middle of the floor. Mel smirked and sat back down and started to sketch Makoto. After it was finished Mel colored it and signed the bottom of the picture and stood up and walked out of the room. Mel chuckled and stuck her head back in the room. "Are you gonna sit there all day or are you coming with me?"

"Can't I see the picture first?"

"No, not yet. Come on will ya." Mel smiled softly at Makoto.

Makoto crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not moving till I can see the pic."

Mel shook her head and chuckled. "Ok fine you can go look at it."

Makoto stood up and walked over to the desk and her eyes got wide as she looked at the picture of her sitting in a throne, as Sailor Jupiter, with her arms rested on the back of it and her head resting on her arms. Her hair was down and some was flopped over her left shoulder, her emerald wings folded behind her back. In the background was a dragon made of lightning, on the ground at her feet Ahriman laid with her wings spread but lying on the ground and her head up looking at Jupiter and ears perked. "Mel that's beautiful."

Mel smiled and walked back into the room. "But not as beautiful as you are."

Makoto blushed softly before kissing Mel deeply. "Arigotu ai."

Mel simply smiled and kissed Makoto deeply. "Doo itashimashite." Mel smiled softly and picked Makoto up and set her back on the bar stool and kissed her more playfully. Moving the kisses down her neck mixing in soft nibbles every now and then. 


	24. Rescue Me!

Chapter 24: Rescue Me!

Minako sat in her room and looked at the picture in her hand of her and the others at their senior prom. 

FLASH BACK

It was a warm June night and the five Inner Senshi and Mamoru exited a stretch limo. Usagi was the only one with a date that night aside from Ami. Ami bought a ticket for her "date" Rei. Minako's boyfriend Scot was supposed to be her date that night but a week before prom he got the flu. Minako looked at the entrance doors and sighed. Makoto glanced over at Minako and smiled softly and took the blondes hand and spoke only loud enough for Minako to hear. "I'll be your date if you want Mina-chan." Makoto smiled softly at her friend. Minako nodded and released Makoto's hand and wrapped her arms around Makoto's left arm.

The night went by without any yoma attacks which made the girls happy that they were able to enjoy their senior prom in peace. After the prom the limo took the girls home. Minako decided to stay at Makoto's that night so she got out of the car with her friend. Makoto smiled softly at Minako and the two of them walked up to Makoto's apartment. Minako followed Makoto in and sat down on Makoto's sofa and sighed. "I'll be right back ok Mina-chan I'm gonna go change. Call your mother and let her know where you are so she doesn't wig out and hate me even more than she already does." Makoto disappeared into her bedroom and Minako sighed before calling her mother.

Minako glanced down the hallway and saw Makoto's bedroom door was still closed and sighed again. "Why can't I just tell her how I feel? Why does it have to be so hard?"

"What's hard Mina-chan?" Makoto asked rubbing her neck.

Minako blinked a few times as she stared at Makoto. She had changed into a semi-tight white tank top and a pair of loses fitting cotton green shorts.

"Earth to Minako hello." Makoto waved her hand in front of her blonde friends face.

Minako blinked again. "Nani? Oh nothings hard Mako-chan jus thinking out loud." Minako smiled softly at her friend. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra set of pjs I can borrow do you Mako-chan?"

Makoto smiled. "Hai, I do Minako-chan, but um the pants will be a little long on ya." Makoto set a pair of black satin pj pants on the bed and a white tank top and smiled softly at Minako before leaving her room.

Minako came out of Makoto's bedroom a few seconds later still in her dress. "Mako-chan could you please help me with this."

Makoto looked up from the jigsaw puzzle she was putting together and smiled. "Sure Mina-chan turn around."

Minako turned her back to Makoto and blushed softly. Her breath caught when she felt Makoto slowly unzip the dress. Please Mako-chan make a move so I can tell you how I feel.

Makoto chuckled slightly at the tattoo on Minako's shoulder. "I like the tat Minako-chan but why that?"

Minako sighed heavily. you can be so dense sometimes Mako-chan but that's what I love about you. "I don't know the tattoo artist had it on his wall and I liked it a lot so I got it."

Makoto looked at the tattoo again and smiled then put her head on Minako's shoulder and spoke softly. "You really are a lousy liar Mina-chan." Makoto stood up straight and looked at her blonde friend. "Care to try the truth this time Minako."

Minako blushed. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Because that's just too straight forward Mina-chan. So out with it."

Minako slowly turned around and looked into the emerald eyes of her hearts desire and smiled softly. Makoto blushed at the hint of longing and desire that flashed in Minako's eyes. "M-Minako-chan don't look at me like that."

"Mako-chan I…I…"

"You what Minako-chan?"

"I got the tattoo because you're my best friend and that's what it represents."

Makoto looked at her friend and smiled. "There were other ways to show that, but it's a sweet gesture."

Minako smiled and hugged her friend tightly. one day I'll tell you the truth about my tattoo.

END FLASHBACK

Artimis purred up against Minako's leg. "What's the matter Minako? You seem pretty down."

Minako scratched the white cat behind his ears and smiled softly as a tear ran down her cheek. "Its nothing Artimis, don't worry I'm fine."

The white cat looked at Minako and laid his left ear down. "Since when do you cry when you're alright?"

Minako wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at her clock. "Its only 8:15 Mako-chan is still up." Minako got out of bed and went running down the stairs to the front door.

"And where is it you think your going young lady?"

"For a walk okasa I need to seriously think about some stuff and fresh air helps me clear my mind."

"Ok but stay away from the Makoto girl's house."

"Okasa? What do you have against Mako-chan anyways? She doesn't live there anymore anyways. She moved in with her fiancé. I'm just gonna walk to the park and think for awhile so if you need me call my cell phone."

"Fiancé? Her? What baka fell in love with her? I don't like her Minako because she tries to hard to be nice. People like that are defiantly hiding something."

"Me, I'm the baka who fell in love with her. But she fell in love with a different baka. Ever dawn on you her parents raised her to respect her elders and Mel makes Mako-chan really happy." Minako turned and opened the door. Artimis followed Minako out the door. "You don't have to keep me company you know."

"Yea I know, but unlike your mother I know where you're going and why."

Minako took a deep breath before she knocked on Mel's door. Avery went and answered the door. "Hey Minako-chan what can I do fer you."

"Is um Mako-chan home?"

"Yea she's in the studio with Mel-chan."

Minako nodded and walked into the studio. She cleared her throat when she walked in and saw Mel and Makoto kissing. Mel smirked and reluctantly broke the kiss pulling Makoto's shirt down. Makoto pulled the untied tie from the collar of Mel's buttoned shirt as she turned around. "Minako-chan what brings you here?"

"Before I can let go I really need to talk to Mako-chan alone please."

Mel nodded. "Yea ok but this convo better be the last I hear about this."

"It will be Mel-chan I promise."

Mel nodded and kissed Makoto one last time before leaving the room. Makoto looked at Minako and sighed. "So what do you need to talk to me about Mina-chan?"

Minako looked at Makoto with passion filled eyes and spoke softly. "I want to tell you everything I couldn't tell you after prom."

"Nani?"

"I'm sure you remember the tattoo on my shoulder blade right."

"Hai, Minako I do."

"Well the excuse I gave you was a lie."

"Figured as much, just looking at the look in your eyes told me everything."

"I so wanted to tell you I loved you that night and take you in my arms and make love to you right there on your sofa."

"What stopped you Minako?"

"The look in your eyes."

"What look Minako?"

"The emptiness in your eyes that seems to be gone now."

"Nani?"

"Your eyes, since the day I met you, have always been so sad and empty. Now, now they shine. You seem so happy Mako-chan."

"Hai, Minako I am. I'm very happy."

"It's not fair you found that happiness with someone else. We were happy on the moon, but when Mel started coming around you changed. You got more and more distant. Like you couldn't wait to see her again."

"Me being distant had nothing to do with Mel. Minako I saw you with Usagi by the lake the night of Mel's first visit. Seeing you kissing her and removing her dress ripped my heart out and I honestly couldn't stand to look at either of you. I hated you both for doing that to me. You because you knew how I felt about you, and Usagi because she knew what I was planning. I found out from Rei that you two had been caring on since before we started dating. So yea I did kinda attach to Mel. She was my escape for the day. Never once on the moon did I cheat on you. I loved you Minako; I was planning on giving you a ring come the summer."

Minako hung her head. "I never meant to hurt you Mako-chan. But the real reason I got that tattoo was because I was and am in love with you. I thought if you saw it then you would be brave and make the first move, but you didn't."

Makoto shook her head. "To live in the shadows of the past is to forsake the light of the future. Mel told me that once when she came to visit and its something that suites this situation. Move on with your life Minako let those feeling for me go. I only look at you as a friend maybe even as a sister. I can never bring myself to look at you as any more then that. And before you say it, those feeling have nothing to do with the past." 

You bring me to me knees while I'm scratching out the eyes of a world I want conquer and deliver and despise.  
And right while I'm kneeling there I suddenly begin to care And understand that there could be A person who loves me

Love is understanding- its hard to believe Life can be so demanding I'm sending out an S.O.S.  
Rescue me, rescue me

Minako looked at Makoto, her eyes welling up with tears. She finally fell to her knees and broke down crying. "Y-you honestly don't love me anymore."

Makoto knelt down in front of her crying friend. "Hai, romantically I no longer love you. But you're my best friend Minako and I love you as a friend and the memories we shared on the moon hold a special place in my heart."

Minako looked up at her friend with tears streaming down her face. She looked at Makoto for a few seconds before throwing herself into Makoto's strong arms and kissing her deeply. Makoto broke the kiss and looked at Minako. "Don't Minako its not fair to yourself to keep doing that. Why can't you just be happy being my best friend?"

Mel growled. "Yea Minako why? What the fuck did I ever do to you huh? I was willing to put this shit behind me but you keep kissing my fiancé and making it very hard. But I'm willing to still put it behind me if you answer the two questions satisfactorily." 

Minako stood up and looked into Mel's icy deep emerald eyes. "You took the only thing on earth I love. I hate you Mel how could you?"

Mel's eyes got wide. "How could I? Look I didn't take Maks from nobody she asked me out. She remembered her past on Jupiter and asked me if we could get back together. So before you hate me think back to the day you met Makoto on earth. Did she ever, EVER display any kind of romantic interest in you?"

"She was my date for the Senior Prom."

Mel looked at Makoto who in turn looked at Minako. "You looked so depressed about having to be dateless at prom. I never like to see my friends frown. I did that to cheer you up."

"So you see Minako she's been a friend to you all these years, never once making a sexual or romantic move towards you. Look I grew up with Scot ok he's a hopeless romantic like you. Give him a chance he'll make you more then happy. He has more money then I do ok."

Minako looked at Makoto heartbroken. "How could you Mako-chan?"

"Nani? How could I what be your friend or leave the chapter of us closed?"

"Close the chapter on us but leave Mel's open."

"That's easy Minako, Mel didn't serve me my heart on a silver platter. Look Minako take me as a friend or take nothing that's it, I'm done talking about the past."

Mel looked at Makoto. "Angel, she's your best friend don't throw that away because she's stuck living in the past. Work something out like you'll never talk about it again after today."

"You hear that Minako no more after tonight." Makoto looked at Minako and sighed as tears rolled down the blondes face.

Minako nodded. "I better get home I told my mother I was going for a walk I've been gone an hour. I'll be happy as long as you stay my best friend Mako-chan. I'd be lost without you in my life." Minako bowed respectfully and left.

Mel and Makoto sat with the others under the shade tree at lunch. Every now and then Minako's gaze fell lovingly on Makoto. one last time I'll try to get her back. If it doesn't work I'll let her go. Minako glanced at Mel and then reached behind her picking the only white rose that grew on the rose bush. Minako tossed it at Mel's feet as she stood. "Meet me after school in the garden theater."

Mel raised her left eyebrow and chuckled slightly. "Ok Miss Tenju. Be sure to bring something to wash your pride down, because after this you'll be swallowing it."

"Just bring your sword Mel, and I'm not talking about a kendo stick. I'm sure you have one at home you could use. Or better yet use Reyu's sword."

Makoto stood up and looked at Minako. "What the hell are you doing Minako? I thought we settled this last night?"

Minako looked at Makoto with an emotionless face. "This matter will be settled after school today. If I lose I'll let you go and accept the fact we can never be more than friends. If I win then I'll continue my pursuit for you."

Makoto opened her eyes wide. "Minako, challenging Mel to a duel with swords is a death wish! Mel has spent all her life training in swordsmanship. You saw what she did to Rogue. And telling her to fight as Reyu only greatens her odds of winning. Trust me Minako you don't stand a chance against Mel. She was Descillian's best warrior. Come down off your damn high horse and just let the past stay just that, the past."

Mel put a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Its ok angel I can transform into Reyu, draw her sword then transform back into me its fine. I don't need Reyu's power to beat Minako." Mel looked at Minako with an icy stare. "But know this Aino Minako I will NOT go easy on you. We'll duel till first blood from the torso ok. And no wound can be inflict that will result in death got it."

"That suits me just fine. But I'll add one thing to it. First blood from torso and first to lose their rose. Both must happen to declare the winner. The rose must go first."

Makoto looked at her lover then over at her best friend and spoke softly. "If either of you end up in the hospital longer then it takes to stitch up your wound I'll never forgive either of you. Minako for challenging you, and you for accepting."

Mel growled and glared at Minako. "Don't worry angel we'll both walk away from this."

Makoto looked at Mel with tear filled eyes. "You better."

Mel walked into the open garden theater and looked at the cement seats. Makoto and the others sat in the second row. Makoto walked down to her lover's side when Minako walked in. Minako held a traditional Japanese samurai Katana in her hand and wore her white rose pinned to her shirt. Mel raised her left eyebrow. damn she was serious Mel looked at Makoto and cupped her chin in her hand. "Forgive me princess, but as your personal knight I must do this. I don't want to because I know it'll cause you pain." Mel then pressed her lips to Makoto's in a soft kiss. "You don't have to watch if you don't want to."

Makoto smiled softly and pinned Mel's black rose to her uniform shirt. "It's ok Mel I can handle it. I've seen you duel before just do me a favor and don't kill her ok. I'll tell you now it won't be a fair fight. She'll throw every cheap shot she can." Makoto kissed her lover lovingly. "Good luck ai."

Mel looked at Makoto and nodded before changing into Reyu and drawing her sword. Once her sword was drawn Reyu changed back into Mel. Mel clutched Reyu's sword in her left hand and spun it around. "Lets get this over with shall we?"

Minako threw the sheath off her sword and ran at Mel. Mel brought her sword up and when the two swords clashed, sparks flew.

Realizing that Mel and Minako were using real swords Usagi started to cry. Mel out muscled Minako and pushed her away sending her to the ground hard. Mel took a few steps back to allow Minako to recover and stand. Minako growled and rushed at Mel again. Mel dodged her charge but as Minako's body got even with Mel's she spun around quickly and cut Mel across her right cheek. Mel growled and held her sword so the blade was flush up against her arm and swung her arm hitting Minako square in the jaw with the handle of her sword. Mel then wiped her cheek with her hand and growled again. By this time more and more students wondered to the garden to see what all the commotion was.

Yeah I'm gonna make you, shake you, take you I'm gonna be the one who breaks you Put the screws into ya, my way Yeah, c'mon, c'mon come and make my day Make my day

Yeah Got some hell to pay you, steal your thunder The joy of violent movement, pulls you under Ooh bite the bullet, well hard Yea, but I bite harder, so go to far To far

Friction, fusion, retribution I can't hear ya... talk to me I can't hear ya... so talk to me I can't hear ya are you talking to me I can't hear ya are you talking to me I can't hear ya trying to be my lord I can't hear ya talking 2 by 4

Yeah I'm gonna make you, shake you, take you I'm gonna be that one who breaks you Put the screws into ya, my way Hey c'mon, c'mon, come and make my day Make my day

Minako charged Mel again cutting her arm this time. Mel growled and nicked Minako's cheek with the tip of her sword. Minako charged at Mel again. Mel smirked and ran towards Minako flipping over her and kicking her in the back knocking her to the ground hard. Minako stood up slowly and brushed the dirt from her arms and skirt before turning and facing Mel again.

Mel and Minako circled and Mel's eyes flashed red. Her voice gruff and full of anger. "This ends now Minako!" At that Mel ran her sword up along the ground cutting Minako's torso then her rose. Minako looked at Mel stunned as the petals of her rose fell. She slowly fell to her knees when she saw blood coming from her stomach.

Ami ran down to where Minako knelt and examined her wound. She looked up at Mel with a look of shock on her face. "H-how did you do this Mel? The wound doesn't even need stitches." Seeing Minako was ok Ami walked over to Mel and looked at the wound on her cheek. "Yours on the other hand defiantly does need to be stitched."

Mel looked over at Ami and smiled softly. Still breathing kind of heavy from the duel Mel spoke. "Any trained swords man can inflict a wound like that. I didn't want to hurt her Ami-chan just end this pointless duel." Mel then walked over by Minako and extended her hand.

Minako's eyes were wide as she lunged upwards with her sword. "It's not over till I say it is."

Mel without thinking blocked Minako's sword with her arm. Mel growled in pain and grabbed a hold of Minako's sword hand just as the tip of it went in below Mel's rib cage. Mel dropped her sword in shock and pushed Minako away. Minako fell to the ground hard. The very tip of her sword had blood on it. Mel looked down and saw her shirt was red. Mel growled and picked Minako up off the ground, holding the blonde by the front of her shirt with one hand, Minako's eyes got wide as she felt no ground below her. Mel growled again and drew her right arm back; just as she was about to punch Minako she stopped and lowered her arm. Mel let Minako go and picked her sword up and walked through the crowd of student and left the theater.

Makoto ran over to Minako and glared at her. "Are you happy now Minako you've lost more then just this duel." At that Makoto ran off to find Mel. Makoto found her sitting in her jeep with her hand over her wound breathing heavily. Makoto put a hand on Mel's cheek. "Are you ok ai?" Makoto removed Mel hand from the wound under her ribs. "Here let me see this." Makoto unbuttoned Mel's shirt and looked at the wound. "Here scoot over. Let me take you to the hospital to get this stitched up. It doesn't look all that deep so."

Mel opened her left eye and looked at Makoto. "I think my arm is worse then the one under my ribs." Mel slid over to the passenger's side of her jeep and closed her eyes and growled in pain.

Ami ran over to the jeep. "Let me go with you. I'll keep Mel alert and conscious till we reach the hospital. We can't let her pass out; she might slip into a coma if she does." 

Makoto nodded. "Sure, hop in Ami-chan." Makoto looked over at Mel and frowned. "And you keep talking to Ami got it." Mel nodded and growled in pain again.

Makoto paced the waiting room waiting for Ami to come out and tell her how Mel was. Makoto growled in annoyment, she hated waiting. She stopped pacing when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Ami-chan how- oh gomen ne Haru-chan."

Haruka smiled softly. "It's ok kitten. We heard what happened and came to see how you two were."

"Physically I'm fine, emotionally on the other hand." Makoto sighed. "I'm still waiting for Ami to come out of the OR and tell me how Mel is. Her arm was cut pretty deep, and the wound under her ribs didn't look that deep. Why did she have to accept the challenge?"

Michiru walked over to the other side of Makoto and smiled softly. "She accepted it for the same reason Minako made it. Though Mel also did it because she felt it was her duty as your knight to defend your honor. If she refused she feared you would think her weak."

Makoto hung her head and sighed. "I pity Minako when Mel gets out of here."

Haruka pulled Makoto into a soft hug. "It'll be ok kitten I doubt Mel-chan will do anything to her."

"You didn't see the look on Mel's face when Minako stabbed her."

Haruka's eyes got wide. "Minako did what?" Haruka looked at Makoto and brushed Makoto's bangs out of her eyes. "Mel won't do anything to her because she's your best friend and Mel loves you to much to do anything she knows will hurt you. And beating the living hell out of Minako would hurt you. Probably kill Minako too, Mel's pretty strong."

"I'm no longer friends with Minako."

Minako's jaw hit the floor. "You can't mean that Mako-chan. I didn't stab her on purpose honest it was a total accident. If I had meant it I wouldn't be here right now to see how she was and to apologize to you. What I did today was totally wrong. I'm so sorry I hurt you Mako-chan. I never meant for it to end like this. I don't know what I was thinking I saw Mel walk over to me with her sword still in her hand and I dunno I kinda lost it. I didn't realize how close to me she was. I never meant to stab her honest Mako-chan."

Makoto looked at Minako and was about to speak when Ami walked into the waiting room. "Mako-chan, minna Mel's fine. The gash on her arm was the worst one. She'll definitely have yet another scar on her face, and arm. The one under her ribs was not much deeper then the wound she inflicted on Minako. But other than that she's fine. My mother is just now finishing up the stitches. You can go see her if you want. She's in room 21B."

The group of Senshi walked to the room, but stayed in the hall as Makoto entered. She looked at Mel and spoke softly, holding back tears. "Baka, I told you to walk away from this one. But no you had to fight." Makoto hung her head and walked out of the room. She looked at Minako and motioned for her to follow her. They walked back to the waiting room where Makoto looked at Minako and spoke softly. "If you think looking at me like that will make me forgive you, your wrong. I won't forgive, nor will I forget what you did today. Its true I loved you once a very, very, very long time ago, but damn it Minako I don't feel like that about you anymore. This is the last time I'm going to address this with you. If I have to again consider our friendship over. Whether you like it or not come summer I'm marring Mel. So please, for me, be happy with Scot. Marry him, start a family. You'd make a wonderful mother Minako."

Minako hugged her friend softly. "I understand Mako-chan. I didn't expect you to forgive me or to forget what I did I just wanted you to know I didn't mean to do it. I'll happily be right there by your side as your maid of honor Mako-chan. I promise I will make a life with Scot. I hope that some day you and Mel-chan can find it in your hearts to forgive me." Minako started to pull away from Makoto and stopped by Makoto's ear and spoke softly. "The fact you have a future child proves that you aren't completely faithful to Mel." Minako stood up the rest of the way and nodded.

Makoto sighed and looked at Minako. "Don't fuckin remind me Minako. I feel like shit every time I look at Mel."

"Angel don't worry about it ok. It's in the future. So let's just go home ok." Mel's right arm was bandaged up from the wrist to her elbow.

Mel sat in her studio with Makoto and Rei. Rei had asked Mel to play the acoustic guitar for her two slow songs. After they recorded the two songs Rei smiled. "I should be getting back Ami's probably wondering where I am."

Makoto smiled. "So you and Ami hit it off huh? I bet I know when you asked her out."

Rei smirked at her older friend. "Oh yea, well if you think you're so smart when?"

"Milan. Walking back to our room after dinner we heard…um uh…well one of you two moaning."

Rei blushed horribly and stood up. "Ok Mako-chan round 1 is yours." The raven haired girl chuckled then bowed politely. "Arigotu again Mel-chan. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

Mel laid in bed holding Makoto close. Makoto awoke with a start when her communicator went off. Makoto opened it and saw Sailor Venus' face appear. "Mako-chan you and Mel have to get to the dock and fast yoma attack."

Mel looked at Makoto and nodded. The two quickly got dressed and hopped on Mel's motorcycle. When they got there they saw the lights of the battle. Mel propped her bike up and her and Makoto transformed as they ran towards the group of Senshi. As they neared the battle Super Nova stopped when she saw the large shadow yoma. "Angel you might wanna change into Amaya, it looks like Callisto 'as already transformed into Kargorok."

Jupiter nodded and watched Super Nova transform into Reyu before transforming into Amaya. Amaya looked at Reyu and smiled. "Be careful my love." Reyu nodded and the two ran to aid the Senshi.

The two demons and the goddess charged the shadow yoma. The Senshi all looked at each other then back at the battle between the yoma and the others. Finally the three were successful in defeating the yoma. Reyu, Amaya, and Kargorok all walked back towards the group of Senshi, their cloths a bit tattered and they had a few minor wounds.

Mars looked at Reyu and raised her eyebrow. "Where's Jupiter?"

Reyu smirked slightly and touched the tip of her tongue to her fang. "Right here." Reyu pointed at Amaya. "Its ok we aren't needed anymore." At that the three transformed into their Senshi forms once again.

Sailor Moon's jaw hit the ground. Standing where Reyu, Amaya, and Kargorok were Super Nova, Jupiter, and Callisto. "Mako-chan when did you learn to do that?"

"I told ya she would be stronger ya guys didn't believe me, 'uh" Super Nova looked at Sailor Moon and smiled.

"When you said stronger we thought like physically not like that. And I thought you said you weren't gonna make her a demon."

Super Nova looked at Sailor Moon and smiled. "Amaya isn't a demon. She's a goddess. The goddess of lightning on Jupiter. You all 'ave a goddess of your element sleeping in the depths of your soul. Jupiter is able to transform into Amaya because of the demons blood that runs through 'er veins."

Jupiter looked at her friends and smiled softly. "If it poses a problem I won't do it anymore."

Sailor Moon looked at Jupiter and smiled. "Don't worry about it Mako-chan, feel free to use your new powers."

Super Nova yawned and detransformed. "Sorry you guys but I'm beat I'm going back to bed."

Jupiter chuckled and detransformed. "That sounds like a good idea lets go home." 


	25. Till Death Do Us Part

Chapter 25: Till Death Do Us Part

Makoto sat at the wet bar Mel had in the front room and spun a shot glass between her fingers before sighing and downing the 151. Makoto set the shot glass down and looked at the calendar. "Tomorrow, tomorrow is the big day."

Makoto poured herself another shot and was just about to sling it when Mel took it from her and downed it. "One shot of 151 is enough to relax you angel, sides I need you sober tonight cuz we gotta go set the club up for tomorrow night. Well make sure the booze is stocked at stuff. And sides you gotta touch bases with the girls and see whose bringing dates. Ami and Rei don't even bother asking. For that matter don't bother askin Haruka, Michiru, and Usagi either." Mel chuckled when she saw the look on Makoto's face.

Makoto looked at Mel and shook her head. "Yea well you still haven't told me who your best man or woman is yet."

Mel chuckled. "I haven't huh. Well it'll more then likely be Ahriman."

Makoto nodded. "So what will you do on your last night as a free woman?"

Mel chuckled. "Dunno. Logan, Alana, Blaze, and Ahriman won't tell me what they have planned. How bout you?"

Makoto shrugged. "The girls won't tell me either."

Mel smiled. "Well do me a favor and don't get too drunk tonight." Mel winked at Makoto to imply what she meant.

Makoto walked into her's and Mel's club and shook her head when she saw Mel sitting at the bar with Logan, Alana, Blaze and Ahriman. "Did you guys know they would be here?"

Minako smiled. "Hai Mako-chan we did. I mean you're both our friends so we planned to all hang out tonight and get royally shit faced."

Makoto chuckled and walked up behind Mel and kissed her neck softly before nibbling on her ear. Mel purred softly and spun the stool seat around and captured her lover's lips in a loving kiss. Makoto smiled and shook her head. "So did you know they were gonna do this."

Mel looked at Makoto and shook her head. "Nope had no clue."

"Then how did you know that was me?"

"Easy angel. I saw you walk in."

Makoto chuckled and smacked Mel playfully in the arm. "Ass."

Haruka smiled and shook her head. "Now, now there's plenty of time for smacking and teasing after the wedding. Ask Michiko she'll tell you. She's gotten much more pleasure out of smacking me and teasing after we said I do." Michiru just smiled slightly at Haruka.

The group of Senshi sat around and talked about past battles and other memories between bottles of liquor and dances. At about 4am the girls called it a night and all took a limo back to Mel's. They all staggered into the loft. Rei and Ami took one of the spare rooms and Haruka and Michiru took the other. Mel sat down on her leather sofa and passed out with Makoto sitting next to her and her left side. Ahriman and Blaze disappeared into Mel's bedroom. Minako smiled softly and laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

Makoto sat in the bride room holding her head while her bride's maids argued. Finally Makoto stood up and yelled at them. "Damn it you guys shut up. Me with the hang over from hell and you guys bitching and arguing has gotten on my last nerve." Makoto looked back at the others and frowned slightly. "Gomen ne minna I just really don't feel like listing to arguing right now."

Sailor Mars looked at Makoto and smiled softly. "We should be apologizing to you Mako-chan. That maiden gown is beautiful though. Wait till you see Mel-chan in her full dress armor." Mars looked up at the clock on the wall and smiled. "Well girl its time. You ready to do this."

Makoto nodded and her and the other Senshi walked out into the hallway. Makoto stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Queen Europa standing there. "Okasa." Makoto smiled softly.

"Yes little one it's me. Someone has to walk you down the isle." Queen Europa took the reins of the palomino mare that was there and the Senshi helped Makoto to mount it.

Once the music started Chibi-usa, Hotaru, Ivory and Avery all walked down the isle leaving rose petals behind them. Ahriman nudged Mel's arm when she saw the horse start down the isle. Mel blushed slightly when she saw Makoto. Mel helped her dismount the horse. The Senshi all smiled softly at the two. Just as they were about to start the ceremony a large black shadow fell on the crowd. The Senshi looked and saw a large black dragon hovering over them. Mel and Makoto wasted no time transforming and running to the aid of the others.

After a long battle they were finally able to defeat the yoma. Super Nova looked at Jupiter and smiled before falling to one knee. Jupiter ran to Super Nova's side. "Are you ok ai?"

Super Nova smiled. "Yea fine angel jus my shoulder and arm 'urt and I'm whipped. Passing out doesn't constitute for sleep."

Jupiter just looked at Super Nova and shook her head. "Baka."

THE END 


End file.
